TMNT: Mutation
by Foowd
Summary: AU/OU: What started out as a normal night of fun for four seemingly normal teenagers turned into tragedy when they found themselves mutated into turtle men. Now these four friends, with the help of the mysterious ninja master Splinter, must band together as brothers, fight for their very survival, and possibly... even New York itself! Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello sir/Madam, I see you have made the fatal error of trying to read one of my stories. There is no hope, all of the exits have been sealed off, there is no escape… hey… where are you going?! I said there was no escape! Get back here you coooowaaard!**

**So… I bet you're wondering where the hell this idea came from? Well… I don't blame you for wondering that, as from what I can tell, no one's done this before. Well… here's the thing.**

**The origins of this idea came from me having a half awake conversation with myself one morning, noticing that four of my original character's personalities aligned perfectly with the heroes in a half shell, which made me think "What if they BECAME the turtles?!" which lead to me considering how a different origin would affect the dynamic between the turtles, Splinter, or even their enemies and villains… and the idea evolved into "what if the turtles were humans first?" and thus, this story was born.**

**However, as I mentioned before, this kind of concept hasn't really been done, not in the way I'm doing it at least. Usually stories like this lead into typical "character X in high school" narratives and have them staying human for the duration, and as funny as the idea of a human Michelangelo being menaced by the horrible Coach Shredder in gym class dodge ball is, that's exactly not my cup to tea.**

**So me having an anxiety disorder and worrying about stupid things, decided to shelve the idea out of fear of it not being received well. That and there were other, unfinished stories I had that people wanted me to continue. But after attempting and failing to do so (I'm sorry, I can't write things out of obligation like that) I decided, what the hell? The worst that's gonna happen is I get a few mean comments and I'll be able to say I at least tried it. **

**So here we are.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Viacom, who is not me, if I was, YouTube's copyright system wouldn't have been messed up beyond repair (Look it up if you don't get the joke) I'm just some loser nobody who writes stupid stories on the internet. If you seriously think this is an official work you need to get your head examined… me thinks you're a bit lost.**

**The only things I own are the human identities of the turtles (who, if you're familiar with my work, you may recognize some names)**

**Enough of this absurdly long author's note you won't even read, onto the show!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Okay freak, on your feet,"

Sadly this has become a common fixture in my existence, long since deprived of my basic humanity… both in how I am treated, and how I appear. A freak accident had cost me the last thing Oroku Saki had left me with… my own humanity… my own _identity_…

This lab… I have grown far more familiar with it than I ever wanted to, I've lost count of the days I've spent trapped here like the very animal who's visage I now resembled.

A rat…

The very creatures that brought medieval Europe to it's knees with the black plague, I'm sure if Saki could see me now he would laugh, and call my new form fitting. The face that stared back at me in the mirror was not Hamato Yoshi, former husband and father, but of a rodent, of **vermin**, a twisted monster crafted by science gone wrong.

But I refused to allow myself to be broken, I will not lose the only thing I have left, my _mind_. It would be all too easy to let madness take me, to allow my situation to destroy me, twist me into a cackling, broken monster. But I will not have it! I will not allow myself to be destroyed, troubled perhaps, but never destroyed, bent, but not broken.

The guards I had grown so accustomed to lead me down a sterile hall, empty cells lined it's walls, meant to house other potential test subjects, or freak accidents like myself. StockGen was the company responsible, I knew little of the company, from what I've gathered from overheard conversations they were a robotics and genetic research company with deep pockets and military contracts.

I also knew what it wanted from me, they wanted to study the mutagen that turned me into this rodent like monster. They had no intentions on curing me, despite my attempts to strong arm them into doing so, there was little someone like me could hold over something that held all of the cards after all. All they cared about was the data they acquired from me…

I was lead back to my cell, there was a digital name plate at the front, "Subject 737: Splinter" it read, Splinter being the name these heartless people insisted on calling me, as if even allowing me to retain my human name was too much humanity to give something like me.

I felt the cold barrel of the guard's rifle poke my back, "Inside the cell!" the guard barked at me. Once inside the doors were closed behind me, and I was left in this sterile, pure white room. The room was maddening to live in, if I didn't know better I would assume it was intentional, designed to break it's occupant's very spirit.

The room was quiet, save for the gentle humming of the facility's equipment, I could hear faint radio chatter from one of the guard's radios, "Copy that," the guard replied, "Looks like you've got some company coming rat boy," the guard said to me, "Four teenagers got hit with the ooze in a car accident," he explained.

I said nothing, I knew the guard was just trying to upset me, as a former father though, I was instinctively bothered by the image of mere children being exposed to that damn mutagen, and being stuck **here** like I was. But I will not break… I will not break.

"So what are the poor suckers now? Rats? Flies?" One guard asked the other.

"Higher ups say they're turtles," he replied.

"Heh, poor bastards, can't imagine lugging a shell around everywhere," the first guard laughed.

"Come on, they should be arriving soon, we need to be there for transport and lock up," the second guard said, and I heard their footsteps moving away from my cell.

I tried to calm myself down, they were strangers, I shouldn't let this get to me like I am. But still… it wasn't right… such young souls, forced into twisted bodies and robbed of their futures in the name of science and cover ups.

Minutes passed, and I began to hear footsteps draw closer, moving past my own cell but stopping at the one next to it. "Get in the cell freak!" I heard a guard yell, followed by some footsteps and the sound of the automatic cell door shutting.

A moment of silence passed, before suddenly I heard a loud screaming of a curse word accompanied by a slamming on the wall. It must have been one of those teenagers, clearly not taking his mutation or confinement well. I debated talking to him, but even if he could hear me, I doubt I could be much help.

We were both trapped here… but if I could help it… this would not remain our fate for long…

* * *

**A/N: Just as an aside, figuring out which archive to post this to was a trying experience, TMNT has like... three different vaguely defined archives where people just post whatever to, so I decided on the cartoon one since those are were most of the inspirations for this universe came from. Even Spider-Man's many archives have clear distinctions from one another.**

**Also, feel free to post any suggestions, ideas, etc in the reviews if you have them, except for "stop writing fanfiction", as if I haven't heard THAT one five hundred times this week... pfft!**


	2. A Meeting of Four

**Chapter 1: A Meeting of Four**

* * *

_**One Week Earlier…**_

* * *

"Third and Long, ball on the Rochester's thirty yard line,"

Okay Dylan… don't lose it now… we need a touchdown to win, don't blow it. "Ready? Down!" I called, the linemen all got into their positions, me under center. "Red thirty one! Red thirty one!" I called my signals. This was a big game, Rochester High were our state rivals, and a win would mean a trip to the playoffs. I scanned the defense, a linebacker shows blitz, "Fifty four dragon! Fifty four dragon!" I called.

A quiet still comes over the football field, the crowd anticipating the snap with bated breath, the autumn air was cold, bitter, the sounds of clicking football pads and called signals from the defense began to fill the air. "Set… HUT!" I called, the center hands me the ball and I drop back.

I scan my eyes around the field for an open receiver, "Foutler drops back to pass, looking for an open man!" the announcer sounded from the booth. After a moment of scanning I see my open man and get ready to throw.

_**CRACK!**_

I get blindsided by a linebacker, I didn't even know he was in the backfield! We both get sent to the ground, but the ref doesn't whistle the play dead, after a moment I realize why. "He fumbled! The ball is loose!" Dammit! I tried to worm my self around, reaching blindly, trying to get even so much as a finger on the ball. However, "Rochester Recovers! He's got room to run!" I look up to see the same linebacker that drilled me running the length of the field, the crowd erupting in a hail of boos as the defense scores six points off of my mistake.

"Rochester wins… again…" the announcer said, the crowd is livid, they start chucking things on the field. The fact I just cost us one of the most important games of the season began to sink in, it was sadly a position I was all too familiar with… last season had ended with a costly interception in the endzone, the year before that, I got sacked out of field goal range.

I slowly got up, one of the receivers approached me, "What the hell man?! I was wide open!" He complained. My teammates were **not** happy with me, I could tell by the looks on their faces… I blew it… again.

"Way to go QB! You cost us the game! Again!"

"You **always** choke when it counts!"

"Some leader you turned out to be Foutler!"

Each word felt like a knife to the gut, made all the worse by the fact that they all spoke the truth, I always choke when I needed to become the leader… I always fumble when it matters most.

* * *

_**Later…**_

* * *

The locker room's mood was predictably as sour as you'd expect, another wasted season because of me cracking under the pressure. I felt like crap, both physically **and** mentally. I began to take off my pads and uniform, trying to keep to myself as much as I could. I heard the door to the locker room open and slam shut… no doubt the coach was about to wring my neck for costing us the game again.

"We had a good season boys, we just got unlucky," coach began, "The best thing we can do, is take it on the chin, and come back stronger next season," he continued.

"Yeah, and maybe get a new Quarterback too,"

That comment was met by a hail of laughter from everyone but me, all it did for me was make me feel even **worse**. "All right, all right, that's enough," the coach said, quelling the laughter. "Hit the showers and we'll hope for better luck next year," he said.

I got up to wash off but the coach stopped me, "Foutler, a word please," he said. Oh boy… here it comes… this is when coach tells me I should take up tennis instead. I reluctantly followed my coach into his office, sitting on the opposite chair. "Dylan… you know what I'm about to say right?" he asked me.

I did, "That I'm a terrible quarterback and have no place in a Mustangs uniform?" I said.

The coach shook his head, "You're not a terrible quarterback Dylan, on the contrary, you're very talented, one of the best Rockefeller High has ever had," he corrected me, "But you crack under pressure too much, this keeps happening and your teammates start to notice it," he explained.

Coach then leaned in, looking me right in the eyes, "The quarterback of a football team needs to know how to be a leader Dylan, if your team doesn't respect you, you can't lead them, you get what I'm sayin'?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes coach," I said simply.

"Good," replied the coach, "Now wash up and try not to let this loss get to you, you're only a sophmore, you still have two more seasons ahead of you," he said.

With that I got up to do just as he said, apart from the "not letting it get to you" part, that was way too tall an order, I knew it was my fault we lost, it's _always_ my fault…

* * *

_**Later…**_

* * *

I decided to leave before my teammates, I just needed to get away from all things football for a while, I always kinda did every year I choked the season away, I've done so since I first started playing football in middle school…

The field was so quiet, I guess no one wanted to linger after such a crushing defeat at the hands of our biggest rival. I chose to sit in the parking lot, waiting for mom to swing by and pick me up. However… I suddenly heard footsteps approach.

I turned my head to see three guys approach me, they all wore black leather vests, some had tattoos of dragons running down their arms. They looked rough, unkempt, resembling stereotypical eighties martial arts movie goons. "You piece of sh**!" one of them growled before I was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and tossed to the ground. "You cost me a cool three hundred with that fumble asshole!" he snarled.

Oh great… it seems an angry gambler had found me, and was taking his losses out on my hide! I got to my feet, "Look man! I'm sorry, he… he came out of nowhere!" I tried to explain, only to get punched right in the jaw.

"Shut up!" he barked at me, "Me and my boys are gonna make sure your chokin' ass never plays football again!" he said. God could this night **get** any worse? First I choke the biggest game of the season away, and now some angry punks are looking to end my career, if they don't just straight up **kill** me.

However, "Hey!", everyone turns to see a figure approach, "Three on one seems hardly fair boys," the voice said, he had a clear Brooklyn accent, his body language suggested he was the rough and tough type. "How's about we even up the odds a bit?" he said before stepping into the light.

He certainly looked like the rough type, he was dressed in a black and red Vans hoodie, torn black jeans, and two fingerless cloth gloves with studs on the knuckles. His hair was a dark black that fringed on the right side of his face, his green eyes had an intensity behind them. "So… who's up first?" he asked with a wicked smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

The three punks just sort of looked at each other, "Butt out asshole!" one of them said, turning to face the stranger, letting me see the back of his vest. It had a purple Chinese dragon design running down it, a patch above the dragon read "Purple Dragons" with "NYC" underneath the dragon. The Purple Dragons were one of the many infamous gangs in New York. They were known mostly for running protection rackets and, more relevant to me right now, gambling rings. I've heard horror stories from teammates who have had Purple Dragons try to get them to throw games and breaking a few bones if they didn't agree to it. I don't know what's worse, that I almost got killed by one of the most notorious gangs in NYC, or that this guy was insane enough to challenge them for seemingly no reason. "This has nothing to do with you!" he said.

The man in black chuckled to himself, "What's the matter? The big bad Purple Dragon scared I'm gonna kick his sorry little ass?" he said, man the **stones** on this dude, everyone knew how dangerous these guys were, but this guy regarded them like you would a small child trying to act tough, all **I** could do was sit there like a deer in the headlights as this guy just kept poking at these violent gangsters.

Suddenly one of the Purple Dragons threw a punch at the kid, the shot caused him to stumble a bit but he quickly recovered, nailing the guy with a huge right cross, knocking him right on his ass. "Come on! That all ya got?!" the guy in black yelled.

I then noticed one of the Purple Dragons take out a switch blade, the guy in black was too distracted with his buddy to notice, if I didn't do something he was going to get stabbed! So like the dumb jock I am, I tackled the guy to the ground, wrestling the knife out of his hand before throwing the hardest punch I could muster.

I've **never** been in a real fight before, I preferred to stay **out** of trouble honestly. But I wasn't going to stand by and watch someone get killed, especially not for **my** sake. My punch seemed to do some damage, as a steady stream of blood began to pour from his nose, the Purple Dragon seemed shocked by this, as he touched the blood with his trembling fingers, looking at them before his face twisted into rage, "You're **dead**!" he snarled before launching himself at me.

I quickly staggered back, just barely missing being rocked by a hard right hook, I took the opening and hit him with a right cross of my own, knocking him back to the ground. I don't know what's crazier, the fact I was fighting hardened thugs, or that I was somehow **winning! **

One of the other Purple Dragons suddenly came flying out of nowhere, tumbling across the pavement. The two beaten thugs quickly cowered back as the guy in black walked up beside me. "You kids have enough? Or would ya like more?" the guy in black said.

The Dragons began to scramble, "This ain't over! You two are deadmen! You hear me? DEAD!" one screamed as all three ran like hell into the darkness of night.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, the guy in black put a hand on my shoulder, "Not bad football boy, you see how that dude's nose was spewin' blood like a garden hose after you nailed him with that right cross? I half expected him to faint like an old lady," He laughed.

Once could question the mental stability of someone who considered breaking a dude's nose a **good** thing, but I knew I should just take the compliment, "Thanks," I said, "And thanks for stepping in there dude, that could have gotten **really** bad," I said.

The guy chuckled a bit, "No worries man, losers like these need to get their asses kicked every now and then," he said before offering his hand to me, "Name's Chris, Chris Naton," he introduced himself.

I shook Chris' hand, "Dylan, Dylan Foutler," I introduced myself.

"Yeah, I've heard the name before," he said, "You're the dude who always chokes right?" he asked me. I felt embarrassment wash over me again, god did **everyone** know me as a choke artist? "Dude, chill, it's just a football game dude, twenty years, no one's gonna care," he said.

It was weird hearing it put like that, usually everyone treated these games like life or death, and that every loss was the end of the world. "I wish my teammates felt that way, you should have heard them after the game, they were all practically calling for my hanging," I said.

Chris just sorta cocked his head dismissively, as if what I had said had been absolutely ridiculous, "Well they're just dumb jocks, they know their future's gonna be nothin' more than flippin' burgers at McDonalds," he said. Chris then seemed to think of something given his sudden change in facial expression, "Hey, I'm meetin' some friends tonight, why don't ya tag along? Bet you could do with bein' around guys with more brains than the football you throw around," he offered.

I thought about it for a moment, to be honest, I really could use a break from jocks and cheerleaders, I never really felt right around those kinds of people anyway, they were always so wrapped up in themselves, so judgmental, Chris didn't seem to be that kind of guy, and I'd assume friends of his wouldn't be that much different. "Yeah… I think that would be nice," I said. "I gotta let my mom know though, she was supposed to pick me up after the game," I added.

I took out my phone to text my mother, I'm sure she'd be fine with me spending the night with friends, especially after such a rough loss.

_Dylan: Hey Ma, gonna hang with some friends 2nite, k?_

Mom's response took a few minutes, but eventually came.

_Mom: Kk, but be home by ten_

Satisfied, I texted her that I loved her and put the phone in my pocket, "Okay, we're good to go," I said. Chris smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

We soon found this really old beat up van, the kind you'd expect a Scooby Doo travel all over solving mysteries in, it's black paint job was chipping away slightly revealing rusted metal. It certainly looked aged, it was probably even older than **I** was. "I know it's not much, but it's the best my old man could do," explained Chris as he got in.

I followed, the seats were leather, kinda hard, this thing had to have been at least twenty years old. "So, are you sure your friends will be cool with me tagging along?" I asked him.

Chris laughed, "Dude, Andy's the friendliest dude in the world, he likes everyone," he said, "Scott though, he's kinda the techno geek type, the kind your kind typically shove into lockers," he joked. I personally never indulged in bullying, I knew guys on the team that did but I personally was against it. I guess you could say I was too noble of heart or something. "He might hold a grudge is all I'm sayin', last year the team duct taped him to the goal post, me and Andy spent the better part of an afternoon tryin' to get him down," he explained.

I remember hearing some of the guys talking about something like that last year, I had just assumed they were exaggerating and dismissed it at the time. "I've never been into that kind of thing, it just seems senseless to me to make someone's life miserable just for kicks." I said.

Chris laughed a little, "Look at you mister "atypical jock", no wonder the rest of the team doesn't like ya," he joked. I actually kinda laughed at that one, I really **didn't** fit the mold of what you'd think a high school quarterback would be like did I? I definitely had the "pretty boy" part down with my soft face and semi long brown hair. But I didn't typically hang with the "popular crowd", I never looked down on others. Although I wasn't the only one on the team that didn't wear the jock stereotype with pride.

"Not all of us are like what you see in movies Chris," I pointed out. "And not **everyone** on the team hates me, just… most of them," I added, kind of defeating my own argument there I must admit. "What about you huh? You do anything other than beating up gang bangers?" I asked him.

Chris chuckled a bit, "I play guitar," he said. Maybe it was his unrefined speech patterns, but I never really pinned Chris as the creative type. "Don't have a band yet, I thought about startn' one with Andy and Scott but they don't play instruments," he said. "What about you huh? You plannin' on playing in the NFL when you grow up?" he asked me.

"With my luck, I'd be lucky to make the Arena League," I said, "I don't really have any career aspirations in fairness, I'm just looking to survive high school," I explained.

Chris chuckled, "I hear that," he said, "Soon as I graduate, I'm gettin' outta this sh**hole city, get a nice place up in the country side ya know? Nice and quiet where no one will bother me," he explained. "Ya know, when I was a kid, I knew I wanted to be a musician, a rock star, somethin' like that," he said.

I shook my head and laughed, "When I was five I told my kindergarten teacher I wanted to be a ninja," I said with a laugh, earning one from Chris, "Imagine my dismay when I learned that ninjas haven't been a thing for centuries," I added.

Chris stopped at a red light, "Ninja's are badass though, it's not a bad thing to aspire to… even if it is a bit unrealistic," he said. He was right, but I'd long since outgrown that, honestly I'd settle for anything that got me by in life.

My eyebrow suddenly raised when I noticed Chris pulling up into a junkyard, "The junkyard? Really?" I asked him, not exactly my idea of an ideal hang out location I won't lie.

"Scott's uncle owns the place, he likes to scrounge around it for parts for his crazy inventions," he explained to me. "You'll see, dude's always cookin' up some wild gizmo," he added.

The van stopped and we both stepped out, the junkyard was dark, the only light provided by the few street lamps that peppered the streets outside it's fenced walls. Various smashed cars and piles of worthless, discarded junk surrounded us on all sides.

Chris lead me down the junk filled grounds of the junkyard until we found a burning oil drum at the center of a clearing. Two teens were also in the area.

One was sitting in an old lawn chair staring up at the sky, he wore an orange beanie with matching t-shirt. His scraggly chestnut hair spilled out from under it, his body language was that of a typical relaxed party dude.

The other was sifting through a junk pile, he wore a purple striped hoodie, his hair was brown and short, his build quite slender, typical of a nonathletic nerdy type of guy. His ice blue eyes had a cool intelligence behind them I could notice even from the distance I stood from him.

The guy in the beanie noticed us instantly, "Yo Chris my man! What's up?" he greeted, his voice was that of a stereotypical surfer dude, chilled but also a bit childish in tone. "Who's the dude in blue?" he asked.

He was referring to the blue Nike hoodie I was wearing right now, something that I just threw on after practice. Chris wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He's Dylan, you know? RHS's star quarterback? Dude needed a break from the airheads on his team so I brought him with," Chris introduced me.

I instantly noticed the guy in purple glare at me, "You brought a _j__ock_ here Chris? I didn't know you liked to move in _those_ circles," he said. His voice had a noticeable intelligent articulation in it's tone, typical of someone well learned, but also dripped with a little bit of venom, he clearly had no love for football players.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I happened to save his ass from some Purple Dragons earlier," he explained, "Besides Scott, dude's not exactly on good terms with his teammates, so you and him have somethin' in common Shavall," he added.

Scott Shavall was a name I had heard bounced around before, his father was the school team commentator, you know the guy narrating my humiliating fumble earlier? Scott himself was typically seen with the chess or debate team, one of the smartest guys in school from what I've heard. But since neither of us really moved in the same social circles, we've never really interacted with each other before now.

Scott left his junk pile to approach us, just staring at me the whole way like I drowned his hamster or something., "Yeah, but I bet they didn't tape him to a goal post, now **did** they?" he said rather bitterly.

I heard the guy in the beanie laugh, "Dude you're **still** butt hurt about that? It was like… a year ago man, let it go," he said between laughs.

Scott stomped his foot, "I spent THREE HOURS taped to that pole Andy! Three hours of my life I'll **never** get back! So I think I preserve the right to be "butt hurt"!" He said, doing finger quotes around "butt hurt".

I needed to diffuse this situation before I caused a fight or something, "Look man, I had nothing to do with that, I typically try to _avoid_ bullying people," I tried to explain.

Scott looked upon me with a skeptical eye, "Well you certainly didn't try to **stop** it did you?" he pointed out. I would have if I knew for certain it happened! But I doubt if I said that he'd even believe me. Scott certainly bought into the whole "jackass jock" stereotype.

Andy decided to approach us, "Come on guys, Chris brought Dylan here to hang, I say we give him a chance," he said. Scott just sort of pouted, but eventually relented, sitting himself down on one of the lawn chairs not unlike a bratty child who had just been told he wasn't getting any ice cream.

We all took our seats around the fire, "So… you play football huh?" Andy asked me. "Bet that makes you a pretty popular dude," he added, buying into the other jock stereotype that we were all the "cool kids".

"I kind of have a reputation with my teammates for screwing up when it counts," I said simply. "You should have seen that locker room after tonight's game, I swear it was like they were gonna rip my head off for fumbling that ball," I said. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother, half the team hates me, sometimes I wonder if quitting the team might be the better option for me," I said, more to myself than the other guys.

"Aw come on," Andy said, "Everybody messes up sometimes," he added.

"Yeah, Andy's practically made a **career** out of it," Chris said with a snicker. It took a minute for Andy to realize Chris had just insulted him, sounding with a "Hey!" before Chris' laughter just grew louder.

Scott stoked the fire with a long stick, "Personally I would, surrounding yourself with small minded neanderthals like that can't be good for you," he said.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be around them **right now**," I admitted. I began to feel like I was turning this whole hang out into a "woe is me" pity party for myself and chose to instead try to change the subject. "But… enough about me, what about you guys? This what you guys always do together?" I asked.

"Most nights," Scott answered, "Sometimes we break the usual routine and go get pizza or something," he explained.

To be honest, I was more fine with that than I thought I'd be, as the quarterback of the football team, I've been to the "cool kid" parties, always these extravagant, wild dude bro affairs I always felt kind of out of place in. There was something to be said about the simplicity of just chilling around a fire and just talking about life. "Sounds cool, I wish I knew more people who were this chill," I said as I leaned back. "You guys been friends long?" I asked.

"Me and Scott go way back, our parents were friends and we sorta grew up together," He explained. "We added Andy to our group during middle school, he and Scott had a science project together and he brought him up here one day and he's hung out with us ever since," he explained.

Andy then suddenly wrapped an arm around me, "And now we can add a fourth member to our group! Right?" he asked me. "I mean, we're all kinda weird outcasts in a way, and since your team doesn't like you very much, I bet you could use a few friends right dude?" he said. I didn't quite know how to respond, I could tell Scott still didn't trust me too much given the look he had on his face right now, and these three have been friends a **lot** longer than I've known them, it'd kinda feel like intruding almost.

But yet, I can't lie, Andy was right, I **did** kind of feel like an outcast among my own teammates. Just this out of place thing intruding on the thing expected of a high school quarterback. I couldn't quite explain it, but something about this group felt more right, more **genuine**. Maybe it was time I extended my circle of friends beyond football pads and helmets. "Yeah… I think I'd like that," I answered.

Chris nodded in approval, "Welcome to the other side QB," he said, offering a fist for a fist bump, which I of course didn't leave hanging.

We spent the rest of that night just talking, about life, school, our hobbies, aspirations in life or lack there of. It was one of the best nights I've had in a long time, funny how it started so badly too, but I guess that's just how life goes, it's never really always dark clouds, sometimes… a little sunshine manages to find a way to seep right in...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I do hope I didn't lose any of you with the gratuitous amounts of American Football at the start of this chapter, I wanted the four of them to be from different social groups, and having Dylan be a Quarterback helped establish the whole "leader" thing.**

**Those with keen eyes may already know which teens are going to become which turtle, well either that or my "subtle as a train wreck" approach to writing might have clued you in… either or.**


	3. Consequences

**Chapter 2: Actions and Consequences**

* * *

_**Rockefeller High School, Six Days Later…**_

* * *

To say that night changed my life would be so corny, but it was kind of true, me and the guys all grew to be fast friends after that night, every day after school we'd hang out in the junkyard, In the past when I used to hang out with the team, I used to have to be mindful not to step a toe out of line, to watch my words lest I be lambasted as a "loser" or something, but with these new friends, I could finally cut back, just be myself for once… it was a nice change of pace to put it lightly.

We all got along pretty well too, even Scott eventually warmed up to me, although he did keep the occasional cautious eye on me. It was like having brothers almost, despite how different we were, how we all came from these different walks of life, we still made it work somehow.

We had made plans to have another bonfire tonight, Chris was even gonna get us a pizza and some sodas for the occasion. I couldn't wait, it was kind of funny how excited I was for something so simple, but I guess I just liked getting away from "Dylan Foutler, Star Quarterback" **that** much.

However, I'd have to dawn that persona for at least one more practice, despite being eliminated from the playoffs, we still had one last game this season against Midtown High, a scrub team with a quarterback who was somehow even worse than I was.

I strolled down to the practice field in my pads, my helmet in my arms, I was a **bit** reluctant to confront my teammates again after what happened last Friday, but I couldn't no-show, so I just had to grin and bear it.

Just as I hit the field, I noticed my friends were in the stands, which surprised me, especially Scott who I assumed liked to stay as far away from the football team as humanly possible. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked as I approached.

Chris smirked, "Figured you could use some backup in case the dipsticks try anything," he joked. I felt a little better knowing I at least had my friends here, in case my teammates decided to do what they did last year and play a rousing game of "sack the quarterback" again.

"FOUTLER! Get your butt over here!" called the coach, I put my helmet on and headed onto the practice field. I instantly noticed the dirty looks the others were giving me… yeah this practice is going to be so much fun I can tell.

"Okay boys, we may not have a chance at the playoffs anymore but we still have one last game," said coach, "Midtown is known for their blitz heavy defense, so we need to offensive line to bring their a-game," he said, "Alright boys, line up, Offense in the I-Formation, Defense in Nickle, got it?" he said before blowing his whistle.

The offense and defense lined up in the specified formations, however one of the other players stopped me, "Saw you talking to Shavall and his geek friends, please tell me you haven't lowered your standards **that** badly Foutler," he said.

I knew this would happen eventually, the ever judgmental high school social police is ever vigilant after all, normally I would have made an excuse for myself, but I was done pretending for these people. "Look, my friends are my business okay? You just focus on running your routes," I said before we joined the offense.

As I approached the center, I noticed the defenses' eyes all on me, I figured it was just that they were planning on blitzing to emulate Midtown and dismissed it. "Ready? Set… three twenty eight! Three twenty eight! HUT!" I called.

However, the second I was handed the ball, the offensive line just sort of stood up, not even attempting to block, allowing the defense to swarm me like a pack of zombies on a kill. Of course I was no match for the mound of man meat that piled upon me and hit the ground with a thud.

The whistle blew "The hell was that?!" coach asked, but no one answered, just getting back in formation.

The same thing proceeded to happen the next three snaps, hit after hit, and they weren't doing **practice** hits either, they were legit trying to hurt me. After sack number five I had **enough** of this, "Okay guys, you got me back for Friday, now can we actually run an offensive play now?" I asked.

However, suddenly one of the offensive ends stood up and shoved me back, "F*** you man!" he said, "Why should we bother protecting you when you suck man?" he continued to berate me. "Personally, I'm hoping they fix it so you never play again! Maybe then we can get a **real** quarterback!" he said, suddenly I was getting surrounded by the offense, all seemed to be of the same mind that I needed to go.

One of the linebackers then approached me, a larger boy with blond hair, number fifty eight, Jake Roth. He was infamous among the team for having a running mouth that never quit and throwing cheap shots on the field. He just had this punch worthy grin on his face as he brought it closer to mine, "Seems no one on the team wants you here anymore Foutler, so why don't you make like your old man and drop dead?" said Roth with a grin.

That did it, I felt a surge of rage erupt in me and without thinking slugged the guy right in the jaw. A fight erupted after that, some of my teammates to their credit took my side and tried to hold me back before I made this bad situation even worse, some even trying to convince me he wasn't worth it.

The coach came in, whistle blowing, "That's enough! Break it up!" He said, forcing himself between me and the lineman. "Foutler! Roth! You two are done! Hit the showers and leave your pads in your lockers, you're both cut!" He said.

My eyes widened, "Seriously?!" I protested, this was absurd! I was the victim here! Anyone could see that! Why do **I** get cut but the assholes trying to kill me get to stay on the team without so much as even a slap on the wrist?!

But coach just glared at me, "I saw that punch you threw Foutler! You can't play as a team you don't play at all! Hit the showers and get out of my sight!" He said. Bewildered and a bit humiliated, I turned around and headed for the locker room. I could hear my now ex-teammates laughing, finally getting their wish to get me cut from the team.

I was met on the way by my friends, who I knew now more than ever were my **real** friends, more so than those jerks back there at least. "It's for the best dude, those guys are pricks," Chris said. He was probably right, my love of the game only went so far, I shouldn't have to put up with being treated like crap just to play a stupid game.

But that wasn't why I was upset, my playing football was a point of pride for me and my mom, the scholarship I would have gotten with it would have set me up for a shot at a promising future. But thanks to the egos of a couple of testosterone fueled assholes it was all gone.

"Come on man, I'll drive ya home," Chris offered, suited me fine, I couldn't stand to be here anymore after that fiasco…

* * *

_**Later…**_

* * *

The drive home was awkward and mostly quiet, Chris tried to cheer me up by mocking my former teammates, but when I got in moods like this there was no hope in reaching me, I just needed to cool off before tonight.

We pulled up to my house, "Hey, don't let it get to ya man, I'll see ya tonight?" he asked, I nodded and we fist bumped before I got out. I timidly approached my house, no doubt Coach called mom and told her what happened, and I knew she wouldn't be happy.

With a gentle turn of the knob the door opened, I tepidly stepped into the house, softly shutting the door behind me. It took all but a minute for me to finally notice my mother standing off in the corner, arms folded and looking quite unimpressed. It was like a jump scare in a lame horror movie the way I just suddenly noticed her. "What happened?" she asked me rather sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "They apparently never got over the loss Friday and decided to all give up on me," I said setting my backpack on the floor, hoping against all hope coach hadn't gotten specific.

"Really?" she asked me, "Because your coach said you punched someone! Explain **that** to me!" she said, I sighed, knowing full well I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of this one.

"He… he brought dad into the conversation, said I should "drop dead like he did", I just… lost it after that," I confessed, I was hoping my explanation would at least get her to go easier on me.

But the look on mom's face told me that I had no such luck, "Well I hope that punch was worth it mister because with it you just lost your entire future! Dylan we all lose our temper sometimes but you can't just go around punching people who upset you!" she said. "Go to your room, you're grounded for the rest of the week," she then suddenly dropped on me like a bomb.

I was shocked, just like that? "DUDE! I already made plans with friends you can't just-" I tried to protest but mom wasn't having it.

"Well you're just going to have to cancel them Dylan," she told me, "You need to learn actions have consequences, now go to your room young man, NOW," she barked at me.

Frustrated and angry, I stormed upstairs, it was so frustrating. It was like everyone was against me now! My team, my coach, now even my own mother! So I lost my cool? So what? The bastard deserved it!

With an annoyed sigh I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, this day just spiraled out of control so fast, one minute I was on cloud nine, the next, everything unravels. Sure maybe I overdid it by slugging Jake Roth, but it wasn't like I mugged the guy! He's been hit harder than that during games. But no… I'm clearly the villain here because I threw the first punch.

I then heard my phone sound with a chime, indicating I had gotten a text, I took my phone out of my pocket to see it was a text from Scott.

_Scott: Hey Dylan, you still down to hang tonight?_

_Scott: After what happened today I can understand if you'd rather stay home._

I just stared at the message for a good long while, I was grounded, I _couldn't_ hang out. I knew that, and the smart thing would be to just be mature and accept the consequences of my actions like a man. But… this whole thing was such bull, mom knew dad was still a sore spot for me, and besides, she'd probably just cool off in the morning and unground me anyway. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

So I texted Scott back.

_Dylan: Yeah everythings good, tell Andy 2 pick me up at 8_

* * *

**A/N: Dylan's Mom will remember that.**

**You just know everything isn't going to work out so well for our heroes… I mean… you've read the description right?**


	4. Murphy's Law

**Chapter 3: Murphy's Law**

* * *

I waited for what felt like an eternity for Chris to come by and pick me up, I knew mom usually went to sleep around eight since she had to wake up so early for work. I had some reservations about disobeying my mother like this, but I needed this, after what happened at practice I needed to escape, hang out with my friends, be _myself_ again.

Eventually eight o'clock rolled around and I quickly put on a pair of shoes and my blue hoodie. I didn't want to risk going downstairs and getting caught, so I cracked my bedroom window open and climbed right out. You know, maybe I **did** have a future in that ninja business after all? I landed with a roll onto the lawn, looking back to make sure mom didn't wake up, the lights were all still off so I was in the clear.

I stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Chris' van to arrive and take me away from all this stress and anger. Soon enough the familiar beat up van rolled up, without hesitation I approached the van and got right in, Andy was for some reason in the van as well, meaning we kinda had to squish inside the thing. "Yo Dylan, you ready to party?" Andy said excitedly.

I looked back to my house, it was quiet and still, I felt a little bad about going behind mom's back like this, but I quickly set it aside, "Yeah, I am," I said simply. Chris began to drive, leaving my house behind, no turning back now.

I then felt something moving against my leg, I looked down to see a turtle of all things crawling along the car floor. "Uhh… Chris… why is there a turtle in the van?" I asked.

Andy looked down to see what I was talking about, "Oh him? That's Chris' pet turtle Slash," he explained, I don't know what's more odd, that someone as rough and tough as Chris had a pet turtle, or that he named it _Slash_ of all things.

"Step on Slash and I'll pound you into mush mop head," Chris warned me. I wasn't exactly **planning** on hurting his pet turtle, but whatever.

Andy picked Slash off the floor, "Hey little dude," he said, the little reptile squirmed a little, but not much as Andy held him. I noticed it's shell had a little slash mark running across it, I guess that must be where it got it's name. Although I do have to wonder **how** it got that slash mark. But then again, perhaps some things should just remain unknown.

We soon pulled into the junkyard where Scott was waiting for us, we all got out of the van, Andy still holding Slash in his hands. "Chris, why do you always insist on bringing your turtle with you everywhere? He's gonna get loose and get hurt one of these days," Scott pointed out as he stroked Slash's head with his finger.

Chris just sneered, "He's a turtle, they ain't that fast," he dismissed before petting his turtle's head and going to the back to presumably get the soda and pizza he promised earlier in the day.

Scott just rolled his eyes before turning to me, "How are you holding up? Things got kinda wild back there on the football field," he asked me.

I sighed, "I'm doing better, I'm hoping spending the night with you guys will help me get over it better," I admitted.

Andy wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping slash in his other, free hand, "Don't sweat it dude, tonight is gonna be **awesome**!" he said. I hope so, I'm risking the wrath of my mother for this.

Chris returned with the pizza and a twelve pack of Coke, we all gathered around the old oil drum and began to dig in, "Well if you ask me," Chris began, "Those bastards had it comin', you see how that o-line was just letting Dylan get slammed like that? I probably woulda' broke their goddamn noses," he said.

"And it's that kind of compassion and understanding that landed you in juvenile hall for assault last year," Scott pointed out. The revelation that Chris has been to juvi was concerning yet unsurprising. I had learned very early on that Chris had a bit of a temper to put it nicely.

Chris instantly got defensive, "Hey! That son of a bitch was askin' for it!" he said.

However Scott was skeptical, "All he did was scuff your van with his bike dude," he pointed out.

"Yeah, so I scuffed his face, tit for tat," said Chris as he took a bite of his slice of pizza.

Andy then turned to me, "So what was it that set you off Dylan? I mean, we expect Chris to beat dudes up all the time, but you're usually pretty chill," he asked.

I debated whether I wanted to answer Andy's question or not, I didn't like talking about my dad very much. To be honest it was still kind of a sore spot for me. "It was something kinda personal, I'd rather not get into it," I said.

The others looked confused at first, but understood my reasons and decided to drop the subject. "So… yesterday I finally managed to land a laser flip!" Andy said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Andy was a skater, that much I learned pretty early on, he had plans on going pro at some point, Chris told me he and Scott haven't had the heart to tell him how unlikely that was. It kind of struck me how all of us were so different from one another, like I said before, we all came from different walks of life, different social circles, but yet… we got along like brothers almost. I guess it's true what they say, opposites attract.

However, suddenly we heard the sound of someone jumping the gate, we all turned in the direction of the sound. "Probably just a hobo looking to find something to live under or something," Scott tried to dismiss.

If only, but as soon as Scott said that, three figures stepped out from the darkness, Chris and I recognized them instantly as the Purple Dragons we fought the night we met. "What the hell are you clowns doin' here?" Chris asked.

The head of the pack smirked, "You know **exactly** what we're doin' here punk," he said before smacking his baseball bat against the flat of his hand. "Took us a while to find your little hang out spot, but it was worth it to pay you back for the beating you gave us last Friday," he growled.

Chris quickly stood up, "Oh yeah? You wanna get your asses kicked again? I'm more than happy to rearrange that ugly mug of yours again!" He snarled.

I really didn't feel like getting into another fight today, "Look man, it's four on three, so why don't you guys just crawl back under your rock okay?" I said, hoping the threat of the numbers game would get them to rethink their plan.

However, "You sure about that pretty boy?" one of the Dragons said before several other Purple Dragons stepped out from the darkness. "Cause I think **we're** the ones with the numbers here football boy," he said with a sinister smirk.

There had to be at least twenty guys here, no **way** we could take them in a straight fight! "BAIL!" Andy shouted before we all scattered. I should have known the Purple Dragons wouldn't let that beating go… as if today hadn't been horrible enough right?

A group of five dragons chased after me, all brandishing weapons, none of which were a gun, thank god. But I bet they'd still hurt like hell if they collided with my face. I just kept on running, hoping I'd **eventually** lose them.

However, one of them managed to nail me with what I **think** was a beer bottle, the impact caused me to lose my footing and I fell to the dirt. "Look at that boys, I sacked the quarterback!" one of the dragons joked.

The thugs began to surround me, cackling like hyenas ready to tear into their latest kill. I looked around for anything I could use to fight them off, but found nothing within reach. One of the thugs stood over me, baseball bat held high, ready to cave my skull in.

Without even thinking, I lifted my left leg, nailing the bastard right in the family jewels. The thug collapsed to his knees, coughing and wheezing as he finally fell over. I quickly scurried back, hoping to get away before the other four Dragons realized what was happening.

But that plan died the second I saw an insurmountable pile of junk immediately in my path. I was cornered, and these gang bangers were out for blood. "No where to run QB," one of the Dragons said.

However before I could even begin to debate if I should have just obeyed my mother and stayed home, Chris' van came careening towards us, the Dragons quickly jumped out of the way of the speeding van as it screeched to a stop. The door swung open, "Get in!" called Chris.

I did so without hesitation, climbing into the front seat with Chris. Andy and Scott were both in the back of the van, clearly quite freaked out, I didn't blame them, I was sorta freaked out myself actually.

Chris quickly drove right through the fence of the junkyard, I'm sure Scott's uncle will have a few words for us about that, but considering we had Purple Dragons on us, I think he'd be willing to look past it.

"You think we're safe?" I asked Chris, Chris looked into one of his side mirrors, but his eyes suddenly widened, "Not quite," he said. Before I could even ask what he meant I heard a gun shot go off.

I looked into the side mirror on my side of the van to see a purple car driving after us, with one of the Purple Dragons pointing a gun at the van. Oh god, they're trying to kill us! I tried not to panic, hoping to god they couldn't aim for crap.

No such luck as another gunshot went off, and I heard a rather alarming pop noise followed by the sounds of the van's tires screeching. "Dammit! He shot out my tire!" Chris cursed.

The van began to sway, I tried my best to hold on for dear life as the van constantly threatened to send us right into the side of a building or worse, oncoming traffic.

Chris managed to steer the van around the corner. "Please tell me you can keep this thing steady enough to get us away from those thugs!" I said to Chris, I was losing it right now, I didn't want to die, not like this.

"Dude! I'm freaking out man!" Andy whined from the back.

"Go to your happy place Scott, your happy place!" Scott repeated to himself.

Chris turned to the back, "Will you two knock it off! I'm trying to focus here!" He scolded them, taking his eyes off the road which I quickly noticed was about to become a fatal mistake.

I quickly grabbing Chris' shoulder to get his attention. "CHRIS WATCH THE ROAD!" I yelled as I saw what looked to be the back of an armored transport car rushing to make our acquaintance, Chris tried to swerve out of the way but wasn't fast enough as the side of the van drilled into the transport truck.

The impact completely shattered the windshield and truck's contents flew right though, I got smacked right in the face by one, the glass shattering against my face, spewing shards of glass and it's contents all over me.

I could hear everyone in the van begin to scream as I felt an excruciating burning sensation erupt through every pore of my flesh. The pain was downright unbearable, I couldn't even see with all the ooze in my face, but I knew enough to know it was burning me.

My bones began to ache like mad, and almost felt like they were warping and twisting into different shapes. I managed to will my hand to wipe some of the ooze from my eyes.

I could see that Chris, Scott, and Andy were all covered in the stuff too, several canisters of the horrible ooze were all over the front seats, some shattered, others still intact, poor Scott and Andy must have got hit with some back splash from whatever hit Chris and I.

The pain was downright unbearable, it felt like some asshole was running me through a taffy puller. What **was** this stuff? Oh my god… I just realized… I might be **dying! **The very idea the last interaction I had with mom could have been my very last didn't sit well with me at all.

The pain was worse than anything I'd ever experienced before, just this constant, horrible, screaming agony, I doubted I could take much more of it for long, I could already feel myself slipping into unconsciousness… or death… whichever came first I almost **welcomed** it, anything had to be better than this right?

Eventually my body began to give out, but not before I saw two guys in uniforms step out of the doughnut shop they had parked their truck in front of to see what was no doubt a horrible accident. The blackness began to overtake me as one of them took his radio out, "Hello? Base… we've got a problem," I heard him say before the darkness finally overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: You see kids, that is why you should never drive distracted, you never know when you're gonna ram into a truck full of horrible gene altering chemicals… it's a common hazard.**

**Thus the real fun begins, I didn't want to drag the human stuff out too much, just enough to establish some character and their relationships to one another. **


	5. Lab Rats

**Chapter 4: Lab Rats**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, every part of my body ached and throbbed, I felt like I had just finished a twenty four hour workout while getting smacked with a lead pipe. I was on my side, but I noticed I wasn't in the van, or even in a hospital which, given we were in an accident, was probably where I **should** have been. But instead I was in what looked to be some kind of transport carrier. The floor was cold, bumped steel, rumbling slightly, telling me that I was being driven in some kind of car or truck.

I tried to pick myself off the floor, but I felt some kind of… mass attached to my torso, it kinda felt like a flack jacket, except with something solid and hard attached to the back. I went to bring my hand to my face but stopped the second it came into view. Seeing that my hand wasn't pink and five fingered like you'd expect, but green and **three** fingered!

I screamed a curse word and scuttled backwards, hearing a hollow clunk sound as my back pressed against the metal side of whatever carriage currently housed me. Hand shaking, I reached my hand to my back, only to feel something hard… but bumpy. I ran my hand along it's length, whatever it was that was on my back was clearly organic and not man made. The grooves along it felt like they had a somewhat honey comb like shape to them, but imperfect, lending credence to the idea that whatever was on my back was organic.

I looked down at my chest to see it was yellow, and resembled the underside of a turtle shell, my mind then began to put the pieces together, the hard surface on my back, green skin, turtle like underbelly… holy Christmas, I'm a turtle aren't I?

It sounded insane, stupid even, but yet… what else could it be? It was **too** insane to **not** be true, too specific to be some paranoid hallucination. I looked around the carriage I was in, it was then I noticed I wasn't alone in here, as there were three other giant turtle men in here with me, all out cold on the floor. Strangely they were all different shades of green, with my skin being almost like a lime color, one was a dark, forest green, one was more of a sage green, and the last one was just straight up leaf green.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize these were my friends. Although I couldn't tell you for the life of me which was which. We were all butt naked so I couldn't go off of our clothing, and our faces were so warped and… ugh… turtley… to tell from even that. Is "turtley" even a word? I don't think it is.

I tried to get up, but my legs instantly gave out, causing me to fall humorously onto the back of my shell, causing me to rock back and forth. It was like every "I'm a turtle and I can't get up" joke ever written. However, because my limbs were still of human proportions it wasn't an impossible feat to get back up, just harder than usual.

My legs still felt wobbly, not helped by my new turtle like anatomy. How the hell did this even **happen**? This has got to be some crazy, wild nightmare. People don't turn into turtles! That's just **dumb**. Realizing this I began to slap my face, "Come on Foutler, wake up… wake up!" I said to myself, but all I got out of it were stinging cheeks.

"Whu happun?"

I looked to see one of the turtles begin to stir, the voice sounded like Andy's, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. He struggled to get to his feet so I decided to help him up. "Th… thanks dude, I don't kn-" he began before his eyes met mine, "WHAAAAGH! Monster!" He screamed, yup… definitely Andy.

"Andy… dude… relax! It's me! Dylan!" I tried to calm him down, but it wasn't exactly working, I could see the pure panic in his eyes, the rapid rising and falling of his stomach. However it only got worse when he saw his own hand, "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "**I'm** a monster!" he cried as he scuttled backwards right into one of the other turtles.

Said turtle's eyes shot open, revealing them to be green, that had to be Chris, he was the only one of the group with green eyes. "What the-? Get the hell offa' me dude!" Chris protested, smacking Andy's shell with the back of his hand, his expression dropped the instant he saw said hand. "What the f***?!" he questioned as he studied it more closely. "What the hell happened to me? To **us**?!" he asked. "We're f***ing tortoises man!" He exclaimed.

"Well, actually, we're **turtles**,"

Everyone slowly turned to see the last turtle had awoken, and due to process of elimination, I knew he had to be Scott. "See, tortoises have thicker shells and are built for land, while ours are more streamlined for swimming-" he began before Chris strolled up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah Scott! Let's focus on the **real** problem here! How the **hell** did we become turtles dude?!" he asked. It was obvious Chris was freaked out, given our situation he would have had to been insane **not** to be. Ungodly genetic mutation wasn't exactly something you could just shrug off after all.

Scott put his hands up, "How the hell should **I** know?! Just because I'm educated doesn't mean I know **everything** Chris!" he said. Scott **looked** on the surface to be calm, but I noticed the nervous twitch in his eyes, he was just as rattled by this as the rest of us, even if he was somehow managing to hide it.

The carriage suddenly stopped, jerking everyone forward and knocking me once again on the back of my newly acquired shell. Suddenly the doors opened revealing two men standing outside.

They were both in tactical armor, like what you'd expect from an armed guard or mercenary. Their eyes were hidden behind dark black sunglasses and black ball caps. The colors of their uniforms were dark in color, blacks and navy blues. Each had an assault rifle in their hands telling me I didn't want to upset these two. "Alright you freaks, out of the van and up against the wall, move it!" one of them barked at us.

Not wanting to test and see if my new shell was bullet proof, I complied, keeping my hands in the air the whole time. Each one of the other turtles followed suit, we all lined up, our shells against the concrete wall.

The armed guards looked each of us over, none of us had any clue who these guys were or what was even going to happen to us. I mean… we were monster turtle men now, they could very well kill us and get away with it. One of the armed guards stepped aside and brought his radio to his face, "We've got the turtles, open gate three," he said.

Suddenly the door to our right began to whir open, "Inside, now!" one of the guards said, pointing his rifle right at us, telling us without words what would happen if we didn't comply. So we all followed the guards inside, it was obvious the second we were inside that this was some kind of laboratory, a pretty high tech one too, as the facility had a very slick sheen to it, it's what I'd expect your typical evil lab in a cheesy sci-fi movie would look, or one of the Resident Evil movies, either or.

There were tanks filled with lab animals lining each wall, tanks of unknown substances, beakers full of odd chemicals, everything you'd expect from a place like this. Suddenly the doors opened and a well dressed man marched in, lined on each side by more armed guards. "Well this sure is a fine mess isn't it?" the man said.

The man was a middle aged African American man, he wore thick rimmed glasses, his hair was cut short but still noticeably curled, his facial hair neatly trimmed giving him a clean but rugged look. "A simple transport of mutagen turned into four mutant teenage turtle men," he commented. "Quite magnificent specimens I must admit though, fully bonded human and turtle DNA," he added.

Chris took exception to this, "Yeah your mamma must be real proud," he said snidely, "How's about tellin' us what's goin' on?!" he snapped, clearly growing impatient with the well dressed man.

The man adjusted his glasses, "Although they seem to lack basic social graces it seems," he commented, "Yes I imagine you four have **many** questions, I'll start at the beginning," he said. "I am Baxter Stockman, head of StockGen science technologies," he introduced himself. "You four, no doubt on a wild, possibly even **drunken** joyride, crashed into one of our supply vehicles carrying our latest strain of mutagen, which proceeded to spill all over you four and well, here we are," he explained. "It's quite impressive isn't it? Combining the DNA spirals of one specimen with another, requiring only a small sample of either specimen… even enough left from a single touch," he said.

Wait… **that** was why we were turtles? We all slowly turned our heads to Chris, we all knew the only turtle we had touched that night was his pet Slash. "Oh sure, because he happened to be **my** pet turtle this is somehow **my** fault!" he said defensively.

I turned back to Baxter, "Y… you can fix us… right?" I asked, it was the important question I was sure was on all of our minds right now. To be honest, I was kind of afraid of the answer, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as a giant walking talking turtle.

Baxter… however, "We haven't been able to synthesize a cure if **that's** what you're asking," he said. My heart sank, my mind instantly went to my mother, who was no doubt furious I had sneaked out last night and was wondering where the hell I was. "Besides, StockGen is already working with our military contracts to cover up your little accident, you see… this research is **very** top secret and we can't risk a leak like this, so if it's any consolation, you four are already dead as far as the rest of the world is concerned," he explained.

Chris instantly flew into a rage, "You son of a bitch!' he yelled but once every gun in the room was trained on him he realized he wasn't going to win this fight and backed down.

Baxter was not at all bothered by Chris' outburst, keeping his calm and professional demeanor, "Come on now, like you four could **ever** go back to your old lives looking like **that**," he pointed out. I hated how right he was, I'm pretty sure mom would have a heart attack if she saw what I looked like now, if she even believed it **was** me in the first place. "So I do hope you like this facility gentlemen, because you're going to be spending a **long** time in it," he said. "Men, show our guests to their… accommodations," Baxter ordered the guards, I felt the barrel of a rifle bump against the back of my shell, forcing me to walk forward.

"Try not to be too upset boys, you're about to help StockGen make history! A true renaissance in genetic engineering!" Baxter said as we were lead out of the room. God… this day couldn't have gone any worse, I get cut from the team, grounded, chased by gang bangers, and turned into a turtle monster doomed to be poked and probed by nerds in lab coats for the rest of my life. What… fun…

As I was lead down these dark, sterile halls, it really began to sink in that my life as I knew it was basically over, I'd never see mom, my other friends, or even the **sun** ever again. I was a freak now… a genetic accident stripped of everything that made me Dylan Foutler right down to even my own humanity. I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears as the sheer gravity of how bad my situation really was truly began to sink in.

One by one my friends were locked behind cells, until finally I was brought to mine, the screen above the key card ready read "Subject 220- "Leonardo"" Wow, Baxter was really going full hog with this "renaissance" thing wasn't he? Well I guess Dylan Foutler was dead anyways, so I guess I'm "Leonardo" now. God even thinking my new name put a pit in my stomach. "Get in the cell freak!" the guard barked at me, rather violently shoving me into the cell before shutting it's automatic doors.

The room was almost insultingly sterile, pure white, even the dinky little bed was white. For whatever reason, this achingly basic room infuriated me, and added to my distress over basically losing my entire existence literally overnight, it exploded out in a loud and furious curse word and slamming of the far wall.

I completely broke, there was nothing left now, my freedom was gone, and even if I somehow managed to get out, I was a horrifying turtle man now, there would be no life to regain, certainly no football career to resume, no future, no family, no **nothing**. I had nothing to live for, nothing to hope for, I was dead… both legally… and emotionally dead. Just a broken man in the shape of a turtle…

I didn't even want to think how long I spent in that cell, downright catatonic, wishing I would just keel over and die so I could escape this hell I found myself in. I could hear faint muffling outside my cell, probably Chris cussing up a storm, it was the only sound I could hear outside of the faint humming of the facility's machinery.

Seconds became minutes, which soon turned into hours. Nothing came, no sounds, no scientists to poke and prod me, just the nearly **maddening** silence. Even the room itself with it's pure white walls and floors began to drive me nuts. It was as if the very room were designed to break me, I just wanted to go home, but I knew even if I managed to get out of this place, I couldn't go home, not like this… not as a turtle.

"I shouldn't have sneaked out, I should have just stayed home like mom told me to, none of this would have happened if I had just stayed the hell home!" I said to myself, my voice cracking slightly, wavering and weak from just how stressed out and afraid I really was.

"It's not wise to allow despair to have it's way with you like that young one,"

My eyes shot open, the voice clearly came from another room, as it was muffled, but I could tell it wasn't any of my friends, the voice had a clear Japanese accent. It sounded aged too, but strangely calming. I tepidly approached the far wall, wondering if I imagined the voice, "H… Hello? Is someone there?" I asked, keeping my ear to the wall.. well… where my ear **used** to be at least.

"I'm sorry if I've startled you young one," the voice laughed, "It's been a while since I've met a friendly face, I'm sure you can relate given your situation," he continued.

The phrasing made it sound like he was in a similar boat as I was, "Really? You get turned into a giant turtle too?" I asked.

"Rat actually," he answered, I couldn't decide if that was better or worse than being a giant turtle, one one hand, rats were considered revolting by a lot of people, but on the other hand, he didn't have to lug around a cumbersome, uncomfortable shell everywhere, it felt like I was wearing a barrel. "Do you have a name?" the voice then asked.

I thought it over for a moment, the issue of my name had recently become a bit muddled, "Well… I used to be Dylan… but my cell says my name's "Leonardo" now," I answered. "What about you?" I asked.

"Yoshi," the voice answered, "Although… **my** cell and the staff of this laboratory insist on calling me "Splinter"," he added, confirming that they had indeed renamed me and my friends, the idea of having to get used to answering to "Leonardo" made me cringe a little, it just felt… wrong…. But hey… what can ya do right? "I personally like your name Leonardo, I happen to be a fan of renaissance art," said Splinter. Well I'm so glad **you** approve Splinter.

But still, I appreciated having **someone** to talk to, it made me feel less alone, less helpless. It helped to have someone to keep my mind off this horrible situation I currently found myself in, even if that someone was a complete stranger. "Tell me about yourself Leonardo," Splinter then asked me.

I sighed, "There's not much to tell, I used to play football, lived with my mom in a small house in Queens, got into an accident with my friends, and wound up here," I explained. "What about you?" I asked.

Splinter said nothing for a while, making me wonder if he had heard my question, however, "It's… complicated," he said, "I'd rather not get into it," he added. Strange response but I knew better than to pry. I had my own things I'd rather not discuss after all.

I laid my head back, looking at the ceiling, "Funny thing is the only reason we were even in that accident was because I was trying to get over getting cut from the team," I began, "I got into a fight with a teammate, it was dumb… I slugged him," I continued. I don't know why I was telling this complete strange about this, I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest. "I cost us an important game a week ago, got sacked on a crucial third down, it wasn't the first time I cost my team, I kinda got a reputation for choking when it matters most..." I continued.

Splinter once again was silent for a moment before responding, "I may not know much of American sports Leonardo, but I do know what it feels like to let down others when they need you most," he explained, "You should not dwell on past failures, or they will consume you, the best thing you can do is keep your focus on what is ahead," he said.

"Not much to look forward to for me," I said, "Being stuck in here and all," I added.

"Do not be so sure Leonardo," said Splinter, "Defeat only truly comes when you resign yourself to it, we are not beaten yet young turtle," he said. You sure about that Splinter? We're mutated animal people trapped in an evil doom lab, I think we're pretty hosed all things considered.

Suddenly the automatic door to my cell opened, two armed guards came in, "Get up! Testing time," he said before I was violently yanked to my feet and forced out of the cell. The cold steel grays and sterile blues were like a breath of fresh air after spending god knows how long staring at a pure white room. As I was once again lead down the halls, I looked behind me to see that someone else was being lead out of the cell too.

The being was clearly a rat, with copper colored fur, his ears were a bit large, the left ear had a small tear in it, a bit of fur hung from his chin like facial hair, his eyes were a piercing gold color. A long, thick, fleshy, pale brown tail dragged on the floor behind him, spilling out from under the white hospital gown he wore. It didn't take much deductive reasoning to put together this was Splinter. Despite his rat like features, his face had a sort of soft warmth to it, like a kindly old man, although his expression kind of hampered that a bit, he looked almost angry as the guards lead him and I down the hall until he noticed me staring, he sort of gave me this sympathetic look, bobbing his head forward slightly, as if silently telling me I was going to be okay and to just follow the guards.

We were soon brought to a large room, treadmills, barbells, workout bikes, and other athletic equipment littered the room. My first thought was a gym. However I remembered this was a laboratory, they were probably going to test our mutation's effects on our athletic prowess.

Splinter and I were shoved into the room, the door closed behind us. "Gotta love their hospitality," I said sarcastically, although my words were a lot shakier than I would have liked them to be, me still being a bit rattled by the day's experience after all.

"I'd like to say you get used to it," said Splinter, "But I'd be lying," he added before he once again wore a sympathetic look, "Are you doing alright Leonardo? You're shaking," he asked me.

I wasn't sure why he cared so much, he just met me after all, I guess he just felt bad for me. To be fair, I probably would have too if I were him. I probably looked like a total wreck right now, my eyes were still a bit wet with tears. "I… I don't know man… this whole thing… it's… it's..." I said, trying to explain, but my mind was so rattled I couldn't find the words to even describe what I was feeling.

Splinter put a hand on my shoulder, "I understand Leonardo, believe me, I have endured this place far longer than anyone should, and have flirted with madness and despair just as long," he explained, "But we must remain strong, even the darkest of nights has it's dawn," he said.

Did he just quote Poison lyrics to me? I swear if he tells me "every rose has it's throne" I'm **done**. "Classic rock fan I assume?" I asked him.

Splinter chuckled a little, "I dabble," he confessed. "Wisdom can come from many places Leonardo, but I honestly didn't expect you pick up on that one," he added.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, just a tiny little chuckle "Dude, everyone knows that song," I pointed out, causing Splinter himself to chuckle a little.

Our little back and forth was interrupted when I heard muffled yelling, after a while I was able to make it out "-Kick all of your sorry asses! You can't keep me here! I have rights!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Chris. The door to the far right of us flew open, Chris being violently tossed into the room. Chris tried to fling himself back at the guards but the doors shut before he could reach them. "Assholes!" Chris growled as he kicked the door before turning to me and Splinter. "Who's the rat?" he asked, pointing to Splinter.

Splinter didn't seem at all put off by Chris'… uh… let's call it "unique" personality. "I am Splinter," he introduced himself. "And you are?" he then asked with a raised brow.

Chris sneered, "Chris," he introduced himself, strangely he didn't offer his new lab name, I mean… I didn't exactly like being called "Leonardo", but I was kind of curious what they named my friends.

Speaking of my friends…

"Ow! Dude that's my arm!"

That had to be Andy, just like the rest of us, he too was unceremoniously shoved into the room, falling flat on his face before the door behind him was shut. "These dudes really need to learn to chill man," Andy said as he got up.

Chris quickly walked over to Andy and helped him to his feet, "On your feet dude," he said.

The second Andy was back on his feet we heard another voice slowly approach, "I'm perfectly capable of walking! OW! Could you **not**?!" complained the voice of Scott, he too was shoved into the room before the door was closed behind him. "God I hate this place," he grumbled.

Scott then noticed the all of the exercise equipment, "Oh no… don't tell me they want to test our physical prowess…" he whined.

Chris snickered, "What's wrong Shavall? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little workout," he teased Scott.

Scott glared at Chris, "Lets just say Phys Ed wasn't my best subject," he replied. "Although, I guess it's still a better prospect than an autopsy," he added.

Andy turned to me, "What's an "autopsy"?" he asked me. Oh god… do I tell him? Or do I allow him to keep his ignorant bliss?

"It's when they cut you open so they can study your guts," explained Chris. DUDE! You don't just tell someone that! What the hell man?

Andy instantly got skittish, his green skin turning slightly pale as I'm sure thoughts of doctors with scalpels cutting him open played in his head. "They can **do** that?!" He asked.

Splinter walked over to Andy, "It is unlikely it will come to that young one," he said, "They want to study the mutagen's effect on our bodies for what I believe to be military application, they need us alive for that," he explained.

Scott turned to Splinter, "And you are?" He asked.

"He's Splinter, dude's been here for a while," I explained.

Splinter turned his head towards me, "I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself to your friends Leonardo," he said. God why did he have to keep using that name?

Chris giggled a bit, "Did he just call you "Leonardo" dude?" he cackled. My cheeks turned a bit red from embarrassment, I mean, Leonardo wasn't the **worst** name ever, it was more the context surrounding why it was chosen that embarrassed me. It was a sad attempt by Stockman to be cute about us bringing a "renaissance" to his stupid company.

"It's probably his lab name," Scott pointed out, "Mine's Donatello," he added.

Andy rubbed his head, "I don't really remember mine too well… Mika.. mikka.. Micha-somethin'," he tried to remember.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter suggested.

Andy's face lit up, "Yeah that's it! Thanks rat dude," he said.

All eyes were on Chris, he just sort of avoided eye contact, as if he really didn't want to reveal his new name, however our stares eventually managed to get to him, "Raphael! My lab name's Raphael! Happy?" he spat.

Scott suddenly face palmed as he realized something, "Oh my god… renaissance artists… he actually named us after renaissance artists… god that is so corny it hurts," he groaned. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Baxter Stockman needs a serious lesson in subtlety.

"Dude it ain't so bad," Andy began, "I kinda like Michelangelo, it sounds foreign… exotic… like a Bond villain or somethin'," he said. He **would** like his new name…

Scott gave Andy a tired look, "Of course it sounds foreign, Michelangelo was ITALIAN!" he snapped before rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"Ahem"

We all froze when Baxter's voice sounded from some kind of sound system, "If you five are done with your little chit chat, we'd like to begin your physical testing," he said, "Pick a machine and get to work boys, the machines will capture the data for us, besides, you **do** need to keep in shape don't you?" he added, I really wanted to flip him off, but since I only had three fingers now I had to setting for glaring at the speaker in the room.

I walked over to the treadmill, a part of me was kind of grateful to have something so familiar in this hell hole, memories of working out in the gym came rushing to my mind, trying to keep myself in football shape, but I wasn't here just to pump up, I was here so Baxter Jerk-Man could have his stupid data for god knows what.

The machine whirred to life, the treads moving quickly underneath me, the pace was fast but manageable, running in my new body felt a bit clunky and awkward at first thanks to my bulky shell, but eventually I adjusted. It's funny, working out always used to relax me, I'd get in the zone and just work out, and I felt that same sensation wash over me even now despite everything that surrounded me. I know I shouldn't be helping Baxter, but what else could I do? I wasn't going anywhere for a while, might as well give the jackass what he wants and be done with it.

I looked around me to see my friends doing their own "workouts", Andy was on the exercise bike, doing surprisingly well with it all things considered. Scott wasn't so impressive, struggling a bit to lift the barbell. And of course, Chris was working a heavy bag.

However, I noticed Splinter was at another bag, the dude was working the thing like a machine! He clearly had some form of prior martial arts training, each strike was lightning fast and made with precision.

Chris also noticed this, "You tryin' to show me up whiskers?" He commented, Chris was clearly impressed, but for whatever reason didn't want to show it.

Splinter just grinned, "What's wrong Raphael? Am I making you feel inferior? Or am I simply exposing your clear lack of training?" He teased Chris.

"Duuude… Splinter's callin' you out Chris!" Andy sounded. Even Scott sat up from the bench to see the commotion.

Chris scoffed, "You thinkin' you're pretty badass huh fuzzball?" he said, oh god… Chris… don't punch Splinter… the last thing we need is a fight, or worse, Splinter to get a broken jaw.

However Splinter didn't seem intimidated in the slightest, "Go ahead then Raphael, hit me, show me how much more "badass" you are than me," he challenged Chris, oh god Splinter don't encourage him.

Chris cracked his knuckles, "It's your funeral old man," he said, oh god I can't watch… Chris wound up for a right hook, however out of nowhere Splinter caught it, he flipped Chris on his back and put him in some kind of arm lock.

Chris flailed around, trying to worm himself free, "Alright man! AUGH! I give! Lemme go dude! You're gonna break my arm!" He protested. Splinter chuckled to himself before releasing the flailing turtle.

He then helped Chris back to his feet, "Never underestimate an opponent Raphael, especially when you lack the training of said opponent," said Splinter.

The rest of us couldn't help but laugh, even Splinter himself had a bit of a chuckle in spite of himself, but Andy was clearly the loudest, "You just got WRECKED dude!" laughed Andy. Chris just sort of pouted, clearly humiliated.

However the laughter suddenly died when an alarm went off, we heard screaming in the distance, some shouts were clearly audible… and what they implied didn't bode well.

"How the hell did it get loose?!"

"Contain it! Get it back in it's cell!"

"Lockdown the facility!"

All of us stopped in our tracks, not sure what to think. I got off the treadmill and looked through the window to see if I could find any signs as to what was happening, that was when a guard suddenly smacked right into the window, cracking it and startling the hell out of me.

However that was when I saw it… it was clearly some kind of giant turtle, like us only bigger. The others joined me in staring at the thing in a mix of awe and horror, however, the instant the mutant turtle turned it's back to us, a large slash mark was visible on it's shell.

"Slash?" Chris questioned with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well when it rains it pours doesn't it Chris? It seems our heroes might have more to deal with than dispassionate scientists poking them with needles.**

**I have more chapters done than just these four, but I kind of want to wait on posting them for now, four is enough. (Or five counting the prologue) Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions that don't involve me swift and brutal death, feel free to let me know.**


	6. A Daring Escape

**Chapter 5: A Daring Escape**

* * *

I should have figured Slash mutated too, he **was** in the van with us at the time, but his mutation looked much more severe than our own. His shell had several jagged spikes shooting out of it, his beak was twisted and sharp, like that of a snapping turtle. He was also **much** bigger than the rest of us, a jaw dropping nine feet tall at least. He also looked to be completely bestial, roaring and growling like a mad dog as he smacked the hapless guards around like flies.

All I could do is just stare in wonder, praying to god he didn't decide to come our way. "We gotta get out of here," I said, it wouldn't be long before he tore through those guards and brought his little rampage our direction.

However, "Are you crazy?!" protested Scott, "Didn't you hear the intercom? They're going into **lockdown**! Even if we somehow managed to avoid getting torn apart by Slash, the guards will be on us in seconds! The safest place for us right now is this room" he explained.

Scott was right, no way they'd let us escape, even **with** a giant monster turtle rampaging through their lab they still would sooner part with limbs than let us go anywhere.

Splinter however, "No Donatello, Leonardo is right, we cannot stay here, fate has given us a chance at freedom and we **must** take it," he explained. That wasn't **exactly** what I meant dude, but okay.

Naturally though while fate may have "given us a chance to escape", that didn't mean it was going to make it easy on us, "You freaks aren't going anywhere!" a guard barked as he and his buddy entered the room. "On your knees and hands in the air! All of you! NOW!" he barked. I complied, not wanting to get shot, the others did as well. However… I noticed Splinter was still standing. "Your hearing acting up rat boy? I said on your knees! NOW!" snarled the guard.

What the hell is he doing?! He's gonna get himself shot! "Why don't you come make me?" Splinter said in a cooled hiss. Did he have a death wish?! They had **guns** dude! All you have are teeth, claws, and base martial arts, the odds aren't exactly in your favor dude!

The guard approached Splinter, grinning a little in bemusement of Splinter's seemingly brainless defiance, "You should really rethink tryin' to piss me off rat boy, I have half a mind to put a bullet right through that ugly ass head of yours!" he said, placing the barrel of his gun right under Splinter's chin.

However, the second he did so Splinter suddenly grabbed the gun and spun himself, flipping the guard around to where Splinter was now basically choking him with his own rifle, the guard struggled and gasped as he looked to his now terrified buddy, "What are you doing Maxwell?! SHOOT HIM!" the guard wheezed as his buddy pointed his rifle at Splinter.

However Splinter didn't seem too intimidated, just staring daggers at the guard as he choked the life out of the other one. Us turtles just sort of staring like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do. "Let him go man! I'll shoot!" the guard barked.

Splinter released the guard, however it wasn't to surrender, as the guard just fell limply to the floor, unconscious, he said nothing, just slowly inching towards the guard, "S-Stay back! I'm warning you! Y-You **freak**!" the guard trembled, clearly terrified of the giant rat man who just choked out his buddy with his own rifle.

The very second Splinter closed the distance, in one swift motion he disarmed the guard, smacking him across the face with his own rifle before discarding it and turning to us, "Come, it is time we reclaimed our freedom," he said before running out of the open door.

I must have stood there for a good fifteen seconds just trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. The seemingly kind old rat man I had just had a friendly conversation with not fifteen minutes ago had just taken out two heavily armed guards like he was a slightly fuzzier Jason Borne.

But I knew that if there was ever going to be a chance I'd get out of this place, this was it. "Come on guys, we're getting out of here," I said to the other turtles before following Splinter out of the room.

Naturally though, at least someone had to have a problem with this plan "Oh sure! Let's follow the clearly unstable rat man out of the heavily guarded laboratory! What could **possibly** go wrong?!" Said Scott as he followed behind with the others.

We all slowly inched our way through the halls, Splinter taking point, the halls were awash in red lights from alarm sirens, the sounds of shouting guards and gunfire echoing from a distance. In many ways it was your classic red alert sequence from any action film. "So what's the plan here?" Scott asked in a hushed tone, "We just keep running until we hope to find the exit?" he whispered.

Splinter didn't answer at first, checking the corner to see if any guards were nearby, "I've been in this facility for a while, I've been studying it… familiarizing myself with it's layout just in case the chance came I could attempt an escape," answered Splinter before turning to us "There's a garage not too far from this location, if we can reach it we can commandeer a vehicle and drive out of here," he explained.

Scott clearly didn't like this plan, "You're **insane**! You know that right?" he said, clearly unraveled by this whole thing. But to his credit, this situation **was** insane, and Splinter really wasn't helping matters by going all John Wick on these guards. "We should have just stayed put! Now they're probably going to kill us on sight after that stunt you pulled back there!" he added. It was clear Scott was **not** impressed with Splinter's whole escape attempt thing, and it was hard to argue we wouldn't have been safer just doing what the guards told us and staying put.

However that didn't mean **everyone** saw it that way, "You're kiddin' right?" asked Chris, "I'd rather get shot than spend the rest of my life as a glorified lab rat! Uhh… no offense Splinter," he said.

Splinter said nothing, just motioning for us to follow, Splinter clearly knew what he was doing, keeping to walls and shadows, making subtle and quiet moves. It wasn't long before we managed to reach the garage, my heart kind of sank when I saw it was locked by a key card reader. But Splinter then took out a key card of some kind and swiped it through the card reader, opening it. Where the hell did he get that? Off one of the guards he beat up? With all these surprises he's been hitting us with, it made me wonder, what **was** this guy before his mutation? A secret agent? CIA? **Batman**?!

The room we entered was clearly the aforementioned garage, there were transport vehicles everywhere, however one vehicle clearly caught Chris' eye, "Dude! My van!" He said before disappearing behind one of the transport trucks. We all followed Chris to find that it was indeed Chris' van.

Why it was here I had no clue, but it was in surprisingly good shape all things considered, the worst damage was a little denting in the front and the missing windshield, but other than that it seemed intact. "What's it doing here?" I asked.

Scott rubbed his chin in thought, "My guess is that they removed it from the scene of the accident to aid with that "cover up" Baxter mentioned," he theorized. "It's probably only being held here until they can find a way to dispose of it properly," he added.

"Well they seemed to clean up the ooze that's for sure," Chris commented as he climbed in. He wasn't wrong either, even from where I was I could see the van was surprisingly clean. I guess they wanted it cleaned before they made it disappear?

We all followed Chris inside, "You can start this thing right?" I asked him. It was then I noticed that… for some unknown reason, the keys were in the ignition… why the hell did they leave the keys in the ignition?! You'd think these people would be smarter than that considering they ran a freaking **laboratory**!

Chris thankfully didn't comment on my goof and simply turned the key and started the van, "We ain't got no windshield so be ready for some serious wind dude," Chris warned us before backing out of the parking space.

However the second he did…

**SMASH!**

Slash burst right through the wall like the freaking Koolaid man! And judging by the way he was looking at us, he fully planned on smashing our van as well. "DUDE! DRIVE!" I yelled at Chris.

Chris began to back up as Slash roared and began to give chase. Slash just kept chasing, snarling and roaring like a maniac, ready to no doubt cave our skulls in. "Chris! you're pet turtle is gaining! He's gonna **kill** us!" Scott said from the back.

Chris then got an idea, "Grab onto something," he said. Why do we need to- oh no… Chris you can't be serious! He slammed on the gas peddle, yeah he was serious. He was gonna try to run Slash over. I swear to god Chris if we die from this, I'm **so** going to haunt you… can a ghost haunt another ghost? Whatever…

The van barreled towards the giant mutated turtle, Slash to frenzied to understand what was going on until the van's front bumper slammed right into his gut, however Slash simply grabbed the front, using his legs to stop our momentum. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Chris protested, flabbergasted that Slash had enough raw strength to hold off a speeding van!

Tires screeched as the giant turtle that was once Chris' pet roared right in our faces, his breath was so putrid I had to repress the urge to vomit. Just what in the hell did Chris feed this thing?! "If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear 'em!" Chris asked.

"It was **your** bright idea to try to ram the thing "Raphael"!" Scott called from the back, he then began to think, he then noticed the leftover cans of soda from last night, he then had an idea, he quickly grabbed one and began to shake it violently.

Andy was downright **horrified** by this, "Dude what are you doing?! You're gonna make it explode!" He protested.

Scott then went to the front and pointed it at Slash, "That's the idea," he said before pulling the tab. The soda exploded from the can in a steady stream of sugary liquid, spraying Slash right in the eyes. He howled in pain as he staggered back. "DRIVE!" Scott ordered Chris.

Chris peeled out, turning the van around and driving off before Slash could recover. "Next time Chris, **don't** try to run over the giant mutant turtle monster!" Scott scolded Chris.

"How the hell was **I** supposed to know he'd be strong enough to stop it?!" He replied defensively.

"Gee I dunno, maybe after you saw him BURST THROUGH A WALL?!" Scott snapped back.

"Don't you get smart with me Shavall!" Argued Chris.

"BOYS!" Splinter suddenly yelled, stopping the argument in it's tracks, "You need to focus on getting out of here! Arguing with each other helps **no one**!" He scolded the two.

Chris just threw his hands in the air, "Fine! Whatever!" he said before driving the van out of the garage.

However I happened to notice out of the side mirror that there were two trucks following us, "Uh guys, we've got company!" I said.

Chris looked behind him, "Seriously?! What is **with** these StockGen kooks?!" He said before speeding up. Chris then veered off the tar and into the grass, one of the trucks didn't adjust right and wound up flipping the truck on it's side, but the other one managed to keep pace with Chris. "Scott if you've got any more genius ideas now would be a good time to share!" said Chris as he continued to try to shake the StockGen truck.

Scott studied the truck from the back window, "Those trucks seem pretty top heavy," he said, "Chris, keep making sharp turns, with any luck their trucks will flip over!" he said.

"Got it," he said before making a sharp turn, "Hang onto your shells boys!" he added. It took a considerable effort from me to keep my head from smacking into the car door. Chris kept weaving the van, doing everything he could to out maneuver the truck.

However things took a turn when one of the guards peered out of the window of the truck and began taking shots at us with a pistol. "Just keep it moving Chris, make yourself hard to hit!" I told Chris.

But Chris was clearly beginning to panic again, his breaths were becoming more rapid, "I… I can't do it man! I don't do well with gunfire!" Chris said.

"Focus Raphael! You must not let fear overtake you," Splinter said. "Nothing has changed, you can win this battle, you just need to keep a calm mind," he said.

However in his panic Chris sent the van right through a chain link fence, the van sped downhill, out of control, Chris barely managing to avoid smacking into the oncoming trees. "Duuude!" Sound Andy, "This is worse than a roller coaster!" he whined.

Things suddenly got even worse when I saw a river speeding towards us, "Chris the river!" I pointed out.

However, instead of slowing down, Chris **sped up**. "Dude! What are you doing?!" I questioned. The van suddenly went airborne, clearing the river with room to spare. The truck chasing us was… let's just say… "less fortunate" as the front end dipped right into the water, trapping it in the river.

We did it! The van erupted in roar of cheers as there was now **nothing** between us and sweet… sweet freedom! But of course, someone had to be the mood killer, "While it is great to revel in your victory," Splinter said, "We probably should keep moving before they send more guards after us," he pointed out.

Chris nodded, "I hear that man," he said before driving the van again, driving it cautiously through the forest.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as I laid my head back against the seat. Finally… it was over. I felt a hand against my shoulder, "I told you we were not yet beaten Leonardo," Splinter said. "Never abandon hope, even when things seem the most grim," he told me.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"You know they're probably going to keep chasing us right?" pointed out Scott, "I mean… we're basically five walking talking PR disasters waiting to happen, they're probably going to double their efforts to find and contain us to prevent our new looks from becoming public knowledge," he added.

And you just **had** to ruin it, didn't you Scott? But he wasn't wrong, no way they let us walk looking like a mutant petting zoo! No way what they were doing at StockGen was legal. If word got out they mutated some teenagers and an old man, their company was **done**, and they knew that. "So what do we do? Lay low until StockGen calms down?" I asked.

Scott shook his head, "We'd be waiting for a **long** time Dylan," he said, "Kinda hard to forget four mutant turtles and a rat escaping your lab," he added.

"Not for nothin'," Chris chimed in, "But I don't like leaven' those nutcases and their mutagen alone, that stuff is nasty and if it got to us, there's no tellin' who else it can get," he pointed out.

"What can **we** do about it?" I asked "Despite our makeover, we're just a bunch of dumb teenagers and a rat, we're not exactly super heroes," I pointed out. Chris **was** right about StockGen's mutagen, something like that in the wrong hands could cause more than a little chaos. But we weren't exactly in a position to do anything about it either.

But not everyone thought so, "If StockGen is intent on keeping this battle going, we must be willing to prepare ourselves for war," said Splinter, "Whether we like it or not, our old lives are at an end," he continued, "Raphael is right, StockGen cannot be ignored, we must become something new, something that will stand between the innocent and StockGen's insidious machinations," he continued.

Oh god he actually **did **want to make us super heroes didn't he? "How are we going to do that exactly? I don't know if you've noticed but, aside from Chris… we aren't exactly badass fighters," I explained.

Splinter grinned, "Not yet Leonardo, but with training… you will be," he said.

Everyone in the van seemed a bit less than enthused, Chris especially "And who's gonna train us? You?" asked Chris.

"Yes," Splinter answered, "You speak to a master ninja Raphael, trained most of his life in the ancient ways of stealth and combat, I can pass these skills onto you and your friends" he offered.

I did a double take, "Y… you're a ninja?!" I asked. Five year old Dylan would have been doing back flips right now at the very notion that he would get to be trained as a ninja. But I wasn't five anymore, ninjas weren't really a thing in the twenty first century… were they?

However Splinter simply smiled, "Yes Leonardo, where did you think my skills came from?" he asked me. He had me there, I didn't exactly have a better explanation for Splinter's badass escape outside of him being a rat ninja master. God… it sounds so stupid when put to words isn't it?

Andy however, did not care for such details, "Dude! We get to be **ninjas**?! AWESOME!" He cheered, yeah I'm pretty sure he tuned out everything after "ninja". Andy wasn't exactly the kind of guy who worried about details, even when he really **should**.

Scott however was less enthusiastic, "You can't be serious! Ninjas haven't existed in the real world for centuries!" he objected.

"Dude Scott, were you not listening?!" asked Andy, "We get to be NINJAS dude! Who cares about the details when we get to be **ninjas**?!" said Andy, clearly in love with the idea to the point where logic and reason were but noise to him.

It was easy, even kind of **sensible** to write Splinter off as a whack job, it sounded ridiculous that he could be an actual, honest to god **ninja**. But yet it made **too** much sense, it certainly would explain how easily he took out those guards and slipped us out of StockGen without attracting much attention until Slash got involved.

That, and Splinter's facial expression told me he was **completely** serious, "I assure you Donatello, the rumors of the ninja's extinction have been greatly exaggerated, we just work in deeper secret these days, hidden from the eyes of the rest of the world, but always lurking, always present," he explained.

None of us knew what to do with this information, Splinter wasn't exactly helping dispel the "nutjob" thing, talking about secret ninja clans and plots to take down multi billion dollar companies. But… again… his little exhibition at the lab kinda left little to the imagination, and if he could help us fend off StockGen's storm troopers then we couldn't really afford to be _too_ skeptical.

An awkward silence fell over the van, no one really all too willing to further the conversation after Splinter's little revelation, we had no real plan now except run from StockGen and maybe learn ninjitsu along the way. To be honest, the deafening silence was beginning to get to me a little, but clearly not as much as it did Andy, "Dude I can't **stand** silent car rides," he said as he reached over the front seat and turned the radio on.

The radio crackled to life, "-One thing is for sure, the fish population of New York may never be the same again," the reporter continued from an unknown report, "In local news, tragedy strikes four families who are grieving over the loss of four young teenage boys from Rockefeller High School last night in a tragic car crash," said the reporter, I felt a pit in my stomach, knowing this was about us, "Authorities arrived on the scene after hearing complaints from citizens on fifth avenue claiming they heard gunshots, police believe the four boys were being chased by members of the Purple Dragons gang, when they suddenly crashed. Police believe the suspects took the vehicle after disposing of the bodies, and are still at large," the reporter said.

Well at least now we knew how StockGen covered up our accident, it was almost insulting how simple it was, of course no one would question Purple Dragons disposing of our bodies and jacking our van, it was as if fate itself was in StockGen's corner. "The occupants of the van were believed to be Chris Naton age sixteen, Andrew Hill age fourteen, Scott Shavall age fifteen, and former RHS Mustangs quarterback Dylan Foutler, age sixteen, police have yet to find the bodies but are certain the four were murdered, po-" the report continued before Scott quickly reached over and changed the station, "That's enough of that I think," he said awkwardly.

It was so messed up, how easily Stockman covered up what happened, using the Purple Dragon's history to explain away why four teenagers suddenly vanished. "F***ing assholes!" Chris cursed, "How the hell did they cover that up so easily? Didn't anyone see what happened?! I swear to god if I see Stockman's ugly mug again I'm gonna kick his ass so hard they'll feel it in Australia!" he growled.

Scott had a very different reaction though, "He wasn't kidding… he really **did** erase us… everyone thinks we're dead… looking like this we might as **well** be," he said in mix of shock and sadness, "Our lives are over… gone… just like that," he added.

The very thought was depressing, I knew my mom had to be taking my "death" hard, she was probably crying her eyes out, wondering why I didn't just listen to her and stay home. It was so messed up, so wrong. Our families, our friends, all forced to suffer and grieve over four teens who weren't even really dead, and there was nothing we could do about it.

The idea began to sink in for all four of us, even Andy lost the joy in his eyes, curling up into the fetal position and sadly staring at his own feet, "What do we do now?" Andy asked, his voice trembling.

No one had an answer, we had known our lives were over before now, but now it was outright confirmed that the lives we used to have were done. We were dead as far as the rest of the world was concerned, and our mutations basically ensured we could never even attempt to reclaim those lost lives, it was a downright crushing blow to take.

But someone _did_ have an answer, "I think the answer is obvious Michelangelo," said Splinter, everyone stopped and turned to Splinter, even Chris pulled the van over to listen to what the old rat had to say. "Our old lives may be at an end young ones, snatched away by fate and the greed of others," he began, "But do not look at this as the end… but rather the beginning, we have a chance to move beyond what we were, to come together, united, as a family born from the ooze that gave us our twisted form," he said. "Baxter Stockman has wronged us, that much is quite clear, but we must not live with revenge in our hearts either, for the path of revenge only leads to our own destruction," he said.

We all just sort of stared at Splinter, trying to figure out if he was for real or not, "You mean we just forget our families? Our lives?" I asked in disbelief.

Splinter however shook his head, "No Leonardo, quite the opposite in fact," he corrected me, "We must take the love they gave us, hold it in our hearts, and find within it the will to carry on, together, as one," he explained. "I know you four only knew so much of one another, and even less of myself, but our appearances have only left us with each other, but that is okay, because through one another we will carry on, wounded perhaps, but not dead, never dead," he explained.

We all looked at each other, Splinters words were making more sense than I'd like to admit, we really only did have each other now, a weird, dysfunctional family of sorts, but honestly… it wasn't as bad as it could be, still **bad** don't get me wrong, but I could think of worse outcomes. "It will be a slow process, but eventually, we will manage," said Splinter.

With that, Chris, or… "Raphael" rather, started the van again, "Okay then, "new family", what's first our first "family activity" gonna be?" he asked.

Sc-… uh, "Donatello", began to think, "First thing we're gonna need is a place to stay, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not live in Chr… uh, "Raphael's" van," he said.

"What's wrong with my van?" Raphael snapped, clearly offended.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" asked Donatello dryly.

The two were stopped by the sound of Splinter clearing his throat, "I have an idea, if it is not too much for you four to bear, I think it would be best to head to your homes and collect everything you believe you may need," he suggested.

Everyone stopped, but realized it was probably a good idea, having a little piece of home would go a long way to help making this whole thing a little less awful. "But I think it should wait for nightfall, to lessen our chances of being caught," Splinter added, a good idea really, last thing I wanted was to confront mom looking like… this.

So we just kept driving, ready to take the first steps to our new life… basically dragged into it kicking and screaming…

* * *

**A/N: Well that sure was an eventful chapter wasn't it? I can't lie, I had way too much fun writing that escape scene, I don't think I've done a chapter like that in a looong time… if ever.**


	7. Collecting the Remains

**Chapter 6: Collecting the Remains**

* * *

_**Foutler Residence, Nighttime…**_

_**Leonardo...**_

* * *

Deciding who was going to be the first to try to collect their stuff didn't go as you'd think. You'd think everyone would be chomping at the bit to go first, but in reality, we all wanted to put off confronting our old homes as much as we could, for… obvious reasons. So out of options, we all had a rousing game of elimination rock paper scissors, and I lost. So my house was sadly our first stop.

Seeing my old house again was bittersweet, knowing I couldn't just flop into my bed and resume my normal life. I was hesitant to get out of the van, just **seeing** the house was sending my heart going a mile a minute with anxiety. I didn't want mom seeing me like this, I wouldn't be able to take it, and neither would she really. But I had to, there was definitely stuff I wanted to get.

I put my hand on the door handle, clicking the car door open, "Remember dude, just grab your stuff and go," Raphael instructed me, "Trust me, it'll be easier on you that way," he added. He was right, just grab and go, no need to linger.

I got out of the van, sneaking up to my house, I don't know why I felt the need to do this, mom was always asleep at this hour, and I saw there were no lights on in the house. I guess I just wanted to play it safe was all.

Now the issue of getting in, I knew the front door was locked, mom was always paranoid that someone would break in if we left it unlocked. So even if I **was** bold enough to try the front door, I couldn't. So… I guess I'm trying the window.

I leaped at the awning just over the front porch, being an athlete certainly helped sometimes, but I wasn't used to climbing like this, even without this stupid turtle body. So my movements were clumsy to say the least, but with some effort, I managed to scale the stupid awning. Man… if Splinter is serious about us training to be ninjas, he's probably looking at me, questioning his life choices as I humorously try to hoist my turtle ass onto the awning.

The window to my room wasn't too hard to open, I knew the stupid thing was slightly warped at the bottom, something we had planned on fixing this summer actually, but… obviously… would never get around to now. With some effort, I managed to open the window and climbed through.

Everything seemed to be in place, exactly as I'd left it, save for one small thing. My football jersey and helmet were on the bed for some reason, alongside a photo of… what used to be me. My helmet had been one of the things I wanted to collect, but it was obvious mom did this as some sort of memorial, I didn't have the heart to mess with it, so I left it alone.

I went to my closet, grabbing my spare blanket, an old pillow which I decided to use the case of to store other stuff, and more things I knew mom wouldn't notice were missing. If I could help it, I didn't want to leave any trace I was here. I also found my old middle school football helmet, it was pure white with a green stripe running down it's length, and a green number six sticker on it's side. Number six being my number when I played football. I remember I picked number six because I thought it was an unconventional number for a quarterback. Despite the fact that Mark Sanchez and Jay Cutler both used it at the time I picked it. I was thirteen, what do you want from me? I grabbed it by it's green face mask and stuffed it in the pillowcase.

There was one last thing I wanted to grab, it was the whole reason I even agreed to do this in the first place. Right in the back of the closet, was an ancient picture of me and my dad taken when I was five, I had stuffed it there because looking at it used to make me depressed. My dad had passed away when I was only six, I didn't have many memories of him, but I cherished the few I did. I wanted it now because… if I could at least have one last thing to remember my family by… I wanted it to be this. I took it and stuffed it in the now full pillowcase.

I decided to take one last good look at my room, I'd probably never see it again so I just wanted to take it in one last time. Once I had decided I'd seen enough I slipped back out the window, shutting it behind me and hopping off the awning and onto the lawn. My arms were full of course, and apparently someone in the van noticed as the back doors flew open. I climbed inside with help from Donatello and Michelangelo.

"So," Michelangelo began, "How'd it go?" he asked me.

"About as well as you'd think Michelangelo," I said dryly before remembering something and getting a little somber, "I also saw my jersey, helmet, and picture put on my bed… mom must have been trying to memorialize me," I said.

I felt Donatello put his hand on my shoulder, seeing how sad this made me, I hated making mom think I was dead, especially given what happened to dad, that poor woman had lost so much… but it couldn't be helped… and that sucked.

The van began to move, I took one last look as my house drew farther away… as if literally leaving the life I had behind… and shed a single tear as if finally vanished from sight.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Shavall Residence…**_

_**Donatello…**_

* * *

I hated that I was next, Leonardo hadn't handled his visit to his room too well, he just sat in the van, huddled into the fetal position, probably trying to get the image of the memorial he saw out of his mind.

I didn't know if my parents would do similar, my parents weren't the kind that liked to linger on things. This whole situation… it was so messed up… I still hated Baxter for doing this to us, those stupid Purple Dragons for causing us to crash in the first place, but there was nothing that could be done now.

Raphael pulled up to my house, "Alright Donnie, you're up," he said. God I still hated that name, Baxter's stupid punny naming conventions were nuclear levels of cringe. But Splinter insisted we stick to them, god knows why.

I hopped out of the back of the van, the lights were thankfully off. I approached the house with the lightest footsteps I could muster, years of trying to slip by the football team payed off I guess. However when I got to the door, I noticed a note on it.

"_Dave,_

_Going away for a month to visit family, need time away after what happened to Scott, finished work on your mower, it's in the garage, help yourself._

_-John"_

Dave was a neighbor and friend of my dad's, a different neighbor from Raphael's folks, they used to work together in broadcasting once before dad got fired and reduced to commentating high school football games. I had almost forgotten my dad was fixing his lawn mower, I remember offering to help but dad insisting I wasn't allowed to try to fix appliances after the mishap with the blender.

I laughed a little in spite of myself at the memory, mom spent so long cleaning up that mess. But this note also told me the garage was accessible, and through it the house and of course, my room.

I guess I should consider it a blessing that mom and dad decided to go out of town to recover from my "death", as upsetting as the image was to me. It meant I wouldn't risk an encounter with my now former family.

I entered the old garage, the aforementioned lawn mower sat neatly in the center, the car long since vacated due to them leaving. I entered the house through the front door, for once thankful my dad forgot to lock the door again.

The house was eerily quiet, like a scene from a horror movie trying to set up a jump scare. But the only sounds that would be heard tonight were the soft creaks of the floorboards under my feet as I walked. I still hadn't gotten used to this stupid turtle shell yet, it limited my back movements and felt awkward and clunky on my back.

Eventually I found my way to the kitchen, I had thought to grab trash bags for our stuff, but since Raphael lived next door and was probably already searching through his own house, I grabbed two, one for me, and one for Michelangelo.

I then made my way to my room, thankfully there was no depressing memorial waiting for me on the other side of the door, everything had been exactly as I left it that night. I knew it was smart to just grab the essentials, nothing too big, my dad may be absent minded sometimes but even he would notice if I took anything too noticeable. I grabbed a few of my books, my tools, my laptop, my spare pillow and blanket, and a flashlight.

My collection now sufficient enough for my needs, I turned to leave, I didn't want to linger here any longer than I had to, just being here made me feel depressed about how quickly it was all taken from me. I could only hope that life with my friends and Splinter would at least be tolerable…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Naton Residence…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

I just opened the front door, I knew my old man wasn't home, he never was. He was probably at the bar getting drunk off his ass again, bastard probably didn't even know I was "dead" yet. How the hell that drunken bastard got custody of me over mom I'd never know. The place was the same mess it had always been since mom left. Bits of trash and empty beer cans littered the wooden floors that had long since lost their shine.

I opened the door to my room, grabbing a backpack, I began to cram everything I could into it, my cd's, some comics, the old man probably wouldn't even care my stuff was gone, he hasn't cared about anything since mom left him. I was probably the only one of the group who wasn't broken up about leaving their family behind, honestly mom was the only one I'd really miss.

The last thing I decided to grab was my guitar, I doubted I could still play the thing with only three fingers, but I still wanted to have it. I stopped when I noticed Slash's old tank, I was never one to show my sensitive side, but seeing Slash as that mutated monster was heartbreaking… I loved the little guy, I just hope wherever he is now he's doin' okay.

With everything I needed in tow, I left this dump behind, a dump that hadn't been a home for five years… I don't know what kind of dad Splinter was, but I knew he'd be a hell of a lot better than that drunken asshole I was forced by the courts to live with for those five years. Thanks for nothin' you drunk piece of garbage…

As I left that dung heap I saw Donnie exit his own home, he was probably feeling a lot worse about leaving his house behind than I was. Donnie was the only friend of mine who knew about how bad my dad had gotten, and that was only because his dad was so put off by his drunken ass that he stopped seeing him.

Donnie then approached me, "I take it your dad wasn't home?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I basically took everything I could and left, he'll probably just think he got robbed and go drink that away too," I said.

Donnie sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "It's probably for the best, come on, the others are waiting," he said. You know, maybe this whole turtle thing wasn't so bad after all. The time I spent with my friends used to be my escape from my messed up home life, now… it **was** my home life, the only downside was that I looked like a rejected sports team mascot and would probably be sleepin' on dirt for a while, but hey, at least I had my friends right?

Donnie and I both got into the van, the only good thing I ever got from my old man, even though he only had it because he used to use it when he did carpenter work. But it was certainly coming in handy now, although I really need to find a way to replace the windshield…

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Hill Residence…**_

_**Michelangelo…**_

* * *

Dude I got **so** lucky when I won our little rock paper scissors thing, to be honest I was still a bit upset I'd never get to see my folks again, but the idea of becoming a super mutant ninja dude kinda helped make me feel a bit better.

Raph pulled us up to my old house, "Remember Mikey, just grab your stuff and go, I don't want to have to fend off your stupid dog again!" warned Raph.

I just rolled my eyes, "Not my fault Toby doesn't like you," I said as I got out, Donnie had hooked me up with a trash bag for my stuff, so all I had to worry about was getting in, grabbing my things, and bailing without being seen. My first _true_ ninja test!

I tried the front door, locked. Dang, well, when in doubt, try the doggie door! I tried to squirm myself through, but my shell was too big and I couldn't fit. "Aw man, bummer," I said to myself before giving up and deciding to try something else.

I walked around the house, looking for the window to my room, after some looking I found it. With a bit of pulling I eventually get it open. I was officially in! I started to hum the theme to Mission Impossible as I began to snake some of my stuff, just the essential stuff, my board, some comics, my Xbox, my 3DS, games for both, ya know… all the **really** important stuff.

_**Ruff!**_

I stopped and turned to see a big yellow lab had found me, "Aw… hey Toby," I whispered, the dog just sort of stood there, wagging his tail, "I'm gonna miss you big guy, you be good for my mom and dad okay?" I said, Toby then jumped up and started licking my face, causing me to laugh, "I'll miss you too boy," I said before standing up.

I took one last good look around my room, I was gonna miss this place, my parents, and Toby, but Splinter was right, we needed to move on and stuff… at least… that's what I **think** he said… I dunno… I kinda tuned out after a while.

I went back out the window, shutting it behind me. I hope mom and dad will be okay, I didn't want to leave them, but I doubt seeing me as a giant turtle would do them any favors, and at least they had each other, maybe someday we'll be able to become humans again, but until then, Michelangelo has ninja stuff to do.

I ran back to the van, getting in the back, "Totally got in and out without a trace, I so have this ninja thing on lock dude," I said, pleased with myself.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all gave me funny looks for some reason, Raph just shook his head and groaned before starting the van and driving off. "So my ninja bros, what's next on the agenda?" I asked.

"We still have one last home to visit Michelangelo," said Splinter, I sometimes forget the dude's there, I guess it was a ninja thing or something. "There are some things I wish to gather from my apartment," he explained.

I sat up, "Cool ninja stuff?" I asked, man I hope he has nunchucks, I've always wanted to try nunchucks!

Splinter just sorta gave me this weird look, "Something like that," he said.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Apartment Complex…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

Giving Raphael directions was a trying effort, apparently he was used to using the GPS on his phone, which obviously, he did not have anymore. But eventually, we found my old apartment complex. Hopefully the land lord hasn't thrown out my stuff yet… I can't remember the last time I actually payed rent.

"This is the place, pull over," I told Raphael. Raphael did so, "Thank you, I won't be long," I said before exiting through the back.

Getting in would be a simple task, my new anatomy had taken a lot of time to get used to, especially the legs, but I think I have actually become even **more** nimble with my rat form than as a human. I leaped up to the fire escape, ascending it until I came across my apartment. A quick look through the window told me that my stuff was still there thankfully, I didn't know how long I'd been locked in StockGen, so it was a wonder that I hadn't gotten evicted yet.

I opened the window and climbed inside. I didn't need much, as I didn't **have** much to take. Oroku Saki had left me with very little, and I hadn't been in America long before my mutation. But what little I **did** possess would come with me to my new life. A part of me debated if I was doing the right thing, encouraging the turtles to leave their old lives behind and come together as a family. But I knew they, like myself, had little choice. We were freaks, genetic mutations, we'd never be accepted into society, and I couldn't leave such young boys to fend for themselves on the streets… I know Tang Shen would want me to take them under my wing, protect them from the world that wished to harm them.

I grabbed the same sack I had used to transport my stuff when I came to this country, ready to grab everything I either needed or couldn't bring myself to part with.

I opened the door to my bedroom, a simple futon and blanket was all it contained along with a framed picture of my lost family sitting next to it, the first item I would grab. I then opened the closet, where my old kimono hung from a hook on the door. I quickly threw off the hospital gown the lab had given me and put the kimono on, despite my new anatomy, it still fit quite well. It felt nice to have real clothes again after spending so long in that damn gown. But time was short, I couldn't leave the turtles out in the open too long.

In the back of the closet sat a pile of weapons I had managed to collect over my short time in America from pawn shops and antique stores. However a pair of fans caught my eye… I felt my lip tremble and my eyes begin to dampen as I reached for them, remembering I had intended on giving them to my daughter when she came of age. "Miwa," I said under my breath before stuffing them in the sack.

I had everything I cared to acquire, I took a moment to collect myself, my eyes were still wet with tears from seeing Miwa's fans, I didn't want to burden the turtles with my own sorrows, they had enough of their own to deal with.

I left the apartment behind with my sack slung over my shoulder, I could see Raphael's van from where I was, the turtles inside that I would be tasked with training and caring for. I had never entertained the idea of starting a new family when I first moved to America, out of loyalty to my late wife Tang Shen. But fate seemed to have forced me to do just that, these turtles were still young, still in need of guidance, I was the only one who could offer them that guidance.

Perhaps it was fated to happen? Another chance at a family after failing to protect my first? Or perhaps misfortune had simply landed me in the right place at the right time? Whatever the case, I had purpose again, to help four lost souls find peace in a world that had forsaken them as it had myself. The journey would be treacherous, difficult, but hopefully, with a little faith, a little grace, we would find happiness in a sea of despair?

Whatever the case, as I rejoined the turtles in the van, "Hey man, nice new threads," Michelangelo greeted me, I laughed in spite of myself. I had grown to appreciate Michelangelo's upbeat nature over the short time I've gotten to know him, I envied his ability to overcome the despair I knew lived within him, there was something to be said of being optimistic in the face of tragedy.

"So, now that we've got our stuff, what's next?" asked Raphael.

"Now Raphael," I began, "Now we find our new home,"

* * *

**A/N: You**** say ****filler, I say "character**** development", I wanted to use this chapter to help set up some character stuff and expand on the other turtle's pasts a little and help explain Splinter's motivation a little bit.**

**And I get to establish that no, we aren't just doing this from Leonardo's perspective.**


	8. A Place to Call Home

**Chapter 7: A Place to Call Home**

* * *

I had no clue when or how I managed to fall asleep that night, I guess all of the day's insane events had taken it's toll and caused me to doze off for the night. A small part of me had hoped that all of that day's events had been some screwed up nightmare and I'd awaken in my human form. But one look at my green hand killed that hope in an instant.

Once the grogginess started to fade I noticed I was alone in the van, "Guys?" I asked, my voice still kind of weak from tiredness, I slowly got up, opening the back doors of the van to reveal a secluded forest area, I could hear the birds chirping their usual happy tones, we must be outside the city. I stepped out of the van, feeling the soft grass underneath my toes as they met the ground.

"Well look who's awake,"

I turned in the direction of the voice to find Raphael, I noticed he was wearing brown, plain elbow pads and knee pads along with athletic tape around his hands and feet and a plain, thick leather belt around his waist. "What's up with the gear? You become a pro wrestler while I was asleep?" I asked him.

Raphael looked himself over, as if he hadn't even noticed he was wearing them, "Splinter and Donnie went scrounging around the old junkyard while you were passed out in the van, found us some ninja gear," He explained before tossing me a bag, "Here, suit up and follow me, Splinter's doin' a "family meeting" or somethin'," he explained.

With that I emptied the bag's contents, a role of athletic tape, knee pads, elbow pads, and a thick leather belt just like Raph's. I don't know why I was expected to wear this stuff, but I did admit, not being completely naked helped me feel a little less weird, even if it was just tape and pads. After I was done, I followed Chris to a clearing in the forest, where the others were waiting for us, sitting around a little bonfire.

Donatello was the first to see our approach, "Well look who's decided to join us in the world of the living," he commented. My only response to the jab was a roll of the eyes as I joined the others around the fire, Raphael sitting himself right next to me.

Splinter then cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here," he began, "We may begin the first steps to the rest of our lives," he said. "Today we find our new home, and begin your training in the ways of the ninja," he continued before reaching behind him. He then produced what looked to be a bunch of cloth bandannas. "We shall start with your masks, an important tradition of the ninja dating back to their very inception centuries ago, they were not worn only to hide their identity, but to also intimidate the enemy, transform the ninja into a symbol, an entity, you shall do the same," he said.

He then stood up and approached Michelangelo, "These bandannas are your uniform, your colors, you must wear them with pride and honor," he said as he brought the orange cloth to Mikey's face, tying it in the back.

He then moved on to Donatello, "A ninja's uniform serves as a symbol to his or her devotion to their clan," he continued as he tied a purple bandanna to Donnie's head.

Raph was next, "I expect these to be worn at all times," he said as he tied the red bandanna to his head.

Last was me, the lone blue bandanna in Splinter's hand told me what color was intended for me. "You four are ninja now, I expect dedication and devotion to the art of the ninja, and all of the traditions that come with it," he said as he tied it around my head, the cloth felt soft, smooth, it made me wonder where he found these bandannas and what they were made from as it certainly didn't feel like cheap material. "But most importantly, I expect dedication and devotion to each other, we are a clan, and a ninja clan is equivalent to a family, no matter what happens, no matter what any of you have done or **will** do, we must stay loyal to each other, as a clan united is stronger than one divided, am I understood?" he asked.

We all answered yes, "Very good, from now on, I am your sensei, your teacher, and when applicable, your guardian," explained Splinter. "Now, let us find our new home," he finally finished.

We all stood up, Michelangelo seemed to be quite excited by his new mask, "Dude we have cool ninja masks! How do I look? Do I look _bad ass_?" He said as he began to strike what he probably thought were "bad ass" poses.

Raph crossed his arms, "Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" He asked. To be honest, we all just looked like giant turtles wearing masks on our faces. But at least it gave us more solid distinction from one another.

"Ahem," we all turned to see Splinter with his arms folded, "If you are done, we have a home to find, I don't like us being in the open too long, it gives our enemies more chances to find us," he explained. So Donnie put the fire out and we all followed Raph to where he intended on hiding us out in, he explained last night that he knew a good place just outside the city we could hide out in.

However, I began to like this plan significantly less when we came upon what could only be a sewer drain. "You can't be serious Raph," I said. The very idea of living in the literal bowls of New York City turned my stomach, just trying to imagine the horrendous, pungent smell was enough to almost make me hurl.

Raph leaned against the side of the drain, "Oh I'm completely serious, what better place to hide from Stockman and his storm troopers than underground?" he said. Somehow, I should have guessed this would end with me in a sewer, it sounded like something a tabloid news paper would put out "turtle man found in sewer"… either that or The Onion… either or.

Donatello seemed to be of the same mind as I was, "Raph this is highly unsanitary, do you know how many airborne diseases and infections we could contract in a place like that?" he pointed out. So not only did we get to live among the poo, we got to die horribly of infectious diseases on top of that.

Raph however just scoffed, "It's been abandoned for years dude, I used to come here all the time when I needed time to myself, it's totally fine dude," he explained.

Michelangelo took a whiff of the tunnel, "The poo water may be gone dude, but the stank still remains," he commented.

Raphael just rolled his eyes, "Can't be any worse than **your** stank," he commented before walking off into the tunnel. I really didn't want to follow Raph into that thing, who knows what horrors awaited us inside there. But it didn't look like I was going to have much say in the matter, so reluctantly, I followed Raph inside.

Donatello produced a flashlight from his trash bag of stuff and began to follow behind, lighting our way through this long forgotten sewer system. "I hate to break it to you Raph but this sewer seems highly unlivable," said Donatello.

"Will ya quit your bellyachen'?" Raph said, "We'll find a good spot, just give me time," he added.

"As hostile as Raphael's words are," chimed in Splinter, "He is right Donatello, if this old sewer can provide us with secrecy and shelter we must have patience and find it," he lectured Donnie. He then scrunched his face in sudden disgust, "Even if this place has a rather… unfortunate odor," he said. Man, poor guy must be getting the worst of this place with that heightened rodent sense of smell.

Donnie just rolled his eyes, "Trust me Sensei, you don't know Raph like I do, knowing him he'll have us living in a cardboard box," he said.

"WAAGH!"

We all stopped and turned to Michelangelo after hearing his pants fudging screams of terror, "I think I stepped on a rat dude," he said, as if on cue a small sewer rat scuttled across the floor, right by us, squeaking in horror the whole way, "I hope it wasn't a relative sensei," he added, probably as a joke because we all knew Splinter was a human underneath that rat exterior… although knowing how unobservant Mikey could be sometimes that isn't exactly a certainty.

Splinter's only response was a slight chuckle and a shake of the head before we continued onward. Soon though, we came upon a large hole in the tunnel. "I think we found why this place in abandoned," commented Donatello.

Raphael quickly climbed through it, "Whoa! Dude, I think I just found our new digs!" he sounded from the other side. We all looked at each other, debating whether we should follow Raph or not but ultimately deciding to do so.

We were all astonished at what we found on the other side.

It looked to be an old subway terminal, with old, dilapidated subway cars lined along it's tracks, the space was nice and wide open. The stairs leading to the surface having been long since sealed off. "Well? What'd I tell ya Donnie?" sounded Raph, "Can I pick 'em or what?" he added. He seemed to be feeling a bit smug to put it nicely, having proven Donnie wrong.

Donatello just grumbled as he set his stuff on the floor, "You **so** got lucky Raph, don't oversell it," he said.

Raph just sat himself on one of the old benches, "Put it however ya line dude, I proved you wrong and you know it," he said. I was kinda in agreement with Donnie to be honest, he _did_ just happen to get lucky, and let's be honest, it still wasn't that much of a step up from the sewer tunnel.

The place was a bit rundown to put it nicely, strong smells of dust and debris permeated the air, obvious signs of what could have been decades of neglect where everywhere. Cobwebs, bits of rubble, all the tell tale signs that no one's thought of this place since the turn of the millennium. "You sure this is safe for us to live in dude? It looks like it's gonna fall apart any second," I asked.

Raphael didn't seem to concerned though, "Dude if it was gonna fall apart, it would have done it by now," Raphael said. "These things are built to last Leo, we're good," he added.

Splinter himself was examining the area, checking around corners and inside the subway cars for some reason. "It seems safe," he said, "It will do, good work Raphael," he added.

Raph sounded with a slight laugh in satisfaction, Splinter's words offering him some sense of validation. With that we all began to set up shop, each of us claiming a subway car as a room. It was so weird even considering living in a place like this, but hey, where else is a giant mutant turtle man supposed to call home?

I began to place my stuff in my car, trying to make this old train car at least _feel_ somewhat like a home. I stopped when I came upon the photo of me and my dad… staring at it before placing it on the seat opposite to the one I had chosen to be my "bed".

I could see out the window that Splinter had claimed the old ticket office, setting up a few things that I couldn't quite make out. I hadn't really decided how I felt about Splinter yet, he seemed like a cool enough dude, but a part of me still wondered why he felt the need to take us under his wing like this. Ever since he helped us escape StockGen he's sort of positioned himself as the group "adult" as it were. Keeping us in line, helping us along, offering wisdom or support when we clearly needed it, that kind of thing.

He's almost become somewhat of a father figure to the group, but he seemed so reluctant to share his own past with us for some reason. Something I didn't really begin to question until he returned from raiding his apartment last night. He didn't seem at all bothered by leaving his own life behind like the rest of us were, surely he had family before his mutation right? But anytime anyone ever asked him about it he'd hand wave it away or claim that he doesn't want to get into it. I don't think it was anything I should **worry** about really, Splinter didn't seem the type to be a repressed ax murderer or anything like that. It was clear from his reactions it was something more tragic, something he didn't want to dig up, I could tell because I've had those same reactions when asked about my dad.

I would try asking him, but I knew better than to pry like that. He'd tell us when he was ready to, I had faith in that.

Suddenly the lights of the station came on, confused I stepped out of the subway car to check for any signs of why this had happened, "Ha! I did it!" I heard Donatello say. All four of us, Splinter included, approached Donatello to find out exactly what it was he "did".

We found him in front of some kind of fuse box, tools all around him, hands in the air in celebration, "I knew I could get the power in this place working with a little tinkering," he said, clearly quite proud of himself and completely oblivious to our presence.

That wouldn't last very long though, "Would it not have been prudent to inform us you were doing this Donatello?" Splinter suddenly asked from the back, startling the hell out of poor Donatello.

The purple clad turtle slowly turned his head in our direction, "Oh, h-hey guys… didn't see you there," he nervously chuckled. "I just… figured we could use some light in here is all," he explained.

Raphael looked around, "How the hell did you get the power workin' down here?" he asked Donatello. A question I think we **all** had on our mind.

"Oh that? That was easy," Donatello said, "It was still connected to the city power grid, all I had to do was re-arrange a few wires and presto! Let there be light!" He explained.

Not that I wasn't appreciative that I wouldn't be fumbling around in the dark but, "You sure the city isn't gonna notice an abandoned train station suddenly using it's electricity?" I asked. It was a legitimate concern, the last thing we needed was Stockman finding us because Donnie decided to leach power from the city.

Donatello waved it off, "Do you know how much power New York City uses? They'd have to have severe OCD to notice this little station going back online," he said.

I mean, he has a point, however Sensei didn't seem to agree, "As much as I admire your initiative Donatello, You should have consulted the rest of the group first," Splinter warned Donatello, "What you say may be true, you should not gamble with the rest of our lives without our knowledge like that, are we understood?" he said.

Donatello sighed in defeat, "Yes sensei," he said before standing up.

"Now that **that** is taken care of," Splinter began, "I think it is time for you four to begin your training," he said. Splinter lead us to the center of the room, "Sit," he said, pointing to the floor in front of him. We all did so, "The way of the ninja are not like you see on TV or movies, we are masters of stealth above all else, strike from the shadows, and fade away into darkness, that is how a true ninja operates," he instructed us. "However, to do that, you must first learn how to maneuver quickly and with grace," he said.

I felt a tinge in my stomach as Splinter's golden eyes moved to me, "Suffice to say Leonardo, I saw your attempt to climb your house last night, and it was… let's just say, "less than impressive,"," said Splinter, the others began to chuckle as my cheeks went red with embarrassment, I _knew_ he would notice my less than graceful entry. "But, by the time we are done, you four will be able to move as swift as the wind, and silent as the night," he explained.

Splinter then walked over to one of the subway cars, "Observe," he said before he suddenly ran up the length of the car, flipping in the air and over our heads and landing softly on the floor behind us.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Michelangelo, "That was SICK!" he commented. Splinter's agility was as surprising as it was impressive, you wouldn't think a dude as old as Splinter would be so nimble, especially with that rat like anatomy, but he clearly hadn't lost a single step since his youth, if any doubts he was a legit ninja remained before they were basically _dead_ now.

Splinter stood himself straight, "By the time we are done Michelangelo, you too will be able to move as nimbly as I just did," he explained. I really couldn't see myself pulling that off, I wasn't exactly known for being a scrambling quarterback if you get what I mean.

Splinter then moved back to the front of us, "Leonardo, since you're the one in need of the most training, you should go first," he said. Why did he feel the need to single me out like this? Haven't I suffered enough? "We're going to start with the basic roll, this is an evasive maneuver every ninja must know and be able to execute at a moment's notice," he instructed. "Allow me to demonstrate, Leonardo, try to punch me," he instructed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure Splinter?" I asked, his only response was a simple nod. So… reluctantly, I did as he asked and threw a right hook. However the second I threw the punch Splinter rolled on the ground in a somersault before righting himself and for god knows what reason, locked me in a light sleeper hold before I could so much as react to the roll itself. "You see? An effective dodge can open your opponent to an attack of your own, the ninja's greatest weapon is that of deception, subverting their expectations and forcing them into letting their guard down so you may make the next strike," he explained before releasing me.

The rest of the group had a little laugh at Splinter once again making me look like an idiot. "But before you can turn the roll into a counter, you must master the roll itself, for a clumsy dodge will leave you open for another attack," he explained before turning to me, "Leonardo, go on, remember to tuck yourself inward as you meet the ground," he instructed me.

I felt like I was in PE class right now, or at practice doing drills, but to be honest, I never really **did **somersaults like this before. But I tried it, attempting to replicate Splinter's motions only to find my shell once again getting in the way, causing me to get stuck on my back again, which was met with a volley of laughter from my supposed friends. "You released your tuck too quickly Leonardo! Try Again!" He said.

Do I have to? Ugh… "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo! You too!" Splinter ordered the others, with reluctant groans and eye rolls, the others joined me in the tumbling party. "Keep working, we have a **lot** of ground to cover, and a short time to do it in, our enemies will not wait for us to prepare, so we must learn quickly," Splinter said as we continued to flop around like fish on the pavement. This was going to be a loooong training session…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**StockGen…**_

_**Baxter Stockman…**_

* * *

I can't believe things went so sour, so quickly. I should have known better than to trust those damn mercenaries with the larger turtle. The four turtles and Splinter were long gone, possibly digging themselves into some hole in the deepest recesses of New York. Millions of dollars in research and development, and it got away in an old panel van. I had the workers assessing the damages that giant turtle caused us before we eventually managed to contain it. "Tell me now Stewart, how bad is the damage?" I asked my accountant.

"Rough estimate? We're looking at at least twenty five hundred million dollars worth of damages and counting," he said. Dammit all, this was going to set us back so far we'd be old and gray by the time we got back to where we were.

There was no way we could synthesize more mutagen with the money we'd lose in repairs alone, "Tell me the giant turtle was at least contained," I asked. I swear to god I was at least going to have **one** mutant to make miserable over this whole mess.

Stewart adjusted his glasses, "Yes, the turtle was contained, it's currently in a holding cell roaring at the guards," he told me with a slight laugh.

This incident wouldn't _ruin_ StockGen, our other projects would ensure that, but I had a very specific contract for this mutagen, one that wouldn't be very patient for results, "Speaking of, you got a call from the General, he's wondering if you're making progress with the mutagen?" he asked, "I told him you've had a little… setback… and he told me to inform you that he insists you, in his words "pick up the slack before he finds someone more competent," he explained to me.

Well that was just fantastic, "Tell the mercenaries I want those turtles and the rat found, dead or alive doesn't matter to me at this point, I just want them found and their blood extracted," I told Stewart, "Those freaks are going to **pay** for this Stewart… one way or another… they'll pay," I said before Stewart left to do just that.

This isn't over turtles… not by a long shot, I'm going to have my perfected mutagen, even if I have to squeeze it out of you like juice from an orange…

* * *

**A/N: Ruh Roh, looks like Baxter isn't done with our heroes quite yet, are any of you surprised? I knew you _weren't._**

**This is the last of my already written chapters, everything from here on out will be brand new, expect more time between posts hehe...**


	9. Attack of the Mousers

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Mousers**

* * *

_**StockGen...**_

_**One Year Later…**_

**_Baxter Stockman_**…

* * *

"This had better be good, I had to leave a very important business meeting for this," I said as I entered the room, the head of the mercenaries had called me earlier claiming they had finally made progress on the hunt for the turtles and the rat.

The head mercenary nodded, "You're gonna love this Stockman," he said before handing me a photo, "One of the boys managed to get a pic of one of them freaks last night," he said. The photo was taken from a distance, in what appeared to be some kind of junkyard. At first I thought he was pulling my leg but upon further inspection, I saw the rat in the photo, disappearing into what looked to be a sewer drain. "Looks like your freaks are holdin' out in the sewer system," he said.

"It took you a year to figure _that_ out?" I asked snidely, I guess we should have expected this, Splinter was a **rat** after all. "Do we even know if he has the turtles with him? They could have went separate ways after escaping," I pointed out.

The mercenary grinned, "If that's the case we can capture him and get him to spill where his little green friends are holding up," he said, "So, you want me to send a platoon to the sewers and hunt that rat down? My boys are itchin' for some action," he grinned.

I shook my head, "No, he'll see it coming, and I haven't forgotten how poorly your men did against Splinter last time, I have something else in mind," I said before strolling over to the large computer screen and pulling up a file. "This gentlemen is the project that helped get StockGen's robotics division off the ground **and** made me the very wealthy man I am today," I said, the project on screen was a small, metallic robot, it's head was pill shaped, with two long robotic legs holding it up. "They're designed for pest control, let one of these loose in your home and it will hunt down and mouse in the entire building, capturing it in it's mouth like a fly in a Venus Fly Trap," I explained.

The mercenary laughed, "You're little gizmo's real cute Stockman, but we ain't dealing with a mouse here, we're dealing with a highly trained combatant who also happens to be a giant rat," he explained.

I smirked, "Ah but that's the point isn't it? He's a **rat**, and rats are pests… aren't they? With a few modifications, I can create mousers that will hunt Splinter down like the vermin he is," I said, "I want your men to release a large group of mousers into the sewer system, programmed to hunt Splinter and Splinter alone," I explained. "He may be a skilled fighter, but even the best succumb to the numbers game eventually," I said with a grin.

To be honest, I'd been toying with the idea of using my mouser robots to hunt Splinter ever since he escaped, but since we couldn't find him until now, I never got the chance to test it. If only I could see the look on that old rat's face when he sees an army of mousers gunning for him. But I'd just have to settle for the one he'd give me when he was dragged back to StockGen. "The mousers will be ready in an hour, I suggest you tell your men to get ready," I said before looking to the picture of Splinter again, "And this time… there will be no place left for him to hide," I said before leaving to prepare the robots.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**The Turtle's Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

It feel like a lifetime ago since I mutated, my memories of being a human kid from queens felt far more distant now than they actually were. Being a freak of nature had lost most of it's shock and had, dare I say, become almost **normal** now. I still missed the life I had, my mom, my other friends, hell… I even kinda missed my asshole teammates. Spending so long down in the underground with three mutant turtles and a rat was starting to make me a bit stir crazy, I cherished the rare times we actually got to see the surface, the sun.

Splinter was insistent that we stay hidden from the rest of the world, or "in the shadows" as he always put it, Splinter kind of had a flare for the dramatic sometimes, a classic example is how he always insisted we "Strike hard and fade into the shadows". Trips to the surface were outright forbidden unless deemed necessary, or to be more accurate "Only when we needed food or supplies". This had been our lives for so long now most of us had forgotten what the city even _looked_ like.

Well then Leonardo, why don't you just sneak out? Well… me and the guys have sort of learned over our time down here that you **never** cross the rat… **ever**. Most of the time, Splinter was a pretty cool dude, very kind and caring, willing to hear you out when you had a problem, becoming the sort of resident "dad" of the group. However, all bets were off when you somehow managed to tick him off. It was rare, but when it happened, it was an **event**. The first poor soul to incur the wrath of the rat was Donatello, when he tried to rewire an old train car and sent it careening down the rails like a Japanese bullet train, almost flattening poor Michelangelo in the process. It wasn't so much the run away train that pissed Splinter off but the "almost flattening Michelangelo" part. Dude spent what felt like **hours** chewing Donnie's head off about being reckless and almost killing his "brother". Donnie spent the rest of that night cleaning the lair.

So yeah, I'm not about to risk the wrath of the rat for just a few minutes of sight seeing. I liked my head attached to my body thank you very much. There were a few clear lines Splinter had made for us, crossing **any** of them sent him into berserk mode. Never interrupt sensei's meditation, never disrespect ninja tradition, never endanger your "brothers", and… the relevant one here, never go to the surface, ever.

So here we spent our lives, day in, day out, thank god these sewers were big, otherwise we all would have gone stir crazy loooong ago. In fact our little expeditions into the sewers had yielded some… erm… interesting results. We found a working TV once, which currently sat in the living room, Mikey found a box of old Star Trek VHS tapes once… Voyager in case you're curious which series. You'd be surprised what kind of weird stuff New Yorkers shove down here, not all of it I can share in polite company.

In fact we were now just coming back from one such expedition, having found what Donnie insists is an old IBM computer from the eighties, he planned on stripping it for parts to use in one of his "projects".

However when we got there, we found Michelangelo carrying some kind of cake, did I mention Michelangelo could cook? It surprised us all when he first revealed it. "What's up with the baked goods Mikey?" I asked him.

Michelangelo seemed strangely surprised we asked, as if it were something all of us should have known, "You guys forget what day it is?" he asked us. We all just sort of looked at each other, "It's our one year Muta-versary!" He said. It took a minuted to decipher what "Muta-versay" meant, as it clearly was a word he **just** made up.

It was the one year anniversary of our mutation, to be honest all of the days down here sort of blurred together, how Michelangelo knew the date was a mystery, but what struck me more was that he wanted to **celebrate** our mutation like it was a birthday or something, the objectively worst day of our collective lives was hardly an occasion to celebrate with **cake**.

"Are you serious?" Raph asked, "Mikey, that was a **horrible** day why would you **ever** want to celebrate that?!" he asked, echoing the rest of the group's thoughts on the subject.

"Well yeah, but it was also the day we… ya know… became a family," explained Michelangelo, "So I thought… it was worth celebrating, besides… any excuse to eat cake is a good one dude," he continued.

It was hard to argue with him there, however, "Mikey, I get the idea, but honestly, that was a day we'd rather forget," I tried to explain to him, Mikey sometimes didn't understand just how bad what happened to us was, Raph writes it off as him being dumb, but I think it was more due to him being more of an optimist than the rest of us, as far as he was concerned, the worst part about mutating was losing two fingers.

"Kind of hard to do that, given our appearances being constant reminders Leonardo,"

Splinter emerged from his room, "I for one think it is a grand idea Michelangelo," he stated, Michelangelo smiling a little in validation, "What happened to us is tragic, we lost so much to the ooze, but we rose above that tragedy, and created a pretty decent life for ourselves down here," he explained. "In spite of all that happened to us, we stand here, stronger and prouder than the day we first found each other, supporting each other as ninja, as family, **that** my sons, is worth celebration in my book," He said.

Yeah, Splinter had this weird thing he started doing after a few months, referring to us as his "sons". Again, he had kind of become the "dad" of the group and basically adopted us that day he busted us all out of StockGen, but it still felt kind of weird I won't lie.

"In fact," said Splinter suddenly, "I think I may have something of my own to offer for this celebration," he said before he suddenly went back into his room. All four of us just stood there like deer in the headlights before Splinter came back with something rolled up in some kind of blanket or cloth. "Please, sit," he said.

Michelangelo set his cake aside and we all sat in the usual position we did when Splinter gave us lectures or lessons. "You four have all made tremendous progress with your training over the course of this past year, which is why I believe it is time to finally elevate your training," he said before unwrapping the cloth to reveal weapons. Two katana, two sai, two nunchaku, and what I think is a bo staff. "Weapons such as these have been used by ninja for centuries, in the hands of a skilled warrior, they are as effective as they are deadly," he explained.

"Dude!" Michelangelo exclaimed "I call dibs on the nunchucks!" he said reaching for the nunchaku before having his hand slapped away by Splinter.

"Patience Michelangelo!" he said to Mikey before returning his attention to the rest of the group, "Before I give you these weapons, I expect each of you to promise to use them with wisdom and responsibility," said Splinter, "I know the temptations that come with weapons such as these all too well, you must promise never to give into your darkest thoughts, I give these to you as tools of survival, not instruments of destruction, only to spill blood when all other solutions are closed off to you," he warned us.

You wouldn't think a ninja would have a no killing rule like that, but you could tell just by the look in the elderly rodent's eyes that he took the sanctity of life **very** seriously, and that he expected us to do the same. "As long as this is understood, you may pick your weapons," he said.

Mikey instantly snatched the nunchaku, "Finally! I've been wanting to try nunchucks for like… EVER!" he said, happily twirling the nunchaku with the gleeful exhilaration of a child who finally got the toy he always wanted for Christmas. The nunchaku from what I could see were made from simple wood connected by thick metal chains.

Raph quickly snapped up the sai, "Bet I could do some **real** damage with these bad boys," he said as he twirled them in his hands. The sai were simple, three pronged sai with red leather handles. The metal they were made from seemed to lack a bit of sheen, making me think they were a bit aged.

Only the stick and the swords remained, I decided to go with the cooler option and took the swords, They appeared to be basic katana, with dull gray sheaths with brass tips, the hand guards were square and gray, the blades a were long, curved steel that shimmered in the light from the room.

"And that leaves **me** with the stick then," said Donatello dryly. The bo staff was basic wood with white taping at the center for better grip. The wood's color dulled from age, but it looked like it would stand up to abuse pretty well. "You guys get blades and nunchucks to deal with enemies, while all I get to fight the forces of evil… is a big stick," he commented, clearly not thrilled with the weapon he got saddled with.

"Do not underestimate your weapon Donatello," Splinter said, "For it is not the weapon itself that holds power, but the one who wields it that makes it strong," he explained, clearly trying to build Donatello's confidence a little.

Donatello however seemed skeptical, "Yeah, if you say so sensei," he said.

Splinter then gave us attachments for our belts to hold our weapons, for me this meant a long leather strap that slung over my shoulder to hold the two swords on my back, as if my shell wasn't top heavy enough right? Donatello got something similar, though his had a pouch at the back to hold his staff, I imagine getting through doors is going to be an issue for Donnie in the future. Mikey and Raph both just got holsters for their nunchucks and sai respectively.

"There is one last bit of equipment I wish to give you," Splinter said before producing a wooden box out from behind him, he lifted the lid to reveal it's contents.

"DUDE! Ninja stars! Sick!" Michelangelo exclaimed. As Mikey said, there were indeed ninja stars inside the box, they were silver throwing stats with some kind of flower or lotus pattern engraved into their center. I recognized the logo as the same one on Splinter's robe, which made me wonder if it was his old clan's symbol or this was just some weird coincidence.

"You may each take three," Splinter said, "just as I expect with your main weapons, I too expect these to be used with wisdom and responsibility," he added. We all took three as Splinter had instructed, they looked quite new upon closer inspection, telling me Splinter hadn't had these long, I could even see my face reflected from it's surface, a blurry reflection mind you, but a reflection none the less.

Then a question came to my mind, one that I'm sure crossed the minds of the other turtles, "So… does this mean we're ready to… ya know?" I asked, pointing upwards, hoping Splinter got my meeting. It seemed fair to assume Splinter was choosing to arm us that it meant we were finally ready to head topside.

However that assumption died when I saw Splinter just sort of glare at me, "No," he said forcefully, "You four have much more to learn before you are ready to face the outside world," he added. The tone of his voice made it sound like I had offended him by even asking. However after a while he seemed to read why I asked by the look I apparently had on my face, "I know you four have been down here for so long, there are days where I myself long to see the surface, but we cannot forget what we are, and how the outside world would react if they saw us like this," he pointed out, his tone much more sympathetic now, "I take no pleasure in keeping you four hidden down here like a dirty secret, unable to see the morning sun, but it must be done to ensure our safety, the last thing I would want is for any of you to be caught off guard by StockGen or anyone else who would do you harm, and you be unprepared to defend yourself against that threat," he explained.

The tone of the room quickly dampened, as it was clear I wasn't the only one who longed to see the outside world again. But we knew Splinter was right, down here was the safest place for people like us, and we've only had a years worth of ninja training at most. "Do not lose hope my sons," Splinter then said, "The day you will be able to see the surface again **will **come, but that day is not today," he said. It was clear he knew how upset this made us, and was trying his hardest to lighten our spirits while still playing the responsible parent.

We all got to our feet, kind of dejected we were still not trusted with even a simple trip up top. "So..." Splinter said awkwardly, trying to change the subject, "Shall we have some of Michelangelo's cake?" he offered. Everyone answered with an unenthusiastic "okay" as we all got ready for the saddest slice of cake in history.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Elsewhere in the Sewers of New York**_

_**StockGen Mercenary...**_

"God this place reeks"

My unit had been deployed to drop Stockman's Mousers into the sewers. I was still annoyed that Stockman wanted to use robots to capture the target instead of my highly trained men. Never send a machine to do a man's job. But I knew better than to question someone with pockets as deep as Stockman's.

I looked around, seeing that we were at a central hub of the sewers, "Alright men, I want those robots deployed at all four sewer pipes, with any luck, these things will find the rat. I want all units on stand by for when the robots return with the target," I ordered my men. None of them were particularly enthusiastic about being down here, sewers were never an ideal place for ops, but the rat decided to make like his smaller, four legged cousins and live in this cesspool so it couldn't be helped.

I knew it would be worth it once we dragged that rodent by the tail to Stockman. I had a little bit of a grudge against that rat ever since he embarrassed my men a year ago. I took a lot of pride in my unit, "Colonel Blackwood, we're ready for Mouser deployment sir, just give the order," one of my men said.

I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it with a lighter, "Commence Operation," I said before the sounds of whirring, mechanical legs echoed through the tunnels of the sewers. That rat probably had no clue we were even down here, but he'd know damn well once those robots dragged his sorry rear right to me… no one makes a fool out of me… no one.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

After we had all sampled Mikey's cake, Master Splinter had sent us all off to quote "get a feel for our new weapons". We had some basic prior weapons training, but said "weapons" were a bunch of sticks he had Raph and I collect from the woods outside the sewer tunnel once. Actual, honest to god **swords** were a **bit** of a departure to say the least. They felt heavier for one thing, a lot heavier than you'd think katana would be, but I seemed to be managing just fine.

"You seem to be taking to your new weapons quite well Leonardo,"

Master Splinter emerged from the darkness, arms crossed behind his back. "You all are actually, I admit, I find it quite impressive," he commented. Splinter then sat himself down in front of me, "However, I didn't come here just to compliment you," he said.

Confused, I sheathed my swords, "What's up?" I asked before sitting down myself.

Master Splinter sighed, "I wanted to speak with you, about the surface," he said. This only confused me more, I thought we had said all that needed to be said earlier? "I want you to know I wasn't angry with you Leonardo, honestly, I should have expected you four to start asking about it eventually," he explained. "But that being said, I still want you to understand I only do what I do to protect you and your brothers," he continued.

I kinda got that, but at the same time, "I didn't mean to upset anyone sensei, it's just… I miss it ya know? The outside world, the city… there's only so long you can spend in a run down subway station before you start going stir crazy," I explained.

Splinter nodded, "I understand Leonardo, I've admittedly have had the same longing to see the outside world, but we must learn to accept our lot in life, we are not like **them** anymore Leonardo, a normal human sees us, they will panic, possibly even **attack**, and that's not even getting into what StockGen will do if they find us," he explained.

He was right of course, a year had kind of dulled the shock of being a mutant, sometimes I forgot we were freaks now. I guess being trapped down here so long with other mutants had sort of downplayed how messed up we all probably looked to an outsider. "I know sensei, but… still…" I said, not sure how to finish my sentence.

Splinter put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, "Like I said before, we've lost so much to the ooze, but we must not dwell on the past, if we are to move towards our futures, you will see the surface again Leonardo… just not yet," he explained before getting up to leave, "I'm going to go check on your brother's progress," he said before leaving. I decided to go back to practicing… trying to get the images of the outside world I so longed to see again out of my mind.

* * *

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

I hated doing this to them, locking them away in the bowels of the city, but it had to be done, I couldn't risk StockGen finding us, I had grown so attached to the turtles, I couldn't bear the thought of losing even one of them. All I could do was assure them the time would come when they could see the outside world again.

As I walked I began to hear the familiar sounds of an acoustic guitar playing, I knew it was Raphael, he sometimes played music when he felt stressed or had a lot on his mind. It always struck me how someone as angry and harsh as Raphael was could also create such beautiful music. It was a reminder that under that gruff exterior lied a gentle, creative soul.

He had adjusted surprisingly well to playing with only three fingers, I guess that simply spoke to how talented he was. I knew that I should be angry he wasn't practicing with his sai like I had instructed him to, but I didn't have the heart to interrupt his attempts to relax himself, as I had an idea of what it was he currently wished to calm himself from. I had no doubts he shared Leonardo's desire to see the outside.

These were the moments were I really began to second guess myself, was I really doing the right thing? Or had a simply traded them one prison for another? Was I simply too afraid to lose another family to see I was only hurting them more? I couldn't say for certain…

However my thoughts were suddenly shoved aside by a strange sound, my acute hearing had allowed me to make out a strange mechanical whirring sound over the sounds of Raphael's guitar. The whirring was drawing closer, it resembled a noise similar to a remote controlled toy, I turned my head in the sound's direction, trying to see if I could find the source. It was coming from one of the train tunnels, cautiously I inched towards it, my instincts telling me that this sound came from something dangerous.

However, the second I entered the tunnel I felt something sharp stab into my right leg, I yelped as I staggered back into the light, looking down to see the thing that had latched onto my leg was some kind of metallic robot, it's "mouth" wrapped around my now slightly bleeding leg. I began to thrash my leg in an attempt to get it off, however by doing so I had failed to see the **other** robots lunging at me, they swarmed me like a pack of wolves, biting various parts of my body, I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pain as I fell to the ground.

The second I did I felt them begin to drag me, I tried to thrash my limbs but all I managed to accomplish was tossing maybe one or two of the robots off, only to have more latch themselves onto me. What were these things?! Where did they come from?! And where were they trying to take me. I looked over the robots for any clues and in doing so got my answer.

On it's pill shaped body, I found an all too familiar logo, StockGen. My blood ran cold, they had found us! Worse… the turtles weren't ready to face them yet! My only hope would be that Stockman would settle for just me and not pursue the turtles…

But that hope died when I heard a familiar howl of anger, "SENSEI!" screamed Raphael, he must have heard me cry out earlier! I turned my head to see Raphael running down the tunnel, his sai drawn, no doubt intending to rescue me. "Let him go you overgrown tin cans!" he snarled before he lunged right at us!

"Raphael! NO!" I yelled, but it was far too late, a cluster of the robots quickly swarmed Raphael, he tried to fight them off, but they overwhelmed him, all I could do was watch helplessly as the robots began to tear into him, I began to thrash wildly, trying in vain to get free so I could save Raphael, but the robot's strength of numbers rendered such efforts meaningless.

The robots continued to drag me down the tunnels, the others keeping Raphael from intervening, but they thankfully weren't trying to drag him away like me. "NO!" SPLINTER!" Raphael cried as he slowly vanished from my sight, "GODDAMMIT! NO! LET ME GO! RAAAGH!" he continued to scream before even his voice faded away.

Soon the robots dragged me to a central hub of some sort… where a platoon of all too familiar looking mercenaries awaited me. "Well well… I guess Stockman's robots are worth somethin' after all," said one of the mercenaries before he knelt down, the pungent smell of his lit cigarette assaulting my nostrils. "You down here alone fuzzball? Or are your little turtles down here too?" he asked me before pressing a combat knife against my throat, "And don't lie now, because I can be **very** nasty when I don't get my way," he added.

"It's just me down here," I lied, I was determined to at least spare the turtles if I could, I didn't care what happened to me, but I would sooner accept death than drag the turtles down with me. "The turtles and I went our separate ways after escaping, I have no idea where they are-" I continued to spin my web of deception before I was suddenly grabbed by the fur on top of my head by the head mercenary

He growled like the animal he was, a puff of smoke flying right into my face causing me to cough, "You really expect me to buy that?" he said, "You aren't dumb enough to split the party like that, give me their location or I'll cut those dumb rat ears right off your head," he threatened.

"Make all the threats you want," I snarled, "I will never betray the turtles," I added.

The mercenary chuckled, "Really?" he said before suddenly backhanding me, the blow was hard, causing my cheeks to sting. "Cause I'm gonna make you life a living hell until you cough up the turtles, Stockman said I couldn't kill you, but he said nothing about messing up that ugly mug of yours," he said.

I had worried this would happen, that our enemies would find us, but if I could help it, I would be the only one they ever captured… I was strong, I've endured so much pain in my life already, there was nothing this hired gun could do to me that Oroku Saki hadn't already, I wouldn't break… bend perhaps, but never break…

* * *

**A/N: Well isn't that a kick in the teeth, can our heroes rescue Splinter? Or will Baxter finally bag our heroes?**

**As an aside, I recently got a bit of criticism for my use of profanity in this story, so I've made an effort to tone it down a little but I'd rather not completely omit it, if anything to keep the tone consistent. After all, while I do like to make my stories a bit more "mature", I also don't want to overdo it to the point where it reads like it was written by a fourteen year old edgelord who just discovered what 4Chan is. Trust me… nobody wants that… not even 4Chan.**


	10. Out of The Shadows

**Chapter ****9: ****Out of The Shadows**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Moments Earlier…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

I spent a little bit messing around with my new said before deciding I got a good feel for them, to be honest my mind was more focused on the whole "stuck down here" thing. I never thought I'd miss the city as much as I did, I remember back when I used to think the city was a worthless cesspool, and that when and if I ever made it in the music world, I'd leave it in my dust and never look back. But now that I was stuck underground, I found myself longing for the familiar sights and sounds of the Big Apple.

So I did what I usually did when I had a lot on my mind, I grabbed my guitar and sat myself on a platform and began to play. It had taken me so long to learn to play with only three fingers, but having a guitar pick helped a ton. I just played a random tune, trying to find some peace of mind, trying to lose myself in the music.

You know, everyone was always surprised that I played guitar, I guess they figured a tough guy like me wouldn't have creative outlets like this, but in truth it was how I kept myself sane back home, something about playing music made me feel better, if even only for just a single moment… just a momentary escape…

However I had learned a long time ago that life doesn't wait for you to get over yourself before kicking you in the pants again, and this proved to be true once again when I heard a familiar scream suddenly roar from one of the subway tunnels not too far from where I was. "Splinter?" I said to myself as I put my guitar to the side and grabbed my sai before heading out to investigate.

In seconds I saw what was goin' on, and boy… was it a sight. A swarm of what had to be at least a hundred tiny robots were marching down the subway tunnel, but they weren't alone, as they were also draggin' a very familiar rat man with them. Splinter was tryin' to get free, thrashing his limbs around, but every time he managed to get a limb free, another one of those little bastards quickly snared it again.

I felt my blood begin to boil, this **had** to be Stockman's doing, that son of a bitch has been gunnin' for us since we left his stupid lab and now he was tryin' to kidnap our sensei! I wasted no time chasin' them down, "SENSEI!" I called, he must have not noticed I was there because he jumped when he heard my voice.

I leaped right at the dumb things, "Let him go you overgrown tin cans!", I was gonna tear these damn things apart! Splinter was a good dude, he didn't deserve this! None of us did!

"Raphael! NO!" I heard Splinter scream, before I could even wonder why he wasn't as happy to see me come to his rescue as you'd think, I quickly got my answer. The robots swarmed me the second I came in range, catching me in mid air. Their metal teeth began to dig into my flesh, it felt like getting caught in a buch of tiny bear traps. I tried to fight them off, but they were too much for me, they just kept comin', one after the other!

But I was so distracted by the robots attacking **me, **I briefly forgot about the ones takin' Splinter away! I looked to see those bastards getting away with him! "SPLINTER! NO!" I screamed, god dammit! No! Not again! Visions of being dragged from my mother began to play in my head, the hopeless feeling of a child tryin' to reach out of a parental figure they knew if they let go, they'd never see again. I tried my best to free myself of the pile but they just kept coming at me, making damn sure I couldn't save him. "GODDAMMIT! NO! LET ME GO! RAAAGH!" I roared, but it was hopeless… he was gone… just like that.

And almost like some sick, cruel joke, I only **then** managed to wrench myself free of the pile, just when it was too late to save Splinter! However I then realized **why** had only just **now** managed to free myself… the robots were retreating, they'd gotten what they came for. I noticed I had managed to destroy a few during what could charitably be called a "fight". I took it from it's place, "This ain't over Stockman, not by a long shot," I said before turning around to get the others.

* * *

_**Present…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Our practice session had run it's course, and so the rest of us decided to take a breather and just hang out. "So, Mikey, you get a hang of those nunchaku yet?" I asked, more trying to strike up a conversation than anything else.

Mikey grinned, "Dude, I'm the nunchaku **master**! Watch and be amazed," he said before demonstrating. You'd expect the inevitable punchline of him screwing it up by conking himself on the head but he **actually** seemed to have a legit hang on his nunchaku, twirling them around with skill that would make even Bruce Lee feel self conscious. "I'm awesome," he said with a big goofy grin.

I admit I was impressed, well until Donatello pointed out, "Yeah, because Splinter showed you how to use them," he said. That certainly dulled how impressive that display was a bit, the fact he had mastered them in such a short amount of time was still kind of impressive, but it was certainly helped by sensei's instruction.

Michelangelo quickly drooped over in defeat, "Aww… Donnie, why do ya gotta be line that dude?" he asked with this sad, puppy dog look on his face.

But Donatello wasn't falling for it, "Someone has to keep you honest Mikey," he said rather bluntly.

However the conversation was stopped dead in it's tracks when Raphael came running up to us, he looked **freaked**, like he had just witnessed a murder or something. "Whoa… Raph? You okay dude?" I asked, everyone turned to Raph as he stepped onto the platform, I noticed he had something in his hands, it looked at first to be some metal tube but upon further inspection more resembled the destroyed remains of some kind of tiny robot.

Raph took a moment to collect himself, he was so messed up I could see him visibly shaking before he violently tossed the robot's corpse right in front of us, "These little bastards kidnapped Splinter!" he suddenly blurted out.

All of us froze, to be fair, we should have anticipated something like this happening eventually, we all knew Stockman was hunting for us, but I guess none of us expected it to happen so suddenly, with suck little fanfare.

Each of us had a different reaction, I was in disbelief, Splinter had always seemed so strong and capable to me, imagining something **that** tiny managing to get the best of him seemed so impossible… but Raph's body language told me he wasn't making this up. Michelangelo looked like he was about to burst into tears, his lip quivering.

Donatello however, simply picked the robot up and began to examine it, "It's a Mouser Robot," he said. None of us naturally knew what he was talking about, it took am embarrassing amount of time for Donatello to pick up on this, "They're pest control robots designed by StockGen, meant to search a home for mice and capture them, I read about them on a tech blog once," he clarified.

Well that told me everything I needed to know, it couldn't be a coincidence that these things were StockGen creations. Stockman had to have sent these things down to capture us, but that left me with two questions, how did Stockman find us, and why didn't they take Raph? "Raph, tell us exactly what happened." I said.

Raph took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before answering my question, "I was playin' my guitar when I heard a scream comin' from one of the tunnels, so I went to investigate, I found Splinter bein' dragged down the tunnel by a whole swarm of the things," he answered, "I… I tried to save him… but there were so many… I couldn't reach him, and they got away," he explained.

Donatello began to think, "That's odd, if you were fighting them off, why did they only take Splinter?" he asked himself.

Raphael instantly flew into a rage, "REALLY?! **That's** your biggest concern?! Our sensei's been kindapped by freaky robots and is probably halfway to StockGen by now, but you're more worried about why they didn't take **me** along for the ride?! What's **wrong** with you?!" He snapped.

However Donatello shook his head, "No Raph, it's relevant, think about it, Mousers are designed for pest control, they can be programmed to hunt any animal, even multiple at once, why wouldn't Baxter program them to go after **us** too?" he clarified.

He had a point actually, you'd think he'd want all five of us, unless, "Baxter doesn't know we're down here," I said, "He must have thought Splinter was down here alone," I added.

Donatello nodded, "Exactly! That gives us an advantage! Someone has to be operating the Mousers, they only have a return radius of about a mile, meaning someone has to be down here monitoring them," he said, "And that **someone** has no clue we're down here, and thus… won't be expecting a surprise attack," he said.

"But how do we find 'em?" Mikey chimed in, wiping tears from his eyes, "They could be anywhere down here," he pointed out.

Donatello looked to the Mouser, "If I can reactivate the Mouser robot, it'll execute it's return protocol and lead us right to whoever took Splinter!" he said.

It seemed we had our plan in place, "Alright, we've got our game plan, Donnie, you work on getting that Mouser up and running," I instructed, my role as a Quarterback coming in full force, making play calls but of a very different nature. "The rest need to get ready, Raph, take us to the tunnel you saw them take Splinter down, I want us to be ready when that Mouser's up and running, let's go!" I ordered.

Donnie quickly went to work, hopefully he could get that thing working quickly, I don't know how long we have until whoever took Splinter would have him transferred to StockGen.

Meanwhile, Raph took us to the tunnel he saw Splinter get dragged down, there were a few other wrecked Mousers still laying in pieces. Now all that was left was the wait, I really hope Donnie works fast, we didn't have much time.

It took a while, longer than I was comfortable with to be honest, but eventually, we all saw a Mouser blow right by us down the tunnel, Donnie quickly followed behind, nodding to me. "Alright guys, follow that Mouser, and remember, we're doing this quiet, they don't know we're coming, let's keep it that way," I said before, out of habit, clapping my hands together and saying "break". God how cringey must that have looked? Thankfully no one felt the need to call me out on it as we all silently moved down the tunnel.

The Mouser just mindlessly executed it's programming, blissfully unaware it was leading us right to it's little master. Stealth had thankfully been one of the first things Splinter had drilled into our heads, so sneaking around like this was a cakewalk for us.

Eventually the little robot lead us to a central hub, a bunch of the guards from StockGen were all gathered around, and of course, Splinter was there, on his knees with his hands behind his head. But of course, he showed no fear, not outwardly at least, just glaring at the man who held him captive. I noticed he was a bit beat up, blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

I began to do hand signals, not wanting the guards to hear me giving instructions to the others. However Raph didn't seem to appreciate this, "I don't know what this means," he whispered as he mockingly imitated my hand signals. Well to be fair, what else did I expect to happen? He didn't have to be such a jerk about it though.

"Surround the room," I said under my breath, we all began to take our positions, the sewers were always pretty dark, even at the best of times, making it perfect for a ninja rescue mission. I silently skulked to a dark corner of the room, the guards completely unaware of my presence as one of them struck poor Splinter with his rifle.

"I'm growin' quite impatient rat boy! TALK! Where are the turtles?!" he snapped. I felt my heart briefly freeze upon realizing what was happening, why Splinter looked so beat up. He was trying to get our location out of Splinter, and Splinter of course

was just too loyal to give us up.

I could see the fatigue in Splinter's eyes, the damage was stacking, it wouldn't be long before we lost him! But I knew rushing in would only get me and the others killed, I needed to approach this like a ninja. I silently crept up to one of the guards. Splinter noticed me instantly, but he was too out of it to really read, but he looked more worried than relieved. I put it out of my mind and quickly struck, catching the guard in a sleeper hold before dragging him back to the shadows.

I could hear his muffled cries as I kept the pressure applied, cutting off the oxygen to his brain and he eventually gave out. I looked to the others follow my lead, snatching the other guards and dragging them into the darkness, the remaining guards completely oblivious to the fact they had just lost four men.

Their numbers were dwindled, I began to fish around the unconscious guard's equipment until I found a smoke grenade. I pulled the pin and rolled it right up to the guards. The noticed it instantly, "GRENADE!" one of them shouted before it burst into a puff of smoke.

"NOW!" I called, without even a moment's hesitation we sprung into action, the guards began to fire blindly, but I was able to reach one with little difficulty, using what I had learned I disarmed him and smacked him with the butt of his own rifle. I could hear the others taking out their own guards.

"COWABUNGA!" I heard Mikey cry before a guard went flying from the smoke cloud and into the far wall. The smoke began to clear and all the guards were out cold… all but one.

I heard the click of a gun aimed right at the back of my head. "Impressive show boys," the guard said, "But all you've done was deliver yourselves right to me," he added. "Any of you freaks move and I'll splatter blue boy's brains all over this sewer!" he barked at the others.

Dammit! How did I screw this up so quickly?! Flashbacks to all of my failures on the football field flashed before me, I had just given this guy a bargaining chip because I was too stupid to pay attention to my surroundings. I always choked when it mattered most…

No! I can't resign to defeat now, I can get out of this, "You freaks drop your weapons, NOW!" he said, bopping the barrel of his gun against my head to emphasize his threat. The turtles complied, dropping their weapons. "There we go… you freaks aren't as dumb as your rat… you actually know when you're beat!" he said with a smirk.

I then had an idea, something I had seen in a movie once, it was a long shot, but it might just be enough, I muttered something under my breath. The guard instantly noticed, "The hell you say boy?" he asked, he was distracted!

I quickly spun myself around, stomping on his calf forcing him to his knees, "I said… "This is a distraction" learn to lip read dude," I snickered before clocking him right in the back of the head with the handle of my sword, knocking him out.

Mikey roared in approval, "That was AWESOME!" he exclaimed, "We totally thrashed those chumps! Who rock? WE ROCK!" he continued to celebrate.

We quickly rushed over to Splinter, helping him to his feet, he was still a bit out of it from the beating he took, but he was aware enough to stand on his own power eventually, "Are you alright sensei?" I asked.

Splinter turned to me, "Yes… I'm fine… thanks to you four," he said before a big grin crept up his snout, "You all did well… you fought as one… used the shadows… like true ninja," he said.

We all helped Splinter back to our home, I doubt this would be the last time we'd encounter Stockman's goon patrol, no… they'd try again… but hopefully, next time, we'd be ready for them.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

* * *

A quiet calm had come over the lair after that, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling a little pleased with myself right now, managing to turn that situation around so well.

I happened upon Splinter, who was sitting in the middle of the subway platform, sipping tea from a tiny cup. I tepidly approached, "Hey sensei, how are you feeling?" I asked, wanting to make sure that beating he took hadn't had any nasty effects on him.

Splinter set the cup down on the tiny tray, "I'm doing quite well Leonardo, my face is a bit sore, but I think I will be fine," he reassured me. "I'm actually glad you came, I want to discuss something with you," he suddenly added.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping he wasn't about to chew me out for putting the guys in danger like that.

"What you did today, how you lead your brothers in your efforts to rescue me, it opened my eyes to something," began Splinter, "You are ready… much more than I realized," he said.

My eyes widened, "Y… you mean… we can go topside?" I asked. I never expected this, I guess I was so focused on saving Splinter I never even considered it would prove I was worthy of going to the surface. I just wanted to help my sensei.

Splinter nodded, "Yes, you have all proven you are capable ninja, however there are rules I want you to pass onto your brothers," he said. Of course there had to be a catch right? "One: you are only to go out at night, and two: No one must see you, if you reveal yourselves to the humans, our secrecy will be compromised, do we understand each other?" He said.

It seemed reasonable enough, at least we got to see something that **wasn't** a sewer for once. "Hai sensei," I agreed.

Splinter smiled, please I had accepted his terms, "Good, there is one more thing I want to add however," he said, what was that? Was it bad? Please don't be bad, "Every team needs a leader, someone to command them and guide them on their journey," he began. "I want you to be that leader," he said.

I was floored, "M… Me? B… But sensei… I… you saw what happened back there! I almost screwed up the whole operation by letting that guy get the jump on me! I… I can't be a leader!" I protested.

But Splinter didn't seem to care, "But yet, you got out of it using misdirection and cunning… Leonardo, you need to stop being so hard on yourself," he told me, "You set such high standards for yourself, when all you really need be concerned with is doing well enough to keep you and your brothers alive," he explained. "You lead your brothers with grace and cunning, catching the mercenaries off guard, and just when I thought things were lost when that man had a gun to your head, you turned it around with your wits alone, how are does **that** not make you a good leader?" he asked me.

He then put a hand on my shoulder, "You are far more skilled than you give yourself credit for Leonardo, I would not have made you leader if I thought you incapable," he said. Something about the way Splinter was saying this made me feel a little better. I was so used to being told I was a terrible quarterback and leader because I screwed up when it counted. But Splinter didn't see it that way, he trusted me to be a leader.

I should reward his trust, "I'll do my best sensei," I said.

Splinter nodded, "That is all I ask of you my son," he said with a warm smile. "Now then, shall we tell the others of the good news?" he then said, standing up.

I nodded, "Yeah, we should," I said with a slight chuckle, I'm sure the guys will be thrilled that we finally get to see the surface again after a whole year underground.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**StockGen…**_

_**Baxter Stockman…**_

* * *

"Yes… I understand… collect the mercenaries and we'll go back to the drawing board..."

I had just heard word from the security offices that our attempts to collect the rat and turtles were unsuccessful. I had underestimated them, figured they'd be helpless, but it seemed over the year we had spent tracking them down they had somehow learned to defend themselves quite well.

This wasn't good, not only was I at risk of losing a major contract, but I also risked them going public, and if **that** happened, it would **ruin** me. "God… how the hell did it get so bad so quickly Baxter?" I said to myself. I need a stiff drink, something to help me forget just how **badly** this whole mutagen project had gotten.

What do I do now? Throw more worthless hired guns at them? Because it always worked out **so** well didn't it? "Five hundred thousand dollars on the best mercenaries money can buy, and they can't even take down an elderly rat and a few teenage reptiles!" I commented.

"Perhaps you need something more… effective?"

I jumped, I thought I was alone in the room, but it was obvious someone else was with me, "Wh… who's there?! How'd you get past my security?!" I asked, there was a button to summon my security team under my desk, I hovered my finger over it, ready to press it the second danger showed it's face.

"I would keep this between us if I were you," said the voice.

Suddenly a young Asian woman emerged from the shadows, she was dressed in black ninja garb with shining metallic armoring, her hair was jet black and cut short in a bob, a red headband tied around her forehead. "I didn't come here to fight Stockman," she said. "We've been monitoring you for a while now, watching your research and operations from the shadows, some of your staff is even of our employ, tasked with monitoring your company, and we have a **very** vested interest in your little mutagen project," she explained.

Remind me to fire my head of security, how the hell did a breach like this even **happen**?! The mutagen was supposed to be a top secret project but this kid was telling me I had moles in my company for god knows how long! "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked this mysterious woman. Looking at her, she couldn't be any older than sixteen, just who **was** she?

The woman smirked, "Someone who can help you, of course… our services won't be free," she said.

I sighed, "How much do you want?" I asked, I didn't trust this kid as far as I could throw her, but a part of me was curious, and if she was able to break into my offices without anyone noticing, she had to have **some** skills, skills I could really use right now.

"I don't want money Stockman," she said flatly, "I want your mutagen, my master in Japan is **very** interested, I think it's a fair trade, your test subjects for just one canister of your mutagen," she explained.

I thought about it for a moment, on one hand, I had no clue who this girl was or what exactly she could offer to my hunt for Splinter and the turtles, but on the other, it would save me a fortune, all I'd have to really do was set aside one measly canister of mutagen for her "master". "Fine, you get me the turtles and the rat, and your boss can have as much mutagen as he wants," I said, "But my question still remains unanswered, who **are** you?" I asked her.

The woman grinned, "You may call me… Karai," she answered, "And I can assure you… the Foot Clan will **not** fail..." she added… god… what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: You knew The Foot would get involved eventually… and just in time for our heroes to finally get a chance to see the surface too! What are the odds?**


	11. The Outside World

**Chapter 10: The Outside World**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair….**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Getting through the day was tough, all of us were excited that we would finally get a chance to see the outside world again, it had been so long since we've seen outside, I mean, outside of supply runs. I spent the whole day just thinking of what I would do once I got to the surface, what sights I wanted to see, what places I wanted to go. I knew that my options would be limited by Splinter's strict "no one must see you" rule, but I didn't really care, being able to go out into the world at **all** was good enough for me.

The day just seemed to drag forever, Splinter had said no earlier than six o'clock, it was about three right now… for those bad at math, that gave me about three hours until we could go. So here I was, sitting in the living room with the others, all of us just wanting it to be six already. "Man!" suddenly whined Mikey, "Is it six yet? I wanna go out into the city like… **really** bad dude," he said.

Donatello sighed, "Not for three more hours Mikey," Donnie said, earning an irritated groan from Michelangelo. "Do we even know what we're gonna do when we go out there? I mean, it's not like we have many options being four mutated reptiles," Donatello then asked me.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, looking up at the ceiling, "I dunno man, I just wanna be able to go out there again… see something that isn't the inside of a sewer for once," I said.

Raphael cocked his head, "Pfft, why do we gotta stay hidden? Most people would probably just think we're wackos in costumes, I mean… it **is** New York," he pointed out.

"We could wear like, trench coats and fedoras or somethin'," Michelangelo suggested. We all just gave him the same "dude seriously?" look that instantly made him back down a little. "It was just an idea dude..." he said.

I shook my head, "Master Splinter was pretty clear about us not being seen Raph," I said, "Do you **really** want to incur the wrath of the rat?" I asked him.

Raphael sneered, "Dude come on, what's he gonna do? Make me clean the bathroom again?" he asked. Dude, you do know that's practically saying "what could possibly go wrong?" right? You know, misfortune's ringtone?

Unfortunately for Raphael, a certain someone just happened to be standing behind him when he said this, "Do you have a problem with my rules Raphael?" he asked, startling poor Raph, "Because if you do, you can spend the rest of the day doing rolling drills while your brothers enjoy the surface world," he threatened Raph.

Splinter didn't even wait for Raphael to respond before he sat himself down on the couch next to Donatello, "Remember that I put that rule in place for **your** protection my sons," he then said, "The surface world brings with it many dangers, we got lucky with what happened this morning, that the mercenaries didn't find out our exact location, just that we were down in the sewers, I'd like to keep it that way," he explained. "It is for that reason I urge you four to stick to the shadows, to not reveal yourselves to **anyone**," he said.

I understood his reasons, they were pretty logical when you stopped to think about it, but still… it **did** put a few restrictions on just how much of the surface world we could actually enjoy. "I do not enjoy sheltering you four like this, but it is a necessary evil if we want to remain safe, am I understood?" he said.

We all nodded, "Very good," he said, satisfied we had agreed to his terms, he then looked to me, "Leonardo, as leader, I expect you to make sure your brothers do not expose themselves to danger," he then said.

That's when I realized I had forgotten to tell my brothers about Splinter assigning me as leader. The others reacted how you'd expect by this revelation, "Wait… since when was Leo leader?" Raph asked. God I felt so dumb right now! How did I forget that? I was so focused on the whole "finally going to the surface" thing that I forgot about being leader!

Splinter obviously seemed surprised by this reaction, turning to me, "You didn't tell them?" he asked me, only making me feel like even **more** of a colossal idiot.

"it uh… slipped my mind?" I said sheepishly.

The look on Splinter's face told the story, he just had this annoyed look on his face, "Leonardo, I know you've had difficulty accepting my choosing you as leader, but you still should have informed your brothers," he scolded me, making it sound like I had done this because I didn't want the leader role, instead of me just forgetting.

Donatello and Raphael both seemed a bit upset about this revelation, while Michelangelo didn't really seem to care, "Seriously?! Why him?!" Donatello blurted out, "If anything it should have been me! I'm the brains of this operation!" he protested.

Raphael glared at Donnie "You? Please, I've known you since Pre-K, you couldn't lead a Girl Scout troop!" he argued, "If anything I should be leader! I have more street smarts than any of you!" Raphael said.

I just groaned and buried my face in my hands, I never even _asked_ for the leader position! But here were Donnie and Raph at each other's throats over who got to lead our little group! I chanced a glimpse at Master Splinter, to say he was getting ticked off would be an understatement, dude looked like he was about to blow stream out of his ears like a cartoon character! "ENOUGH!" he screamed, instantly silencing the arguing turtles. "I have made my decision! And to be quite honest, your incessant arguing is doing little to convince me I have made the wrong decision!" he scolded Donnie and Raph.

Donnie instantly backed down, he knew better than to rile Splinter up, but Raph? He was way too stubborn to quit it seems, "Are you serious dude?! This is the same guy who fumbled away our team's chance to go to the playoffs a year ago! You seriously want to put **him** in charge of our little ninja squad?!" he yelled.

Splinter stood up, a light growl rumbling from the back of his throat, Raphael quickly lost his bravery, just one look at sensei's face told him he had messed up big, "I am well aware of Leonardo's past failures on the football field Raphael!" he snapped, "But this is not a football team! Leonardo is the one I've chosen to lead your team, and you will honor my decision with respect and humility! Am I understood Raphael? Or do I need to reconsider letting **you** go to the surface?" he growled.

Raphael wanted to argue, I could see it in his eyes, but he knew that if he kept this going he was going to be sitting out our little adventure, so he sat back down, "Yes sensei," he grumbled, "I hear ya," he added.

Splinter took a deep breath in order to calm himself down, "Good, now then, I suggest you four take the remaining time until nightfall to prepare for your coming journey," he said before leaving. God that could **not** have gone any worse, for a second there, I thought Splinter was going to plunge those big rat teeth into Raphael's jugular!

However Mikey seemed to somehow find this very funny, "Hehe… you just got **told** dude!" Michelangelo teased Raphael.

Raphael slapped the back of Mikey's head, "Shut up Mikey!" he growled.

"Ow! Dude! Didn't sensei just tell you to treat us with respect or something?" whined Michelangelo as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He was talkin' about Leo bein' leader! He didn't say nothin' about respectin' **you**," said Raphael.

Mikey sniffled, putting on a sad puppy dog face "That slap may have hurt my head, but not as much as it hurt my **feelings**!" he sobbed, trying to sound all hurt and offended.

"Really?" Asked Raph before cocking his fist back, "Want me to see if I can fix that?" he threatened. Mikey cried out and shielded himself.

I had to stop this before Raph got us **all** in trouble, "Knock it off Raph, don't you think you're in enough trouble already?" I asked him.

Raphael slowly craned his head over towards my direction, "Oh look at you! You haven't been leader for ten minutes and you're already givin' me orders," he sneered. "Well you can take those orders and shove 'em! You ain't no boss of mine quarterback!" he snarled before storming off.

I don't know why Splinter making me leader bothered Raph so much, but for some reason it **really** did. Our night on the surface was going to go downhill real fast if Raph's attitude kept up like this. Hopefully he'd cool down by then, but knowing Raph, that was wishful thinking.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Rockefeller High School…**_

* * *

"One year later, RHS is still rocked by the tragic accident that took the lives of four students who's bodies are yet to be found,"

I felt dirty making this video, I've been the reporter for the school news team for about a year now, but for some reason that accident was still on everyone's minds, and for some reason, Vernon insisted we should reopen the wounds that some people still felt to this day. Vernon turned off his little hand camera, "Come on O'Neil, you need to have a **little** more emotion than that, no one's gonna buy your story if you keep droning on like Microsoft Sam," said Vernon.

Vernon Fenwick, my trusty camera man for my YouTube news channel I ran for the school's news club. He was a member of the school's AV club, and was really only my camera man because he owned a really fancy, expensive camera. "You sure this is a good idea Vernon? I mean, I know it's been a year, but some people are still kind of mourning," I said.

Vernon rolled his eyes, "Come on, you **know** this accident is the talk of RHS, they say they still haven't found the bodies yet," he said. Vernon was far more invested into the quote "mystery" involved in the accident. There were rumors that the four were still alive, some of the more insane ones theorized they'd been abducted by a government agency, no reason why of course, just cause. Vernon was convinced that the four were abducted, he seemed to flip flop between it being the government or aliens that took them, he ran a conspiracy web forum with his friend Erin Wilson, which was funny because the guy certainly didn't have the "brave, paranormal investigator" mold.

I remember one time when we were doing a fluff piece on the repairing of the cafeteria last year, he squealed like a little girl when a rat came scuttling across the floor. I didn't even want to think of how he'd react if he saw an actual, honest to god alien.

I didn't really know any of the four victims of the accident though, I mean, I think I had Algebra Two with Scott Shavall last year but that was about as close as I got to any of them, so it wasn't that I **personally** was offended by doing this story, I just felt like… I dunno… that the piece Vernon wanted to do was a bit insensitive. "April, people want mystery, the accident is like, the biggest one in RHS history dude! Trust me, YouTube's gonna eat this stuff up!" he said, clearly far more invested in this than I was.

I had dreams of becoming a star reporter, an investigative journalist who'd do **anything** to get to the truth, the romance and the glamour that came with such a career. I didn't want to be Vernon's "conspiracy buddy" or whatever the term for it would be. "Now come on April, let's take it from the top," said Vernon.

I checked my phone for the time, "It's almost four Vernon, you know I made plans with Irma to go to the movies today," I said, more trying to get out of Vernon's stupid conspiracy video than anything else. I swear, if it wasn't for that camera of his I wouldn't even interact with the guy.

Vernon looked disappointed, "Alright, we'll pick it up tomorrow," he said, "Besides, I gotta be home by four thirty anyway, I'm still grounded from the whole "hotdog vendor" fiasco," he explained. We both said our goodbyes after that and went our separate ways.

I happened to pass the football field on my walk to the theater, the commentator booth had a number six painted on it, I remembered they had retired Dylan Foutler's number after the accident, I covered it for the school news channel when they first finished painting it. It was so weird how suddenly that whole thing had happened, just out of nowhere four teens were dead, their bodies never found. Vernon had a point that it **was** one of the biggest mysteries surrounding Rockefeller High, most just thought that their bodies were at the bottom of The Hudson, but others obviously thought differently. Rockefeller High was a pretty small school, not much happened in it despite it being in one of the most famous cities in the world, so when something like the accident happened, **everyone** noticed.

I wanted to agree with the majority that it was just a freak, tragic accident, but there was always something about it that struck me as odd, why would the Purple Dragons go through all the trouble of murdering four kids just to dump their bodies and take their van? It seemed like so much effort for very little pay off. But I also knew it wasn't really my place to speculate either, like I've said before, I didn't really know any of them, what right did **I** have to dig into their deaths like that?

I guess it was just the wannabe reporter in me, wanting to dig into a story that probably wasn't even really there. But still… something about the whole thing just didn't **feel** right… whatever, it's not my place to dig so I just kept walking… I had a movie to catch.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

The very second the clock had changed to six we all eagerly gathered around, ready to finally see the outside world for the first time in over a year. I'd have to say it was definitely Michelangelo that was the **most** excited out of all of us, "Dude, we're finally gonna see the surface again! What are we gonna do first? See the sights? Get a pizza? Please say pizza! I haven't had a real pizza in like… forever!" said Michelangelo.

Donatello raised an eyebrow, "Mikey, we had pizza last night," he pointed out, earning an "Oh yeah" from Michelangelo. I still remember the weird work around we had to come up with to make that pizza happen, which ended up being Mikey taping a twenty dollar bill to a telephone wire just below a storm drain… I'm sure that delivery guy had **many** questions that night. "Whatever it is we do, our options are going to be a bit limited, given that we're, ya know… mutants," said Donatello.

Raphael crossed his arms, "Still think it's dumb we have to stay hidden," he muttered under his breath. I **really** hope Raph's not going to become a problem tonight, because if he exposes us and causes Splinter to not allow us to see the light of day again, I'm going to strangle him until his head pops off like a cork!

"Alright guys," I said placing my hand on the ladder to the surface, "Freedom awaits," I said before beginning to climb, I was still in a little disbelief this was actually, finally happening. That we were finally going to get to see the outside world, it had always been like a far off dream that was always **just** out of reach. Splinter was cool and all, but he could sometimes be a bit **too** protective, even before we had left the station he actually, honest to god warned us to "look both ways before crossing the street" like we were all five years old.

I gently lifted the manhole cover to check to see if the coast was clear before flipping it over and climbing out. Michelangelo following soon after, then Donatello, then finally Raph. Already I could feel the difference between the sewer and the outside, the air was crisper, less damp, the wind felt cold against my skin, but gentle. A feeling similar to nostalgia began to wash over me, it was amazing how even the tiniest of things could bring out those feelings when it had been so long since you've experienced said tiny things.

Michelangelo took a huge breath, "Man, I forgot how good fresh, non-sewer air was," he said. "So fellas, what's on the agenda for our first night of freedom?" he then asked.

What indeed, there wasn't much for us to do looking like we did, "We should head up to the rooftops," I said, "We'll be able to move around easier without being seen," I explained. I saw a fire escape attached to the building to the left of me and began to ascend it. The others followed soon after, our parkour skills had improved quite a bit since we first began our ninja training, but they weren't perfect, I still slipped a little on one of the rungs.

But it wasn't long before we all managed to reach the roof, immediately I was struck by just how beautiful the city looked from up here, the lights from the various buildings creating a breathtaking display that I couldn't help but stop to take in. When I was human I never really got why people held New York in such reverence, but as a turtle who'd been stuck in the sewer for the better part of a year, it was abundantly clear why so many people from all around the world visited this city.

It all just looked so vast, and for tonight at least, it was ours to explore. "Alright "leader"," I heard Raphael say from behind me, "Where do we go first? Times Square? Central Park? Or are we just gonna sit here and gawk at the pretty lights all night?" he asked me.

Leave it to Raphael to ruin this moment for me, the problem was I had no clue **what **to do first, New York was such a big city, but so much of it was off limits due to our need to be hidden. It wasn't like we could go catch a Knicks game or anything.

"Oh I know! I know!" said Mikey, I swear to god if you say pizza, "I've always wanted to go free running!" he suggested, "Come on! We've got these rooftops to ourselves, we're all badass ninjas, it'll be awesome!" he said.

Well, he wasn't wrong, "Alright, but remember what Master Splinter said, stay hidden," I said. Michelangelo wasted no time in taking point, hopping onto what I think was a wire and grinding along it like a skater on a rail. Yelling "COWABUNGA!" the whole way.

Donatello walked up next to me,"Well, you can't say Mikey's lacking in enthusiasm," he commented before following after him, Raphael zipping right by me, leaping from one roof to the other.

I took a deep breath before following behind my friends, clearing the first roof with little trouble, I followed the others as well as I could, we were just mindlessly moving from rooftop to rooftop, getting into "the zone" as it were. It was liberating in a way, just moving through the city, gracefully bounding between rooftops, vaulting over obstacles with ease. A small but satisfying taste of pure freedom, being a ninja certainly seemed to have it's own little perks.

It kind of struck me how easy this was for me, Splinter had trained us in what he referred to as "the art of fluid motion", by having us parkour around old subway cars and whatever other obstacles Splinter just happened to come across underground, but that was a **bit** different from flipping around rooftops like Spider-Man. It was almost like second nature to me though, like I'd been doing it my whole life, I guess this was just a "ninja thing" or something.

However I suddenly noticed everyone had stopped for some reason, forcing me to try to skid myself to a stop before approaching the other turtles. "Hey… what's the hold up?"I asked as I joined their side, however the second I did I got my answer.

It was a bit dark, but from the dim street light in the alley I could make out about four figures, one of which was backed up against a wall, "Look… I don't have any money okay?" one voice said, obviously female.

"Bullsh**," said another, an adult male, "Dressed like that, you've gotta have somethin' worth takin'," he said as he and his buddies closed in. I leaned in more to get a better look, I could just barely make out a purple dragon decal on the back of one of their jackets.

I felt a rush of anger wash over me, "Purple Dragons," I spat, remembering that it was because of **these** clowns we got mutated in the first place.

Michelangelo looked to me, "We gotta do something! They're gonna hurt that girl!" he pointed out. Michelangelo was right of course, but Splinter had been **very** clear we weren't allowed to be seen, kinda hard to kick someone's ass without them noticing you.

Donatello seemed to agree, "I know Mikey, but Splinter told us we need to stay hidden," he said.

Raphael of course, did **not** agree, "Like hell! You forget what those punks did to us?! I say we go down there and kick their sorry asses so hard they'll be wearin' 'em like hats!" he said.

I looked back down at the Purple Dragons, who had now shoved the girl to the ground, I wanted to obey Master Splinter and stay hidden, but my conscience wasn't about to let me abandon someone clearly in need. I was the leader of the group, so it was on me to make the call, "We do this quiet, like ninja, that way, we save the girl **and** stay hidden," I said.

And I knew **just** how to go about this, I took a ninja star and tossed it at the little light in the alley, shattering the light bulb and shrouding the alley in darkness, "Hey! Who the hell turned out all the lights?!" one of the Purple Dragons asked.

Without a word we all dropped into the alley. Fighting in the dark was a trying effort even at the best of times, but Splinter had basically drilled fighting in the dark into our skulls so it was more than doable for me. Can't say the same for the poor Purple Dragon I was taking out though, as the poor dude had no clue what he was doing, he tried to slash at me with a pocket knife but he missed by a country mile, allowing me to catch his arm and flip him over my shoulder with a loud thud.

However, the very second the dragons were taken out, the light came back on, it seemed instead of shattering it like I had thought I had only managed to knock it loose for a bit. This was probably good for the guy who owned the building it was attached to, not so much for **us** as now we were all **quite** exposed.

The Purple Dragons were thankfully all unconscious so they couldn't see us, but their victim on the other hand **could** see us. I slowly craned my head in her direction, knowing full well I had screwed up this operation **very **quickly. The girl herself looked to be around our age, she was wearing a yellow and black hoodie and tight jeans, her hair was a fiery red pony tail, her eyes ice blue. She stared at us in terror, couldn't really say I blamed her for that.

"Do you think she can see us?" asked Michelangelo, all of us just slowly turned towards him, dumbfounded he could be **that** unobservant. "I… I'll take that as a yes," he squeaked.

_**KER-FLUNK!**_

We all whipped our heads around to see she had fainted, passed out right then and there like a drunk college student after a wild party. "Nice one "leader"!" snapped Raph.

I quickly turned to Raphael "Oh don't **even** start with me Raph! How is this **my** fault?!" I asked.

"Oh gee, could it be because it was **your** throwing star that didn't break the light!" he pointed out. Okay, he kinda had me there, I could have made that throw a little better, but in my defense, I **thought** I broke it!

Donatello stepped between me and Raph, "As much as I would **love** to let you two tear each other apart, we kinda have a more **pressing** matter to contend with, namely, what we do with her," he said, pointing to the unconscious red head.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "Is that even a question?" he asked, "We leave her and hope to god she thinks she just imagined us!" he said, it was the smart option, at least, on paper.

But Donatello saw the holes, "Yeah, let's leave an unconscious teenage girl in a dark, dank, New York alleyway in the dead of night! I don't see how that could **possibly** end poorly for her!" he said. Donnie had a point there, it **would** be a bit irresponsible to leave this girl unconscious in an alleyway where any creep could stumble upon her.

Raphael however, didn't seem to agree, "So what do we do then Donnie?! If you're so damn smart then you tell me what we should do!" He yelled.

Donnie began to puzzle over the conundrum as we all stood and waited for his response, something that clearly began to bother him, "Would you guys stop?! I'm thinking!" he snapped, causing all of us to just roll our eyes, "We could take her down below until she recovers?" he suggested.

Raphael's eyes went so wide I half expected them to roll out of his skull, "Oh sure! Let's take a complete stranger to our secret lair! I'm sure Master Splinter will **love** that!" he said sarcastically.

God… how could this get any worse?

* * *

_**A Short Distance Away…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

Finding Stockman's turtles had been far easier than I had expected, I was able to tail them from Soho all the way to this small alley, I even got to see them in action, they were novices at best, already blowing their cover and arguing over their next action. It would be all to easy to take them out now, but I knew better than to jump in right away, I wanted to learn as much as I could about these turtles and their tactics before I struck.

However the fact they were clearly ninja struck me as odd, where did they learn ninjitsu? I'd read Stockman's files on the four teens, they were nobodies, a skater, a geek, a wannabe musician with a history of violence, and a football player, not exactly the "ninja" type. This made me wonder if the rat was the one who trained them? He didn't **have** a file, not one that Stockman had access to at least, so it was possible.

"Karai?"

I turned to the group of foot ninja behind me, "Your orders?" one asked me.

I looked back to the group of turtles, the purple one picking the unconscious human girl off the ground, "We wait, there's more to these turtles than being simply escaped lab experiments, we don't strike until we know all we can about them," I said.

The day would come when we would strike them down, tonight was not that night, but soon turtles… soon you will know of The Foot… you'd know us quite well indeed…

* * *

**A/N: Well that could have gone better… not just for the turtles but for April too really... don't worry, we'll figure out how she got into that situation.**

**I'm sorry I'm late with this chapter, I got struck by writer's block pretty hard. Hopefully the next chapters will come a bit smoother.**


	12. To Keep a Secret

**Chapter 11: To Keep a Secre**

* * *

_**Moments Earlier…**_

_**Outside of the Theater…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

I really need to stop agreeing to see movies with Irma, because it's always something I end up hating and made me question why we were friends. It wasn't that she was a bad person, it's just how different she was to me. Today's movie was one of those lame Rom Coms where an unrealistically bland girl meets and equally bland guy and the rest is just an annoying game of "will they won't they?" when we know it's just going to be "will they". I guess it just spoke to how much of a hopeless romantic Irma was, forever hoping her dream boy would fall from the sky and sweep her off her feet.

But such films did little more for me than annoy me, the girls in those movies were always blithering idiots who got upset at the drop of a hat but were always easily swayed by the male lead's cheesy acts of romance. Gag! Whatever, at least it was over now and I could go home to find something more intellectually stimulating to indulge in… I think I need to recover some of the brain cells that tragically lost their lives in the viewing of that movie.

I always hated walking home at night, New York had a reputation of being a city that never sleeps, but that only really held true for the more "touristy" spots like Times Square or Manhattan, the smaller streets like these usually fell pretty silent just like any other city. But of course, it was always the quieter streets you had to worry about, why?

"Hey girlie,"

That's why, I turned my head to a nearby alleyway where a group of… let's just call them "unsavory individuals" were all standing, beckoning me to approach. "Why don't you come over here huh? We wanna show you somethin'," one said.

Yeah… how about "no"? Honestly, these thugs were legendarily thick if they thought I was going to fall for that. I just kept walking, just ignore them April and they'll lose interest.

No such luck I'm afraid, as my arm was suddenly jerked back, "Hey! Tony was talkin' to you bitch!" the thug said, violently tossing me to his buddies. "Didn't your mommy tell you it's rude to ignore people like that?" he said as his friends began to chuckle.

They began to grab at me, "Let go of me!" I protested, suddenly a crappy rom com didn't sound so bad in comparison to what was either going to end in a mugging or worse.

"Come on kid, we just want a little coin," one of the thugs said, yup, definitely a mugging. I then heard the flicking of a switch blade, "So let's see that purse of yours eh?" he threatened me.

I didn't have a purse, I found them impractical when compared to a wallet, but worse I had pretty much spent my money at the theater, and when muggers didn't get money, they usually settled for things they could sell like a phone or a watch. I couldn't afford another phone, so there was only one thing for it.

I cocked my leg back, "What are you-" the thug asked before he swiftly got his answer in the form of a kick to the pants. The thug coughed and wheezed as he fell to his knees.

I quickly took the opening and ran, the other thugs giving chase. That was stupid! All you've done is pissed them off now! Hopefully I can put enough distance between me and the thugs so I can call the cops. But a dead end alley put an end to **that** plan pretty quickly.

I was cornered, like a scene ripped right out of a cliché superhero movie, but Superman wasn't going to swoop in and save the day here. The thugs began to surround me, "Look, I don't have any money okay?" I said, I knew that wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot right?

"Bullsh**" one thug spat, "Dressed like that, you've gotta have somethin' worth takin'" he said. I looked down at my outfit, I basically dressed like your typical middle class teenage girl so I had no clue what he was even talking about. But then again, no one ever accused the criminal element of being too bright.

The thugs were getting closer, my back against a wall, god how did this go downhill so fast? I began to mentally berate myself for making stupid choices like kicking the thug in the nuts, choosing to run down an alley instead of out into the street like I should have. I liked to pride myself on being pretty smart, but tonight it seemed my mind just wanted to be as stupid as possible.

However just as I was about to lose hope, I heard a metallic "tunk" noise before the lights in the alley went out. "Hey, who the hell turned out all the lights?" I heard one of the thugs ask.

Suddenly there were other sounds, grunts, flesh hitting flesh, a rattling chain, the sound of wood smacking against someone's skull. But it was so dark I couldn't make out what was happening, but I was kind of thankful that whoever was attacking was focusing on the thugs and not me. A few moments passed before the lights flickered back on revealing who it was that had just saved me. But what I saw… oh god…

There standing over the now unconscious thugs were what could only be described as four giant turtle men, each wearing elbow pads, knee pads, athletic tape, and an individually colored headband tied around their heads like masks. The turtle men looked at me with the same horrified look that I no doubt had on me own face.

The one in the orange mask then turned to his friends, "Do you think she can see us?" he asked. The others reacted how you'd expect from hearing a pretty stupid question, causing the orange one to shrink inwardly, "I… I'll take that as a yes," he said in a small, timid voice.

My brain began to run itself ragged trying to make heads or tails of this insane situation I currently found myself in. what the hell were these things? How are they speaking perfect English?! Or even talking **at all** for that matter?! Oh god...do they eat humans? The insanity became too much for me to handle and I felt my legs give out from under me, sending me collapsing to the floor… into blackness…

* * *

_**Sewers...**_

_**Present…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this, Splinter was going to _kill_ me for bringing a human down below, but what else could I do? I knew enough about New York to know leaving an unconscious teenage girl out in the open could only end badly, and I didn't exactly know where she lived either, otherwise I would have just dropped her off there and hope she wrote us off as a strange dream she had.

"This is a terrible idea, I hope you realize that Leo," said Raphael. Yeah thanks Raph, I hadn't **noticed**! But again, what choice did I have here? I couldn't just leave her out there! God… I really suck at this leader thing.

"Come on guys," said Michelangelo from the back, "It's not so bad, I mean, worst case scenario we make a new friend!" he said, ever the optimist.

"No, worst case scenario is she freaks the hell out and rats us out to StockGen!" Raph snapped at Mikey. "I say we find the nearest manhole and dump her somewhere," he said.

Donatello, who mind you was the one carrying the girl, turned to Raph, "Over my dead body Raph!" he snapped, "She fell on solid concrete! She could have a concussion! It would be horrendously irresponsible to dump her on a street like that! Like it or not, this is our best option," he said.

Was it though? God I didn't know, all I knew was once Splinter found out, we could say goodbye to ever seeing the surface again. "M… maybe we can find a way to take care of her without Splinter knowing?" I suggested, "We just check her for injuries, slip her out, and we're golden," I said.

"A nice plan Leonardo, but I think I have found a hole in it,"

We all froze in place, so much for Splinter not finding out right? I slowly turned my head to see Master Splinter standing on the subway platform just behind me, the look on his face told me that I was in deep trouble. "Uh… h… hi sensei…" I said awkwardly, "We… we can explain!" I continued.

However Splinter didn't let me finish, "Yes Leonardo, I would **love** to hear you explain to my why you have brought a **human child** with you to our **secret** lair!" he bellowed, oh god… I've crossed the rat… I noticed the others backing up, leaving me to the mercy of the old rat.

I'd better talk fast, Splinter looked like he was about to tear me apart with his bare hands! "Well… we… we were exploring the city… staying hidden like you told us to… when… when we came across this girl being mugged by Purple Dragons," I began to explain, "I… I thought I had taken out the light in the alley before we attacked them… but before we could vanish, it came back on and well… she fainted… and we… we couldn't just leave her out there…" I tried to explain.

Splinter shook his head, "I gave you four **one** simple rule!" he said, "To remain hidden! And you broke it in record time!" he snapped, oh god here it comes… this is the part where Splinter forbids us from ever seeing the light of day again.

Splinter hopped down from the subway platform, "You four are supposed to be **ninja**! You're supposed to strike hard and fade into the shadows! You got the first part right! But clearly are struggling with the second!" he continued to scold us.

However, suddenly he began to try to calm himself down, "However, I cannot fault you for being compassionate," he then said, causing all of us to do a double take, "While I question your decision to bring her here, Leonardo is right, it would have been wrong to leave a defenseless young girl unconscious and alone in a New York alleyway," he said.

He then walked over to Donatello, and began to check the unconscious girl over, "She could have head trauma," said Splinter, "Raphael, Michelangelo, I need blankets and a damp wash cloth," he instructed, both rushing off to do just that like a bat out of hell. They probably just wanted to remove themselves from the conversation as quickly as possible, since it was obvious Splinter was still mad at us. "Donatello, bring the girl to the living room, set her on the couch," he said, Donatello nodded and left to do as he was told.

However I then noticed it was just me and Splinter now, I knew Splinter better than to think this wasn't by design. He clearly has a lecture in store for me. I tried my best to hide how uncomfortable I was, but it apparently didn't work as I could see Splinter growing annoyed "Don't look at me like that Leonardo," he said, "You _know_ why I chose you to be the one to stay behind," he added.

Fantastic, I guess I should have expected this, being saddled with the "leader" role, of course I was going to be the one to get the brunt of Splinter's wrath. "Leonardo, as leader, it is your job to guide your brothers out in the field, to steer them _away_ from disasters such as this," he scolded me. "What happened back there could have turned out so much worse, what if someone from StockGen had seen you? You would have endangered our entire family," he said.

I hated how right he was, I screwed up, I choked, just like I **always** did. I should have checked the light first, but I was so caught up in the moment, "I'm sorry Master Splinter, I… I messed up… the second that light came back on I… my brain froze… I couldn't think straight... I choked… again," I said.

However Splinter's face suddenly grew a more sympathetic expression, "Leonardo, you did not "choke"," Splinter said, "You were put in a bad situation and went with your gut," he explained. "You know the old saying "hindsight is twenty twenty"?" he then asked me, I nodded, "It's so much easier to make a smarter decision with the benefit of time and hindsight, but in the moment… when you have to make a call with little time to think it over… we sometimes make poor decisions thinking they're the best call at the time," he explained to me. "For what it's worth, you could have made a call far worse than this," he said.

A part of me knew he was right, even **with** hindsight I had no clue what the best call in that scenario would have been, leaving her in that alley would have been kind of heartless, but bringing her down here came with it a pretty big risk. "But what's done is done, the best we can do now is try to mitigate the damage," he said. "I'm going to keep an eye on our "guest", Splinter said as he began to leave, "You try not to take this too hard my son, alright?" he said, I gave him an absent minded nod before he left to monitor the girl.

I leaned myself against the wall, hoping to god this wouldn't end up haunting me for the rest of my life. I left to go to my room to try to get over just how badly I screwed up my first real night as leader.

I sat myself on my bed/bench, watching Splinter tend to the girl from the window. For what it's worth, Splinter had a point, I don't think anyone could have made the right call back there, but the fact we were only **in** that situation because of me didn't help matters. All I could really hope for was that the girl didn't freak out or decide to blab to everyone and their brother about us.

I heard the doors to my subway car open and close, "Hey Leo," greeted Donatello as he sat down next to me, "You doing okay? Sensei didn't tear into you too bad did he?" he asked me.

I sighed, "No… not really… I just… I screwed up," I said, not really able to find the right words to describe how I was feeling right now.

Donatello put his hand on my shell, "Hey we all screw up sometimes," he said, "What else could we do? Leave her there to the mercy of New York's criminal element?" he asked me. He didn't wait for an answer before changing the subject, "You know… I know this might sound crazy… but I think I know her," he then said.

I raised an eyebrow, "She was in one of my classes last year, April O'Neil, we didn't really talk much but I remember her face," he clarified. April O'Neil, I remembered the name, she was a part of the school's news club, I remember she wrote an article on one of my many football choke jobs.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, "And now we're going to be plastered all over the school's news site!" I whined… as if this couldn't have gotten any worse right?

Donatello shook his head, "Please, like anyone would believe there are giant turtle men and a rat man living under the city," he said. "Besides, from what I remember, she seemed like a pretty reasonable girl from what I saw, I'm sure once we explain the situation she'll keep us a secret," he said.

Yeah… sure she will, or she'll run for the hills, screaming her head off to everyone and their brother about the freaky turtle men in the sewers! "Look man, I think I'm just going to call it a night," I said, laying down and turning myself away from Donnie. I just wanted to stew in my own misery for a little bit.

Donatello sighed and left the room, leaving me to wallow in my own sorrows for what would probably be a good couple of hours.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

God… my head hurts… what happened? My head felt like it had just been used to tee ball practice, ugh…

I opened my eyes expecting to see the familiar sight of my bedroom ceiling only to find one that was far less familiar. My eyes scanned the room, but what I saw only confused me further, it looked like I was in some kind of old subway terminal that had been turned into a make shift home of some sort. There was an old TV standing opposite to the coach I was currently laid upon along with other furniture. What was all this? Some kind of hobo camp?

I could feel something damp on my forehead, a wash cloth of some sort, I guess I must have cracked my head and someone found me. But who that person could be was somewhat of a concern, the possibility I've been abducted by some creep was quite high.

I moved my eyes to the ceiling again, I debated getting up, but my head was still kind of hazy, I doubt I'd be much good on my feet right now. But I wasn't too sure I wanted to stick around too long, this place just **screamed** creep hideout.

I began to think over the events that lead up to now, seeing the movie with Irma, the thugs… I vaguely remembered something happening after that, something **big**, but my mind was so hazy I couldn't remember much. I'm sure it would come to me eventually.

Oh man! What time is it? I fished into my pocket for my phone, thankfully it was still there, the time made my heart stop… nine fifteen! Oh my god! I've been dozing for three hours?! Dad's gonna **kill** me!

I should call him, but I saw on screen I had no service, that figures, I **was** underground after all. "It's official, this is the worst day ever," I groaned in defeat.

"Oh I think _I've_ had worse,"

I jumped, I think I just found out who brought me here, the voice sounded like that of an older gentleman with a Japanese accent, I turned my head expecting to see a typical old man, but was shocked at what I **actually** saw.

There, standing across from me, holding a tea trey in his hands, was a giant rat in a rose colored kimono. His copper fur was surprisingly well kept for a rat, smooth and soft, a length of fur dangled from his chin like a beard, his eyes were a bright gold, his hands and feet were adorned in white athletic tape.

What the hell is this? Some kind of sick joke?! God if Vernon were here, I think his heart would have exploded, if he thought normal rats were frightening, seeing **this** abomination would have killed the poor guy! I tried to suppress the urge to shriek, I wasn't too fond of rats myself, and seeing one **this** huge, well… I wasn't exactly in the **best** frame of mind right now to put it nicely.

The rat however just set the tray on the little coffee table in front of me, sitting himself on the opposite end, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're reacting with fear young one," he said calmly, "My appearance must be quite startling for you," he added. Well at least he was **aware **that he was terrifying… that had to count for something… right? "But I promise you, I mean no harm," he tried to assure me. Yeah I'll file that under "doubtful" thank you very much.

The rat began to pour tea out of the kettle into two glass cups, he then offered one to me, "Here, something to help clear your head," he said. Is he for real? Why would I ever accept tea from a giant rat? I'm pretty sure this is how plagues start. However, being rude to the giant rat man was probably not the best strategy either, he was being polite and **not** trying to gnaw my head off, so best to keep him in a good mood for now.

So I took the cup, the tea inside looked relatively normal, I wasn't really a tea drinker, I was more of a coffee girl, but it looked like your average cup of hot tea. I noticed the rat patiently watching me, I couldn't tell if he was simply waiting for me to drink, or if he was just observing me or something. Feeling a bit pressured, I took a sip.

I instantly regretted it, the taste was so strong it almost made me gag, it certainly woke me up that's for sure. "It's uh… a bit strong," I said, trying my best to not offend the giant rodent man.

The rat man laughed, "My sons always say the same thing," he pointed out, "I guess you Americans don't have much appreciation for eastern herbal teas," he added. It was so weird seeing this creature in motion, the best way I could describe it was a similar sensation to the uncanny valley. Seeing something familiar like a rat acting and talking like a human had this surreal quality to it that just kept me on edge. "Do you have a name young one?" he then asked me.

Was it a good or bad thing this… creature was being so casual with me? I guess I should be thankful he wasn't mauling me right now like something out of a cheesy monster movie. "A… April, April O'Neil," I introduced myself.

The rat man nodded, "A pleasure to meet you Miss O'Neil," he said, "You may call me Splinter," he introduced himself. Splinter, kind of an odd name for a rat, but then again, I'm not exactly an expert in giant rat society… if such a thing even exists… which given what was happening right now, seemed kind of plausible.

The rat's face suddenly changed to a more stern and serious expression, "I imagine you have many questions Miss O'Neil, in regards to what exactly I am and more importantly how you got here," he said. "I'll start with the simpler answer first, I am a mutant, I used to be a normal human by the name of Hamato Yoshi, until I found myself doused with an experimental mutagen that fused my DNA with that of a rat I had touched earlier," he explained.

The fact he was once human somehow made me feel a little less scared of him, I guess it was comforting knowing that under that hideous rat exterior was the mind of a rational human being. "I've been living here with the mutant turtles I had adopted as my sons for a little over a year now, hiding ourselves away from those who would wish us harm," he continued to explain. "As for how you got here, well… that was my sons doing," he then said.

It was then that I suddenly remembered what had caused me to pass out, I remembered seeing four turtle men, they must have been those "sons" Splinter kept referring to, "I had ordered them to stay hidden, but I suppose they happened upon you while you were under attack and felt compelled to aid you," he explained. "They brought you down here fearing leaving you in that alley would be dangerous, and I've been keeping an eye on you ever since," he finished.

I wanted to be mad that they essentially kidnapped me, but the thought of being left in an alley for any creep to come by and pick me up quickly killed any anger I could have had towards the turtles. "I guess I should be grateful? I mean… I'm still alive at least?" I said awkwardly, still a **bit** uncomfortable talking to a giant rat.

Splinter nodded his head, "I question their logic in bringing you here, but I cannot be angry with them for being compassionate," he said. "However, having said that… there is something that I must ask of you Miss O'Neil," he then said. "I ask you never speak of us… to anyone… not even your closest friends," he said with a stern, authoritative tone.

The intensity in his eyes as he said this told me he was **very** serious about this, and if I dared speak of him or his turtles to anyone, I was **dead**. "I'm pretty sure no one would believe me even if I **did** tell them," I pointed out.

However Splinter shook his head, "It is not those who do not know that I fear Miss O'Neil, but those who already know of us finding out where we are," he clarified, "My sons and I are being hunted, we have been ever since we escaped the lab… StockGen has already made moves against us, I can't risk them finding out our exact location, which is why I ask you not to mention us, not just for our own safety, but yours as well," he then said. "I have no doubt StockGen will go after you if they find out you've seen us," he said.

Wait… StockGen? As in, the genetics and robotics company? "What does StockGen have to do with this? They made medicine and robots don't they?" I asked, maybe it was just the wannabe reporter in me, but I kind of felt the desire to learn why it was Splinter was so afraid of StockGen coming after me or his turtle friends.

Splinter's eyes told the story, I could see the hatred bubbling behind those golden orbs, hatred for what I assumed to be an innocent science company, "There is a darkness that lurks beneath StockGen's soft and kind exterior Miss O'Neil, a darkness my sons and I have seen first hand. The mutagen that changed us into what you see now was, from my understanding, a product of theirs they were testing for military application," he explained, "I spent god knows how long in that lab of theirs, being tested and experimented on, deprived of my humanity and identity in the name of Baxter Stockman's greed," he said. "Even the turtles were victims, I'm sure you've heard of the car crash that took the lives of four high school boys last year?" he asked me.

My eyes widened, I knew exactly what he was referring to, "Yeah… they said members of the Purple Dragons killed them and took their van," I replied. The crash had been the subject of school rumors and myth since we first heard about it, but even the most **wild** theories never went into mutated animal territory! It sounded downright **insane**, but it was kind of hard to call BS on it when it's coming from the lips of a giant mutated rat man.

Splinter growled slightly, as if just hearing the official story deeply offended him, "That was what StockGen told the police to say in order to cover up what really happened to them," he explained. "In truth, those four became the turtles you saw last night, my sons I've been looking after ever since I helped them escape their lab," he said, confirming that those four turtles were the crash victims.

It was enough to make my head spin! The greatest mystery surrounding Rockefeller High School solved in the most insane way possible. The reporter in me was doing cartwheels with how big a scoop this was. But then I remembered Splinter had made it **very** clear he didn't want me blabbing to anyone about this. "And I can't tell a soul about this," I said, more for clarification than anything else.

Splinter nodded, "I told you all of this so that you would understand why it is important my sons and I remain a secret down here," he explained. "So please, I ask you, help me protect my family, never speak a word of this," he said.

What else could I really do? I didn't want StockGen coming after me and dad if they were the evil doom corporation that Splinter seemed to think they were. Hell, even if I **did** write about this, everyone would right me off as a whack job and my social life would be over anyways, so it was a lose lose situation all around really. "Alright… I won't tell anyone," I said.

Splinter seemed quite pleased to hear this, "Thank you Miss O'Neil, that is all I ask of you," he said.

Part of me wondered if I was making the right call here, I didn't know anything about these guys, but yet… I couldn't bring myself to risk outing them like that… if what Splinter had said about StockGen was true… there was something rotten going on in that company, and now… whether I liked it or not… I was involved now… I'd have to figure out what that meant for me eventually…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I intended on posting it yesterday but got hit with more writer's block, I swear… this happens way too often...**


	13. The Monster in the Closet

**Chapter 12: The Monster in the Closet**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

"LEONARDO!"

I woke up with a start, Master Splinter's voice having startled me to the point where I actually fell out of my bed and onto the floor with a loud, metallic clang. It was like a scene ripped right out of a lame comedy film. "Wha?! WHAT?! Is the lair on fire?! What's going on?!" I asked as I continued to fumble around, trying and failing to get back to my feet.

This must have been quite hilarious to Master Splinter, as I could hear his chuckles from the door, "I did not mean to startle you Leonardo," he said between laughs. Such a loving and caring mentor Splinter is, "However I am gathering you and your brothers so you can properly meet out guest," he explained.

Wait… our guest? "You mean April? I thought you were mad at me for even bringing her here?" I asked as I picked myself up off the floor.

Splinter nodded, "Indeed, thankfully after some explaining she has agreed to keep our existence a secret," he explained, "Besides, I think you owe her an apology for the head injury you caused her," he added jokingly. At least, I **hope** it was jokingly, I didn't exactly **intend** to cause her to faint.

Splinter lead me out of the train car and into the living room where the other turtles and April were waiting. Raph shot me a little smirk, "Well well, looks like our fearless "leader" has decided to grace us with his presence," he said snidely. He was clearly **still** upset about the leader thing, doing sarcastic finger quotes when saying "leader". Really? Ugh… I don't have the energy to argue with him right now, so I just sat down without a word.

Splinter then stood himself next to me, "April, these are my sons," he started before moving his hand towards me, "Leonardo," he introduced me, I gave her a small nervous wave. I still kind of felt a bit guilty about what happened, not helped by the awkward wave she gave me. Splinter then moved to Raphael, "Raphael," he introduced Raph, Raph just sneered, always the charmer that one. Splinter then moved to Donnie, "Donatello," he introduced him, Donnie's greeting was just as awkward as my own, a simple wave and a squeak of "hello". "And finally, Michelangelo," Splinter then introduced Mikey. Michelangelo was far more outgoing with his greeting, a far more friendly "what's up".

April looked as though she was piecing together something, "Why are they named after renaissance artists?" she asked. All of us groaned, remembering the cringe worthy origins of our new names.

Donatello decided to be the one to explain, "Baxter Stockman named us after renaissance artists when we were brought to the lab, after proclaiming we would bring a new "renaissance" to his company," he explained with disdain in his voice.

April raised an eyebrow, "Wow… that's just… lame," she commented, glad to see we weren't the only ones who thought so, I was still a bit annoyed Splinter made us keep these cringe worthy names, but a year of being called "Leonardo" had softened the annoyance a bit.

"Perhaps," Splinter chimed in, "However I felt it necessary to keep the names, as a symbolic gesture to help us move beyond what we lost, a "rebirth" of sorts," he explained. I **still** didn't quite get Splinter's rationale in regards to that. But I guess a turtle named "Leonardo" was a bit more intimidating than "Dylan". Honestly I just think Splinter liked the names and wanted us to keep them, I swear, he hasn't even **once** called me Dylan since I've met him.

"So," April began, "You guys were the four that "died" in that accident last year? Dare I ask which is which?" she then asked us.

Well of course she had to go and make this awkward didn't she? "Dylan," I said simply.

"Scott," said Donatello.

"Chris," said Raphael.

"Andy," said Michelangelo.

It had been so long since any of us had even acknowledged our old names, for over a year now we've been using our new names almost exclusively. "Why am I not surprised RHS' former star quarterback wound up being the leader?" said April. I knew she was just trying to make light of it, but I **still** felt uncomfortable being referred to as "leader", especially after what happened back in that alley.

"It wasn't my idea," I said, "Splinter's the one who made that call," I explained.

Of course, Raph couldn't resist the opening, "Yeah, a decision we're **still** questioning, especially after what happened earlier," he said. I really didn't get why me being leader bothered Raph so much, maybe it was just his personality? Or he just didn't like authority in general.

However Raph's little jab at my ego didn't sit well with Splinter, "Raphael!" he yelled, "Do **not **start! Especially not in front of a guest!" he reprimanded Raph.

Michelangelo began to snicker, "Busted!" he teased Raphael, Raphael looked like he was about to slug Michelangelo right then and there, but knew doing so in front of Splinter wouldn't end well for him so he decided against it.

I noticed April seemed uncomfortable, she was doing her best to hide it, but I could tell by her body language that she had something on her mind, something that was kind of eating at her, "You okay there April? You're kinda fidgeting," I asked.

April took a moment to respond, making me wonder if she had even heard me. But eventually, "I'm just… this is all so much to take in is all," she said, "I mean, with you guys being alive, the whole "mutant" thing, and the whole business with... StockGen, it's insane," she said.

I then began to really piece it together, "You're worried StockGen's going to come after you, aren't you?" I asked her. It was obvious that was what was bothering her, the way she said StockGen's name, the awkward pause before it, it was clear she was worried about them.

April nodded, "Kinda?" she replied. "I mean, a company with the resources to cover up your accident like they did have to have some serious power, wh… what if they find out about me? Come after me or my dad or my friends?" she asked.

I felt a ping of guilt erupt from my stomach, as if endangering the turtles and Splinter wasn't enough, I also endangered April herself with that little screw up, and unlike us, they **could** get to her, rather easily too, all they'd have to do is look her up online or something. God Leonardo, could you **be** any stupider?

"That's not likely," said Donatello, "I mean, they don't even know our exact location, unless they have spies all over the city they probably don't even know we ever came anywhere **near** you," he explained. I knew Donnie was probably right, but the fact it **could** happen was still a bit of a concern.

I noticed Splinter stroking his little beard, a clear signal he was thinking about something, "Even so, we must take precautions," he said, "A means of contact, in case StockGen makes any moves against you or your family," he suggested.

Good plan there sensei, unfortunately there's a hole in it, "How would we do that? We all lost our phones when StockGen locked us in their lab," I pointed out.

However Donnie grinned, "About that," he said as if he'd been waiting for just this moment, he began to fish into his belt before producing some kind of… I wanna call it a "phone", but it had a somewhat comical shell like casing, "I started working on them a while ago for whenever we got to finally go to the surface, I call them "Shell Phones"," he said with a nervous laugh. Shell Phone? Really Donnie? "It's only a prototype though, I still need to find a way to get it functioning without a cellular provider," he said.

Everyone blinked, Donnie's knack for invention was at times a bit… let's call it, "advanced", but he somehow not only made a phone out of what I'm assuming is junk, but also **themed** it with more of said junk. The ways of Donatello are beyond the comprehension of mortal men it seems. "How the hell did you make a phone?!" Raph asked.

Donatello smirked, "You'd be surprised how many people mindlessly throw out their phones," he said. "Once I get these things operational we can have our own little personal network of communication!" he said rather proudly.

All of us were still trying to digest the fact that Donatello managed to make a working phone out of old discarded smart phones he found possibly during he and Splinter's trips to the junkyard. That and he was suggesting, quite casually might I add, that he could somehow get a wireless network going. "Donatello… that is uh… quite impressive," said Splinter, even **he** was at a loss for words.

Donatello laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "What can I say sensei, I have a way with machines," he waved off. That was kind of underselling it Donnie! But at least it gave us a way around the StockGen stalking April problem. "Just come by tomorrow April and I'll have them done by then," he offered.

April was probably still trying to wrap her head around what she had just learned. "Yeah, speaking of, I should probably get headed home, my dad freaks if I'm not back by curfew," she said. "It was uh… nice meeting you guys," she added before looking around for a minute, "Uh… how do I get out of here?" she asked.

Donnie got up, "I'll show you out," he offered. Donnie then did just that, taking April to I assume the manhole we had used to go to the surface earlier tonight. I have to say, from what I saw of April, I felt a little better about what had happened tonight, I really got lucky that she wound up being cool.

Splinter then suddenly clapped his hands together, "Well then, I believe that is enough excitement for tonight, I think we've **all** earned a good night's rest," he said. We all just sat there and stared for a moment before Splinter's expression suddenly got more stern, "That means go to bed," he said flatly.

With a few protesting groans from Mikey and Raph, we all left to go to bed, or in my case, go **back** to bed. Tonight's events had been **quite** exciting for lack of a better term. I definitely agree with Splinter, we've **really** earned a good night sleep after all of **that** nonsense…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Donatello…**_

* * *

Showing April out had been simple enough, we said our goodbyes and she told me she'd come visit after school to pick up her Shell Phone (after of course I had to explain why she'd need one instead of using her regular phone). I hadn't planned on revealing the Shell Phone yet, I wanted to wait until they were ready, but it seemed like the best time once the topic of StockGen possibly coming after her came up.

Man it was getting late though, I definitely planned on headed to bed once I got back to the lair, either that or making a few adjustments to the Shell Phone, either or. However as I made my little stroll back to the lair, I began to… for lack of a better term, sense a presence. I tried to shrug it off as the darkness of the sewer tunnels getting to me and kept walking. However that went out the window when I began to hear footsteps.

I looked around for any signs of movement, "Hello? I… Is someone there?" I asked, no answer… at first, but then I heard a very loud rumbling from behind me, sounding like a growl of some sort.

I turned around, but whatever was behind me was shrouded in darkness save for two yellow eyes with slit pupils. "Get… OUT!" a voice growled. I then felt something hard strike me in the face knocking me a good ten feet back. Whatever hit me was inhumanly strong! I felt like someone had nailed me in the face with a medicine ball. "MY SEWER! YOU GO AWAY!" the voice roared followed by a low growl.

I began to scurry away, I wanted **no** part of whatever that… that **thing** was. I could hear it roaring from behind me, I couldn't quite make out what animal would make such a sound, but it sounded reptilian, or something **close** to reptilian. I was just glad this thing showed up **after** April had already gone up to the surface! I couldn't imagine dealing with this thing while worrying about her safety on top of it!

I just kept running, thanking god that my ninja training had increased my athletic prowess enough for me to keep a good pace without getting winded. Finally I mercifully reached the lair, I stopped to catch my breath, leaning my hand against the train car.

"Donatello?"

I screamed, fearing that the monster had found me again. However all I had **really** accomplished was startling the crap out of poor Splinter. "Oh… uh… sorry sensei," I apologized.

Master Splinter shook it off, "Are you alright Donatello? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" he asked, "And seem to be just as **jumpy** as one who has seen a ghost I might add," he added with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I took a minute to collect myself, "I… there's something in the sewer, I… I don't know **what** it was… but it… it was **huge**, and angry, and-" I began, growing more and more panicked until Splinter suddenly thumped me on the back of the head. "OW! DUDE!" I protested.

"My apologies Donatello, but you were panicking," he said before wearing a more sympathetic look. "You are tired, you probably just saw something that wasn't there, go to your room, rest, and we will discuss this further in the morning," he told me, using a tone a parent would use when telling them there wasn't a monster underneath his bed.

I know what I saw! It **hit** me! But I knew arguing with Splinter was pointless, I had already made the mistake of upsetting him once before with what I liked to call the "train incident", and right now, I just wanted to go to bed… so I left it alone for now. "Okay Sensei," I said as I left for my room.

I entered the train car that served as my room, all of my electronics and inventions sat there waiting for me. I saw the three other unfinished Shell Phones sitting on one of the benches, I'd have to start constructing a fifth for April. I had originally planned on working on them a little before going to bed, but after that encounter with that… thing, I was just too drained both physically and emotionally to work on much of anything right now.

I laid myself upon my bed, grabbing a book to read so I could at least **try** to calm my mind before drifting to sleep. But despite my best efforts I couldn't get the monster off my mind, what **was** that thing? Maybe Splinter was right and it was just a product of my tired and paranoid mind? But then… what hit me? I felt something hard strike my head, hallucinations can't inflict physical harm… could they? I didn't like the idea of leaving something **that** strong just wandering around the sewers we lived in.

Whatever it was, I'd have to wait until morning to deal with it regardless… I just hope whatever it is doesn't find our lair… or **us** for that matter…

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter in fairness, but I had a hard time getting this one done, hopefully things will be smoother from here on out. I don't want this story to start dragging too much.**

**By the way, I'm betting if your TMNT lore is up to snuff you can probably guess who Donnie's "Monster" is, but you're going to have to wait until next chapter to find out who it is for certain.**


	14. The Sewer Monster

**Chapter 13: The Sewer Monster**

* * *

_**That Morning...**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Michelangelo…**_

* * *

Man, yesterday was **wild** dude, but it was cool to finally meet someone new after spending so long down here with my bros. I mean, I know the others sometimes mope about what happened to us, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my folks, but life down here wasn't so bad, Splinter was a cool dude, even if he got real grumpy sometimes, and I get to be a ninja! Ninjas make **everything** better! Now that we got to go up top and beat up bad guys, I wonder if we'll get super villains? I mean… Stockman was kind of a super villain right?

One of the things that kind of sucked about living with Splinter and the guys was that he wanted us up so early for training, like… **really** early. But I had gotten used to it after a few months or so. But the others somehow still struggled with it for some reason. I mean, Leo sometimes gets up early, but Raph and Donnie **never** did.

Usually it was just me and Master Splinter who were up this early. Speaking of Splinter, he was in the living room, sipping his morning tea like usual. "Sup Sensei," I said as I flopped onto the recliner opposite to him.

"Good morning Michelangelo," he greeted me before taking another sip of tea, "Do me a favor and awaken your brothers," he told me. Without a word I got up from the recliner, this was a far more typical thing than you'd think, I always had to wake up my sleepy bros for training.

Best start with Raph, since he was the one who always had the funniest reactions, I gently opened the door to his room, he was all passed out on his bed, his blanket barely covering his sprawled out body. Now how did I wanna do this? I could just shake him awake, but where's the fun in that? I saw his radio in the corner of the room, perfect.

I silently strolled over to it, clicking it on, the second the music came on I heard Raph cry out in surprise. I turned around and saw him standing behind me looking like he was totally gonna beat the crap out of me, "MIKEY! What the hell dude?!" He yelled.

"Sorry bro," I said as I began to groove to the music, "Sensei wanted me to wake you up," I explained as I began to get into the groove, I could never resist the siren call of a phat beat dude.

I kept dancing to the music until Raph shut the radio off like a total buzzkill. "Get out of my room you freak!" he yelled at me. Man, Raph is like, **no** fun at all sometimes. Raph began to shove me out of his room, "Do that again and I'll send you through the window!" he threatened me, I totally had to fight back my laughter, Raph is _so_ easy to trigger dude I swear.

"Oh god, what did Mikey do this time?"

Leo approached us, he looked to be pretty well rested, well at least, compared to Raph. "The maniac turned my radio on while I was sleeping to have a stupid dance party! Who does that?!" Raph asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Mikey, you could have just shook him awake," he pointed out.

I shrugged, "Yeah but where's the fun in that dude?" I asked, earning a **very** angry growl from Raph. "Speaking of, I gotta go get Donnie to join the rest of us in the land of the living," I said before going off to wake up the last of my bros.

I opened the door to Donnie's room, dude was totally passed out on his work bench, I grew a wicked smirk as I slowly inched towards him, and once I was right behind him, "LOOK OUT DONNIE A MONSTER!" I screamed.

Donnie woke up with a start, flopping hilariously out of his chair and onto the floor, screaming like a school girl the whole way. "Where?! Where is it?! How'd it find me?!" he yelled before realizing I totally punk'd him. "That wasn't funny Mikey!" He snapped at me as he got to his feet.

I however just couldn't fight back the laughter, "It kinda was bro," I said between howls of laughter. I don't think I've ever gotten Donnie **that** badly before. "You should have seen how much you jumped dude," I continued to laugh.

Donnie dusted himself off, "Well considering what happened last night can you blame me?" he then said. I raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what he was talking about, something Donnie quickly picked up on. "I… had an "encounter" last night after showing April out of the sewers," he clarified.

"What "encounter"?"

We both turned to see Raph and Leo standing outside the door, how long have they been listening in? The two entered the train car, sitting on the bench waiting for Donnie to explain. Donnie seemed reluctant, but eventually caved. "I don't know for sure **what** it was, all I know was it was **big**, and it was strong enough to knock me back pretty far in one strike," he explained.

Seems to me Donnie found a monster in the sewers last night, "You think it might be another mutant?" Leo asked. "I mean, if the ooze got to us and Splinter, is it really that far out to believe it got something else?" he suggested.

Donnie shook his head as he sat down, "It's possible, but what kind of animal could be **that** freakishly strong? I mean, despite our appearance, we're just about as strong as we were as humans minus Splinter's training of course," he pointed out.

"Maybe it's not a monster?" I suggested, "Maybe Donnie just scared it and all it needs is a friend?" I continued. It was kind of unfair how quickly everyone was judging this thing, I mean… what if it was like us? A mutant that StockGen hurt and all it wants is to belong?

Raph got up and thumped me in the back of the head, "Get real Mikey!" he snapped at me, "You heard Donnie, that thing tried to **kill** him! Believe it or not, not everyone is looking for a new friend!" he continued to berate me.

It was just a suggestion dude! "I'm just sayin', it's possible!" I argued back.

Leo stood up, "I'm sorry Mikey, but Raph is right, this thing is clearly hostile, it could be a mutant like Slash, completely feral and unable to be reasoned with," he explained. "We'll begin our hunt for it after morning training, okay?" he then said. Everyone agreed and left the room, Leo turned to me just before leaving, "I'm sorry Mikey, I know it's in your nature to see the good in everyone, but sometimes you need to leave your bleeding heart at the door," he said before leaving.

I lingered behind for a bit, I wasn't being a "bleeding heart"! I just thought it wasn't fair to instantly assume a living being was a homicidal maniac! Why does no one ever listen to me?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

I kind of lucked out with my dad last night, I just told him the movie I had seen with Irma was much longer than I expected and he totally bought it! But I still had to listen to a lengthy lecture about how I need to be more "responsible" with my "time management". Yeah… okay dad, whatever.

I still had to remember to drop by the sewers after school to pick up that… ugh.. "Shell Phone" from Donnie. Could he have picked a more cringey name for it? But despite it's stupid name, I would feel a bit safer with it knowing StockGen was some Umbrella like evil doom corporation. It was something I was still a **bit** nervous about to be honest, I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder, worried that I'd find some men in black type spooks tailing me. It was something you'd never think you'd have to worry about in real life, that kind of thing only happened in movies right?

But then, as I was walking I suddenly bumped into someone, causing me to cry out. "Whoa! April! Chill out!" I blinked, what I saw was a small but slightly curvy young girl, her hair was done up in a messy pony tail, she wore thick rimmed glasses, a plain gray hoodie, and blue jeans. "It's just me dude, you know? Irma?" she said with a slight laugh.

My sudden fear had found itself replaced by embarrassment, I had just made a complete ass of myself right in front of my best friend… way to go O'Neil. "Sorry Irma… I guess I'm just a bit on edge," I explained.

Irma raised an eyebrow, "On edge? Why? Did something happen last night?" she asked me. Crap! What do I tell her? The truth? Even if I hadn't promised Splinter not to out him and his turtles, Irma would probably think I'm some kind of nut bar.

I decided on a half truth, "After the movie, I kinda got jumped by a group of Purple Dragons on my way home," I explained.

Irma seemed surprised, "Holy sh**," she cursed, "They didn't hurt you too badly did they? I mean… Purple Dragons are kind of known for… ya know..." she said before doing a throat slicing gesture. Irma Langinstien was kind of an odd girl to put it lightly, I had mentioned before her strange affinity for Rom Coms, but looking at her, you'd never really know it. She kind of came off as a Tom Boy, which was also kind of undone by her small height and thick rimmed glasses. She was like a walking, talking contradiction, I guess that's why I was kind of one of her few friends at school.

But I realized I needed to answer her quickly, or she'll probably think the attack was far worse than it actually was. "I got lucky, there happened to be some beat cops in the area," I lied. God that hurt to do to Irma, we had always been so honest with each other, but again… I made a promise, and I'd rather **not** incur the wrath of a giant rat man.

Irma just shook her head, "You need to be more careful April O'Neil, you seem to attract the creeps like a magnet, remember freshman year when Ben Tramer stalked you for four weeks straight?" she pointed out.

Ugh… she just had to bring up Ben Tramer didn't she? Man was I glad when that creep moved to Illinois and as far from me as possible. "I remember you punched him in the nose and sent him to the nurse's office," I pointed out.

Irma laughed, "Hey, a girl's gotta stick up for her bestie sometimes," she shrugged off, "Now we should get headed to school before you attract any **more** freaks," she said jokingly. Oh god, if **only** she knew. I don't think anything New York could offer in terms of freaks would **ever** top the zoo people I met in the sewers last night… but at least I lucked out that they weren't **violent** freaks.

"So… speaking of freaks," she then said, "You and Vernon finish up that crash victim expose thing?" she asked me. Oh god, please don't bring that up Irma, I've learned far more about that last night than I really bargained for.

I shrugged, "No not yet, I just feel like he's trying to slowly nudge me into his stupid conspiracy theory hole," I groaned.

Irma shrugged, "Probably," she agreed, "But still, something about that story never really gelled with me, Purple Dragons aren't known for being smart, certainly not enough to dispose of a couple bodies after a crash like that," she pointed out. Irma had no **clue** how right she was about that. But I couldn't say anything, so I just had to try to keep it in as well as I could. "You ask me, some one's trying to cover something," she added. Oh god Irma you're _killing_ me here!

I needed to change the subject before I explode, "I'm just trying to set up my journalism career, I don't need Vernon's crackpot theories getting in the way," I said, "Did you know he thinks the earth is flat?" I added.

Irma laughed, "Of course he does," she replied, "I swear April, you **need** to get a new camera man, Vernon is a total spaz," she then told me, "That fancy camera of his **cannot** be worth the headaches he gives you," she added.

She was probably right, but that camera was so good though, "Yeah, I know, but you work with what you've got," I sighed.

"Sure if you say so," Irma says, "But I tell ya, he'll have you searching the sewers for lizard people in no time," she warned me. Please… don't mention sewers to me right now Irma… because it isn't just lizard men down there…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Michelangelo…**_

* * *

Training had come and gone rather quickly, which meant it was soon time to start our search for Donnie's "monster". I still thought everyone was being to quick to judge the poor thing, but my pleas continued to fall on deaf ears. The guys were all dead set on exterminating the thing, but I still wasn't too keen on it, I mean… I know we're ninjas… but I didn't want to hurt what could be a helpless and confused animal… it wasn't right.

I just sat by myself, waiting for the guys to finish getting the supplies for the hunt. "You look uncharacteristically dower my son," I suddenly heard Splinter say from behind me, the old rat dude sat himself next to me. "Is something bothering you Michelangelo?" he asked me.

Do I tell him? What if he thinks I'm being too soft too? But I knew better than to try lying to Master Splinter like that. "Everyone wants to kill that monster Donnie ran into last night," I began, "But… what if it's just scared? It just doesn't seem right to just up and waste something that probably just wanted to be left alone," I explained.

Splinter nodded his head, "I see," he said as he stroked his beard, "Michelangelo, I admire your desire to see good in everyone, but there's a fine line between being compassionate, and naive," he explained. "Personally, I still believe Donatello's tired mind had conjured this "monster", however if it truly is out there, it is a threat to all of us and must be dealt with as such," he continued to lecture me.

God, why is everyone treating me like I'm being stupid about this? I don't get it! "But sensei, what if it's like us? A mutant hurt by StockGen and just trying to survive? It doesn't seem fair we should beat it up simply for defending itself," I pointed out.

But Splinter just sighed, "I understand your dilemma Michelangelo, and you are right when you say it is unfair to punish a creature simply for lashing out in fear," he said, "However we do not know if that is the case, if it is a mutant as you believe it to be, you mustn't forget the **other** mutant we had encountered back in StockGen," he pointed out. Sensei wasn't exactly helping me feel much better, if anything I just felt **worse**. I felt like I was being outnumbered here. Splinter must have picked up on this, as he placed a sympathetic hand on the back of my shell. "I'm not saying you are wrong for wanting to take the path of mercy my son, for a warrior without mercy is also without honor," he told me, "I'm just saying you must prepare yourself in case that mercy is misplaced, not everyone you encounter will be swayed by kind words and understanding, sometimes… people only wish to see the world burn," he explained to me.

Splinter then stood up, "Do what you feel is right Michelangelo, just remember to think before you act," he warned me before the others arrived with their supplies, which basically amounted to flashlights and thick rope.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "Hey Splinter, what's up?" he asked.

"I was just speaking with Michelangelo," he told the others, "He seems to be feeling conflicted over this "monster" of yours," he said. Oh man… here it comes.

"There ain't no conflict Sensei," said Raph, "Mikey's just being stupid, he's always been like that, he once brought a possum into my van because he felt bad for it, the thing nearly clawed us to death," he explained. He just **had** to bring that up didn't he? I can't help it if I'm not a heartless jerk face like Raph is!

I stood up, "I'm **not** stupid!" I snapped.

"Mikey the only reason we ever even met was because your grades were so bad Donnie had to help you out," argued Raph.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" I argued back. "You're just a jerk who wants to hurt people!" I pointed out.

However before the argument could escalate, Splinter stepped in, "Raphael! Michelangelo! Enough!" he snapped at us, "Raphael, it is not "stupid" to desire peaceful solutions in place of violence," he snarled at Raph before turning to me, "Michelangelo, Raphael may be brash, but he is not wrong when he says your compassion is blinding you, kindness is an honorable trait to possess, but a master ninja must be able to set it aside when the situation calls for it!" he then lectured me.

Everyone just sort of stayed awkwardly silent for a bit after that, until Leo decided to break the silence, "Well, now that **that's** settled, I think it's time for us to begin our search for Donnie's little monster," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever," said Raph as he pushed past Leo, "Just make sure Captain "Save the Whales" over there doesn't end up getting us all killed," he snarled, shooting me a dirty look before hopping off the platform.

Leo then put a hand on my shoulder, "You're not stupid Mikey, Raph's just being Raph," he tried to comfort me, "It's just his way of trying to make sure you don't get yourself hurt is all," he said. That wasn't exactly the impression **I** got from that exchange. "Come on, if you catch it first, I'll let you rub it in Raph's face, deal?" he offered.

I appreciated what Leo was trying to do, but I knew he shared Raph's opinion that I was being too soft, he just wasn't being a grade a jerk wad about it like Raph was. "Yeah, okay," I sighed before following my bros into the tunnels.

"Good luck my sons, and remember to be careful!" called Splinter as we left for our hunt.

Once we were a good distance into the tunnel, Leo turned to the address the group, "Okay Donnie, take us to where you found the monster and we'll start our search from there," he instructed Donnie. Reluctantly, Donnie agreed and began to lead us to the spot he found the monster at.

"I was right **here** when the monster attacked me," he said before pointing down the tunnel, "He came at me from that direction," he explained.

Leo nodded, "Than we start from there," he said before turning to the group, "Alright guys, the tunnel forks from there, so everyone pick a tunnel and holler if you find anything," he instructed us before we all split up to find the monster.

I could point out horror movie rule number one is "never split the party", but I was still too bummed about Raph to really care all that much. I hated being called stupid, I admit I'm not always the brightest dude in the room, but I'm _not_ dumb. Raphael was just being a jerk, trying to upset me, just like he **always** did, even back when he was Chris. Although he never used to be **this** nasty, maybe it was just me being around him more now that we lived together, but he seemed to take to being the "mean older brother" a little **too** well.

Whatever, I'll show Raph when I find the monster first that I'm not dumb! But man, doing so was gonna be tough, these tunnels were so dark, I felt like I was in a survival horror game, and any minute I was gonna get jumped by some horrible jump scare monster or something. Being alone didn't help, I felt so alone, cramped even, suddenly having Raph around seemed more appealing when compared to being stuck down here alone.

Things only got worse when I heard a loud stomping coming from down the hall, I shined my flashlight in it's direction, "Hello?" I said, "Monster dude? Is that you?" I asked. The only answer was the stomping getting louder and faster. Oh god! Oh god! It's angry! "GUYS!" I yelled, but it was too late, I was suddenly knocked over by something hard.

I fell to the floor, but managed to keep a grip on my flashlight. I quickly shined it in front of me, managing to catch the monster within it's light. It was definitely a mutant, an alligator to be specific, or maybe it was a crocodile? I could **never** tell the difference personally. The dude was **huge**! About the size **and** build of a pro wrestler. His scales were a dull hunter green, his eyes yellow orbs with slit pupils giving him a wild, feral look. His teeth were huge and sharp, his maw long and wide, he could easily chomp my head off in one bite.

The alligator growled loudly, "GO AWAY!" he roared, "BAD MAN NO HURT ME! LEAVE!" he practically screamed at me. His English was broken, as if he weren't used to talking. But his words came with implications, ones that seemed to prove I was right and he was just scared. "GO AWAY!" he roared again.

I slowly got up, the gator watching my every move with fear and caution. "Relax dude, I'm not gonna hurt you," I tried to reassure him.

However this only made him even angrier! "LIAR!" he screamed before smacking me back down. "Everyone want hurt me! Bad man go away NOW!" he snarled.

I wasn't going to give up on him though, "Dude chill out! Look!" I said before shining the light under my face, "Look! I'm like you! I'm a mutant too," I said, hoping that would be enough to convince him I wasn't going to hurt him.

The gator's face was so hard to read, I couldn't tell if he believed me or was still scared. "You… like me?" he asked. "Bad man hurt you too?" he asked me.

"That depends, who's the "bad man"?" I asked.

The gator shut his eyes, "Bad man hurt me! He bring me to place full of humans, he grab my mouth, make it hard to breath, human laugh at me!" he explained. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't talking about StockGen, from the sounds of it he was some kind of show gator, "He lock me in cage! But me escape! Then funny goo get on head, make me bigger, talk like human!" he continued to explain. "Don't wanna go back! Don't want be hurt again!" he said, I then noticed tears forming in his eyes as he suddenly curled into a ball.

I was right after all! He **was** just scared! I began to pet his head, "It's okay dude, you don't have to go back," I told him, "I'm Michelangelo, do you have a name?" I asked him. The gator shook his head, "Okay… than I'll give you a name!" I said before I began to think, what do I call a giant alligator man? Let's see… his head felt kinda leathery… "I've got it! Leatherhead!" I said. "You like that?" I asked Leatherhead.

Leatherhead nodded, "Michelangelo… friend? No hurt Leatherhead?" he asked me.

However before I could answer, "Mikey!" I turned my head to see the others had found us! But I could see from their faces that they weren't happy to see Leatherhead, "He actually found it?" questioned Donnie.

I had to do something! I could tell they were about to attack Leatherhead! "Wait! Guys he's cool! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded, hoping I could diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" groaned Raphael, "It's a ten foot tall alligator monster Mikey! Alligators eat people!" he pointed out. Oh come on dude! Not like this! I positioned myself between them and Leatherhead. "Get out of the way Mikey! We gotta take that thing out before he kills someone!" Raph snapped.

"Guys come on!" I pleaded, "I was right! He was just scared! Please don't hurt him!" I begged, but my pleas fell upon deaf ears as they all took out their weapons.

"Sorry Mikey, but it has to be this way," said Leo.

I turned to Leatherhead, I could tell from his eyes alone he was terrified, I could even see him shaking, a scared animal who just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't fair! He didn't do anything wrong! He just wanted people to stop hurting him! "I won't let you do this!" I growled before drawing my nunchaku. "If you wanna hurt him, you'll have to get through me first!" I threatened them.

"Are you for real dude?" Raph questioned, "Mikey! Don't be stupid about this! I don't wanna hurt you, but if you keep doin' stupid stuff like this I'm gonna have to!" he threatened me.

"NO!"

I froze, I turned to Leather head before he suddenly shoved me behind him, "BADMAN NO HURT FRIEND!" he roared before charging my bros! Oh man… this was bad! Leatherhead was gonna kill my friends, thinking he was protecting me! What do I do?!

I really **am** dumb aren't I?

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, looks like things are about to go from bad to worse for poor Michelangelo! Will he be able to diffuse the situation before someone gets killed? Or will a misunderstanding turn into tragedy?**


	15. My Buddy Leatherhead

** Chapter 14: My Buddy Leatherhead**

* * *

_**Sewer Tunnel**_

_**Michelangelo…**_

* * *

Things had fallen apart so quickly, I had really thought I had gotten through to Leatherhead, but then my bros bop in and decide to undo **all** of it. Now Leatherhead was trying to waste them thinking he was protecting me from them! The worst part about it was I had no clue how to fix the situation, neither side was all too willing to listen to me, so I just sat there watching helplessly as my friends fought.

Although Leatherhead seemed to have the upper hand, his size advantage was proving to be a bit much for the turtles, as Leatherhead just kept smacking them away every time they tried to attack or pile onto him. "Keep on him guys!" Leo ordered the others, "He can't keep this up forever!" he pointed out.

"What do ya think we're trying to do Leo? Square dancing?" Raph asked sarcastically before Leatherhead slammed him into a wall. Raph slid down onto the ground, coughing and sputtering the whole way down. "Of course, this would be easier if **someone** wasn't standing there like a dead fish!" Raphael snapped, looking right at me.

I wasn't about to attack Leatherhead! Dude was just scared, and confused. I just wanted my bros to understand that and stop trying to hurt him! "I'm not gonna hurt him Raph! I'm tellin' you guys he's **not** a bad guy!" I tried once again to plead with my bros.

But sadly, "I very **strongly** disagree Mikey!" Donnie said as he smacked Leatherhead with his bo staff, "Need I remind you my first interaction with "Leatherhead" was him **smacking** me across the room!" he yelled before Leatherhead backhanded him.

They just didn't get it! It was so unfair! Yeah he looked kinda scary in fairness, but that wasn't **his** fault! "He's just scared Donnie! He thinks you're trying to hurt me!" I tried to explain.

"TURTLES NO HURT FRIEND!" Leatherhead roared as he grabbed Donnie by the face and slammed him into the ground. I couldn't help but wince, man I hope Donnie's okay, that slam looked **nasty**! I had to stop this before someone got seriously hurt!

I figured since reasoning with my bros was out of the question, calming Leatherhead down was my best bet, hopefully when he was good and chill they'd finally believe he wasn't a bad dude! "Leatherhead! Dude! Chill!" I said as I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his head and gently stroking it in an attempt to calm him down, "They aren't gonna hurt me bro, they're just worried you're gonna hurt me is all, they're kinda my step brothers," I tried to explain.

Leatherhead began to calm down, his pupils becoming slightly less narrow, "Brothers?" Leatherhead questioned, "No hurt Michelangelo?" he asked me.

My bros just stood there in shock, except for Raph of course who just gave me this annoyed look. "That's right Leatherhead, they just don't know you aren't a monster yet, just relax okay dude?" I continued to comfort him.

Leatherhead nodded his head before looking to my bros, "Me sorry… want protect friend, forgive Leatherhead?" he asked.

Leo and Donnie had no idea what to make of this, but Raph clearly wasn't buying it, "No way! You guys seriously aren't buying this right?!" he asked Leo and Donnie.

Donnie shook his head, "He **is** calming Leatherhead down Raph, he even got him to **apologize**!" Donnie pointed out. Dude, Donnie, you just totally became my favorite brother right now!

But of course, Raph had to be pig headed about it, "It's a freakin' alligator Donnie! It's a walkin' talkin' death machine!" he argued before turning to me, "Get away from that thing before it bites your head off Mikey!" he yelled at me.

"Dude you just don't wanna admit I was **right** about Leatherhead!" I argued. Man, Raph can be **so** stubborn sometimes! A petty little victory over me was worth more to him than the life of an innocent creature who was just trying to survive!

Raph began to growl in frustration, "Dammit Mikey! It's a monster! It tried to **kill** us!" he yelled as he tried to storm up to me before Leo suddenly blocked his path with the blade of one of his swords. "Leo? What the hell man?!" he snapped.

But Leo just ignored him and turned to me, "Mikey, are you **sure** Leatherhead's not dangerous?" he asked me.

I nodded, "He's just a scared animal trying to defend himself," I explained, "He told me he was abused by his owner before he mutated, I think he honestly just wants to belong," I continued to explain, hoping I could get my bros to at least sympathize with the poor guy.

Raph of course just rolled his eyes, "Yeah I feel **so** bad for the giant monster that tried to make Donnie's face a permanent part of the ground!" he said sarcastically.

Leo however took a moment to think it over, occasionally moving his eyes to Leatherhead then back to the ground, "Alright Mikey, you win, we won't hurt Leatherhead," he said. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, glad that cooler heads finally prevailed.

Raph of course was all butt hurt about it, "Are you for real?!" he questioned but once again found himself ignored.

"So..." began Donnie, "What do we **do** with him? Just leave him down here?" he asked Leo.

However suddenly Leatherhead's eyes widened, "NO! Bad men find me, hurt me!" he protested. I had to stroke his head again to try to calm him back down.

"Bad men? What bad men?" Leo asked Leatherhead.

Leatherhead took a moment to calm down, "No know who they are, but they see me, they say me mutant, try to capture me, put me back in cage, no like cage!" he tried to explain. "They say weird things, like me have "mutagen" in blood, they want mutagen, but me no know what mutagen is!" he continued.

We all looked at each other, "StockGen," Leo growled.

"Friends protect Leatherhead? Please?" asked Leatherhead, "No want go back to cage! It small, I no like small places!" he continued, aww… the poor thing was afraid of small spaces, what was that called again? Clastur… clasture-somethin'.

Leo began to think it over, "What do you think guys?" he asked us.

I nodded, "We have to! We all know StockGen are bad dudes! If they get their hands on poor Leatherhead who **knows** what they'll do to him!" I said.

Leo nodded, "I agree, it wouldn't be right to leave him to the mercy of StockGen, no matter **how** dangerous he is," he agreed.

"You guys are nuts!" Raph suddenly chimed in, "We are **not** bringing that thing home with us! What if he freaks out again?! What if he ends up killin' one of us or Splinter?" he argued.

Donnie sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, Raph kinda has a point there," Donnie admitted, "Whether Leatherhead means it or not, he **is** prone to fits of violent rage, he's unpredictable, bringing him to the lair would be a huge risk," he explained. Dude I'm so taking back that "favorite brother" comment now!

Leo looked to me, he musta seen something in my facial expression that made him feel bad for me, because his expression suddenly grew more sympathetic, "It's a risk we're going to have to take Donnie," he said. "I don't like the idea of letting Stockman get a hold of a giant mutant alligator that could easily kill us," he explained. "I know it's not a fun prospect, but taking him with us is the best course of action right now until we can find a safer place for him," he said.

Raph just threw his hands up, "Fine! But when he eats Master Splinter I know **exactly** who I'm gonna blame Leo!" he said as he and the others left for the lair.

I grabbed Leatherhead's hand, "Come on dude, we'll find a safe place for you," I said as I began to lead him through the sewers. Leatherhead's expression kind of reminded me of a toddler's, he had that kind of child like innocence to him, I guess this was just how mutants that started out as animals instead of humans were, they weren't used to being smart and stuff, and so they kind of had a child's understanding of the world.

I knew Leatherhead wasn't a bad dude, he was just a scared animal who wanted people to stop hurting him. How could you **not** feel bad for the poor guy? All the big lug needed was a friend, and hopefully, with a little time, Raph would understand that too.

After a while we arrived at the lair, I saw the others talking with Splinter when I got there, Splinter looked in my direction, I noticed his eyes widen like dinner plates when he saw Leatherhead, his ears folding back against his head. "Sup Sensei?" I greeted, hoping my friendly demeanor would be enough to tell him there was no danger here.

But instead Splinter turned to Leo, "You did not mention he was a giant alligator Leonardo!" he snapped at Leo, Leo's only response being a nervous shrug. "We cannot keep that thing in the lair!" he protested.

Aw come on! Not you too Master Splinter! "Dude chill, he's cool I promise!" I said.

However Splinter wasn't having it, "Don't you tell me to "chill" Michelangelo!" he scolded me. "Remember what I told you about there being a fine like between being compassionate and being naive," he began to lecture me.

"But Sensei, Leatherhead's harmless I swear," I said.

"Leatherhead?" Splinter questioned, before face palming, "Oh my god you actually named it," he muttered under his breath. "Michelangelo you're not listening! As noble as your intentions may be, we know nothing of this creature, and from my understanding he's prone to fits of random violence! What if he attacks you or your brothers? I don't want to wake up one morning to find "Leatherhead" has eaten my students!" he scolded me.

"Me no hurt friends," Leatherhead then said, "Friends nice to me, no hurt me," he explained. "Just want be safe from bad men, no hurt turtles, me promise," he said.

Splinter was kind of taken back by the fact Leatherhead could talk, but quickly regained his composure, "Well… "Leatherhead", as much as I appreciate your word you will not harm my sons, I can't just take your word for it," he said, his voice slightly shaky for some reason. Wait… was Sensei **afraid** of Leatherhead?

I mean, alligators were pretty scary things, but Splinter **never** showed fear of **anything** before. Seeing him like this was totally weird, almost out of character for Master Splinter. "Sensei, are you afraid of Leatherhead?" I asked point blank.

Splinter's ears perked up when I asked this, his eyes widening like I had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "I... uh..." he stammered, occasionally running his eyes up and down Leatherhead's form, "Your friend is admittedly… rather intimidating…" he continued to fumble his words. Dude **was** scared of him! But for some reason he didn't seem to want to admit it, I guess he just wanted to maintain the image of him being a strong, brave ninja master.

Leatherhead blinked, "Me no hurt rat man either," he said, "Leatherhead be friend!" he said happily, patting Splinter on the head like he was a puppy.

A gesture Splinter didn't seem to enjoy very much, looking **very** uncomfortable as Leatherhead stroked his furry rat head, dude looked like he was about to straight up cry any second. "I… uh… appreciate that Leatherhead," he said, gently moving Leatherhead's hand aside before sighing and turning to me. "Michelangelo, I hope you understand the risks involved with keeping such a… creature… among us," he said to me.

I nodded, "I do, but someone needs to stand up for the big lug, he ain't so bad once you get to know him," I said, shooting Leatherhead a friendly smile which he returned.

Splinter nodded, "I'll uh… take your word for it," he said, still a bit weary of Leatherhead. "He can stay, **but**, only until you can find a safer place for him to stay, where StockGen won't find him," he said. I figured this was as far as I was going to get with Splinter and nodded. "Right, now… if you'll excuse me… I think I need some relaxing tea," he said before awkwardly bowing out.

Leatherhead grew a sad expression, "Rat man no like me?" he asked me with the saddest puppy dog look an alligator could muster.

I patted him on the head, "Don't worry about it big guy, he'll warm up to you eventually," I reassured him. "Come on, I'll show ya around," I then said before dragging him off to give him the full tour.

* * *

_**Donatello…**_

* * *

Michelangelo had really taken to Leatherhead for some reason, I guess it was just his personality more than anything else, even back when he was Andy he was always the friendly type. Maybe us being trapped down here for so long had something to do with it? Like he was desperate to make more friends.

I personally didn't trust Leatherhead, him having smashed my face into concrete might have something to do with that. He clearly had a rage issue, his bestial nature taking him over way too easily for my liking. But another part of me kind of found him fascinating, seeing how differently mutation effects animals as opposed to humans like me and the others.

If I wasn't so **afraid** of him I probably would enjoy studying him, "So, am I the only one here who really thinks this is a bad idea?" asked Raphael.

I sighed, "Personally, I'm worried he might go into one of his rage fits again, but good luck convincing Mikey, you know how he gets when he makes a "new friend"," I said.

Leonardo nodded, "Yeah I know, but what else can we do? I mean, imagine of StockGen got a hold of him, you know how easy it would be for them to brainwash Leatherhead into attacking us?" he pointed out. Yeesh, I didn't even think of that! In his… let's call it "simplistic" state of mind, it wouldn't take much for StockGen to manipulate him into hunting us, quite frankly, I'd rather have Leatherhead as an allay than an enemy.

But still… that didn't make me any more comfortable around the hulking mutant. "Speaking of mistakes," began Raph, "You finish those phones yet? April's supposed to be comin' by today right?" he asked me.

Oh my god… I completely forgot about the Shell Phones! All this madness with Leatherhead had made me completely forget that I was supposed to be working on those today. All I could do was facepalm and groan. "I'm gonna take that as a "no"," Raphael said. You're **not** helping Raph!

Leonardo just shook his head, "Just get one of them up and working before April comes by, no biggie," he tried to reassure me, but he spoke just like someone who doesn't understand how complicated technology like this really was! So yeah Leo, it kinda was a "biggie"!

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you go figure that out, I need to go play somethin' before I completely lose my mind," he said before walking off. Leonardo just gave me a reassuring nod before leaving as well.

You know, sometimes it **really** didn't pay to be the group's lone tech expert, I had **so** much work to make up before April shows up. I rushed to my train car so I could get to work right away, I didn't have much time to finish the phones before school let out!

I had made a **little** progress with the phones last night, but they were nowhere **near** operational. I still had some that needed more repairs to even **function**. Then I had to get that private network running so StockGen couldn't track us, maybe I should just use a VPN? But then how would I maintain service without having to pay a subscription fee? We didn't exactly have money to pay for cell service. I'd have to make a pirate cell network or something to that effect, but the time and supplies that would have to go into constructing something like that would be astronomical!

Maybe I could just link them directly with one another using a built in wifi connection? God… there was no way I was going to get this all up and running before April showed up! Why did I promise her I'd have it done by today? I'm so **stupid! **AUGH!

I must have wasted hours just trying to figure out how I was going to get this network up, I **did** manage to repair all of the phones during my brain storming, but how to get all of this to work was still up in the air. "God… why is this so hard?" I asked myself.

"Friend need help?"

I slowly turned to see Leatherhead poking his giant alligator head through the doorway, it was kind of both funny and terrifying his hulking frame was so grotesquely large that he couldn't even fit through the door. "No no Leatherhead, I'm fine," I said. I highly doubt such a simplistic creature like Leatherhead could help me with complex electronics, he probably didn't even know what a phone even was.

"Me can help!" he insisted before, to my horror he began to try to force himself into my room.

God dammit! "No! Leatherhead it's okay! I can handle it! Please don't destroy my train car!" I protested. He probably had no **clue** how badly he was damaging that doorway! This came with a terrifying implication that he was completely oblivious to how powerful he was! "MIKEY! YOUR ALLIGATOR FRIEND IS TRYING TO DESTROY MY ROOM!" I called out.

"Uh… friend?" Leather head then said, "Me stuck," he added, causing me to facepalm. I swear to god this alligator's gonna be the death of me. "Help please?" he asked with a pathetic whimper. I **so** didn't need this right now.

Leatherhead is **really** lucky he scares the crap out of me or I'd probably throttle him right now! With an annoyed groan I got up and began to try to push him out of the door, but naturally, he didn't budge. "Because I **so** need this right now right?" I grumbled to myself as I tried in vein to free the giant lizard from his metallic prison.

"Whoa," I suddenly heard Mikey say from the other side, "Leatherhead, dude, what happened?" he asked.

I decided to answer for him, "He saw me working on the Shell Phones and wanted to "help", all he accomplished was getting himself trapped," I said, not even **trying** to hide how annoyed I was right now. Leatherhead was like what would happen if a two year old had the body of The Hulk, ungodly power wielded by someone who probably couldn't even count to three.

Michelangelo grabbed Leatherhead by the tail, "Don't worry buddy, we'll get ya outta there," he said before he began to pull and I resumed pushing, it took some effort, but eventually we managed to pop him out of there like the cork of a wine bottle, him hitting the ground with a **loud** thud. "See? All better," Michelangelo said.

However I saw that the door frame of my subway car room was horrifically mangled by Leatherhead's attempts to "help". "Oh my god… I'm gonna have to fix that..." I groaned. This day just kept getting worse and worse by the minute didn't it? "Mikey… can you please keep your huge destructive friend under control?" I asked him.

Michelangelo turned to me, "It's not his fault, he was just tryin' to help Donnie!" he replied defensively.

I stomped my foot, "Mikey! He **mangled** my **door**!" I snapped, however I knew yelling at Mikey was only going to make him more defensive, so I calmed myself down before continuing. "Look, I know you want to help him out, but I don't think it's unfair to ask that you at least keep him from destroying things," I said.

"I sorry," Leatherhead whimpered.

Mikey began to pat his head, "It's cool big guy, you just gotta be more careful okay?" he said. It took a **lot** of self control not to explode on Mikey for that comment, my train car was wrecked! I had to **live** in this thing! Him mangling the door to the point where it looked like The Hulk had stormed through it was most certainly **not** "cool"! Who knows how long this would take me to repair! That was even if I **could** repair it!

I quickly grabbed a pillow and began to scream into it, why did my life have to turn into a constant theater of the absurd? I'm just saying, when I was just Scott, I never had to deal with giant mutant alligator men destroying my room! No one should have to deal with this kind of **madness**! How could this possibly get any worse?

"Hey guys!"

My blood suddenly turned to ice, that was **April's** voice, and the Shell Cells weren't done yet! God… why me? I saw April come into view through one of the subway car's windows, she suddenly froze in place when she saw Leatherhead. "I… is that a giant alligator?" she stammered.

Leatherhead waved, "Hello!" he greeted with a goofy grin.

All I could do was smack my face against one of the rails of the subway car and groan. This stuff **never** happens to normal people…

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, I've been trying to update every three days and well, life kinda got in the way. (Yes I do have one of those, shocking as it may sound) I will be attempting to get back on that every three days time frame barring any more unforeseen shenanigans. **


	16. The Ninja Encounter

**Chapter 15: The Ninja Encounter**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

Michelangelo's insistence on looking after Leatherhead had left my mind a bit rattled to be honest, on one hand, I wanted to nurture Michelangelo's kind and charitable nature, but on the other hand, I was fully aware I was allowing a giant mutant alligator with the mentality of a child run rampant through my home. The wise decision probably would have been to put my foot down and tell him no, but I knew from experience that this was a lesson Michelangelo would have to learn on his own, to allow him to make mistakes and learn from them. Hopefully **this** mistake wouldn't cost Michelangelo one of his arms.

"Dude Donnie! He was just trying to help you out dude!"

Speaking of Michelangelo, he, Donatello, and April O'Neil approached me, Donatello looked… for lack of a better term, "bothered", I had a sinking feeling our new "guest" had something to do with it. "Master Splinter, you've gotta tell Mikey to get that hulking, alligator shaped machine of **death** out of our lair!" he yelled.

Yup, called that one. I sighed after taking another sip of tea, "What did he do?" I asked dryly. I could see Leatherhead approaching from behind the three, a guilty expression on his face like that of a scolded child who had just been caught doing something bad.

"He tore apart my ROOM!" complained Donatello.

"He was just trying to help Donnie with his phone thingy!" argued Michelangelo.

"Oh like he could understand advanced electronics!" snapped Donatello.

"Doesn't matter! He didn't mean to wreck your stupid door!" Michelangelo snapped back.

It appeared that I would once again have to play referee with my students, "Boys! Enough!" I shouted, causing both turtles to freeze in place. "Donatello, I understand that Leatherhead did damage to your room, but you forget that he doesn't understand his own power," I explained to Donatello before turning to Michelangelo, "Michelangelo, it is **your** responsibility to explain these things to Leatherhead, we cannot have him tearing apart our home," I explained.

As if on cue I heard a loud snapping noise, it seems Leatherhead had attempted to sit himself in a chair and it… naturally, collapsed under his massive weight, "I sorry," Leatherhead whimpered. I groaned as I rubbed the temples of my head, I'm getting too old for this…

"Michelangelo, if Leatherhead is going to stay here, he needs to be taught to be careful with his strength," I lectured Michelangelo, "I want us to still **have** a lair by the time we find his permanent home," I explained.

Michelangelo sighed in defeat, despite how clearly destructive Leatherhead was, I couldn't help but feel bad for poor Michelangelo. I knew deep down he just wanted to help this poor creature, and to be fair, Leatherhead didn't seem to be an evil creature, just simple, unaware of the extents of his own strength. "Yes Master Splinter," Michelangelo sighed.

"Okay then," said April suddenly, "Now that **that's **settled, am I getting that phone Donnie promised or what?" she asked. I had almost forgotten Donatello had promised her a means of communication should she find herself in any sort of trouble. I doubt Donatello had much time to work on his invention thanks to the whole thing with Leatherhead.

Donatello's reaction confirmed this, as he slumped down in defeat, making a pathetic groaning sound. "I still haven't found a way to get a network for them going yet," he said. "I was brainstorming ideas when **someone** tried to barge in and wrecked my door!" he then growled, glaring at Leatherhead who just blinked, probably unsure what Donatello was referring to.

April groaned a little, "Figured as much," she said, "Well… how close are you? I don't know how much longer I can go to school worrying StockGen storm troopers are going to ambush me any minute," she said.

Donatello sat himself on the couch, "I dunno, I haven't figured out how to get the phones to connect without a wireless provider," he explained.

April shrugged, "I dunno, maybe we can make a device and stick it on a radio tower? My friend Irma knew a guy who made a pirate network that way," she suggested. "There's one not too far from here we can use," she said.

Donatello's eyes widened, "Of course! A signal emitter! If I can make something with a strong enough signal and tune the Shell Phones to it's frequency I can make our own privet communication network!" he said. I admit, I barely understood most of what Donatello had just said. I was master of many things, technology was **not** one of those things. I barely knew how to work a computer without Donatello's assistance. But I knew **enough** to know we had made progress.

"Very well, Donatello, craft your device," I said, "You, April, and your brothers will head out at nightfall," I explained. I knew full well how important this communication network would be for not just April, but for our own operations as well.

"I help?"

Everyone stopped and turned to Leatherhead, Donatello glared "I think you've helped **enough** Leatherhead," said Donatello with venom dripping from his voice, clearly still **quite** upset with the alligator.

But the fact remained that I doubt Leatherhead would be of much help for this mission, it required stealth, something that Leatherhead obviously struggled with. "I'm sorry Leatherhead, but you lack the skill necessary to help with this mission," I explained.

However I instantly regretted my choice of words as I saw how upset they made Leatherhead. "NO! Rat man wrong! I can help! I CAN!" he roared. I quickly grew worried, shuffling backwards almost out of instinct, fearful he'd lash out.

"Michelangelo!" I cried, "Calm your friend down please!" I added, not taking my eyes off the alligator, anticipating any hostile move he could possibly make.

Michelangelo quickly began to stroke Leatherhead's head, "Easy dude! He was just sayin' stealth isn't exactly your bag, this is a sneaky mission, you're more of a "smash the bad thing" kind of dude," he explained.

Leatherhead took a moment to breathe, trying to calm himself down, "I sorry, I just want help friends," he said.

"I know dude," said Michelangelo, "But we can handle this bro, we'll be in and out in no time I promise," he added. To Michelangelo's credit, this seemed to calm Leatherhead down, it was amazing how easy it was for Michelangelo to handle Leatherhead's bouts of rage, I guess that just spoke to the kind of man Michelangelo was, calm, kind, and understanding, if not a bit unorthodox.

Donatello slowly began to back away, "Okay, well… I'm gonna go get started on my… signal emitter…" he said awkwardly before leaving, April following close behind.

Michelangelo grabbed Leatherhead's hand, "Come on buddy, let's go listen to some tunes until I have to go on the mission," he said before leading his giant alligator friend off to do just that. Finally leaving me alone to enjoy my tea.

Never a dull moment in these sewers…

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Michelangelo had explained the situation to me, Donnie apparently needed to access a cell tower so he could attach some kind of signal emitter that would theoretically get out Shell Phone network up and running.

Considering how poorly our **last** trip up top had ended, I was a **bit** reluctant to try another one, but this **was** something that needed to be done. Raph, Mikey, and I were all waiting on Donnie and April to finish up with the emitter, if all went well it should be a quick and easy mission, but still, "Alright guys, we all know the game plan right?" I asked.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, we go find Donnie's little tower so he can hook up his little geek device to it," he said dismissively.

I turned to Michelangelo, "Mikey, you sure your "little friend" isn't going to be a problem? I mean… I don't want him following us and blowing our operation," I said.

Mikey chuckled a little, "Leatherhead's fine, Sensei's keeping a close eye on the big guy," he said.

Just then Donnie and April approached, "You got the device done Donnie?" I asked. Donnie said nothing, just flashing it at us in his hand. "Okay, then it looks like we're good to go," I said before we began to leave for the cell tower. As we walked, I couldn't help but think of a very important detail we were kinda left out of, "So, April," I began, "Where exactly is this cell tower?" I asked her.

"Like I told Donnie, it's not too far from here, it's in a pretty secluded part of the city, hopefully no one will be near it when we attach Donnie's emitter to it," she explained. "Why? You paranoid you're gonna make another girl faint?" she then teased me.

God I'm **never** gonna live that down am I? "I told you I **thought** I had taken out that light!" I replied a little more harshly than I probably should have. I guess that whole thing was still kind of a sore subject for me.

April giggled a little at how defensive I was, "I'm just messing with you Leo, no need to get so defensive," she laughed.

I just grumbled before responding, "I know, I just… I don't like the fact that my "choke artist" curse followed me into mutanthood, ya know?" I tried to explain.

April just gave me this look like I was being completely ridiculous, "Really? Leo you aren't "Dylan Foutler, star quarterback" anymore, you don't have to worry about every tiny mistake you make," she explained.

I just shook my head, "Yeah, but not my "mistakes" can get people **killed**," I replied.

April just shook her head, "Yeah, that's not melodramatic at all," she said sarcastically, "You need to learn to lighten up, you're a **ninja**! The least you could do is have some fun with it, I know **I** would," she said.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I asked, feeling there was more to this than me just being a bit mopey.

April sighed, "It's… it's nothing," she dismissed, "I just… you guys are probably the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me in my boring, normal life," she clarified.

I chuckled, "Compared to what **I've** had to put up with this past year? I'd **love** to be normal for a change," I replied.

April began to shuffle around awkwardly, probably realizing that she had taken this conversation to a place she hadn't intended. "Sorry, I should have known that your lost humanity was still a sore spot for you guys," she apologized, "It's just… I wouldn't mind going on adventures, being something **more** than just boring, wannabe reporter April O'Neil ya know?" she explained.

I got what she meant, that she felt her life could use a bit more excitement, but still… I would give anything just to be normal again. I mean, I love Splinter and the other turtles, but I still longed for what I lost, still felt it was unfair how abruptly it was all taken from me by a greedy business man who still hunted for us.

A part of me was still hoping a cure for my mutation was just over the horizon, but the realist in me knew such a thing was a pipe dream at best. I just had to accept what I'd become, and make the best of it.

We all found a manhole and began to climb out, I of course checked to see if the alley was empty before climbing out, the other turtles and April followed closely after me. "Alright April, you lead the way, we'll be right behind you," I said. April nodded and began to walk, the turtles and I ascended up a fire escape so we could follow her from the rooftops. I wasn't about to get caught like last time.

Hopefully things went smoothly, I doubt Master Splinter would let us get away with bringing **another** fainted girl to the lair…

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Karai…**_

Finally, I thought I'd **never** find them again, The Foot and I had been laying in wait for the mutants to show their faces again, I watched them from the roof of the building, they moved with grace across the city skyline, I still couldn't wrap my head around how they learned the ways of the ninja, someone had to have trained them, but who?

Bah, that wasn't important right now, what mattered was nabbing the turtles and bringing them to Stockman, the mutagen was something father had been wanting ever since he had first learned of it, I doubt he would be pleased if I don't have it by the time he returns from Japan.

I made signals with my hands, silently ordering the Foot Ninja to follow the turtles, me following behind them. There would be no more "studying" tonight, no tonight, we would have our mutants… and by extension… our mutagen…

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Cell Tower…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

We followed April into what could only be described as the "rundown" part of the city, it was the kind of street you'd have a ninety percent chance of getting _stabbed_ in, the kind of crap hole scum bags like the Purple Dragons called home. I guess I know now why this tower was abandoned, it was probably more trouble than it was worth to maintain the thing with two bit hoodlums constantly threatening your workers with bodily harm.

The tower soon came into view, it was your typical metal cell tower, nothing too noteworthy about it really. "Alright Donnie, you're up," I said, Donatello nodded and ran across the rooftop and onto the tower with a loud metallic clang.

He slapped his device onto it, "Okay, now I'm gonna need a few minutes to sync this thing up with the tower so I can hack it," he shouted from the tower. Well we really didn't have anywhere to be tonight, so I guess it wasn't that big a deal.

Michelangelo began to stretch, "So… what are we gonna do in the meantime? Order a pizza?" he asked half jokingly, but knowing Mikey, he might have actually been serious.

Raph began to look around, "Bet there are some two bit hoodlums in this join just waitin' to get their asses kicked," he said.

I shook my head, "Not after what happened the **last** time we beat up some "two bit hoodlums"," I said, besides, I doubt Master Splinter wanted us going around beating people up for no reason.

So we all just sort of sat there and waited for Donnie to finish with the tower, I could see Mikey fidgeting around, he was never really the **waiting** type was he? "Donnie! Are you dooone yeeet?" whined Michelangelo.

Donatello glared back at Michelangelo "Oh I'm sorry Mikey that **hacking into a cellular network** isn't going fast enough for you!" he yelled, earning an exasperated groan from Michelangelo.

However I suddenly heard a faint wizzing sound before a ninja star suddenly landed right in front of Mikey, "WHOA! Not cool Donnie! You can't just throw ninja stars at me!" Michelangelo complained.

However Donatello just turned and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't throw anything Mikey," he called back.

"No… **I** did,"

We all turned to see a girl in some kind of armored ninja getup, she was flanked on both sides by a dozen ninja dressed in basic black garb with read headbands tied over their black full face masks with silver lenses over the eyes. The headbands had a metal plate at the center with some kind of webbed foot design engraved into the center.

The girl leaped from the building she was standing on and landed right in front of us, "I'll give you **one** chance to surrender mutants, Stockman is promising big things for your capture, things I **fully** intend on acquiring, don't make me have to hurt you," she threatened us.

I guess Stockman decided to upgrade his goon patrol, I quickly drew my swords, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to pass on that one, you and your little goon patrol don't scare me," I said, trying to come off as more confidant than I actually was, I wasn't expecting to run into more of Stockman's "hired help" tonight, and even **less** prepared for a straight up fight, especially with Donnie being preoccupied with the cell tower.

The girl however just stood motionless like a statue, glaring at me from under her bangs, "We are no "goon patrol" mutant, I am Karai, and we are The Foot, a name you should **fear** as all will soon enough," she said. "Foot! ATTACK!" she then barked before her ninja friend launched themselves at us.

I barely had enough time to bring up my katana before one of them tried to slice through my skull like a ripe watermelon. The ninja began to swarm us like locusts, the night exploding into a fierce storm of clashing steel, wood, and flesh. Fighting these "Foot" guys was a **far **cry from Stockman's loser mercenaries, they were so much quicker, so much more skilled.

Me and the turtles only had a year's worth of ninja training at best while these guys probably had **decades** worth of skill under their belts. I was trying my hardest not to get overwhelmed, but the barrage of blades, sticks, and other weapons began to take it's toll, they began to get more and more lucky shots as the fight continued on, I felt my flesh being sliced by steel, sending stinging sharp pains all over my arms and other extremities.

I began to get desperate, furiously slashing away, hoping to god and any other deity I could think of that I'd be able to get the swarm off of me before they wore me down and either killed me, or worse, dragged me back to Stockman. "Donnie! Please tell me you're almost done with that tower!" I shouted as I kicked a Foot Ninja away from me.

"Just a few more minutes Leo!" I heard Donnie shout, "And if you could maybe keep them off the tower, I'd be most appreciative," he added. Great, of course it was going to be a while right? God how many ninjas does this girl have?! Is there a website or something? It seemed like for every Foot I knocked out five more took his place, not helped by the fact these guys occasionally got a good counter in ever so often, as if this weren't miserable **enough** already right?

I managed to push myself through crowd to see how the others were doing, I could see Raph doing just about as well against The Foot as I was, he looked beat to hell but he kept on going like a **machine**. But where's Mikey? I scanned my eyes around but couldn't find anything aside from more Foot goons… at least until…

_**SNAP!**_

"_**GYAAAAAAGH!"**_

I turned my head to see Karai standing on one of Mikey's legs that was bent in a **horrifying** angle, as a football player, I've seen some **horrid** injuries, but the sight of Mikey's leg still managed to turn my blood to ice… "Surrender! Or this turtle never walks again!" she snarled as she began to apply pressure to Mikey's messed up leg.

Mikey cried and whimpered as his heartless attacker continued to torture him, "GET OFF HIM!" I heard Raph scream from behind me, he then flew right by me, tackling the girl right off of Michelangelo.

I quickly fought through the Foot goons, trying to reach my injured friend. I could see Raph wrestling with Karai, "You damn psycho! You don't do that to my friends! You hear me?! NEVER!" he growled as he rained blows on her before she suddenly pushed him off her with her feet.

I wasted no time getting to Mikey, "Mikey?! Dude are you okay?!" I asked, his leg looked really bad, and judging by how much his was crying it must have hurt like **hell**. I needed to get him out of here, we couldn't fight like this, "DONNIE YOU NEED TO FINISH WITH THAT TOWER!" I yelled.

"Almost there Leo! Just hold out a few more seconds!" he shouted back. God dammit! How does this keep happening? How do I keep screwing up so badly?! I should have been more careful, checked to see if we were being followed, now Mikey was paying for it, and Raph probably not too far behind him, as his fight with Karai wasn't going too well.

She was clearly better trained than him, easily countering every attack he threw, "To think I was worried you'd actually be a challenge," she sneered before sweeping Raph's feet right out from under him, sending him shell first to the ground. She then unsheathed some kind of short sword, twirling it in her hands, "Stockman never said you needed to be **alive** when I brought you to him," she cackled.

Oh god! She's gonna kill Raph! What do I do? I can't abandon Mikey! But I can't let her kill Raph either! God dammit! I'm doing it again! I'm choking! Panicking when under pressure, dammit Leo focus!

_**KRACK!**_

My eyes shot open to see Karai on the floor, holding the back of her head as April of all people stood over her with a wooden board in her hands. "Back off my friends psycho bitch!" growled April.

I sighed in relief, thank god April was here. "GOT IT!" I heard Donnie exclaim, "It's all set up!" he added as he leaped off the tower, smacking away a group of Foot Ninja with his bo staff as he came down.

I quickly scooped Mikey off the ground, "Then let's bail!" I said. Retreat was the only real option here, we were out matched and outgunned, and Mikey needed patching up. We all began to book it, of course Karai and her Putty Patrol weren't going to let us go that easily and gave chase.

Donatello took point, me being kinda weighed down by carrying Mikey, "Dude… my leg… god it hurts," whined Michelangelo, it was taking all my will not to straight up cry right now, I never liked seeing my friends hurt, especially **this** badly. "I… I thought I could take her… I thought… I… ugh," he continued to sputter.

"Relax Mikey, we'll get you back to the lair and we'll get your leg fixed I promise," I said as I tried to keep myself moving, to keep those damn Foot Ninja as far from Mikey as I could. I quickly tossed a ninja star at Karai in hopes of slowing her down, but she quickly caught it, not even so much as slowing her stride to do so, just plucking it out of the air like a grape from the vine.

Soon I saw Donnie and Raph leap down into an alley, I followed, finding them and April trying to get a manhole cover opened. Eventually the cover gave and we all climbed into the sewers, me making damn sure to close that lid before so Karai couldn't follow. We all took a minute to catch our breath, that was **too** close! After we finished collecting ourselves we began to make our way back home so we could tend to Mikey's injury.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Karai...**_

* * *

"Should we follow them Karai?" a Foot Ninja asked me, I looked at the ninja star the blue turtle had tossed at me. My eyes widened when I saw the familiar mark of a lotus engraved into it. No way… it's not possible…

"No, we must inform Master at once, he'll want to see this," I said, "Foot, vanish!" I ordered everyone before they did as I asked. I looked a the throwing star again, this mutant hunt had suddenly gotten more personal… if who I believed was behind these turtles was true… capture would be the **least** of their worries…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

"Rat man, friends return soon right?"

Leatherhead was getting restless, he was worried about Michelangelo and the turtles, I could tell by the look on his face alone. "The turtles are well trained ninja Leatherhead, they will be fine I promise," I reassured him.

However, no sooner had I said this, then I heard a cry come from the tunnel, "MASTER! WE NEED HELP! MIKEY'S HURT!" I heard Leonardo cry. My heard practically hit the floor as I quickly rushed in the direction of Leonardo's voice only to be met with a sobering sight.

Leonardo cradled Michelangelo in his arms, but what really horrified me was Michelangelo's leg dangling loosely in an unnatural position, broken. I felt a mix of horror at the state of one of my students, and anger that the others had allowed this to happen. "What… happened!" I growled through gritted teeth.

Leonardo took a moment to collect himself, no doubt rattled by whatever it was that had hurt Michelangelo, "Stockman… he… he hired some clan of ninjas, they attacked us while Donnie was setting up the emitter," he explained, "He… he was trying to fight the girl who lead them, Karai, but she… she…" he tried to continue, but found himself choking on the words.

I patted Leonardo's head, trying to calm him down, "Easy my son, easy," I cooed, "What do you mean another "clan of ninja"? Did you get a name for this clan?" I asked. The news of another ninja clan operating out of New York changed things considerably, especially if they were aligned with Stockman.

Leonardo looked upon me with brown eyes wet with tears, "I… I think she called them… The Foot," he said.

My eyes widened, he words practically echoing in my head, The Foot? Here? In New York? Flashes of Oroku Saki ran through my mind, what he **did** to me and my family, no… not again! **Not again!** I clutched my head as I stumbled back, anxiety washing over me like a furious river. "Sensei? What's wrong?" I heard Donatello ask.

I took a moment to try to collect myself, "It's a **long** story Donatello, but first we must tend to Michelangelo, **then** I will explain something I should have told you four a year ago," I said. Over the past year, I had dreaded this day would come, but had convinced myself Oroku Saki would be far away from my new family, unable to hurt them… but now that I knew The Foot was operating on our doorstep… things changed.

"Friend?"

My eyes shot open as I slowly turned my head to see Leatherhead standing behind me, his eyes so wide I half expected them to fall out of his skull, "What happen to friend?!" he cried as he pushed past me and snatched Michelangelo from Leonardo. At first he was sorrowful, but his sorrow quickly turned to anger, "WHO DO THIS?!" he roared, "WHO HURT FRIEND?!" he continued to bellow.

I placed a hand on the alligator's "Again, I will explain, but right now Leatherhead, we must tend to Michelangelo's injury," I said, hoping it would be enough to calm him down.

Leatherhead looked down at his injured friend, "Rat man fix friend? Make him all better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes Leatherhead," I said, Leatherhead nodded and the turtles lead him to the living room to begin trying to heal Michelangelo's leg. I found myself hanging back, trying to come to terms with the fact a dark cloud had followed me from Japan, and threatened to destroy everything I had built here… all the while I pondered a very sobering question…

What do I do now?

* * *

**A/N: Well that went south quick.**

**Looks like Master Splinter has something to share with our heroes, something he probably should have told them long before now...**


	17. Old Animosities

**Chapter 16: Old Animosities**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Seeing Mikey hurt like he was never once stopped being upsetting, someone so upbeat and full of life reduced to a broken, crying heap, made all the worse by the fact **we** had to be the ones to tend to him, couldn't exactly bring a giant mutant turtle to the hospital without inviting some very awkward questions.

We did our best to wrap up Mikey's leg and make him as comfortable as we could, I don't think any of us were particularly enjoying seeing Mikey suffer like this, but I think Splinter was taking it the hardest for some reason. He did his best to hide it, but I could see the worry in his eyes, the **fear**. It was clear Splinter knew about these Foot guys, but how he knew them was something he was still **yet** to share with us.

Once Mikey was as comfortable as he could possibly be in his condition, Splinter sat himself on the floor, "Gather around, I have much to tell you four," he said, we all gathered around, except for Mikey who wasn't exactly very mobile right now.

Splinter took a moment, as if debating with himself whether or not he actually wanted to tell us what he was about to tell us. "Ever since we met I've kept my own past hidden from you four, I did this because I did not want to burden you with my own sorrows when you already had so many of your own to contend with," he began. "But now that The Foot has found it's way back into my life, I feel you deserve to know why I regard them with fear," he said.

Splinter took another moment before beginning his story, "The truth is… I used to **serve** under the Foot Clan, long before I met any of you," he revealed, the idea that Splinter used to roll with The Foot kind of came as a shock, he didn't exactly fit the "psycho murder ninja" mold if you catch my drift. "Back then I was young, eager, constantly looking to prove myself, I had developed a bit of a rivalry with another ninja by the name of Oroku Saki," he continued. "It was never serious though, we'd push each other to improve our skills, maybe our sparring matches would get heated, but in the end, I would call it a friendly rivalry," he explained.

"Why do I get the feelin' that changed?" Raphael chimed in.

Splinter sighed, "It did," replied Splinter, "As with most stories like this, it centered around a woman, Tang Shen," he said. "Saki and I were both smitten by her, determined to win her hand in marriage," he explained, "However, despite Saki's best efforts, Tang Shen fell for me, she actually asked **me** out," he said with a slight chuckle, "How I wish you four could have met her, she was kind, gentle, but wise beyond her years, she would have loved you four," he said, "We spent three long, happy years together, we wed during year two, and had our first child year three," he explained. I could tell from the tone of his voice alone how much he cherished those memories, the time he had spent with Tang Shen.

However, I didn't exactly need a degree in film studies to know how this movie ended, "But then Saki came back didn't he?" I asked, I was almost hesitant to do so, knowing I was probably opening an old wound.

But Splinter wasn't upset I asked, or at least he didn't show it, "Yes… he did," he said, "It was shortly after our daughter Miwa was born, he had come to our home while I was away buying groceries, I came home to him screaming at Tang Shen, demanding she leave me and be with him," he said, "Naturally, I rushed to the defense of my wife, I had thought Saki abandoned his pursuit of Tang Shen after we had wed, but I was wrong, he was determined to make Shen his by any means necessary," he told us.

He then took a minute to steel himself, "Soon, things escalated, Saki and I drew swords, and like a wild animal he lashed out, the fight went on for what felt like an eternity… until… until..." he stammered, choking on his words, "Tang Shen was probably trying to break up the fight, but Saki in his anger accidentally stabbed Tang Shen intending to kill me," he said as tears began to form in his eyes, "I was enraged, I wanted him **dead**, it wasn't right that Shen should pay for **his** selfishness, but in my fury I had accidentally knocked a candle from a table and set the house ablaze, the last I saw of Saki, he turned his back on me and walked away as my house crumbled around me," he said.

"I lost everything that night, my home, my friend… my wife… my child… and the next morning… my honor and place among The Foot," he said, "Saki had told the Grand Master that I had gone mad and he pinned my wife and child's murder on me! In disgrace I left the village, lost myself in deep sorrows and heavy booze," he explained. I had always expect that Splinter was hiding something, it had always struck me as odd how tight lip he was about his life before mutation, but I never expected **this**. "I later moved to America in hopes of starting over, but I could never fill the hole in my heart left when Tang Shen and Miwa passed, even now… my heart still yearns for my beloved wife and daughter, and well… you know the rest..." he finished.

He then suddenly slammed his fist into the floor, startling everyone in the room, "DAMMIT!" he cursed, "If the Foot is in New York, I doubt Saki is far behind… and if he kills you… it will be all my fault… I can't… I… I can't," he said before he just broke down right then and there, sobbing as he curled into a ball. None of us had ever seen Master Splinter like this before, so broken, so vulnerable, it was almost **alien**. But I couldn't help but feel bad for him, no doubt he was having flashbacks to losing his wife and daughter, "I took you four in because I thought that's what Tang Shen would have wanted me to do… to help you… **protect** you… but now death hangs over your heads because I was too foolish to ever think my past would return to haunt me… I'm so sorry..." he said.

None of us knew what to do, what to say, but then, "Nah man, it's okay," we all turned to Mikey, "You didn't do nothin' wrong Sensei, you saved us from StockJerk and his Storm Troopers," he said. God dammit Mikey, even with his leg snapped like a Twix bar he was **still** the little optimist. "So what if The Foot's after us? Better that than rotting in a stupid cell," he said.

Splinter was at a loss for words, so was I. I mean, by all tense and purposes, Splinter was kind of right, we **did** have a cloud of death hanging over us that only existed because Splinter busted us out. This also kind of made me question Splinter's motives a bit, did he **really** bust us out to help us? Or where we just his attempt to fill the hole left by his lost family?

However I seemed to be the only one having doubts, "Mikey's right," said Raph, "These Foot dorks are just Stockman goons in dumb pajamas, we knock 'em down all the same," he said.

Donatello nodded, "I agree, this doesn't change anything, it's just another enemy to add to the pile," he said.

Splinter sniffled a little, but the look on his face told me he was touched, "As much as I want to keep you away from my past enemies, I can't help but be proud of how brave you four have become, and grateful to have you as my students," he said. "But we cannot make moves against The Foot until Michelangelo recovers, the danger is too great, The Foot too skilled for you to take on with dwindled numbers," he said.

I just chose to stay quiet, I wanted to be as ready to stand by sensei as the others, but something about this just didn't sit well with me. I felt like sensei wasn't being completely honest about his motivations. I wanted to believe Splinter was better than to abduct us as his replacement kids, but something deep in my mind wouldn't accept it.

I shook it off, I'm just being paranoid, seeing patterns where none exist. I needed to keep my eyes on the prize, "Sensei's right, we can't even think about taking on the Foot Clan when we're down a turtle," I said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take this time to train myself, so that next time those Foot dorks try to take us on, I'll be ready," I said.

Raph nodded, "Damn straight," he said, "Next time we see that crazy Foot chick, I'll break **her** leg," he said. Okay Raph that's a bit extreme, but loving the confidence there.

"WOO! TEAM TURTLE!" we heard Mikey cheer, "You guys make **me** wanna jump up and hug you guys, but then I'd just screw up my broken leg even more," he said.

We all had a laugh in spite of ourselves, despite how badly our last fight with the Foot Clan went, something about the confidence the others had made me feel like we had a chance, hell… maybe I'd even get the chance to lay into Saki himself and score one for team Splinter? Who knows… but either way, we aren't dead yet…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**StockGen Offices…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

"What do you mean "the deal has changed"?!" roared Stockman.

It was natural he'd be upset, all he cared about was covering up his crimes, recovering the mutagen, he knew nothing of our past with Yoshi, "You never mentioned Hamato Yoshi was involved!" I snapped back.

Baxter raised an eyebrow, "The rat?" he questioned, "He was just some vagrant, I didn't think he was anyone important," he explained.

I growled, "Hamato Yoshi is an enemy of The Foot marked for death!" I yelled, "I cannot promise to bring him to you alive Stockman, I'm honorbound as a Foot Ninja to kill him," I explained. I had **other** reasons for wanting to kill Yoshi, but they were perfectly irrelevant to someone like Baxter, someone who only cared about his bottom line and public image.

Baxter groaned, "But I **need** Yoshi alive to study! Kind of hard to study a specimen's physical capabilities when he has a katana stabbed through his brain!" he argued back. "Your master wants his mutagen you're going to have to play by the rules," he said.

I was beginning to lose my patience, Baxter didn't understand, how could he? "I can give you the turtles, but Yoshi dies, **those** are the rules," I said before pressing my Kudochi against his throat, "I would agree to those terms Stockman, you do **not** want to make an enemy of the Foot Clan… our enemies tend to lose their heads," I threatened him.

Stockman whimpered pathetically like the coward he was, he was a man of business, not a warrior, making him easy to intimidate, and thus manipulate. "F… Fine… you can kill the rat… but the turtles I want alive, all four," he said.

Satisfied, I placed the Kudochi back into it's scabbard, "Glad we could come to an understanding Mister Stockman," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to update my Grand Master of this recent development," I said before taking my leave.

I turned to one of the Foot Ninja just outside of the door, "Call Shredder, tell him we have found Hamato Yoshi, I'm sure he'll be **very** interested to hear about it," I said, the ninja bowed before rushing off to do as I said.

I fished into one of my pockets, removing a torn photo of a beautiful woman holding a baby, "Mother… I will avenge you yet," I said as I fought back the tears forming in my eyes. I never expected this chance to come, to finally allow mother to rest in peace, but I wasn't about to let some freakish turtles or greedy suits like Stockman stop me.

One way or another… Hamato Yoshi will pay...

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

I wanted to trust in the turtles, I wanted to be relieved they had found new strength and were willing to take the time Michelangelo needed to recover to hone their skills for their next encounter with The Foot. However I still found myself drowning in my fears, fears that Oroku Saki would claim their lives like Tang Shen and Miwa's, try as I might I couldn't get the horrific images of Saki slaying the turtles out of my mind.

I had hoped I had left Oroku Saki behind me when I moved to America, but like a shadow he follows me even here. I debated with myself if I just surrendered myself to Stockman if I could spare the turtles from Saki's wrath? No… the turtles would **never** allow it, worse they'd come **after** me, I knew them too well to think otherwise.

All I wanted was peace, for me and the turtles I had grown to care for like my own flesh and blood, however the forces at play refused to leave us be, demanded our mutated blood, and I powerless to protect the youths I had chosen to take under my wing.

"Hey Splinter,"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the voice of April O'Neil, "You doing okay? You seem kind of… well… freaked," she asked. Apparently I wasn't hiding my inner turmoil very well.

"I'm worried April, I've known Saki for many years, I know he won't spare the turtles when he learns I'm involved with them," I said. "I took them in to protect them, however in doing so I've only managed to damn them," I added.

April rolled her eyes, "Don't start with that emo stuff, we don't even know if that Saki guy's even **in** New York, all I saw back at the tower was some crazy foot chick, and I managed to take her by surprise with a two by four," she said.

She got the drop on a Foot Ninja? I found myself quite surprised, April O'Neil didn't exactly come off as the combative type. "You sneak attacked a trained Foot Ninja? Most impressive April," I commented.

April just shrugged, "I'm girl from New York, I don't get by on just pretty looks alone," she boasted. "Besides, she was distracted by how cartoonishly evil she was and how she was gonna kill Raph," she added.

"Foot Ninja are among the most well trained assassins in all of Japan," I pointed out, "I just don't know if the turtles are skilled enough to face them like this," I said.

April looked to the turtles then back to me, "Honestly, I think they'll be fine, they seem to be quite the resilient bunch," she said. She wasn't wrong, the turtles have endured much this past year, however I still feared it wouldn't be enough… I wanted to have faith in them… but faith was a hard thing to have when you've already lost so much…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Lair...**_

_**Osaka Japan…**_

_**Shredder…**_

* * *

"Master Shredder!"

I turned to see a foot ninja enter my office, I always hated interruptions during my important meditation, "This had better be important, you know how I feel when my meditation is interrupted," I warned him.

The ninja paused for a moment, "I b… bring an urgent message from our branch in America, regarding the mutant situation" he said.

"What news could be so important that it can't wait until after my meditation?" I asked.

Again, the ninja paused, "Karai believes that the mutants have been trained by Hamato Yoshi Grand Master, they used throwing stars marked with his symbol," he said.

My eyes widened, the mutagen mission had been nothing more than a means to bolster my soldiers, I never expected it to lead me to the location of my old hated rival. I've spend over a decade trying to find that snake and now he falls into my lap like a present. "Prepare transport, and inform Karai that I am coming to America," I ordered him.

The ninja bowed and left to do just as I had ordered. I walked over to my desk and removed a picture of Tang Shen from it's spot, "At long last Yoshi… our game comes to an end, and you pay for stealing away the life that should have been **mine**!" I growled.

There would be nowhere left to hide Yoshi… no where you can escape… **The Shredder**.

* * *

**A/N: Holey Exposition Batman!**

**This chapter basically serves as set up for what's to come, planting the seeds for future plotlines and stuff like that.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, I actually redid this chapter because I didn't like where I took it last time.**


	18. The Lingering Doubt

**Chapter 17: The Lingering Doubt**

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

_**Foot Lair, New York…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

The news of Hamato Yoshi's involvement had drastically changed the tone of this assignment, what had begun as a simple locate and capture mission had transformed into another chapter in Yoshi's war with our clan. I have been working my men to the bone to prepare for Hamato Yoshi and his mutant ninja. "I want our best ninja on this assignment, Hamato Yoshi is skilled, dangerous, we can't settle for anything less than our absolute best," I explained to one of the foot ninja.

"And you shall have it Karai," the ninja replied, "Even as we speak our top warriors prepare for the battle ahead," he explained. They'd better be, I've waited all my life for a shot at Yoshi, I wasn't about to lose it because my soldiers weren't up to snuff.

I entered a room full of Foot prospects training, the foot gained it's numbers through many means, some were street punks we had picked up and trained to be ninja, others were accomplished martial artists who chose to lend their services to The Foot. All were trained to be the very best, those who failed at this were cut from The Foot Clan like a cancer.

I approached the throne in the room I usually sat in, but I was stopped by one of my Foot generals, "Karai, me and my unit are prepared to begin the hunt for Yoshi and his turtles, just give the order and we will hunt them down like the vermin they are," he said.

I nodded, "Indeed, on my order-" I began before…

"On **my** orders!"

Everyone in the room seemingly froze in time as a man adorned in a dark purple uniform and silver armor entered the room. His armor had spikes all over his shoulder pads and arm guards, two long pronged spikes jutted out of his hand guards like claws. His helmet was silver, forked at the helm, with a metal face mask that covered most of his face. This was none other than Master Shredder himself, although I knew him by a **different** name.

"Father," I greeted, bowing on one knee in a show of alliance and respect. "Forgive me but I had no idea you were coming," I added.

"I'm taking over this operation," he said coldly. My eye widened, in honesty I should have expected this, father hated Yoshi just as much as I did, but I was still taken back by being seemingly denied my chance to avenge my mother.

"But father, I-" I began, trying to reason with my father but a single raising of a hand to my face silenced my contention.

"Yoshi is **my** enemy Karai, he may only die by **my** hands," he practically growled. My heart sank, but I knew it wasn't wise to argue with father, especially when it came to Hamato Yoshi. "Tell me about these mutants you believe are connected to him," he then ordered me before sitting in the throne.

"I don't believe he's been training them long," I began, "Their skills were lacking, however they know enough to be formidable." I continued, "I only found out Yoshi was involved when one of them threw **this** at me," I explained before producing the throwing star the turtle in blue had thrown at me.

Father snatched it from my hand and examined it. "That is definitely Yoshi's symbol," he said. "Do we know where Yoshi is hiding?" he then asked me.

I shook my head, "No, but we have a general idea," I explained, "Stockman had said his mercenaries had tracked them to the New York sewer systems, but have no idea **where **in the sewers exactly they are," I said.

Shredder pondered the information for a moment, you could practically hear the gears in his head turn as he tried to come up with some kind of plan I assume, "Yoshi is too smart to reveal himself to us, knowing him he has them entrenched deep within that sewer," he said, "So we must force their hands, what do we know of the turtles?" he asked me.

I snapped my fingers, one of the foot ninja came to me with the files Baxter had supplied us with, "We know that they were humans before their mutation, average teenagers from what I could tell," I explained as I handed the files to my father.

Father thumbed through them, studying them quite closely. "Interesting," he said to himself, "Tell me, how easily do you think we could get to their families?" he then asked me.

It seemed more than a bit underhanded to go after their families, but father was known for being ruthless in his pursuits, no tactic was beneath him if it meant victory for him or The Foot. "Quite easy, our ninja are among the best in the world father," I answered.

Father nodded, "We need only take one to draw the turtles out," he said before showing me a picture of a middle aged woman, "This one, Anna Foutler, she's a single widow, making her the most vulnerable of the four families, order your men to take her then deliver a message to the sewer system, make sure they find it," he ordered me.

I bowed, "At once father," I said before turning to carry out father's orders. A part of myself felt wrong for doing this, it didn't seem right to involve the turtle's families in this, but if it could finally bring closure to our war with Hamato Yoshi, then it would be worth it… right?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

These past three days have been grueling to say the least, between taking care of Mikey's injured leg and preparing the guys for war with the Foot Clan, it's been nonstop work with only minor breaks in between. But we all knew what was at risk if we slouched, Splinter had made it abundantly clear how ruthless the Foot Clan was, how little regard they had for "honor" or anything like that. We had to be at our very best just to match them, let alone **beat** them.

However, throwing a wrench in the whole thing were my lingering doubts about Splinter and his motives. I tried my best to write it off as me being paranoid, that Splinter was a good man just trying to help us make a life for ourselves after being turned into freaks. But a part of me wondered how much of this was just him trying to help himself as opposed to us?

The fact he had hid his own past from us was **very** suspect, the fact he had only chosen to share it with us now was because his old buddy Oroku Saki's stupid ninja clan decided to say hi made it even **worse**. I wanted to trust my Sensei, but a part of me couldn't help but wonder what **else** Splinter was keeping from us?

I've done everything I could to push these thoughts out of my head, to trust in the man that had been killing himself trying to keep us safe from StockGen and train us to defend ourselves for the past year. But it just kept nagging at me, buzzing around my head like a hornet's nest, just waiting for something to kick it and unleash the swarm upon the life I currently lead.

"Yo Leo!"

I was snapped out of my introspection by the sound of Raph's voice, "You just gonna sit there starin' into space or are ya gonna join the rest of us for trainin'?" he asked me. With a sigh I got up and followed Raph to the subway platform we trained on. It was ridiculous how much this was bothering me, I had no real reason to question Splinter's motives outside of the fact he had waited to tell us about his past until recently. Hell he even gave us a pretty understandable reason for doing so, that he wanted to spare us his own problems to add to our own.

But still, that lingering doubt just wouldn't leave, even as I joined Donnie and Master Splinter for our early morning training session, I even found it hard to even **look** at Splinter without a sea of negative thoughts flooding through my mind. "Over the past three days we have focused on preparing your body for the coming war with The Foot," said Splinter, "However, a true ninja knows that the body is not the only thing that needs honing when confronting a powerful enemy, the ninja must also have a strong **mind** as well," he explained.

The irony of Splinter's choice of lesson plan was **not** lost on me, but I kept it to myself, I didn't want Splinter knowing I was having these doubts unless I had to. "Today we learn meditation, a clear mind is paramount in battle, for a clouded mind leads to distraction and eventually your own undoing," Master Splinter continued to explain. "I know that you three have had a lot on your mind with Michelangelo's recent injury, however in spite of how much we care for your fallen brother, we must not allow it to plague our minds if we are to prevent such a fate from befalling the rest of us," he explained.

Splinter then sat in that stereotypical meditation pose you always saw in movies, "You must focus on your breathing, allow your stresses and worries to flow over you like a river over stone," he instructed. "Just close your eyes and focus your mind on your breathing and **only** your breathing, even the slightest stray thought can throw your meditation off," he warned us.

We all did as Splinter instructed, I tried to focus only on my breathing, however all I managed to do was cause those stray thoughts from before to start attacking me again, I tried my best to push them away but they just kept coming. The stress was beginning to become unbearable, the uncertainty of the life I currently lead driving me to the brink of madness, pretty much doing the exact **opposite** of what meditation was **supposed** to do.

The stress became far too much for me and I stood up, "I… I'm sorry, I… I can't," I said, everyone looked at me like I had three heads, "I… I need a moment… excuse me," I said before leaving, fully aware I probably looked like a total headcase right now but I didn't care, I just needed to get away right now…

* * *

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

Leonardo's departure was as unexpected as it was abrupt, it was understandable that Leonardo was under a lot of stress with both Michelangelo's injury and the Foot Clan looming over the horizon. But something deep within myself told me there was more to it than that, I had noticed Leonardo had become quite distant with me since I had shared my past with him and his brothers.

I began to worry that the two were related, that Leonardo found himself in deep, inner conflict with either me or himself. "What's his problem?" asked Raphael.

"Forgive him Raphael," I said, "He like all of us is plagued by his worries," I explained, "We must show trust in Leonardo and allow him to deal with his stresses in his own way," I said. However I myself shared Raphael's confusion as to what had transpired just now, it was common for beginners to struggle with meditation, however struggles **that** severe only came when the student had a **lot** on their minds.

I could only hope that Leonardo is able to focus his mind before our inevitable confrontation with the Foot Clan. I know The Foot too well to think they won't take advantage of Leonardo's troubled mind…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foutler Residence…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

Stealth missions were always best at nightfall, but father wanted this done **now, **the waning light of early morning didn't lend itself as well to stealth as the night did, but was still more doable than pure sunlight. I had studied the files on Dylan and his mother extensively before coming here, his mother worked as a nurse at the local heath clinic, every morning at precisely this hour.

We waited up on the opposite rooftop, waiting for the middle aged woman to emerge from her home, I could see two ninja hiding in the trees, ready to spring into action the second the unsuspecting widow stepped out. Anticipation hung through the air like a cloud, time itself almost completely frozen as we waited for the first phase of our plans to begin.

Eventually, the front door to the house opened, and out stepped the target, adorned in her mint colored scrubs, unknowingly playing right into our hands. The very second the woman stepped into range the ninja sprang into action, quickly grabbing her by the arms, another came up from behind and firmly placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

With the target secure and ready for transport, I turned to another ninja, "Deliver our message, make sure it's somewhere where they'll find it," I ordered him, with a silent bow he raced off to carry out my orders. I turned back to the scene below, Anna Foutler was forced into the back of a van and would soon be on her way to the location father had specified.

Everything was falling into place, now all that was left was to wait for the turtles to come, and hopefully, through them… we would get out shot at Hamato Yoshi…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

I had never looked forward to a weekend more than I did this week, I don't know why I was so eager to see the turtles again, Splinter had advised me to stay out of the lair for a bit, he was worried those Foot guys would jump me or something, I had managed to get him to agree that I could drop by once the weekend rolled around. I wanted to see how Mikey was coming along, I really hope his leg is doing better now than it was the last time I saw him.

However once I rounded the corner to go drop into the usual manhole I managed to catch an all too familiar looking ninja stabbing a piece of paper into the wall before running off. I hadn't forgotten what those Foot Clan goons looked like, but knew if I didn't wait for him to leave he'd probably gut me like a fish, once he was gone I slowly approached the note he left behind before snatching it from it's place and began tor read it.

"_Turtles…_

_The Foot Clan knows of your involvement with our most hated enemy Hamato Yoshi, we have taken one of your parents (Anna Foutler) and cannot promise her safety if you do not come to the address printed below. You have until midnight tonight to come to Warehouse 45 near the Hudson, do not make us wait._

_The Foot Clan"_

Oh god… the guys need to know about this! I guess the Foot Clan decided not to play around and went right for the jugular. I may not know Leo very well, but I know the last name "Foutler" well enough to know it was Leo's mother they had kidnapped. Thoughts of my own mother ran through my mind, how devastating it was to lose her, no doubt Leo would have the same feelings when I shared this note with them.

But I did know one thing for sure, if the Foot Clan wanted me to hate them they succeeded in spades, who **does** this?! Leo's mom had **nothing** to do with any of this and they just up and plucked her like a fresh grape from the vine. I folded up the ransom note and placed it in my pocket before lifting the manhole cover, the tone of my visit instantly taking a much darker tone now that I knew I had some really heavy news to drop on the turtles.

I found myself running down the sewer tunnels, probably not the brightest idea in fairness given how slippery sewers were, but every second I wasted was another chance for Leo's mom to get hurt or worse! I saw the hole to the subway station they lived in come into view, although strangely I saw Leatherhead was sitting just outside of it.

His face lit up when he saw me come into view, "Human friend!" he cheered as he rushed over to me like an excited puppy. The second he reached me he plucked me from my place and embraced me in his huge alligator arms, "I miss April human friend!" he said as he hugged the life out of me.

God was he strong, "N… Nice to see you too Leatherhead," I winced, "C… Could you let me go? You're totally squeezing the life outta me dude," I then asked. Leatherhead quickly apologized and let me go, "What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

The mutant alligator smiled, "Rat friend tell me to guard home from bad foot men, protect turtle friends," he said rather proudly. It was kinda strange how adorable Leatherhead was, he was like an exited little kid in an alligator monster's body.

"Speaking of the turtles," I began, "They around? I kinda have something I need to talk to them about," I added, being intentionally vague, I knew if I told Leatherhead about Leo's mom he'd fly into berserk mode.

Leatherhead nodded, "Uh huh, they training with rat friend," he answered.

He then stood aside and let me into the lair, I guess I should have figured Splinter would put the giant hulking alligator man in charge of guarding the lair from the Foot Clan, I doubt even ninjas would be able to get by that giant hulking gator.

It took no time at all for the turtles to find me, "Yo April!" greeted Raph as Donnie and Leo followed behind him, "What brings you here this fine day," he asked.

The happy faces the three turtles had almost made me not want to share the note, knowing those happy faces would vanish the second I shared this information. But I knew I had to, "Well… I **was** just gonna come visit," I said as I fished the note out of my pocket, "Until I happened upon a Foot goon sticking **this** to the wall just outside the manhole I used to get down here," I said as I handed it to Raph.

The three looked over the note, I noticed Leo's face drop like a ton of bricks as he read it, "Those sons of bitches!" Raph growled, "They're goin' after our families now?!" he roared.

Leo held his head as he began to pace around, clearly stressing out over his kidnapped mother, "W… we have to go after her! I can't let Karai kill mom!" he said as if his brothers would ever protest to rescuing her.

However, someone did, "Not yet, it's too dangerous," I heard Splinter say as he approached, "This is obviously a trap, Saki wishes to bring you out into the open, we need to approach this with caution," he said.

Splinter wasn't wrong, this **was** obviously a trap, and he wasn't outright refusing to rescue her, just saying they should look before they leap. However, naturally, "But sensei! They've got my mom! We have to save her! We can't just-" I began to protest.

However Splinter stopped him, "And we **will, **but not **yet**, you need to set aside your emotions so we can approach this intelligently," he argued. "I know you're upset Leonardo… I know you're worried about your mother… but we're no help to her if Saki captures or worse **kills** you," he said.

Leo's reaction to that was… odd… he clenched his eyes shut, his fists trembling, he looked like he was about to explode, I understand he was upset his mom was kidnapped, but something about his body language told me there was more to it than that.

However, whatever it was, Leo decided to set it aside, Raph put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Leo, we'll get her back, and when we do, I'll let you personally drill that bitch Karai's head right into the pavement, deal?" he said, trying his best to lift Leo's spirits.

But Leo just sadly shuffled away, the others just let him go, figuring he needed time to deal with his feelings on his own. Splinter then turned to me, "April, I thank you for sharing this with us, we will work on preparing to rescue Leonardo's mother as soon as possible," he said.

I looked behind him, trying to see if I could see Leo but he was long gone, "Is Leo going to be okay?" I asked.

Splinter sighed, "I don't know," he said sadly, "He's worried about his mother, but I don't want to confront Saki or The Foot without a plan in place first," he said. "Come, we shall begin our planning before we strike at nightfall," he said. Waiting until night seemed kinda cruel to poor Misses Foutler, but Splinter was kind of right, going in without a plan wasn't going to help her, I just hope Leo sees it that way too…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Warehouse 45…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

"What the hell is all of this?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

God this woman was beginning to annoy me, she's been screaming nonstop since we brought her here, part of me wanted to have her gagged just to shut her up, "You will be silent!" I snarled at her before flashing my Kudochi at her, "Or I will **make** you silent," I threatened her.

Just then the doors to the warehouse opened, revealing father flanked by two high ranking Foot ninja, "Excellent work Karai," he said as he approached Anna Foutler, he grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Do not worry Misses Foutler, you aren't going to die… not yet…" he said, "For I need you alive to draw out your son and his brood," he said.

Foutler was confused by this, "Dylan? He's dead! He died a year ago! What the hell is going on?! Who ARE you people?!" she asked hysterically.

"Dead? Hardly," he said, "Tell me Misses Foutler… do you know a man by the name of Hamato Yoshi?" he asked her, naturally she said no, "Of course you don't, what if I were to tell you he's been holding your son and his friends for this past year, training them in the way of the ninja?" he then asked her.

"Wh… what?! Th… that's impossible! The police said he and his friends died in a car crash!" she argued.

Father then laughed a bit to himself, "Yes, that was the **official** story wasn't it?" he said as he snapped his fingers, one of the foot ninja handed father Foutler's file, "In reality, your son was horrifically mutated, turned into a monster by Baxter Stockman's mutagen," he explained as he tossed the file in front of her.

She looked upon it in horror, "H… he was… oh my god..." she stammered, "What do you want with him?! Who are you people?!" she asked.

Father leaned in close to her, "I have no interest in your son Mrs. Foutler," he said, "It's Hamato Yoshi I want, he's a hated rival of mine who cost me my beloved many years ago, one way or another, I **will** destroy Hamato Yoshi," he growled, "I have no doubt in my mind your son will come for you, and through him… I will find Yoshi, what happens to "Dylan" depends entirely on Baxter Stockman," he said.

Foutler began to weep, unable to handle what she had just learned, "You bastards!" she screamed, "You won't get away with this! You hear me?!" she continued to yell like a madwoman.

Father however was completely unfazed, "You will do nothing to me Mrs. Foutler," he said, "If you could, you would be dead, the Foot sees all Anna Foutler, we are everywhere, keep **that** in mind if you ever think of trying to go to the police after this is over," he said before turning to his ninja, "Gag her, I will hear no more from her incessant mouth," he said. The ninja bowed and produced a rag from his uniform before approaching Foutler and tying it around her mouth tightly.

Father then turned to me, "We will remain here until Yoshi or his brood arrive," he ordered me, "I will see to it myself that I wrest Yoshi's location from his students, like ripe juices from an orange," he snarled.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

I can't believe this, of all the people Karai could have taken, it had to be **my** mother right? Hasn't that poor woman suffered enough already? And what about good ol' sensei? Outright telling me to my face I had to **wait** to save my own god damn mother! Well I wasn't about to wait for the Foot Clan to kill my only surviving family, I was going to save her, even if I had to do it by myself.

I had prepared for war, grabbing every ninja star and piece of equipment I could carry, ready to cut that psycho foot bitch's head clean off her shoulders for **daring** to go after **my** family! I knew Splinter would be too busy "planning" to notice me slip out. I quietly opened the door of my room and silently moved through the lair, I was going to save me mother, even if Splinter didn't approve of it.

I managed to reach the hole in the wall, and was just about to slip right on through when, "LEONARDO!" shouted Splinter like he had just caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. "I knew you'd try something like this, come here… now!" he barked at me.

I turned to see him standing there, pointing to the ground in front of him, "I mean it Leonardo! Don't make me come over there!" he threatened me. I just glared at him, those doubts I'd been having were starting to come of fruition, why else would he be **so** against me rescuing my mother? "I mean it Leonardo! You are not going out there alone to confront The Foot! I forbid it!" he barked at me.

His use of my lab name really started to bother me now, a denial of my previous identity, it was just one of the many things I was really starting to question about him. "That's not my name old man," I growled.

Splinter raised an eyebrow, "What?" he questioned.

The bent up emotions I'd been feeling for these past three days, no, this past **year** finally exploded out of me, "You heard me! My names not "Leonardo" and you know it!" I snapped. "I don't think you've ever called me by my real name a **single** time since we met," I said.

Splinter gave me a stern look, "Do not start with me Leonardo, I know you're under a lot of stress, that you're worried about your mother, but do **not** think you have the right to take it out on **me** or anyone else for that matter," he lectured me. Something about the way he said that just drove me over the edge, suddenly everything that had happened over this past year, every lost life, every moment I've spent trapped down here with Splinter and his lies suddenly exploded into a wave of anger.

I then shoved him back, "F**K YOU!" I screamed, Splinter was shocked to his core, I guess he never expected me to fight back, "Ever since you told us about your past I've been wondering if you **really** took us out of the "kindness of your heart"," I said, "You know what I think? You're just a sad old man who wanted to replace the family Oroku Saki took from him, that's the **real** reason you won't let me go save mom isn't it? Because you're scared she'll take me back and you'll be down a replacement kid," I snarled.

Splinter's expression dropped when I said that, absolutely hurt by my accusation, "Y… you really think that?" he asked, "Leonardo I never thought of you or your brothers as "replacements", that's absurd!" he argued.

He was about to continue but I didn't let him, "Don't you f***ing lie to me you rat bastard!" I snapped, "You wouldn't have even **bothered** with us if your wife and daughter were still alive! I could at least respect you if you could own up to it instead of whispering sweet nothings into our ears like you have been since day one!" I yelled.

Splinter couldn't even bring himself to look me in the eyes, my words were doing damage, I could tell, "Leonardo please, that was never my intention!" he said, "Yes… perhaps my lost family was a part of my motivation, I will admit that, but my main concern was helping you and your brothers find peace after your mutations," he said.

"PEACE?!" I snapped, "You call **this** peace?! My mom's about to be **killed**! Andy's leg is broken in two! If this is peace than I don't wanna know what **war** looks like!" I snapped before Raph, Donnie, and April came onto the scene.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Raph asked.

"I'm going after my mom that's what's going on!" I snapped.

"Like hell you are! We need to plan this out Leo!" argued Raph.

"You wanna hang around this rat bastard and his lies you go right on ahead Chris! I'm **done**!" I snapped.

Chris and Scott both looked to each other, "Leo what the hell are you talking about?" asked Scott.

"Oh come on!" I replied, "You heard his story Scott! Don't tell me you never once wondered if he really wanted to help us or if we were just his backup kids! You're supposed to be the smart one aren't you?" I asked.

Scott and Chris once again looked at each other, as if the very thought had never crossed their minds, however, "Leo that's insane!" Scott protested, "Splinter's done nothing but look out for us since we escaped StockGen! You're letting the stress of the Foot Clan kidnapping your mom get to you! You're getting paranoid! You need to sit down and relax," he said, trying to place a hand on my shoulder.

But I just batted it away, "Don't tell me to calm down Shavall!" I yelled, "If you wanna stay down here and play make believe with a sad, pathetic old man then you go right ahead, I'm DONE!" I yelled.

I then tried to make my exit but Chris suddenly grabbed my arm, "Oh no! You ain't talkin' to us like that you son of a bitch!" he snarled, "You're stayin' down here and coolin' off before I knock you flat on your shell!" he growled.

"Let go of my arm Chris" I warned him.

But Chris refused to do so"You think you've got this all figured out, don't ya? But the truth is you don't know sh**!" he snapped at me, "You're worried about your mom, I get that, take it from someone who lost their mom due to legal crap, I **get** it," he said, "But you ain't got **no** right to take it out on us or Splinter, dude's done nothin' but look out for us since we met him, and here you are accusin' him of all this paranoid BS because **you** can't handle the pressure!" he snapped at me, "Some leader you turned out to be huh?" he added.

It was that last jab that **really** set me off, "F*** you Naton!" I yelled before I shoved him right on his ass, "Forget all of you! I'm done with this! All of it! I'm going to go save what's left of my life, you just stay the hell out of my way!" I warned them before storming off.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Chris, "Get back-" he began before he was stopped.

"Let him go Raphael," said Splinter.

I just kept going, "Friend?" I heard Leatherhead ask me, but I didn't even spare a word for him, I just kept walking, I can't believe it took me this long to finally decide to put all this mutant ninja crap behind me.

I had no clue what would happen after I rescued mom, but I knew for **damn** sure I wasn't going crawling back to Yoshi and his petting zoo ninja squad…

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a thing that happened.**

**This chapter is actually comprised of two suggestions I had gotten from two separate comments, that being Shredder holding one of the turtles loved ones and one of the turtles questioning Splinter's motives and freaking out.**

**So yes people who made those suggestions, I _do_ listen to people's ideas! I just wanted to build up to them properly.**


	19. Penalty Minutes

**Chapter 18: Penalty Minutes**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**One Year Ago…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

It amazed me how quiet nights down here were, New York was known for being a loud city, however it seemed that loudness didn't carry down below it's surface. In many ways, it reminded me of my home in Japan, the one Oroku Saki had destroyed in his jealousy and rage. I welcomed it, after the experiences I've had, silence was a blessing.

It had been three days since I moved myself and the turtles down here, I was torn on how I felt, on one hand, I was happy to be free, even more so to have a family again. However on the other, I had made that family a target simply by freeing them… these boys… the turtles, they never asked for any of this, to be mutated, to be trapped in a lab and then stuck down here with an old fossil like me. I could already see the longing for their old lives in their youthful eyes, the desire to experience things that had taken for granted before. As much as I would love to grant them these desires, I knew hiding was the best option for us right now.

I decided to check on the turtles, peering in their windows to see if they were doing alright. The first was Raphael, he lay sprawled on the bench he had made his bed, snoring loudly, I couldn't help but find the image amusing, it fit his personality, unruly and loud. The next was Donatello, he laid against his workbench among the gadgets he had been working on at the time, I thought about moving him to his bed, but decided it best just to leave him be. Next was Michelangelo, he clutched what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit in his arms, his face soft and peaceful, I think of all the turtles, Michelangelo was the most cheerful, he had accepted what had happened to him rather well, I envied his optimism, the ability to see the good in any situation no matter how bleak.

The last was Leonardo, however I was surprised to find him still awake, he was sitting on the bench, staring at a football helmet, possibly contemplating his lost life. Leonardo had taken the change the hardest of all his brothers, he still longed for his mother, his other friends, the football career he aspired to. I quietly opened his door, "You should be asleep Leonardo, it is quite late," I said as I entered.

Leonardo didn't budge an inch, continuing to stare at the helmet he held in his hands, "Too much on my mind to try to sleep Master Splinter," he replied.

I sat myself next to him, "Would talking about it help you feel better?" I asked him.

Leonardo sighed, "You know what it's about," he replied.

I nodded, "Leonardo if there was anything I could do to give you the life you used to have back I would," I said, "But this is the path that fate has chosen for us, and we must walk it as best we can," I explained to him.

Leonardo turned to me, "Do you ever miss it? The life you used to have?" he asked me.

That was a difficult question to answer for me, "I did not have much of a life left before I was mutated," I said, I had chosen to stick to my decision not to share my past with the turtles until they had finished dealing with their own sorrows. I did not wish to weigh them down with my own pain when they had so much of their own already. "However, there are times where I do miss the simple pleasures of life as a human, being able to go out in public, see the outside world, as humans it is natural for us to long for the things we cannot have, and more painful when those things were things we once took for granted," I explained.

Leonardo looked back to his football helmet, "You know my dad used to be a huge Jets fan," he suddenly said, my ears perked up, I had never heard Leonardo speak of his father before, whenever he had discussed his parents, I had only ever heard of his mother. "I remember when I was little my dad took me to a Jets game, November 2012, against the Patriots," he continued to tell me, "It was the infamous Butt Fumble game, my dad nearly lost it when Mark Sanchez fumbled the ball after hitting his lineman's ass, the Jets wound up getting spanked that day… but despite that, he still left that stadium with a smile on his face, I think he was just happy to share something he loved with me," he reminisced, I was still unsure why he was telling me this, what it had to do with the conversation at hand, "It was my fondest memory of him, because he had always been so busy, I rarely got to see him, having that one day together had meant the world to me… I even took up football in an attempt to make him happy, to give him a reason to spend time with me… but he never got to see me take a single snap," he said, "He died in a car crash the day before I was to play my first game," he said. "I kept playing because it let me feel like he was still there with me, it gave me that connection to him I had always wanted… but now… I don't even have **that** anymore," he said.

The revelation that Leonardo's father was dead surprised me, however I should have figured his reluctance to discuss his father was born from the pain of loss. "Leonardo, your father will **always** be with you," I said before pointing to the center of his chest, "As long as you keep him in here, he will **never** leave you, when you love someone, they never truly leave you, even when death claims them, as long as you keep them within your heart… they never truly die, they live on through the memories you had with them, the love they gave you," I explained. "I keep my own fallen alive this way, you don't need to dawn a football helmet to be close to your father, all you need to do is live, and he will always be with you," I explained.

Leonardo pondered my words for a moment, before holding his hand to his heart, "Thanks Master Splinter…" he said.

I patted him on the head, "Of course, now you should get some sleep, we have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow and I want you and the others well rested," I said, Leonardo placed the football helmet on the opposite bench and I left him alone to drift into slumber…

I thought back to my own words, they were words that Tang Shen had shared with me once, words I heeded to keep her and Miwa alive in my heart. I just hope they did the same for Leonardo, that he could keep himself at peace in spite of the tragedy that befell him and the turtles…

* * *

_**Present…**_

* * *

Leonardo's words had cut through me like a knife, even an hour after they left his lips they still hurt me to my very core. I had no clue he had felt that way, that I had given him the impression that I only cared for him to fill the void in my own heart. How could I blame him? What else would he think of a sad old man who had lost one family suddenly forming another the way I had? Worse there was some truth to it, my main intention had been to protect the turtles, but a part of me had desired to reclaim what I had lost, to selfishly fill the void left in my heart by Tang Shen and Miwa's passing.

It was selfish, and Leonardo had every right to be angry with me over it. I found myself unable to look my sons in the eyes after that outburst, that slap to the face by reality, I had stolen these young men, however noble my intentions, they were _tainted_ by my own selfish desires. I felt ashamed it had taken Leonardo's angry outburst to make me realize how wrong what I had done actually was.

I looked to Michelangelo, he lay asleep on the couch, his broken leg bandaged by Donatello earlier. His injury was **my** fault, **my** enemies had done this to him, all because I had taken him along with the others. Even now, Leonardo marched to his own destruction because I was too blind to see the stress he was under, to be a **father** and try to comfort my adopted child, too concerned with Oroku Saki to see the broken boy I was supposed to be caring for.

I looked down to the cup of tea I held in my hands, it had long since gone cold without me even being able to will myself to take another sip, too lost in my own despair to do little more than stare sadly into the eyes of my own reflection. The reflection of a broken monster, twisted by both science and his own selfish desires.

"Yo, Sensei… you okay dude?"

My ears stood erect as they heard the sounds of Michelangelo's tired voice, "You look kinda… ya know… glum and stuff," he said.

I couldn't even will myself to look him in the face, the shame was too much to even will myself to **speak** with him. I didn't deserve the kindness he looked upon me with, not after how much I hurt him and his brothers. "Dude, if it's about my leg, it's cool dude, I've hurt myself worse skateboarding, it's no biggie," he said.

"He's upset because Leo flipped out on him,"

Raphael had decided to join our conversation, if you could even **call** it a conversation. "Dude threw a big fit because Splinter wouldn't let him get himself killed tryin' to save mommy," he clarified.

While I appreciated Raphael's loyalty, I didn't much care for the tone he took, as if Leonardo had no right to worry for his own mother. "It's not that he yelled at me Raphael," I said, "It is that he is correct, I had no right to steal you four away like I had, to rob you of what little you had left, your identities, your freedom, I am no better than StockGen," I said.

Raphael seemed downright offended I would even suggest such a thing, "That's bulls** and you know it!" he argued, "You saved our lives! If it weren't for you we'd still be StockGen's little science projects!" he said. Raphael had a point, despite how selfish some of my motivations had been, that didn't change the fact they were free from StockGen.

However, "I merely traded you one prison for another," I said, "I thought I was helping you, that it was what Tang Shen would have wanted me to do, but in the end, I only really served myself," I said.

Raphael's reaction was… troubling, he seemed to be getting frustrated for some reason, "Come on man! What else was there for freaks like us?! Maybe we're better off now than we were before we mutated? Maybe Leonardo doesn't get how much worse things could be?! So we're freaks? So we have to hide underground, so what? I'd take this over the sh**hole I used to live in any day!" he said.

Something about the way he spoke lead me to believe this was about more than just my own feelings, as if Raphael was projecting almost. I was about to counter, however, "Ya know, I hate to agree with the angry one here, but Raph's right Sensei," he said, "You helped us because you're a good dude, Leo's just buggin' because he's all stressed out and stuff, I'm sure if ya talked to him you'd be able to work somethin' out," he suggested.

I sighed, "Perhaps, but I still wish I could give you back the lives you lost," I said.

Raphael's reaction was again quite odd, he turned his back to me, "Yeah… if we even **want** them back," he said before leaving. Despite the year I had spent with them, I knew very little of Raphael's past, he seemed quite reluctant to share it. I hadn't really paid it much heed until now, but from the way he was acting, it seemed as though Raphael had no desire to return to his old life for some reason.

I got up from the couch, "Excuse me Michelangelo, but I need to think some things over," I said before leaving… I had much to contemplate, I just hope that wherever Leonardo is right now, that he is alright...

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Streets of NYC…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

God, why did the Foot have to pick a warehouse all the way on the other side of town? You'd think since they **want** me to find them they'd set up shop a little **closer**? Whatever, all I knew is I was going to save mom and leave all this ninja crap behind. I mean, come on, mom would take me back right? Despite my mutation, I was still her **son** right? Not like I could go back to Splinter, not after **that** exit. Whatever, I was taking my life back, even if it was just a few scattered pieces of it, it was more than I had with that damn rat.

It was strange seeing the city during the day again, after being restricted by Splinter to only going out at night, being out in broad daylight again felt almost **liberating**. Just another reason to be glad I left that overgrown rodent behind.

However I was suddenly pulled right from my thoughts by the sounds footsteps behind me, "Yo! Shell boy! Is it Halloween already?" said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see a bunch of two bit Purple Dragons had happened upon me. "The hell are you supposed to be anyway? Some kind of ninja turtle?" he asked me.

You know what? I could use some stress relief, "You losers picked a **bad** day to pick a fight," I said as I drew my swords. "Cause I'm in a **real** bad mood, and you guys just elected to be my stress ball!" I snarled.

The thugs were not very intimidated to say the least, "Oooh! Lookie what we've got here! Turtle boy thinks he's tough!" he said before removing a chain from his jacket pocket, he began to twirl it around in his hand, "How many whacks with this bad boy do you wanna bet that shell of yours can take before it cracks?" he asked me.

He then tried to whip me with it, but I deflected the chain with my left sword before bonking him on the head with the hilt of my right sword. "About as many as it'll take for me to crack open that bald head of yours," I sneered.

The dragon's friends both flung themselves at me, one of them managing to score a hit to my shell with an aluminum baseball bat making a loud "tunk" noise, the force sending me to the floor. The thugs wasted no time in pounding me with their weapons. "Not so tough **now** are ya smartass?" one of the thugs said.

Just then, out of nowhere, a **hockey puck **of all things came flying right into one of the thug's skulls, knocking him right off his feet.

"Is this a private party or can **anyone** join in?"

Everyone turned to see a young man in a hockey mask approach. He wore a torn black sleeveless hoodie, torn jeans, black fingerless gloves, and had a golf bag strapped to his back containing baseball bats, hockey sticks, and various other sporting goods. His hair was messy, black, and came down to his shoulders. "Cause lemme tell ya, I'm always up for a little scrimmage," he said with a thick Brooklyn accent.

The dragons all looked at each other, "This guy for real?" one of them said, "Yo Wayne Gretzky, get lost before I shove that hockey stick right up your ass!" he said as he approached the stranger.

However the second he was in range the man smacked him with his hockey stick, "Sorry, high sticking," he scoffed, "I'm gonna send you chumps right down to the minors," he said before charging the other two.

He shoulder checked one of them right to the ground, "OOH! That's gonna hurt in the morning," said the masked man.

The other thug snarled as he readied his bat, "Bet you think you're **real** cute hockey boy!" he growled before swinging his bat right at the guy, scoring a devastating shot right to his head causing him to spin. "Yeah, how'd **that** feel chump?" he scoffed.

The man brought his hand to the side of his head, seeing that it was stained with blood, "Not as bad as **you're** gonna feel twinkle toes," he said before reaching into his bag, taking out another hockey puck and placing it on the ground, "You know, I have a pretty mean slap shot, what do you think?" he said before smacking the puck with his stick, sending the vulcanized rubber right into his crotch, the thug sputtered and coughed as he fell to the ground in a heap.

The man in the mask began to laugh, "Aww… looks like there ain't gonna be any baby purple dragons in **your** future," he cackled. However in his bemusement he failed to notice a purple dragon sneaking up behind him ready to slam his bat right into the masked man's skull.

Without thinking I quickly got up and got the thug with a hard shuffle side kick to the base of his spine, knocking him right to the ground. The man in the mask whipped around to see the purple dragon on the ground, "Oh… thanks for the save man," he thanked me.

I was kind of confused as to why he wasn't shocked to see a human sized turtle man, I guess this guy had seen some strange stuff in his travels or assumed, like the dragons had, that I was some guy in a suit.

Speaking of the dragons, they all seemed to be pretty beaten, they slowly rose to their feet, "This ain't over! You two are **dead!**" one of them said as they ran away. You know, that's the second time a Purple Dragon had sworn death upon me, but yet I still live, it's a funny old world innit?

The man in the hockey mask began to collect his hockey pucks, "Nice save there turtle boy," he commented, "So is that a costume you're wearin' or are you actually a six foot tall turtle man?" he asked me.

A part of me wanted to lie and say it **was** just a costume, but I knew there really was no point in doing so, "No I'm really a turtle," I said, "You don't seem all that freaked out about it though," I added.

The man shrugged, "You ain't the weirdest thing I've seen in this city," he said as he placed the pucks back in his bag. "So, may I ask what brings a giant turtle man 'round these parts?" he asked me.

I debated whether or not I wanted to tell this man about what I was up to, but then again, I might be able to get an ally out of this, so, "Some creeps kidnapped someone important to me, I was heading to where their note said they were being held when those dweebs you saw earlier attacked me," I explained.

The man's eyes almost lit up when he heard this, "So you're goin' to bust some heads huh? Mind if I tag along? Anything **you're** up to has to be more interesting than these Purple Dragon dorks," he said.

Again, having an ally was a pretty good idea, I doubt I could take the Foot Clan by myself and the other turtles were currently unavailable. "Sure, as long as you don't mind fighting ninjas," I said.

The man laughed for a bit until he realized I was serious, "Wait… you're for real? Honest to god _ninjas_?" he asked me, I nodded. "Well hot damn, now I'm **really** interested," he said before offering me his hand, "Names Casey, you got a name?" he asked me.

I shook his hand, "Two actually," I said, "I've been going by Leonardo for the past year, but my real name's Dylan," I said. I was trying to get myself used to answering to Dylan again, I didn't want to be called Leonardo anymore, I wanted to bury that name along with everything to do with Splinter and his ninja nonsense.

"Well whatever you're callin' yourself," said Casey, "Nice to meet ya, now come on, we've got some ninjas that need a can opened on 'em," he said. Well at least I managed to make a new friend on this little journey of mine, at least I **think** I did, honestly I think Casey was more interested in beating up Foot ninja than he was making friends, but whatever makes this little adventure of mine less lonely.

Casey and I began to make our way to the warehouse, "So… any reason you go around beating people up with hockey pucks?" I asked him, trying to learn a little more about my new ally.

Casey shrugged, "Let's just say I have a lot of sh** in my life to deal with," he said, "Figured if I was gonna take my anger out on people, might as well do it to guys who deserve it," he said. That was… a strange way of looking at it, I mean… at least he's doing somewhat of a public service by taking out his anger issues on thugs and criminals. "What about you huh? You always a giant turtle?" he asked me.

Well of course he had to go and make this awkward didn't he? "No… I used to be a normal human actually," I said, "Got into an accident with a couple friends and got drenched in some kind of mutagen, woke up as a turtle in the back of a truck," I explained.

Casey chuckled a little, "And I thought **I** had it rough," he said, "Your friends turtles too?" he asked me. Once again deciding to make this as uncomfortable as possible.

"Yeah," I said, "We parted ways though, some guy broke us out and kept us underground for over a year, when I found out my mom was kidnapped he tried to stop me, so I basically cut ties with them and him," I explained.

Casey raised an eyebrow, "You sure that was a good idea? I mean, no offense, but there ain't many places to go for people who look like you," he pointed out.

I hated that Casey had a point, but I couldn't even **stomach** the idea of seeing that rat's face again, "Better than wasting away underground," I said.

Casey brought his hands up, "Whoa man, I ain't judgin' you or anything, just wanted to make sure you understood was all," he said. "So, where exactly are these ninjas hangin' out at?" he asked me, quickly changing the subject.

"Warehouse 45," I said simply.

"Warehouse 45 huh? Yeah I know the place, it's a popular spot for all sorts of shady stuff, drug deals, gun runnin', all that fun stuff," he said. "Come on, I know a shortcut," he said before running off in another direction, I quickly followed, I guess I really lucked out meeting someone who knew the criminal element as well as Casey clearly did… and I bet Splinter thought I wouldn't be able to do this by myself…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Donatello…**_

* * *

April and I must have spent hours trying to come up with a good plan for rescuing Leo's mother. Not helped by the fact we **knew** Leo was going to just up and charge the place, as emotional and angry as he was right now, there was no **way** he was going to think strategically about his attack. "You think Leo's going to be okay?" April suddenly asked me, "As emotional as he is right now, he could get seriously hurt out there," she added.

April **really** wasn't helping my stress levels right now, of course I was worried about Leo, he was my friend, practically my **brother**. "I don't know, but it's all the more reason for us to get a plan together so we can hopefully keep him from getting himself killed," I said.

April looked off to the side for a moment before returning her gaze to me, "Do you think he was right? I mean… about Splinter?" she suddenly asked me.

I sighed, "I don't know," I said, "I mean, Leo's logic is pretty sound, Splinter lost his family, it'd make sense he'd see us as a chance to replace them," I said. "But Splinter doesn't seem the type to kidnap people just to make himself feel better, I believe Splinter when he says he just wanted to help us," I added. I couldn't lie to myself though, I found myself questioning Splinter a little more now, I still really missed my old family, but I knew that it was better for them not to see their son had become a hideous mutated freak. But yet, it was hard to deny that Splinter had gained more from this than any of us, he had **nothing** before his mutation, now he had a family, a friend in April.

But still, was that really so bad? I mean, it's not like he **intended** for any of us to become mutants, it'd be one thing if he were the one who splashed us with mutagen, but all he was really guilty of was breaking us out of a lab and allowing us a chance to eek out some semblance of a normal life underground.

April sighed, "Well, hopefully after we rescue his mom we can talk some sense into him," she said. Leo was a reasonable guy, he wasn't Raph, but something about the way he left gave me the impression I'd never see him again.

However our conversation was tabled when I saw Raphael barge into the subway car, "Splinter's gone!" he said.

April and I looked at each other before turning to Raph, "What do you mean "gone"?" I asked.

"Mikey said he left to go think or somethin', I went to his room to check in on him, since it's usually where he goes to meditate, but he wasn't there," he explained. "And that sword he keeps on the wall's missin' too," he added.

My eyes went wide as I turned to April, "You don't think…?" I said but we both knew what had happened… why Splinter was missing and his sword as taken from it's spot on the wall…

He had gone after Leo…

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Master Splinter has decided to take matters into his own hands.**

**Introducing Casey Jones to the story is something I've been trying to figure out how to do for a while, but I decided that this little story line was the best way to do it, to give Leo someone to tag along with to take on The Foot. We'll learn more about Casey later though… trust me.**

**Also, I figured that showing flashbacks to the previous year would be a great way of fleshing out the turtles and Splinter's relationships with one another a bit better. Also I got to reference the Buttfumble, which makes me a very happy Patriots fan :D**


	20. Reunion

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Donatello…**_

* * *

Things had taken a **drastic** turn now that Splinter was gone, suddenly all of our planning had to be thrown out the window in favor of a quick response before things got even **worse**. I just couldn't wrap my head around it, Splinter was usually more cautious than that, hell it was **his** idea to plan out the rescue in the first place, why would he throw all of that out the window and go after Leo like that? Now Raph and I had to rush out the door just to make sure ol' Sensei didn't become a very furry pin cushion!

I grabbed my bo staff and an assortment of ninja gadgets, I'd need everything I had if was going to prevent Leo and Splinter from getting themselves killed. I can't believe **those two** of all people needed to be saved from their own impulsiveness. This was honestly something I'd expect Raph to do.

I heard Raph slam his fist against my door, "You done prettying up in there Donnie? We gotta go!" said Raph, I just rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door. "Finally! Splinter and Leo coulda' been killed ten times over in the time you took in there!" complained Raph as I exited the subway car.

"Well excuse **me** for wanting to be prepared Raphael," I said bitterly, "Alright, the address for the warehouse says it's on the other side of town, our best bet is to head straight there and hope we beat Leo and Splinter there," I said.

"Then what are we waitn' for? Let's get movin'!" said Raph, clearly getting quite impatient with me.

"WAIT!"

Raph and I both turned to see Mikey hobbling towards us, "I'm comin' too!" he said.

You can't be serious… "Mikey, your leg is broken, you shouldn't even be **walking**, let alone fighting!" I said. God, Mikey just didn't seem to get how having broken legs worked!

However Mikey would not be deterred apparently, "No way! He's my Sensei too Donnie! I'm not just gonna lay here while Splinter and Leo are out there getting killed!" he argued.

We didn't have **time** for this! "Just let him come Donnie," said Raph, "We're wastin' time we don't have arguin' with him," he pointed out. Raph was right, we couldn't afford to waste time arguing with Mikey when we had so little of it to spare.

"Alright fine! You can come, but you stay out of the fight got it? I don't want to have to amputate your foot because you screwed it up being dumb!" I warned Mikey. Michelangelo nodded and we all left to go rescue our impulsive friend and apparently equally impulsive mentor.

I just hope we aren't too late…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Outside Warehouse 45…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

"This is the place,"

Casey pointed his hockey stick at a **very** run down looking warehouse, it's metal walls rusted from years of neglect, it's green paint having almost chipped away completely. It definitely looked like your typical bad guy hang out. "Alright, let's do this," I said. Casey nodded and we both marched towards the warehouse.

The moment Casey and I approached the large sliding metal door it began to lift on it's own,"Well look at that, looks like they're openin' the door for us," chuckled Casey.

I placed my hand on the handle of one of my swords, "Of course, we're expected," I said before we both cautiously entered the warehouse. "COME OUT KARAI! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! WHERE'S MY MOTHER?!" I yelled, for a moment there was an almost deafening silence, I began to wonder if maybe we picked the wrong place…

Until… "You think it was Karai who orchestrated this boy?" boomed an unfamiliar voice. Out of the darkness then stepped a man in silver armor flanked on both sides by a dozen or so Foot ninja. "Although I had not planned on you coming alone, I wanted all four of you," he said.

Casey kind of took offense to being ignored, "Dude I'm right here ya know," he said.

The man glared at Casey, "Silence fool!" he barked before turning back to me. "I do not know whether to call you brave or stupid to come here by yourself with this… worthless street punk as your only aid," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man's gaze intensified, "You know who I am turtle, Yoshi's told you of me, I know he has," he said. Wait… was this… Oroku Saki? I felt myself lose a little confidence, I had expected it to just be Karai and her Putty Patrol, I never expected to come face to face with Saki himself! The man laughed when he noticed me tense, "Ah… there it is…" he mused. "Let me clear the air, I **am** Oroku Saki, although I go by The Shredder these days," he said, confirming this was indeed Oroku Saki, and that I had made a **huge** mistake. "Tell me turtle, where **is** Yoshi? We have… so much to catch up on," he asked me.

"We parted ways," I said, "Now tell me where my mother is! If you've hurt her-" I began to threaten.

However Saki caught my bluff, "You'll what? Kill me? Better warriors than you have tried and failed," he said. "She's unharmed if it really matters to you that much," he added.

I drew my swords, "I'm taking her and we're leaving," I said.

However Shredder just shook his head, "Such insolence, I see Yoshi has taught you **nothing**," he said before taking a fighting stance "Come then, face your doom!" he challenged me.

Was he for real? He wasn't even going to draw a weapon? Alright dude, it's your funeral. I charged at him, swords held high, however the second I swung, Saki dodge rolled out of the way before slamming his armored shin right into my side, it felt like getting hit by a wrecking ball, I fell to the ground with a thud. "Fool, you should know better than to charge blindly at an opponent like that," said Shredder before he quickly punted me in the gut, sending me back to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Said Casey as he brandished his hockey stick, "Let's see ya try that on me fancy pants!" he said before swinging, Shredder caught the stick in his hand without even looking at Casey. "Aw crap," Casey squeaked before Shredder ripped the stick from his hands and clocked him right in the skull with it before breaking it over his knee.

Shredder then turned to me, "You should have brought your friends boy," he said before grabbing me by the back of the shell. I quickly elbowed him, catching him by surprise and forcing him back.

"I'm not out yet tin face!" I said before quickly going back on the attack, two punches thrown, Shredder deflected them both. I tired to throw a kick to the kidney but he caught it under his arm and slammed his elbow onto my knee, hyper extending it. I howled in pain as I hobbled backwards.

But Shredder didn't even give me a second to recover before grabbing me by the shell and forcing me to turn and face him. He quickly hit me with a flurry of punches and kicks, savagely beating me like a man possessed! He just kept wailing on me, one hit after the other, man I really **am** in over my head here! Saki was good! **Really** good! I found myself struggling to stay on my feet as Shredder continued to tenderize me like a piece of meat.

Eventually it became too much and a right cross from Saki sent me to the floor in a bloody, beaten heap. "Pathetic!" Saki spat, "I do not know why I expected anything more from a disciple of that coward Yoshi," he growled before stomping on my shell, the shell took most of the impact, but the force alone was enough to knock the wind right out of me. "A shame you chose to abandon Yoshi, the look on his face as he watched you die would have been priceless," Saki snarled.

Come on, move… get up Foutler! Mom's counting on you! I struggled to lift myself off the ground, I can't lose here! Not like this! However my efforts to get to my feet were ended when Saki socked me right in the jaw, sending me back to the floor. "Did you really believe you could beat me?" he asked me. "A pitiful **freak** like you stood **no** chance against The Shredder!" he said before turning me on my back.

Before I could even wonder why, he suddenly plunged the spikes on his fists into my abdomen, the sharp metal stabbing into my gut, the pain was horrendous! Blood began to pool from the wound, staining my leather belt. I quickly kicked Saki off of me before he could do any more damage, I didn't know if he had hit any vitals or not, but god did my abdomen hurt like hell! "That wasn't meant to kill you mutant," said Saki, "No… death is too merciful… I want to **savor** killing you, so that you know as the life ebbs from your mutated husk of a body, that The Shredder was your superior… and that you are **nothing**!" he said before round house kicking me in the face, knocking me back down.

Everything from the face down hurt, my gut worst of all, every part of my body wanted to give up and just die right there, end it all and spare myself even a moment's more worth of suffering. However when I moved my head up, I saw someone else in the room, a middle aged woman in nurse's scrubs tied and gagged to a chair.

"M… Mom?" I asked, she looked upon me with a mix of sorrow and fear, but I could tell she knew who I was. Seeing me like this, both as a freak **and** beaten to hell must have been doing a number and a half on her. I tried to force myself up, if anything to spare mom having to watch me give up and die, but by body refused to cooperate, and I fell limply back to the floor in a bloody beaten heap.

I then heard the sounds of boxes toppling over, turning my head, I saw poor Casey tumbling through the pile of boxes, I guess while I was pathetically trying to crawl away Casey had tried to take another shot at Shredder only to get his butt kicked. Shredder turned to me, his eyes wild and full of murderous intent as he quickly stormed up to me.

Like a predator catching a wounded animal, he grabbed me by the throat ready to end my life, to claim his kill, "A shame your mother must witness her son die before her very eyes, but I've let you limp around long enough mutant," he said as he cocked his fist back, the spikes on his gloves ready to be plunged into my throat, finally ending my suffering once and for all.

"OROKU SAKI!"

Saki stopped dead in his tracks, I could see his eyes fill with hate upon hearing the voice of his long hated rival, "Yoshi..." he hissed under his breath, he released his grip on me, allowing me to fall limply to the ground in a bloody heap.

What the hell was Splinter doing here? God… did he follow me? I thought I had made it abundantly clear I didn't want to see him again? Although considering his presence here had just saved my life, I guess I couldn't complain too much. I saw Casey come into view, "Holy sh**," he said as he looked me over. You know, when someone says "holy sh**" when looking you over, it's a **really** bad sign. Casey then reached into his golf bag, producing some kind of rag which he proceeded to press against my wound. "God, you're bleedin' like a stuffed pig!" he said. You're **not** helping me feel much better Casey!

I turned to see Saki facing where I assumed Splinter was, "I am here Oroku Saki, that is what you wanted is it not?" asked Splinter.

Splinter finally stepped into view, his eyes intense, fixed upon Oroku Saki, "I had hoped I would never see you again Oroku Saki," he hissed, his lips furled, flashing his sharp rodent teeth.

I guess Saki hadn't gotten the memo that Splinter had mutated, as he seemed shocked by his form, however then laughed a little, "I like your new form Yoshi, it suits you," he said with venom dripping from his voice. "Now you are both a rat inside, **and** out," he added.

The two began to circle each other, "**I** am the rat?!" Splinter snapped, "I am not the one who brought an innocent woman into our rivalry just to draw my enemies out!" he chastised Shredder. "I am not the one that slew the woman I claimed to love out of jealousy and hatred!" he practically roared.

"It was **your** hubris that caused Tang Shen's death Yoshi!" Shredder snapped back, "If you would have just let me have her she would still be alive!" he argued.

"She did not want you Saki!" Splinter fired back, "You were jealous that she chose me over you! Do not pin Tang Shen's death on me when **your **hands are the ones stained with her blood!" he continued to argue.

I turned to Casey who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable for some reason, his eyes fixed on Splinter, "Y.. you never mentioned your mentor was a giant **rat**," he said to me.

I raised an eyebrow, was Casey afraid of rats? It was kind of humorous when you stopped to think about it, a big tough guy like Casey Jones being afraid of little tiny rats of all things. But this situation was anything but humorous, I was bleeding out, my asshole "master" somehow found me and was about to come to blows with his hated rival.

Speaking of, the two just kept circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Is that why you took in these children Yoshi? To replace the one I took from you? You're even more pathetic than I thought," said Shredder.

Splinter turned to me, a look of remorse on his eyes as he stared at me. I shot him a glare, making damn sure he remembered I still hated him. Splinter got the hint, sadly lowering his head before returning his glare to Saki, "Perhaps that was part of it Saki, perhaps I did not have the right to take them, but what else was I to do?! Abandon them to StockGen?! Leave them to fend for themselves in a world that would hate and fear them?! I did what I did out of kindness and compassion!" He said, "But then again… what would I expect from a man who has completely abandoned compassion?" he added.

For what ever reason that **really** pissed Shredder off, he flung himself at Splinter, the two clashed, two hated foes unleashing years of anger and hatred. The two were perfectly matched, matching one another blow for blow, both masters of their craft but unable to truly best the other.

However Shredder began to get the upper hand, "What is wrong Yoshi? Your new form hampering your skills? Or have you just simply gone soft since last we met?" Shredder asked before socking Splinter right in the jaw.

Splinter quickly recovered, "You have not changed Oroku Saki," he said before suddenly sweeping Shredder's legs out from under him, "You were always too arrogant for your own good!" he said before Shredder quickly sprang back to his feet and the two resumed exchanging blows.

"Man, the old rat's pretty badass," Casey commented, "Still kinda creepy though," he added. "Think I should go lend a hand? I mean, he's kinda losin' and-" Casey began.

However after Locking Shredder in a headlock Splinter turned to Casey, "NO! This is between me and Saki! You just tend to Leonardo's wound!" he said before Shredder tossed Splinter over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground with a painful thud.

The bastard used my goddamn lab name! AGAIN! He clearly learned **nothing** from my outburst back at the lair! If he thought coming to the rescue was going to be enough to win me back he was in for a rude awakening if he managed to beat Shredder!

Which didn't seem likely as Shredder was beginning to overwhelm Splinter, landing consecutive blow after blow, Splinter was beginning to struggle just to stay conscious, you could see it in his eyes he was fading.

Oroku Saki seemed pretty pleased by this, "Yes! You can feel it, can't you Yoshi?! The life slowly fading from your body! This day is **mine! **At last I will have vengeance for the family **you** denied me!" Saki said.

Splinter coughed and sputtered as he crawled across the floor, the man that had taken to raising me and my friends like his own sons now reduced to a bloody and beaten shell of his former self. Part of me wanted to be happy, it's what he deserved for doing what he did to me and my friends, involving us in his stupid war with Saki, but yet… I still couldn't stand watching this… a part of me still cared about Splinter… Splinter just looked me in the eyes as he laid there, beaten and bloodied, just staring into my eyes before suddenly growing a determined look.

Splinter didn't seem ready to give up just yet, as he forced himself back to his feet, "No… I will not die here… not to **you**! Not when my student and his mother are depending on me!" he said. "You can kill **me **Saki! But I will not allow you to take innocents down with me!" he roared before he suddenly got a second wind, just going to town on Shredder.

However Shredder wasn't going down without a fight, "Fool! I will destroy as many as I have to if it means sending you to hell where you belong!" he said as he and Splinter exchanged blows.

However Splinter suddenly caught Saki's fist, "That Saki, is why Tang Shen could never love you," he said, "Because you lack her compassion, her love, you have too much **hatred** in your heart!" he said before nailing him with the palm strike so hard it echoed throughout the empty warehouse.

Shredder staggered back, the shot had clearly done damage, as his legs began to shake, however Shredder ignored the pain and answered back with a strike of his own, knocking Splinter off his feet. "You are weak Yoshi!" Shredder roared, "That is why you will **never** beat me! You could have killed me easily, but you held back! You **always** hold back!" he said before snapping his fingers, "But I **never **do," he said before his foot ninja sprang from the shadows, "Surrender Yoshi, accept your death so that you may at least die with what little honor you have left," he said.

Splinter tried to get up, but his body was spent, he couldn't get to his feet. However, "Kinda ironic the guy's talkin' about honor when he's about to sick his foot soldiers on a downed opponent," sounded the familiar voice of Chris.

Soon all three of my friends came onto the scene, even Andy was there despite his leg still being very much broken. "Seems to me the only one without honor here is **you** chrome dome," sneered Chris.

Shredder growled, "So… the rest of Yoshi's brood decide to finally show their faces," he said, "Foot! Destroy them!" he said before bizarrely making an escape, however it wasn't until I noticed his limp that I figured out he was too hurt to continue.

Scott turned to Andy, "Mikey, Leo looks pretty bad, see if you can help keep him from bleeding out," he instructed the orange clad turtle.

Andy saluted, "Aye aye captain!" he said before hobbling over to me as the other two turtles engaged the foot ninja.

The second Andy reached me Casey stood up, "Keep that rag pressed against his stab wound," he said as he took out a baseball bat from his golf bag, "I'm gonna smack some ninjas," he said before rushing off to help the turtles with the foot ninja, screaming "Googala!" the whole way.

Andy turned to me, "Where'd you find **that** nutcase?" he asked me. However he didn't wait for an answer as his face suddenly grew more serious, "What were you thinkin' goin' after The Foot by yourself dude? Not cool!" he chastised me.

"Andy I'm bleeding and my face feels like pudding, can we not do this right now?" I asked.

"No! You're being a total whiny baby and someone's gotta set you straight dude!" Andy continued to lecture me, "You really hurt Splinter when you yelled at him dude, so much that he sneaked out on us **just** to save your whiny butt!" he said, scolding me like a misbehaving child.

"He took our lives away Andy!" I argued back, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with **Andy** of all people, especially when I was currently at risk of bleeding to death!

"What "lives" dude?! The ones were we rot away in Baxter's evil lab? Or the one where we're ostracized by society for being freaky turtle dudes?" he asked me. "Face it dude, our lives under Splinter is as good as we're gonna get!" he argued.

I just rolled my eyes, he didn't **get** it, none of them did! What were we gaining from being Splinter's little ninja squad other than risking our asses and the asses of everyone we ever cared about?!

_**Snap!**_

Andy and I both turned to see that in the time we had out little argument, Splinter had chosen to free my mom. "Are you alright Misses Foutler?" he asked.

Mom took a moment to collect herself, "Y… yeah… I think so," she said before bringing her eyes to me, "Is… is he really…?" she stammered.

Splinter nodded, "Yes, he is," he said.

Soon enough the Foot ninjas were all beaten and unconscious on the floor, the danger was over, at least for now. Mom knelt down next to me, "Dylan..." she said as her eyes began to water.

"Hey mom…" I said weakly, still in a lot of pain from the ass kicking Shredder had unleashed upon me.

Mom wrapped her arms around me, "Oh my baby! You're alive! Oh god you're alive!" she sobbed. It felt so good to be held by her again, the kind embrace of a parent I never thought I'd see again, it was something I never thought I'd miss as much as I had. Something I used to find embarrassing now felt like an old friend come to visit me again.

"Mom… I know this is a year late, but I'm sorry I sneaked out that night…" I said.

Mom just shook her head, "Dylan please, I'm just happy you're okay, even if you're… a giant turtle now…" she said. "Where have you been all this time? Looking like you do it couldn't have been easy out there for you," she asked me.

"I can answer that Misses Foutler," said Splinter. "I've been watching over your son along with his friends after we escaped StockGen's lab," he explained.

I just shook my head, "More like trapping us down there," I said bitterly.

However, "Dylan Samuel Foutler," mom chastised me, "This man helped you and your friends, why are you so angry with him?" she asked me.

"Again, I can answer that," Splinter said, "He feels I have wronged him and the others, that I denied them their names and their freedom out of a selfish desire to fill the hole left by my lost family, and in a way he was right," he said.

Splinter then knelt down next to me, "I have thought long and hard on your words, and if you want to leave then you are free to do so," he said, "But I only wish for you to listen to what I have to say, after that you can choose to never hear from me again if that is what you desire," he said.

Just like that? Splinter was giving me the chance to finally break free and take back my own life. The choice seemed easy at first, all I wanted was to have my life again, maybe it'd be limited by my appearance, but still… it was something.

However, "Dylan, please, I know you want to come home, and I'd love to have you again, but… you need to at least hear him out," she told me.

Splinter took a moment to ready himself, "Tang Shen and Miwa's deaths had left a hole in my heart I can never fill, that much is true, and maybe I was partly motivated by that hole in my heart to help you and your friends," he said, "But that was never the **main** reason, I took you in because I feared for you four, I knew if I left you in that lab you would be doomed to misery and pain, experimented on by heartless scientists only interested in realizing their selfish goals," he explained, "Perhaps I had to right to take you, but I could never abandon innocent children to such a horrid fate, you deserved better, you all did," he said.

I was about to say something, but Splinter suddenly gripped my hand, "Please, if you wish to regain your life and leave with your mother, I won't stop you, but know that I do still think of you as a son, and part of being a parent is knowing when to let go of your child so he can pursue happiness, even if it hurts," he said.

He was actually willing to let me go just to make me happy? I could tell just from his face alone it was **killing** him to say this, but like he said, a good parent is willing to let their kid go if it meant they could be happy. I was just about to accept...

However, "Splinter, can you give me a minute with Dylan?" Mom suddenly asked. Splinter seemed confused, but agreed, leaving with everyone to give me and mom a minute.

I turned to mom, "Mom, I don't know what I want anymore," I said, "I wanna go home, to go back to how things were before the crash, but…" I said, struggling to find the words.

However, "But you know you can't really have that life back," she finished for me. "Dylan, I love you, and no matter how mutated you are, you'll always be my baby, but I really think you should go with them," she told me. "Not because I don't want you back, I would love to have you come home and everything to go back to how they were, but we both know that wouldn't end well," she said. "With The Shredder and The Foot Clan, not to mention the whole thing with StockGen, it's safer for both of us if you go with Splinter where you'll be safe and hidden," she said.

I hated that she was right, in my selfish desire to reclaim my life I had neglected the fact that StockGen was still after us, and I'd just be putting mom in more danger by moving back home. "Are you sure Mom? I… I miss you so much… and you miss me don't you?" I asked.

Mom gave me a warm smile. "Of course I do, and I still expect you to call me every now and then, but I just want to make sure **you're** safe," she said, "I'm just a nurse, I can't fight ninjas or anything like that," she explained. "Splinter was right when he said part of being a parent is knowing when to let go of your child for the sake of their happiness," she said as her eyes began to water. "I know you want your life back, and maybe someday when this is all over and StockGen crumbles to the ground we can be a family again, but until that day… the safest place for you is with Splinter," she said.

My eyes began to water, I wanted my life back, I wanted to go back to being a normal kid from Queens living with his mother, but Mom was right, she couldn't protect me from Shredder or StockGen, even if Splinter's motivations were selfish, I still had him and my friends looking out for me.

Despite my mistrust of Splinter, despite me still being a bit bitter about him using us as replacement kids, I knew deep down that Mom was right and that the best thing for both of us was for me to stay hidden and help the guys take StockGen down for good. "Just promise me you'll stay safe," I said.

Mom nodded, "I'll try my best," she said with a weak laugh as tears ran down her smiling cheeks, "You just remember to be good for Splinter and your friends, I know he's a rat, and I still don't know how I feel about him to be honest, but he seems like a good man," she said. That last bit was debatable as far as I was concerned. But that was kind of a moot point really.

As if on cue, Splinter rejoined us, "Have you made a decision?" he asked me.

I turned to mom, who gave me a simple nod, "Yeah, mom and I think it's best for both of us if I go back to the lair," I said, god that hurt to say, but it was necessary, I had to protect my family, even if it meant being separated from them.

Splinter sighed in relief, "Very well then," he said before turning to mom, "I promise I will protect him with my life," he said.

Mom gave me a hug as we said our goodbyes, in the end I had accomplished what I had set out to do, I saved mom. But I still had to make the selfless decision and keep Mom out of this whole StockGen/Foot clan thing as much as I possibly could.

Splinter and I walked out of the warehouse, as we made our way out, Splinter turned to me, "I imagine that was a very hard decision to make," he said.

I nodded, "One of the hardest I ever had to make, but in the end, if it keeps Mom safe… it's worth it right?" I said.

Splinter nodded, "Yes, it is," he said, "And I meant what I said, if you ever change your mind, I will not stop you from leaving, you deserve that much… Dylan," he said with a wink.

Oh my god, he finally said my real name! It wasn't much, but it was certainly a start…

* * *

**A/N: Because it's just not a Foowd story until I hit you with dem feelz so hard you forget basic math. If you don't think two plus two equals fish by the end of this I'm not trying hard enough...**

**This plot thread is far from over though, and we certainly haven't seen the last of Shredder either. **


	21. Escalation

**Chapter 20:Escalation**

* * *

_**Foot Clan Stronghold…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

Father's defeat at the hands of Yoshi and the turtles had done a number on both his body **and** pride. If he hadn't sent me back to the stronghold shortly before the turtle arrived I might have been able to aid him, however I guess father believed he'd be able to handle it on his own.

Our medics currently tended to his wounds, "I was not anticipating Yoshi himself getting involved," said father. "Nor did I expect his strength to increase with his mutation, he should not have been able to get that second wind like he did," he continued.

"We'll get him next time father," I said, "I swear, Yoshi and his clan will **pay** for this insult!" I added.

"Yes, they will," said father, "However, as we were heading back to the stronghold, I had an idea," he revealed. "If Yoshi wishes to bolster his army with mutants, then so too will the Foot Clan," he said.

I was confused, "But father, was that not the original plan? It is after all why we aligned with Stockman right?" I asked.

However Father shook his head, "Stockman can go to hell," he said, "I am **done** jumping through hoops just to get him to hand over his mutagen," he growled, "That is why we are going to **take** it for ourselves, our informants at StockGen claim Stockman is having another shipment of mutagen moved, one of his few remaining batches, I want foot ninja awaiting the truck's arrival, with orders to take every canister they can carry," he said.

I didn't know if this was such a good idea, this action would sever our alliance with StockGen forever, however to be fair, this wasn't just a job anymore, it was personal now that Hamato Yoshi was involved. "As you command father," I said with a bow.

"Very good," he said, "Have another platoon of Foot gather animals for testing, both direct and indirect mutation," he ordered, "I want dangerous animals Karai, ones that will kill Yoshi and his brood without hesitation or difficulty," he clarified.

Again I bowed, "It will be done father," I said before taking my leave to carry our father's orders, to be honest, I never liked Stockman anyways, he was spineless and pathetic, unworthy of the Foot's loyalty…

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

Getting Leo back was bittersweet to say the least, the little jerk's hissy fit had done serious damage to Splinter's well being, I saw the way he looked at Leo, the guilt in his eyes he had no reason to feel. Now we had to play nurse and patch the bastard up because his stupid ass thought takin' on Shredder with no backup other than some lunatic in a hockey mask was a good idea. "Lay him upon the couch," Splinter instructed us.

Did I mention Leo passed out on our way back to the lair? I guess the guy lost a lot of blood from that stab wound Shredder gave him. Which meant that Donnie and I had to carry him all the way home. I swear to god I'm gonna _kill_ him when he wakes up.

I noticed that guy in the hockey mask lookin' around our lair, "Nice set up you boys got down here," he commented. What did Leo say his name was again? Casey? I still don't know why we're bringin' this nutcase down here, Splinter said it was somethin' to do with "Bushido" or somethin', it's the one thing about Splinter that drives me nuts is when he throws out all these Japanese terms expectin' us to know what the hell they even mean.

Donnie and I placed Leo on the couch, "Yeah well you break anything and I'm gonna break that hockey stick of yours over your skull," I threatened him.

Casey turned to Mikey, "Is he always this charming?" he asked.

Mikey laughed, "Pretty much dude," he snickered, "You shoulda' seen him when I dropped a smoke bomb in his room, dude threw a whole **stereo** at me," he recalled. I remember that, it was when Splinter had started teachin' us how to use smoke pellets, I swear Mikey had **way** too much fun with those things.

"About time you guys got back,"

We all turned to see April come into the room, "I swear, this place is like, **super** creepy when you're alone in it," she commented before she noticed Casey, "Uh… who's the guy in the hockey mask?" she asked.

Casey lifted his mask, "Casey Jones," he introduced himself, I noticed him running his blue eyes up and down April's body, "And what's a pretty little thing like you doin' down here with four turtles and a rat? He asked.

April reacted to bein' hit on exactly how you'd expect her to, with repulsion and disgust, "Come near me and I knee you in the family jewels creep," she threatened him. Man everyone's just **so** friendly today.

Casey laughed a little "Easy there Red, Keep talkin' like that and I might think ya don't like me," he said. Casey must **really** wanna get decked today, cause if April doesn't knock him on his ass, **I'm** gonna.

April groaned, "You guys sure know how to pick 'em," she commented before realizing something, "Wait, Casey Jones? I know you! You're that guy that got kicked off the RHS hockey team for sending a ref through the glass," she pointed out.

Casey instantly got defensive, "Hey that chump was askin' for it! Dude kept callin' me for penalties I wasn't even doin'! He called me for high sticking on a slapshot dude!" he argued.

"After you nailed a defender in the head on the back swing!" April argued back.

"Oh and that's **my** fault?" Casey snapped back.

"CHILDREN!" boomed Master Splinter, "There has been more than enough arguments already today, we will have **peace **down here or so help me I will **make** it peaceful!" he threatened the two.

Casey just rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he groaned, plopping himself in a recliner. "Don't get your whiskers in a knot old man," he added.

Mikey, Donnie, and I all began to back away, Casey didn't know it yet, but we all sorta had an unwritten rule about Splinter, and that was you **never** pissed him off, because when you did, they felt it all the way in Jersey. "I am not "getting my whiskers in a knot" Casey Jones!" Splinter snapped, "I have had enough of arguments and misplaced anger for one day, if you cannot respect that then kindly leave my home!" he continued to yell.

Casey clearly wasn't expecting **that**, his eyes were so wide I half expected them to shoot out of his skull, "O… okay man… easy, I get it, no need to tear my head off man," he said. Casey had mentioned earlier that he had a small fear of rats, which probably explained why he was so intimidated by Splinter, not that Splinter needed that to scare the crap outta people, but it sure helped.

Splinter took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, "I apologize Casey Jones, today has been a very stressful day and I guess I had allowed it to get to me," he apologized with a respectful bow. "Now it you all will excuse me, I need to meditate," he said before leaving.

We all waited until Splinter was gone before resuming our little talk, "So… you two knew each other?" Donnie asked awkwardly.

April scoffed, "I knew **of** him, I was the one who had to write the article about Casey's meltdown on the ice," she explained.

Casey rolled his eyes, "Bit of an over exaggeration," Casey replied. "So how does a girl like her get mixed up with freaks like you guys?" he asked.

I tried my best not to get offended by being referred to as a "freak", "Rescued her from a bunch of Purple Dragon thugs, Leo thought he had taken out a light but it came on just as we had finished whoopin' the Dragons," I explained. "She fainted, we took her to the lair, and we've been tight ever since," I finished.

Casey nodded his head, "Sounds about right," he said. "So are there any more of you or are you and the old man it?" he asked.

As if on cue, Leatherhead wandered up to us, looming over a currently unaware Casey, "Well, there is Leatherhead," I said, trying to fight back a laugh.

Leatherhead looked down at Casey Jones, "Turtles make new friend?" he asked. Casey nearly jumped out of his boots when he heard Leatherhead's booming voice, "Hello new friend! I Leatherhead!" he greeted with a goofy smile.

Casey was at a loss for words, "Uh… h-hi there," he stammered before turning to us, "He don't eat people right?" he asked nervously.

Michelangelo laughed, "Relax dude, Leatherhead's cool, right buddy?" he said before hobbling over to his alligator friend and patting his head. Leatherhead cooed as his long, thick tail swished back and forth.

"We don't exactly know how many other mutants are out there," said Donatello, "Hell, we aren't even sure how **Leatherhead** mutated," he continued to explain.

That was kind of a sobering thought, that there could be **more** mutants out there than just us, Splinter, Leatherhead, and Slash. We all knew StockGen had more mutagen out there, and the law of averages dictated that not all of 'em would be friendly.

All we could hope for was that StockGen kept that gunk to themselves…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Somewhere in the City…**_

_**StockGen Driver…**_

* * *

Another day, another transport, I swear, after the incident with the turtles you'd think Baxter would be less willing to move this stuff, but here we were, hauling another batch from our Boston branch to restock our supplies. At least that's how our boss put it.

"Yo Henry, you catch the Knicks game last night?" the other worker asked me, "I swear man, it's gonna be another wasted season unless those guys get their act together," he continued.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Dude I've been followin' the Knicks since the nineties, they're always gonna disappoint, if they couldn't get it done with Patrick Ewing they can't get it done with **nobody**," I explained.

The other guy sighed, "Yeah I know, but it's nice to hope right?" he said. However before the conversation could continue we heard a popping sound. "God dammit, I think a tire blew, pull over," my passenger said.

I did as he said and pulled the truck over, "This is just what we need right? It ain't bad enough Stockman's workin' us to the bone, the damn truck itself has to make things even **more** difficult right?" he said before getting out to check on the tire.

However, not ten seconds after he exited the truck, I heard a small scream followed by a slashing sound. "Holy-… Henry? You okay out there?" I asked before the window was suddenly shattered and a blade pressed against my throat! "Whoa whoa! Easy there pal! I… I ain't got no money I swear!" I said.

"We do not want **money** fool!" hissed my attacker, "We desire your mutagen! If you wish to keep your head, you will not interfere," he threatened me.

I wasn't being paid enough for this crap! Was this guy holdin' a **katana** to my throat?! "C...come on man be reasonable! I… I got kids!" I stammered.

"And if you do not wish them to grow up without a father, you will remain still!" the man threatened me, pressing the sword against my throat to emphasize the fact he wasn't screwin' around.

"We've got what we need," said a distant voice.

The sword was then removed from my throat, I didn't waste a second pressing my foot onto the gas, I wanted **outta** here! I looked behind me to see what looked like a bunch of ninjas with mutagen canisters in their arms, what ninjas wanted with mutagen I'd never know, but I also noticed the doors were still open, canisters of mutagen began to fly out of the back of the truck, Stockman was gonna have my head for this, but I'd rather be jobless than dead so I just kept on drivin'…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

Donnie had just finished patching Leo up, it sucked that we were now down **two** turtles, although I doubt Leo will be sidelined as long as Mikey was going to be, the worst Leo got was a stab wound to the gut, Mikey's leg was _broken_, although Mikey seemed well enough to walk on his own power somehow.

Donnie wiped the sweat from his forehead, "There, done," he said, "Hopefully now that The Foot is dealt with we'll have time to actually heal," he then said, turning to Mikey, "Which means **you** need to stop trying to walk on your broken leg Mikey!" he chastised Michelangelo.

Mikey just groaned and sat in one of the recliners, "Yes **mom**!' he said with an annoyed groan. "But I'm tellin' ya dude, I'm feelin' better," he added.

However Donnie just rolled his eyes, "Broken legs don't heal **that** fast Mikey," said Donnie, "It'll be weeks before you can walk on it again," he added.

Mikey just crossed his arms, "I'm tellin' ya dude, it feels fine, heck it doesn't even really hurt anymore," he said.

Donnie shook his head in disbelief, "That's impossible, it's only been three days!" he said, he then began to mess with Mikey's cast, which was really just a wad of that athletic tape Splinter had us wearin'. However when Donnie undid the cast, we were all stunned to find it mostly healed, I mean, it was still a little messed up and bruised, but it looked a hell of a lot better than it did when that cast went on. "T… that's impossible!" he commented.

Mikey folded his arms behind his head with a pleased smirk on his face, "What can I say dude? I'm a fast healer!" he said proudly.

However Donnie just shook his head, "No, Mikey, you don't understand, your leg should have taken a week at least to heal this much," he said, he then began to ponder somethin', "Unless, the mutagen somehow increased your cellular regeneration," he theorized.

"My cellular what now?" Mikey questioned.

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Your body's ability to heal itself," he clarified, "The mutagen must have **increased** it somehow," he said "This is astounding! The mutagen must work as a powerful DNA bonding agent, not only combining the DNA of two species into one, but also using that same bonding capability to repair tissue and bone damage at an accelerated rate compared to that of a normal human's!" he said excitedly.

"So we heal fast?" I asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," said Donnie, "Although I doubt it would allow us to regrow lost limbs or anything like that, we're still very much mortal, but it **does **mean we're gonna be sidelined by injuries for much shorter times than most humans," he clarified. Man, this mutagen stuff keeps gettin' weirder and weirder.

Whatever, as long as it meant Mikey and Leo would be good and healthy by the time StockGen or Shredder threw somethin' new and wild at us, I was good. I knew there was goin' to be more from those guys eventually… bad guys like them **never** gave up that easily…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Shredder…**_

* * *

"Yes Grand Master, we were successful in acquiring the mutagen,"

I do enjoy it when a plan comes to fruition, my ninja had gathered a bountiful amount of mutagen for my army, it made me question why I even bothered trying to work with Stockman when just simply **taking** the mutagen had been so simple? Perhaps it was simply belief that working with him and his company would provide resources I needed? Whatever the case, I had what I needed. "And what of the animals I requested?" I asked.

"In the other room being locked in cages as we speak," the foot ninja said.

I nodded, "Very good, prepare the subjects, we will begin work immediately," I said. The Foot ninja left to carry out my orders. I turned to Karai, "Have we heard from Stockman yet? I doubt his missing mutagen will go unnoticed for long," I said.

Karai shook her head, "I doubt that fool will even know who it was that took it, The Foot are silent as the night," she told me. Good, if all goes well we might just be able to keep those resources I mentioned, I could possibly even spin it to where Yoshi had his turtles rob the truck if he asks questions.

Everything was falling into place, soon Yoshi and his brood would meet their end at the claws of my mutated soldiers, and vengeance would **finally** be mine…

* * *

**A/N: The addition of other mutants had been a constant request since I began this story, and I did always plan on adding them, I just wanted to wait and build to it was all, now to figure out which mutants I wanna use...**

**I know this chapter is shorter than previous ones, but it was for setup, and stuff like that.**

**Happy Easter by the way!**


	22. Attack of the Five Foot Pigeon

**Chapter 21: Attack of the Five Foot Pigeon**

* * *

_**Streets of New York…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

Part of me was kind of glad the whole thing with Leo's mom had ended as quickly as it had, I had never seen him so angry in my whole life, it was actually kind of upsetting to see him turn on Splinter **that** quickly and **that** harshly. But part of me understood why, being the child of a single parent myself, you tended to grow closer to your solitary parent, and if it were me in that situation, and my dad was the one kidnapped, I probably would have reacted the same way.

But still, I hope for Splinter and the other turtle's sake that Leo changed his tune, it was a nice thing that had going on, it'd be a shame to see it fall apart like that. But I wouldn't know for sure until after school, were Leo will hopefully be awake. But from what I could see, things at Casa del Turtle seemed to be back to normal… well… almost normal…

"Hey Red,"

Ugh… speak of the devil, I saw an all too familiar greasy looking boy leaning against the wall of a building with the most arrogant grin on his face. This had been the first time I've seen Casey Jones outside of his… erm… "vigilante" get up. It wasn't too big a change, he simply lacked the hockey mask and golf bag, he was also wearing a Boston Bruins hoodie.

I wanted to just pretend I hadn't seen him and keep walking, I've heard stories about Casey Jones, none of them good, and with Vernon following me around I had already reached my creep quota. But I knew Casey wouldn't allow it, for whatever reason he seemed intent on wedging himself into my life like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. "What do you want Jones?" I asked him.

Casey shrugged, "Come on Red don't be like that, we're both in on the turtle thing now," he said as if that somehow made this okay.

I groaned, "That doesn't make us friends Casey," I said. "I have enough freaks in my life already," I said before trying to walk past him.

However, like a total creep, he just followed behind me, "Dude what's your problem?! I haven't done nothin' to ya, but you're actin' like a drowned your hamster or somethin'!" he asked me.

I turned to him with a glare, "Because I've heard all about the infamous **Casey Jones**, enough to know that I want **nothing** to do with you," I said, "I thought I made that clear back at the lair?" I added.

Casey just scoffed, "Come on April, you ain't bailing on the turtles and I ain't either, so we're gonna be seeing a **lot** of each other, might as well be friendly about it," he said. "Besides, there's more to me than my reputation," he added with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

I really didn't want to admit it, but Casey had a point, we were both involved with the turtles, which meant I'd have to at least be able to stomach him. "Fine, but we're **not** friends okay?" I warned him.

Casey wasn't that hard to figure out, he was your typical slack jaw New York asshole with a violent streak a mile long. He still held the school's record for penalty minutes, that kind of told you all you needed to know about Casey Jones as a person. The exact opposite of the kind of person I wanted to be associated with. "So, is there any reason you wanted to follow me to school other than earning your creeper merit badge?" I asked him.

Casey rolled his eyes, "Come on man, give a guy a chance!" he said.

The fact he even asked me that told me just how clueless he really was, "Casey, the first thing you did when you met me was hit on me, _that_ was your "chance"," I said.

However our little conversation was brought to a screeching halt by a very large shadow flying over us. It was so fast I could barely make out the shape, but it seemed like it belonged to a… bird…

Casey and I both looked at each other, probably thinking the same exact thing as we both walked cautiously in the direction of the shadow. We soon found ourselves in an alleyway, but I couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary, just a filthy dumpster and bits of trash strewn about. Casey looked around, possibly trying to find any signs of what we had seen "M… maybe we're just jumpy from all this ninja stuff?" he theorized,

However I noticed something unusual on the ground, "Or maybe not," I said before I bent over and picked it off the ground. It looked at first to just be a normal feather, completely unremarkable on it's own, but it's **size** was what interested me. It was **huge, **bigger than any I'd ever seen! "What kind of bird native to New York has feathers **this** big?" I asked.

Casey examined the feather, "I dunno, I ain't a biologist," Casey said. I almost face palmed right then and there, he clearly didn't get the point I was trying to make here.

The feather's coloration almost made me believe it belonged to a pigeon, but as stated earlier, it was far bigger than a typical pigeon feather. "Casey I think this feather belongs to a mutant!" I said.

Casey seemed skeptical, raising his eyebrow, "Or it could belong to a turkey or somethin', there's a butcher's shop not too far from here, it could have escaped and left that feather behind," he offered.

I was just about to argue when we both suddenly heard a faint voice coming from the rooftop, too faint to make out what had been said, but it sounded kind of strange, hard to describe how exactly, but something about it seemed… off. Casey and I both began to climb the fire escape until we reached the roof… and what we saw… it almost made me fall off in surprise.

There was a large gathering of pigeons, there had to be at least a hundred of the things, all mindlessly waddling around, occasionally pecking at the ground. However one of the pigeons was alarmingly larger than the others, about the size of an average adult human, for whatever reason he had a pair of orange boxer shorts on, his wings ended in strange looking hands that resembled typical bird feet complete with long black talons, he had this dopey look in his eyes as he mindlessly pecked at the ground like the others.

There was no mistaking it, this was a mutant, where it came from or how it even mutated was a mystery to everyone but the pigeon itself. I doubt this thing was human before mutating, it was acting too much like a normal pigeon. Casey and I slowly moved to a hiding spot, "Holy sh**," said Casey, "Did you see the size of that thing?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "But how did it mutate? Do you think it might be an escapee from StockGen?" I asked Casey, who simply shrugged. The bigger question was what we were to do about it, I had my Shell Phone on me, I could call Donnie, but I've never had to use the thing yet, I wasn't even sure if it really worked or not… maybe-

"Hi! I'm Pete!"

Casey and I both slowly turned our heads to see the mutant pigeon had found us, he looked upon us with this goofy expression on his face, Casey and I just stood there, frozen in place, not entirely sure what to do as this giant sized bird just sort of gawked at us like a dog waiting for a treat. "Hi! I'm Pete!" the bird repeated, waving at us with his weird bird hand.

Casey and I were backed up to a ledge, we had no clue if… erm… "Pete" here was violent or not, he didn't _seem_ to be, but you could never be too sure right? Pete just sort of began to make cooing noises as he tilted his weird pigeon head, god it was so unnerving watching these mutants in motion sometimes, it wasn't like a cartoon where it was stylized and cute, this thing looked like a giant realistic pigeon with strangely human like facial movement, his beak was even bending upwards in a dumb, goofy smile… it just looked so unnatural and wrong, ugh!

However it suddenly began to rush towards us, wings spread wide, "HI I'M PETE!" he practically screamed to the heavens as he ran towards us on his stubby little bird legs!

Casey and I both screamed and scrambled for the fire escape! This thing was either about to attack us, or give us a big hug, neither would surprise me at this point. Casey and I flew down the fire escape, not even taking time to check if "Pete" was chasing us or not. The second we hit solid ground we just kept running and running until we managed to put a good couple of blocks between us and "Pete".

Casey and I stopped in another alley to catch our breath, "That…was **too** ...close!" I said between breaths.

Casey nodded, "No kidding," he said, "You see the look in that thing's eyes? That bird is freakin' _nuts_ man!" he said. One thing's for sure, I definitely need to tell the turtles about this! So I took the Shell Phone out of my bag and began to dial the number Donnie had supplied me with. "Uh… what is **that**?" Casey asked me.

I forgot we had never explained the "Shell Phone" to Casey, "It's a specialized phone Donnie gave me so I could contact him and the turtles in case there was trouble," I explained. "He calls it a "Shell Phone"," I added.

Casey suddenly grew this dry look, "Really? That's so lame," he commented. Yeah I hated the name too, but that didn't make it any less useful right now. Hopefully that network Donnie set up works…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the all too familiar sight of a stone ceiling met my eyes, I was back at the lair, the same lair I had told myself I'd never return to, the sight almost made me want to cry, I didn't want to be here in this stupid underground prison trapped with Splinter, the turtles, and Leatherhead again. But I knew it was pointless to mope about it, mom had made her choice, she wanted me to be here so I'd be safe from StockGen, Saki, and anything else that wanted me dead.

I remembered something that Splinter had told me once, that we humans naturally wanted what we couldn't have, all I wanted was some form of stability in my life, something familiar, something that didn't serve as a constant reminder that I was a freak of nature that resembled a turtle.

I had no clue how long it had been since I passed out, and since the lair didn't exactly have windows, I couldn't even tell if it was night or day.

I suddenly felt a hand on my forehead, "How are you feeling?" asked Splinter. God… of all people, it had to be **him** right? I was still a little upset with Splinter, but had basically resigned myself to my fate down here.

"I don't know how I feel anymore," I replied.

I heard a small sigh escape Splinter's lips, "Leonardo, I am sorry I made you feel the way you did, it was my fault for not seeing the pain you were in, for not reaching out and trying to help you, but we must move beyond the past and try to make the best of our present," he explained.

"Would you have really done it?" I asked him, "Let me go with mom?" I clarified.

Splinter looked off to the side and pondered the question for a bit, "Yes," he said simply, "It would have been hard, but I would be willing to make that sacrifice if it meant you would find peace," he said. "But we must not focus on "what if", one could drive themselves to madness pondering what could have been, we must focus on what _is_," he said.

I still found myself questioning if he really **would** have let me go had mom decided to take me back, but there was something in his eyes when he said it, something in the tone of his voice that told me he was being honest with me. "I just wish I could have spared you all from Saki's wrath, that I could have prevented your mother from being taken by that demon of a man," he said.

I thought back to my fight with Saki, what stood out to me the most were his eyes, how cold and emotionless they were as he beat me within an inch of my life, the only emotion in that man's soul being pure hatred, "Sensei… can I tell you something?" I said, Splinter nodded, "Saki _terrifies_ me, I've never seen someone so deprived of empathy or compassion before, someone so full of cold, unrelenting hatred, it was like he was barely even human," I explained.

Splinter once again nodded his head, "Oroku Saki had abandoned humanity long ago Dylan, he had allowed his hatred and jealousy to corrupt his very soul," he explained, "I am just thankful I had gotten to you before it was too late," he said with a soft smile, however it quickly faded from his face, "However, I fear another of you is becoming lost in anger," he then revealed.

I raised an eyebrow, Splinter turned to me, "Raphael did not take your departure well, I fear he is still angry with you, however I feel there is more to his anger than just your harsh words towards me," he explained. "Did he ever share anything with you about his past? His family?" he asked me.

You know, come to think of it, no… I never noticed it until now but Raphael had never really shared anything about his family before. "No… not to me at least, Donnie might know something though, he and Raph were friends a lot longer than I've known either of them," I replied. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I noticed the way he reacts when the topic of your old families is brought up, he seemed discomforted by the topic, as if thinking of his old family bothers him, but not in the way it upsets you and the others," answered Splinter, "The look upon his face is not one of longing, but of resentment," he said. "The fact he had never shared anything with you makes me worry more, I already allowed you to be consumed by your sorrows, I will not allow another to be overtaken," he added.

However, before more could be said, "April slow down, you were attacked by a what-now?" said Donnie as he slowly came into view, Shell Phone pressed against his head, "A pigeon?… how do you know it's name is Pete?… Oh… Do you know where it is now?… Okay… We'll be right there, just hold tight," he said before hanging up.

"Donnie, what's going on?" I asked.

"April called, said she and Casey were attacked by a giant pigeon named Pete," he explained. I tried my hardest to fight back my laughter, the metal image of Casey and April being menaced by a pigeon of all things was far more hilarious than it probably should be.

Splinter began to stroke his beard, "Another mutant?" he pondered, "But how? Slash was the only other mutant at StockGen if I recall," he added.

"Well there is also Leatherhead," Donnie pointed out, "We still don't know how **he** mutated, perhaps whatever lead to Leatherhead's mutation also mutated "Pete"," he said, doing finger quotes around the mutant pigeon's name.

"Whatever the case," I began as I got up from the couch, "We need to go nab that thing before it hurts somebody… well… as much as a pigeon **can** hurt someone," I said.

"_Mutant_ pigeon Leo," Donnie corrected me, "I'll go get Mikey and Raph," he said, going off to get the others.

However, "Isn't Mikey's leg broken?" I asked.

Donnie sighed, "I'll explain on the way," he said, no idea what he meant by that, but at least I'd be getting an explanation…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**New York Alleyway…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

I placed the Shell Phone back into my backpack, "Donnie says they'll be here soon," I said to Casey, "Any idea if "Pete" is still up there?" I asked.

Casey peered around the building for a moment, "I can't see the roof from here," he said, "Hopefully it went back to pecking the roof with his little friends," he added.

You know, if you had told me a month ago that I'd be in an alley, fearing for my life from a giant pigeon named Pete, I'd would have probably called you insane. Is this seriously what my life has become? This was one poorly dubbed witch and giant robot away from being an episode of Power Rangers… a **bad** one… "Thankfully, we're safe… right?" Casey said.

Why did you say that Casey? Don't you know that's misfortune's ring tone? As if on cue we both heard the flapping of wings, and… of course, "Hi! I'm Pete!" said a voice right above us, sure enough Pete was looming over us from the top of the roof. Oh god, it followed us here!

Casey and I both ran as the pigeon swooped down like an owl about to catch a mouse. "What is this bird's **damage**?!" asked Casey as we both ran down the alleys trying to escape our pigeon pursuer.

"I'M PETE!" the pigeon called to us as he continued to chase us, you wouldn't think he'd be that fast with those stubby bird legs of his but you'd be wrong, as Casey and I struggled to keep a distance from the strange bird man. What did it **want** from us?! This was like a slasher film, but not one of those cool ones with Freddy or Jason, but one of those lame parodies with something stupid as the killer, in this case a pigeon in bright orange underpants.

Casey and I ducked into another alley, "Well at least now we know where he is," I said. "I don't get it, why is he chasing us?!" I asked. It didn't make sense, don't pigeons usually fly **away** from humans? Why was this bird so insistent on following us everywhere?

"Hey April!"

I screamed as I instinctively threw my arm back, smacking whatever was behind me with the flat of my hand. I thought it was Pete again, however, "OW! April! What the hell?!" whined Donnie as he held his nose.

I could see Michelangelo laughing his shell off at poor Donnie's expense, "Oh my god Donnie! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

This for some reason only made Mikey laugh more, "Oh man! Did you see her nail Donnie! It was like… WHAM!" he said before exploding into another hail of giggles.

Raph snickered a little, "Jumpy much Miss O'Neil?" he said.

However Casey didn't give me a chance to answer, "You would be too if some psycho pigeon was chasin' you all day!" he snapped, rather defensively I might add.

Leonardo walked up to the front of the group, "Okay guys enough giggles," he said, "April, Casey, what's going on here?" he asked us.

I was just about to answer when, the inevitable arrived, "HI! I'm Pete!" everyone turned to see Pete standing just outside of the alley, once again waving his hand with a big stupid grin on his beak.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "That's the "psycho pigeon" huh?" Raph said, "Yeah, he's real terrifying," he added sarcastically.

Pete just stood there with that same doofy look he always had, "Hi! I'm Pete!" he repeated.

Donatello raised an eyebrow, "Is that all he can say?" he asked us.

"It's the only thing he's **been** sayin'," Casey answered.

"Fascinating." said Donatello, "I wonder where he got the name from?" he asked.

Pete waddled himself over to us, Casey and I both hid ourselves behind the turtles, Raph rolling his eyes as he saw us do this, "Really guys? It's just a stupid bird!" he said before turning to Pete, "Yo bird brain, what's the deal huh? Why are you hasslin' April and Casey eh?" he asked.

Pete's only answer was to peck Raph in the nose, "OW! You son of a-" Raph growled before Leo stopped him.

"Raph, I don't think even **Pete** knows why he's chasing April and Casey," said Leo.

Pete just sort of gawked at me, not even paying attention to the turtles at all. Yeah I think Leo might have a point there, Pete didn't seem to be very… erm… "aware"… Pigeons weren't exactly the brightest animals in the world, and the mutagen seemed to do very little to improve that any.

However, out of nowhere, Pete began to whine and hold his head, as if he had suddenly been struck with the world's worst migraine. "Head… hurts! ARRGH!" screamed Pete, this being the first time he's said anything other than "Hi I'm Pete".

Everyone turned to Donnie, a gesture Donnie himself didn't take to kindly to, "Oh sure, because **I'm** the smart one means I instantly know what's wrong with him!" he said sarcastically.

Pete continued to whine as he drunkenly staggered around before, out of nowhere he suddenly flew right at me! Snatching me in his talons and flying me off. "GUYS! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed but I knew there was nothing they could do, I was now at the mercy of a crazed bird who was currently taking me to god knows where…

This was officially the worst day ever…

* * *

**A/N: Pigeon Pete was among the many mutants suggested by a reader, I figured a comedy mutant like Pete would do great as our first wild mutant since Leatherhead, don't worry, they aren't all going to be like this… trust me.**

**And yes, we'll find out what's up with Pete next chapter...**


	23. Mutant Hunt

**Chapter 22: Mutant Hunt**

* * *

_**NYC Rooftops…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

Pete had flown me a good couple of blocks before finally deciding to unceremoniously drop me onto a rooftop, the fall hurt like hell, I think I got a couple of scrapes too, thankfully nothing broken at least. I turned my head to see Pete still freaking out, clutching his head and making rather unsettling gurgling noises. It was terrifying to watch, made so much worse by the fact I had no idea what was happening to him.

Eventually Pete managed to recover, I could tell by the look on his face he was still in pain, one of his eyes twitching slightly. I found myself wondering why the hell this pigeon decided to abduct me like this. I've done nothing to this dumb bird! "Look… I don't know what's going on with you," I began to say, "But why did you feel the need to **kidnap** me?!" I asked.

Pete just sort of gawked at me for a good twenty seconds, as if not expecting me to wonder why he brought me here. I wasn't entirely sure he even **could** answer my questions in fairness, only once had he ever said anything other than "Hi I'm Pete". Pete then began to look around, "I'm sorry," he then apologized, "My head hurt, wanted to get away," he explained.

That was all well and good, however, "That doesn't explain why you brought **me** along for the ride!" I yelled.

Pete lowered his head like a scolded child, "Don't like being alone," he replied before another headache caused him to start wincing again, making slight whimpering noises.

"What's going on with you?" I asked, "The headaches I mean?" I added.

Pete looked to me, "Weird goo did this," he said, "Head hurts, brain becomes smarter, but it hurts so bad," he whined. It was his mutation, his brain must have been mutating slower than the rest of him, it kinda makes sense, pigeons weren't exactly the brightest animals, expanding such a simple mind was probably hell on his brain.

I was starting to think Pete wasn't a bad bird, he was probably scared by his newfound intelligence and size, it was the one thing you never really stopped to think about when it came to animals suddenly gaining human like intellect, the fact that knowledge would overwhelm them. "Pete, why were you chasing Casey and I?" I asked.

Pete blinked, "Just wanted to be friends," he said. "I like humans, they feed me bread crumbs and give me name," he said with a happy chirp. However this revealed how Pete got his name, kind of, it made me wonder if he was some kind of pet before mutating, "I like my name! It makes me special, not like the other pigeons!" he said proudly.

However, another question then popped into my mind, a rather **important** one really, "Pete… how did you mutate?" I asked him.

Pete tilted his head, "Mu-ta-te?" he sounded out, as if he didn't understand what the word meant. However after a few seconds he finally got it, "OH! How I got big?" he said, "I find funny tube thing, I was hungry, thought it was food, so I eat funny goo, then Pete get BIG!" he said, spreading his wings to emphasize the "big" statement.

So he just… **found** the mutagen? That came with some **horrifying** implications, if that canister was just sitting out there, loose in the streets, there could be more, and with that, more **mutants. **"Pete, I need you to tell me where you found that "funny tube" okay? It's **really** important," I said.

Pete began to make this weird face, like he was constipated or something, it took me a minute to realize this was Pete trying to **think. **Pete then turned himself around with his wings spread, "I show you!" he said, he seemed to be implying he wanted me to get on his back.

I didn't like the prospect of riding on the back of weird mutants like this, especially one as… erm… "simple" as Pete here. But it was definitely better than being carried by his talons. So I got on, the second I did, Pete took off…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Streets of New York…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

I can't believe we lost April **that** quickly! Pete could have taken her **anywhere** in the city! We had taken to the rooftops, since it was the most likely place April and Pete would be, and it made moving through the city must easier for us…

Well, I say that, but… "Guys? Could ya maybe slow down a bit? Not all of us are ninjas ya know," said Casey between heavy breaths. "Man, how do you guys move so fast with those giant shells?" he asked as he finally caught up.

"A year's worth of ninja training can do a lot Casey," said Donatello, "But we need to keep moving, Pete could be halfway to New Jersey by now," he added.

Casey groaned a little, "I know! But could ya maybe at least… find a route we non-ninjas can follow?" he asked. Everyone just ignored him and kept moving. "Guess not," sighed Casey before he began to follow.

Come on, how hard can it be to find **one** mutant pigeon? It's not like he blended in or anything! But yet, we couldn't find hide nor feather of Pigeon Pete anywhere. Poor April was probably terrified, wondering why we weren't saving her right now!

"Guys!" we heard Casey call to us, "You might wanna come see this!" he added. We all stopped and turned to go see what Casey was talking about. Casey was overlooking the ledge of a building, facing the street.

I looked down to see a group of armored vans parked along the street, "Didn't you guys say the company goin' after you guys was "StockGen"?" asked Casey, I noticed on the side of the van was StockGen's logo, what were **they** doing out here?

I noticed Donatello on the right side of the building, motioning for me to approach, but also putting a finger to his lips to indicate he wanted us to do so quietly. We all joined Donnie to find him overlooking a gathering of StockGen guards just like the ones we had ran into back at the lab. "Alright men, I want a full sweep of the whole area, I want every canister of mutagen found before we have a mutant outbreak on our hands," explained the lead guard. "You see even **one** mutation, orders are to shoot it on sight, we **cannot** let the public find out about our mutagen, you got it? Let's move!" he said before the guards all scrambled.

We all looked at each other, judging by what that lead guard said, it sounded like StockGen had lost some mutagen canisters, which were apparently loose in the city. That would explain Pigeon Pete, he probably found one of those canisters and mutated. "This whole thing just got a **lot** worse," I said. "If there are mutagen canisters loose in the city, you **know** what's going to happen," I explained.

However, before more could be said, "Command this is Coyote 4, I've got visual on mutants! It's the turtles from the lab!" everyone turned to see one of the guards had decided to join us on the roof, an assault rifle trained right on us. "Don't move a muscle freaks! Or you're going back to StockGen in body bags!" he warned us.

Casey tried to make a move, but found another guard training his rifle on him. "You too kid! On your knees, hands behind your head!" he ordered Casey.

Great, as if this wasn't bad enough right? I began to think of ways out of this, no way was I going back to StockGen to be Baxter Stockman's test turtle. I carefully fished a smoke bomb out from my belt, in a quick motion I slammed it into the ground, concealing me and the turtles in a cloud of thick gray smoke. I could hear the guard's rifles firing, but we had already moved position by the time they fired.

I quickly moved up to the guard, in one clean slice I cut the guy's gun clean in half with my katana, "Dammit!" cursed the guard as he scrambled for a combat knife, but he wasn't quick enough as I quickly round house kicked him in the head, taking him out of the fight.

More guards began to come up to the roof, responding to the first guard's call no doubt. "Looks like we've got a party on our hands guys!" I said as the guards began to surround us. We didn't have **time** for this! By the time we finished with Stockman's goon patrol, Pigeon Pete would probably be at the Canadian border!

Raphael however, didn't seem to bothered by this, as he simply twirled his sai in his hands as he wore a fiendish smirk on his face, "No party like an ass kickin' party!" he said before charging the guards, ducking low so their gun fire hit the back of his shell before he rammed right through them like a bull.

Michelangelo began to twirl his nunchaku, "Booyah! It's been way too long since I got to see some action!" he said before joining in. "COWABUNGA!" he cried before slamming a nunchaku right on a guard's helmeted head.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting a full on brawl with StockGen today, but after all the horrible crap I've had to put up with these past few days, I could really use the stress relief! StockGen troops began to surround me, I quickly began to fight them off, kicking them away and slashing their weapons so they couldn't cap me in the noggin. I really hope Stockman doesn't pay these guys a lot, because they **really** suck at their jobs. You'd think they'd keep their distance since they had guns and I didn't, but they just kept lining themselves up like circus seals!, No wonder Stockman hired the Foot Clan…

Donatello was doing a pretty good job fending the troopers off with his bo staff, smacking them around like a bunch of heavily armored pinatas. "We need to take these guys out quick! Otherwise we risk losing our chance to find Pete and April," he said before smacking a guard right across the face with his staff.

Donnie was right, we couldn't waste time playing with Stockman's Putty Patrol, now that StockGen was involved and actively _hunting_ for mutants, that meant that April was in even **more** danger now. I knew StockGen too well to think they'd just let her go with a pat on the back, no they'd probably lock her up somewhere for "knowing too much" or something like that.

I think a tactical retreat was in order here, I grabbed another smoke pellet and slammed it to the ground, "Ninja! Vanish!" I said, I quickly grabbed a very confused Casey and we all quickly left, leaving the remaining StockGen troopers behind, on the rooftops and very confused.

We wasted no time on words or anything, we just kept running, the sooner we left Stockman's troopers behind, the sooner we could continue our search for Pete and April…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**New York Alley…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

Pete came in for a landing in a lonely looking alleyway, "This is where I found it," he said, pointing to a nearby trash can. I got off the giant pigeon and approached the trash can. Sure enough I found a broken canister with green ooze pooling around it. I almost tried to touch it, until I remembered that simply **touching** the stuff would end with me becoming a mutant cat or whatever animal I had touched previously and quickly retracted my hand.

I knew that the turtles would want to know about this, but I couldn't pick up the canister without touching the mutagen, so I decided to take a picture of it with my phone instead. No sooner had I taken my photo that I suddenly heard a gun shot and Pete cry out.

I turned to see him flapping away, a bullet hole in the side of the wall he had just been standing next to. I then saw a heavily armored guard holding some kind of rifle approach me, flanked on both sides by two of his buddies. I noticed a patch on their shoulder pads of StockGen's logo, oh god… this was bad… it got even worse when the trooper grabbed my arm. "You're in **big** trouble kid!" he snarled before he turned to his radio, "Command this is Fox 13, we've got a witness here, caught her in the company of a mutant pigeon, orders?" he asked.

Please say "let her go", please… sadly though, "We can't risk witnesses, take her into custody," said a voice from the radio. I quickly wrenched my arm free and tried to run but a warning shot fired right in my path killed that plan instantly. "Oh no you don't," said the trooper, "Can't have you running off to the media now can we kid? You're going for a little ride to StockGen," he said.

However, out of nowhere, "HI I'M PETE!" cried Pete before he swooped down and rammed himself right into the guard, knocking him to the ground. Pete began to attack the other guards, the guards to surprised and confused to think to open fire on the crazed bird.

However, unfortunately, one of them eventually did, shooting the poor pigeon right in the shoulder, Pete collapsed to the ground, crying in agony. "Stupid bird," the trooper spat before pressing the barrel of his rifle against Pete's head.

Oh god! They were gonna **kill** him! Without hesitating I charged at the guard, grabbing his rifle and tried to rip it out of his hands, "Hey! Let go!" protested the trooper, "You wanna bullet to the head you little brat?" he growled before shoving me to the ground. The trooper quickly placed a boot on my neck, pinning me to the ground. "Now that wasn't very nice little lady," the trooper mused before aiming his rifle at my forehead, "My orders were to take you in, but seeing as you're so keen on complicating my mission, well… you know how it is," he said.

God I felt so helpless! This asshole was about to execute me! I hated this, not just the fact I was about to die, but that all I could think to do was try to rip his gun out of his hands! What was my plan there? Take his gun and… what? God I'm such an idiot, about to be a **dead** idiot as soon as that trooper pulls the trigger.

However, before he could do so and I could fully earn my Darwin Award, Pete up and plucked the rifle right out his hands with his talons! With the threat of gunfire now not a factor, I did the first thing I could think of and rolled myself out from under his boot, the guard scrambled to try to catch me, before I quickly nailed him right in the family jewels, causing him to collapse to his knees, coughing and sputtering.

Pete wasted no time, scooping me off the ground and flying us out of that alley before more guards could come. God, how hard must it be for Pete to fly with that gunshot wound in his shoulder? Apparently **quite** had, as we didn't get too far before he finally gave out and we both fell onto a roof, hard.

I quickly got up and rushed over to Pete, "Pete? Are you okay?" I asked. Is he okay? What kind of question is that April? He's been shot! Does he **look** okay?

Pete whined a little, "Wing hurts…" he whined.

I had no clue what to do, I wasn't a doctor, I couldn't treat a gunshot wound! But if I didn't do something, that wound's gonna get infected! "Why did you do that back there? You could have just left me," I asked.

Pete shook his head, "But then _you_ would get hurt, and I don't want my friends hurt," he sputtered, "I saved you! I'm a hero!" he added with a proud smile on his beak. You know, for as dumb and freaky as Pete was, he was also strangely sweet, he risked his life to save me simply because he wanted to protect a friend.

"APRIL!"

I turned to see someone had happened upon us, Leonardo, who of course was followed by the rest of the turtles and Casey, "There you are! Wh-" he began before noticing Pete's wound, "Holy..., what **happened**?" he asked me.

I sighed, "StockGen happened, a couple of their troopers found us, they tried to take me in, but… Pete swooped in and tried to fight them off, and well… he got shot," I explained.

The turtles and Casey all seemed quite surprised by this, Donatello however quickly shook it off before taking out a throwing star and walking over to Pete, "Hold still, I'm going to try to get the bullet out," he said before sticking one of the ends into his shoulder, Pete writhed around, making small whimpering noises before the little bullet flew out of the wound, bouncing against the rooftop.

"I don't get it," said Casey, "I thought that bird wanted to waste us, why did he help you?" he asked.

I turned to Pete, who had that same derpy smile he always had, "Turns out, he just wanted to make friends," I explained, patting the pigeon on the head.

Raph sneered a little, "Figures, if the alligator turned out to be friendly, why wouldn't the pigeon right?" he said. That was kind of strange wasn't it, this made two mutants in a row that turned out to be friendly, is it too much to hope that every mutant we ran into would be like this?

Oh! Speaking of, "Speaking of mutants," I said before fishing out my phone, "Before the StockGen troopers tried to nab me, Pete had taken me to were he mutated, and well," I said before showing them the picture of the broken canister.

The four turtles all looked at it, "So I was right," said Leonardo, "StockGen really **did** lose a bunch of mutagen canisters all over the city," he said. Apparently they had already known about the canisters, somehow, Leonardo noticed my confusion, "We had ran into a bunch of StockGen troops who were talking about it," he clarified.

Well that explains things, however I now had another question, one that I probably should have asked earlier in fairness…

How **did** StockGen lose those canisters?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Shredder...**_

* * *

I entered the room we had designated as our "Mutation Lab", cages with animals in them lines the various shelves and tables. I was being lead by a foot ninja I had assigned to capturing animals for me. "I hope that everything is in order, I wish to begin building my mutant army as soon as possible," I explained to the ninja.

The ninja nodded, "All that remains is finding humans willing to sacrifice their humanity sir," he explained. Yes, that would indeed be tricky, I imagine there were few if any among us who were willing to sacrifice their humanity in the name of the clan. I would have to rectify that at some point…

As we walked, a few animals stood out to me, some were simple, a white fox, a few stray dogs, a mole, simple animals any fool could find roaming the streets and forests surrounding the city, but I also noticed two animals that **really** caught my interest. They were in larger cages naturally, but what was contained in these cages was another matter. One cage held a warthog, large and fat, the other… a rhino… "Where did you acquire **these** specimens?" I asked.

The ninja turned to the cages before returning to me, "Our ninja re-appropriated them from an exotic animal collector that… "vanished" the other day, I figured they would be more than suitable for your experiments Grand Master," he said.

I approached the rhino cage, the beast stared back at me, snorting, possibly considering charging me, but realizing the attack would be pointless as long as it remained in it's cage. "You figured correctly," I said, "Begin the mutations, but save the warthog and the rhino, I have plans for them," I said. The ninja bowed and left to carry out my orders.

I continued to watch the rhino, imagining Yoshi impaled upon it's horn or crushed under it's mighty foot. "Soon Hamato Yoshi…" I hissed…

* * *

**A/N: If I need to tell you what that warthog and rhino are going to be used for, you clearly need to turn in your TMNT fan card.**

**Not that they're going to be the _only_ classic TMNT villains that will be showing up...**


	24. The Fox and The Lizard Girl

**Chapter 23: ****The Fox and The Lizard Girl**

* * *

_**Mutation Lab, Foot Clan Stronghold…**_

_**?…**_

* * *

Pain…

That was the very first human language word I ever thought, the agony of my changing body dictating the very first coherent, intelligent thought I ever had. I don't know what those humans did to me, or why they did it, but all I knew now was that I wasn't a simple arctic fox anymore, I haven't been for an hour now. I could actually feel the substance they injected me with shaping and molding my mind like clay, with every passing second, my mind expanded more, I understood more, **thought** more… it was a strange sensation to say the least, like a river was flowing through my brain, smacking it's waters against my skull.

After the shock of my new intelligence came the questions, what was I? My mind instantly said "fox", but even before my mental capabilities fully formed I knew that wasn't what I was anymore… but I knew I wasn't human either, I still had my snow white fur, my long, thin snout, my erect, pointy ears, my long bushy tail. I was neither fox nor human, but something in between… a freak… with no place in the world…

Despite my intelligence being only an hour old, I still remembered bits and pieces of my life before this change. I was once a simple fox, living in the wild, far from this place. My life had been simple, I hunted, I fought, but everything changed one day… I remember a loud noise… and losing someone important… but everything was a blank haze.

The simplistic, animal like mind I had before this change wasn't too compatible with the more human like mind I now possessed, but I do remember being held by a human… an "exotic pet"… but that human died… then… I was here…

I currently sat in a wide open room, upon some kind of metallic platform, I could hear the sounds of other animals surround me, some I recognized, others were downright alien, their scents much of the same. What was this place? Why am I here?

Why do this to me?

I soon realized I wasn't going to get my answers sitting here feeling sorry for myself, so I slowly slid myself off the platform, my paws met the cold, hard ground, the sudden coolness sending a slight shiver up my body. I steadily rose up, standing on my hind legs felt strange, but also oddly natural. However walking on two legs was another matter, I felt clumsy, awkward, but after a few steps I began to adjust, to the point where it felt like second nature.

As I walked through the room, I couldn't help but notice the creatures I passed by, all locked in cages, their vacant eyes staring back at me, they probably didn't know what to make of me, not that I could blame them, as _I _didn't even know myself.

Soon I found a door, almost as if it were second nature, I reached for it's handle and wrapped my front right paw around it, the hand of a human with the fur, claws, and pads serving as the only remnants of what they used to be.

The door clicked open, and I stepped through, the hall I now found myself in was empty, quiet, it was… unnerving… I sniffed the air, hoping to pick up a scent, specifically a human one, as they would have the answers I sought… however all my nose had picked up were the dull scents of the animals in the other room, and the feint aroma of dust.

I found myself curling up into myself, despite my thick fur coat, I still felt cold, naked, perhaps it was the human half of me? Humans always did wear those strange fabrics…

I soon found a reflective surface, a window, I could finally see what I looked like… the face that stared back at me was still very much my own, my piercing yellow eyes gazed back at me, my little wet black nose sniffing slightly, my black tipped ears folded back against my head. For all tense and purposes, my had had remained the same, if not slightly bigger that normal, but the rest of me had changed drastically, a strange mash up of human and fox, it only drove home how much of an abomination I was now… an affront to nature itself.

"Admiring your new form mutant?"

My ears perked up, I quickly turned to see a man standing at the other end of the room, his body adorned in heavy silver armor that shimmered slightly in the small amount of light seeping through the windows of the hall. "I was not informed your mutation had finished little fox," he said as he approached me.

I felt my heart begin to race, this was the human that did this to me? "Wh… why? Why did you do this?" I asked, this being the first time I had ever used human tongue, talking felt unnatural, every motion, every syllable felt... wrong.

The man laughed to him self slightly, as if my question had been absurd, "You should be grateful fox, I elevated you from a simple animal, to a powerful warrior," he said.

I began to snarl, "Grateful?! You twisted me into a freak!" I growled, "Why do this to me?! Why couldn't you just leave me as I was?!" I asked, I was growing angrier and angrier, this human turned me into a monster and expected me to **thank** him for it?!

The human wasn't intimidated by my snarls, simply keeping his calm, cool demeanor. "Because you are to be the first of my new army," he replied, "You should be honored, the first mutant Foot Ninja, the first of a new breed of warrior the likes this world has never seen before," he continued.

The man then began to stroke my head, my ears folding flat so his hand could slide across the top of my head unimpeded, "In truth, I had wanted to start with a much larger animal, but my generals insist I start small," admitted the human, "But you have turned out quite well I must admit, sleek, intelligent, but powerful," he said.

I slapped his hand away, "I don't want to join your pack, human!" I snarled, "Now change me back!" I demanded.

However the human just shook his head, "There is no "changing back" fox, you are what you are, and will forever remain a mutant," he explained to me. "A mutant like you has little place in the outside world, man and beast alike will reject you," he continued.

My heart sank, I was… stuck like this? A freak without a home? A pack? A purpose? The news was enough to almost make me lose my footing and fall over. "However, this doesn't have to be the end, fox," then said the human, "Join The Foot, and you will have purpose, and when our enemies fall… you will have **power**!" He said, "The humans may reject you, but after I am done… you will be able to make them **respect** you, **fear** you!" he said.

The idea of purpose appealed to me greatly, I didn't want to be alone… a freak… hated and feared by everyone and everything. But if this human and his pack could offer me company, a goal, a reason to _live_, how could I refuse? "What choice do I have?" I said.

I felt the man's hand on my shoulder, "You will not regret this decision," he told me, "We will train you, make you into a powerful warrior that will destroy all that oppose her," he promised me, "From this moment forward… you will be "Alopex", loyal general of the mutant Foot Ninja!" he proclaimed.

He gave me a name… as a wild animal, I never **had** a name, names were for humans or pets, and I was neither. But yet… I liked the name… "Alopex", it was simple, yet elegant. "Come Alopex, we will begin your training immediately…" he said before he lead me away.

"Just one thing," I said, causing the man to turn and stop, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" the human replied, "You may call me… **Master Shredder**," he introduced himself.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Rockefeller High School…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

With all the insanity with Pigeon Pete this morning it was a wonder I had even made it to school on time. The turtles had promised to take Pete to their lair to help him recover, I don't know why, but I was really glad Pete was going to be okay, I mean… I barely knew the derpy bird, but yet… he saved my life back there, and he was kinda adorable in a strange way.

Although that being said, I still would like to go through one day without freaky mutants cramming themselves into my life. But no… no of course not, ever since meeting the turtles, I've been like a freaky mutant magnet.

Well at least history class was it's usual, boring self, honestly after being chased by a giant mutant pigeon and nearly getting killed by StockGen, boring sounded **divine.**

That was… until… "For the past three months we've been discussing the Vietnam War and the protests that sprung in response to it," the teacher began, "These protests weren't just limited to signs and chants, musicians expressed their own displeasure through song, which is why we will be doing a little project," he explained. "I want you all to gather in groups of two, pick a 60's protest song, and make a presentation based on it," he instructed.

Everyone began to partner, up, in a flash everyone in the room seemed to be taken, I guess I'm doing this project by my- "Miss O'Neil, you and Miss Montez can partner up," said the teacher.

I slowly craned my head over to see a dark haired punk girl staring at me from the other table. Her hair was long and black with white highlights, she wore a white Rise Against t-shirt and black jeans with matching converse sneakers. Oh god… Lisa Montez… Lisa sort of strolled over to me, planting herself next to me. Lisa Montez had a bit of a reputation, she was known affectionately as "Lizard Girl" due to her affinity for lizards, Everyone in RHS wrote her off as a creep, not helped by her dry and sometimes aggressive attitude. "Dude, I don't bite," said Lisa in a dry monotone.

Oh god, she's noticing me staring at her! Say something smooth, something that won't make you look like a judgmental jerk face, "Uh… I know that, I just… uh… don't like whiny protest songs?" I said. Brilliant April, totally nailed it.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, is _that_ why you're staring at me like I'm covered in anthrax?" she replied. "Look, I get that people don't like me, but I'm not failing this class because **you** decided to judge me like every other asshole in this school," she said.

Well this was off to a great start wasn't it? "I'm not **judging** you," I said, "I just…" I tried to continue but Lisa just stuck her hand in my face, telling me in a single gesture to just shut up.

"Don't even," she warned me, "Just meet me after school and we'll get this project over with okay?" she said before the bell rang, without a single word she just got up and left. I'm so going to fail this assignment aren't I?

* * *

_**Later That Day…**_

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Shredder…**_

* * *

Alopex's progress was phenomenal, she had excelled in every lesson I had thrown at her, it was as if she had absorbed my ninja's skills as well as their DNA. Perhaps there was actual truth to that? That the mutagen transferred skill along with DNA? Whatever the case, Alopex proved promising, although I still looked forward to the rhino and warthog more, Alopex herself would make a fine addition to my army.

Alopex was currently being given the typical final exam for a Foot Ninja, her against fifty Foot Ninja, it was a test of will and ability to control crowds. I demanded only the best of even my lowest ranking ninja. So far, Alopex was doing well, easily taking down each ninja, a few shots had been scored on her, but she took them in stride. It was clear Alopex was naturally stronger than her human opponents, proving to me once and for all that mutants did indeed possess increased strength and agility.

One of the Foot Ninja came at her with a pair of hook swords, twirling them around before trying to slash her, only for the mutant fox to dodge the swing and grab the ninja's arms, with a swift knee to the back, the ninja dropped the swords only for Alopex to pick them up and use them to sweep another ninja's legs right out from under him.

After the foot ninja were defeated, she twirled the hook swords in her hands, as if trying to get a feel for the weapons. "Impressive Alopex, you have indeed proven your worth," I said.

Alopex turned to me, "Thank you Master Shredder," she said before bowing. "Am I ready to go out into the field now Grand Master?" she asked me. A good question indeed, I do not know if I wished to send her out just yet, I wanted to wait until I had at least two more mutants before sending Alopex out into the field.

"Patience Alopex," I said, "One mutant alone will not be enough to destroy Hamato Yoshi and his brood," I explained. I knew she was anxious, she had been all day, I guess I should be grateful that Alopex is eager to carry out my will, but I was not so blind as to throw her at the turtles blindly… no… I would need the warthog and the rhino for that.

"For now Alopex, sharpen your skills, I want you at your absolute best before you take on Yoshi and his turtles," I explained. Alopex sighed before leaving to do as I commanded…

Your time will come my mutant…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Outside RHS…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

I knew I was going to regret this, I've heard horror stories about Lisa Montez, like how she once put a guy through a window for two timing her, how she once broke a guy's arm for messing with one of her lizards.

But I should at least give her a chance, I mean, I learned from meeting Pigeon Pete not to judge based on first impressions, I mean, when I first met Pete, we thought he was attacking us and ran, but then he turned around and saved my life from StockGen goons. Maybe Lisa wasn't as bad as her reputation made her out to be?

"Yo O'Neil!"

I turned to see Lisa approach me, "Wow, you actually waited for me, I'm impressed," she commented, "Figured you'd turn and run the second you got the chance," she said.

You know, maybe **I'm** not the one with the "judging" problem here, she seemed to think I hated her for some reason, I guess that's what happened when everyone thought you were the school weirdo. "Well, I figured it's better to give you a chance than being a judgmental jerk," I explained.

Lisa seemed quite surprised by that, "Really? Well that's a first," she said, "Come on, we'll take my car, do our assignment at my place, that cool with you?" she suggested.

My first thought was to say no, but I wanted to give Lisa a chance here, be fair you know? "Alright, but my dad freaks out if I'm not home by ten," I explained.

Lisa sneered, "We aren't going to be there **that** long," she waved off, Lisa then motioned for me to follow her to her car. Said car was a simple forest green Buick, it looked a bit aged, but then so did **most** kid's cars. Lisa got in the driver's seat and I planted myself in the passenger's seat.

With a turn of Lisa's key the engines started up, I instantly noticed something in the seat I was sitting in, squished between the cushions. "Hold on, I think I'm sitting on something," I said before trying to fish it out, I got a grip on it and pulled it out of it's spot. I was expecting it to be a can of Monster or something, but instead… what I pulled out gave me pause…

In my hand was a canister of mutagen… exactly like the one Pigeon Pete showed me. "Lisa… what is this?" I asked. I already knew what it was, but I couldn't tell her that without revealing the turtle's existence. How did Lisa get her hands on mutagen?

"Oh that?" Lisa asked, "Found it this morning lodged in a storm drain, I thought it looked cool so I snaked it," she explained. She clearly had no clue what it was, or what would happen if this stuff got on her. "Just stick it in the back for now," she suggested.

I wasn't exactly sure what to tell her, the **right** thing to do would be to tell her it was horrible mutagen that would turn her into a horrible animal monster if it got on her, but I doubt she'd even _believe_ me if I told her. So I did as she asked and tossed it in the back… hoping to god that it wouldn't splash either of us…

I kinda liked being human thank you, and I'm sure Lisa did too… god why does this stuff keep following me around everywhere? I really **am** a freaky mutant magnet...

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting a LOT of suggestions for mutants you folks want to see me take a whack at in this silly little story of mine (Mona Lisa has been suggested so much I almost feel _obligated _to add her in now :P) I do appreciate suggestions and feedback, I may not always respond, but I read every single review I get, every...single...one… and I'll be sure to get to those mutants eventually… not all of them mind you, but I _will_ get to the ones I see pop up the most at least. **

**Alopex wasn't among the suggested though, this was purely a "Foowd" idea (I like the character, what of it?) She was a mutant I planned on using from the beginning since this story was in _part_ inspired by my readings of the IDW TMNT comics, Tokka and Rahzar are others I planned on using from the start in case you're curious (I know THEY are among the suggested), one of them has actually made a prior appearance, albeit in human form obviously, I'll leave you to ponder which incidental background character I plan on turning into a hideous wolf man/snapping turtle man in a rousing game of ungodly genetic realignment, have fun kids.**

**Also a chapter without The Turtles?! How can this be?!**

**Now, back to grinding for skins in Mortal Kombat 11! AWAAAAAY!**


	25. The Mutagen Issue

**Chapter 24: The Mutagen Issue**

* * *

_**Montez Residence…**_

_**April O'Neil...**_

* * *

The entire car ride with Lisa had been… let's call it "tense". Knowing that canister of mutagen was in the back seat never once stopped making me paranoid. How could I **not** be? I knew full well what happened when that gunk got on you, the turtles had made it abundantly clear you turn into some horrible animal monster. This wasn't helped by the fact I couldn't **tell** Lisa what it really was without outing the turtles, that was even if Lisa believed me.

I felt like I was losing my mind right now, of all the people I could get paired with, it had to be the **one** that happened to find a canister of mutagen right? It was almost as if fate had planned it out like some cruel, sick joke. As if telling me "No April you don't **get** to escape this mutant nonsense".

Lisa pulled us over to a rather rickety looking house, it was a dull brown color, looking like it hadn't been taken care of since the nineties. The lawn was a sickly pale green, with patches of bare soil peppered throughout. "Look, I know it's not much," said Lisa, "But ever since my dad lost his job it's the best we could do," she explained.

Lisa and I entered the house, the place looked like the home of a hoarder, with random boxes littered the room, each one filled to the brim with objects of all sorts, there was a musty stench that permeated the air. How the hell did Lisa live in a house like this? "Mind my dad's stuff, he gets super pissed when you screw up his junk" Lisa warned me.

I carefully followed Lisa through the house, you know, when the sewer dwelling **turtles** have a more sanitary home than you, rethink your living habits! It kind of made me wonder what kind of person Lisa's dad was where he'd let his house get like this. I'd ask but, Lisa would probably lash out at me for prying, so I kept it to myself for now.

Eventually we made it through the sea of junk and found ourselves just outside what I assumed to be Lisa's room. Lisa opened the door with a soft click, revealing she was at least more tidy than her dad, as I could actually **see** the floor of her bedroom. True to her nickname, the room was full of lizard tanks, each housing a different scaly friend within.

Lisa pulled out a laptop, "Don't think I haven't noticed that look on your face when you saw my house O'Neil," she said, "You have that same look my ex used to get whenever I brought him over," she added.

Crap, what do I say here? Tread carefully April, "I just… wasn't expecting it to be so… ya know… messy?" I said. Smooth as ice April, smooth as ice.

Lisa sighed, "Dad's a hoarder," she explained, "Has been ever since mom left him, it's like he's scared of losing anything else so he holds onto every stupid piece of junk he can get his mitts on, sometimes I think that bastard loves his junk more than his own daughter," she said. Her tone was oddly casual, as if this were a typical home life. "Probably explains why I turned out the way I did huh?" she added.

I didn't really know what to say, I should have figured someone as cold and cynical as Lisa would have a crap home life, "That must suck," I said. Once again April, you're a master of words.

Lisa shook her head, "I don't need pity," she said simply, "I just wanna finish High School so I can get out of this sh**hole," she explained.

Well this had gotten more than a **bit** awkward, it was clear to me that despite her aloof disposition, Lisa's home situation still bothered her, you could see it in her eyes. But I knew better than to try to pry into someone's personal problems when you've literally only known them for about a half hour. "You certainly have a lot of lizards," I said, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

Lisa scoffed a little, "Everyone always says that," she replied, "They're the closest things to friends I have in this f'd up world," she explained. Wow, that was actually kind of depressing…. Says the girl who routinely hangs out with four mutated turtle ninjas and their rat Sensei. "Good thing about animals is they don't judge you, unlike the assholes at school," she added.

Well now I felt bad, I knew that she counted me in that group of "assholes", and she wasn't wrong, I kinda **did** judge her at first, even if I hadn't said it out loud, I still **thought** it. "Look, I don't know how much this is going to be worth to you, but…" I began, however she didn't let me finish.

"Don't," said Lisa, "To be honest, the fact you even agreed to come here is more progress than I've made with most of the burnouts in school," she said. "Now… we should probably actually start our project," she said. Obviously trying to avoid talking about her messed up life, I honestly couldn't blame her really.

I guess I should just be grateful she was willing to forgive me and just move on...

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Patching up Pigeon Pete was fun, being an animal and all, he of course freaked out when Donnie tried to bandage his wounds, it was so bad that Mikey, Raph, and I had to hold the stupid pigeon down as Donnie tried to patch up his wounds, god help us when we have to change the bandages….

So after having to wrestle a giant pigeon man to the ground and being clawed to death by his talons, we all decided to just relax a bit. "You know, you'd think him being able to talk and all, that bandaging Pete would have been easier," I commented.

Donnie sighed, "You think **that** was bad? God help us if we ever have to try to treat **Leatherhead** if **he** gets injured," he pointed out. The mental image of that **alone** was enough to send a shiver down my spine. I miss the days where mutant animals weren't a daily part of my life… those were good times…

As we all sat there, sore and bleeding from a pigeon of all things, our Sensei suddenly came onto the scene, "I see your treatment of our new pigeon friend went well," he commented with a playful chuckle. "But now that things are more settled down, I believe it is important that we discuss the matter of the mutagen that is loose in the city," he said.

I don't really know if I'm in the mood to discuss this kind of thing right now, "Can it wait Splinter? My face feel like it was attacked by a swarm of angry razor blades," I groaned.

Splinter shook his head, "I am afraid not Leonardo," he said, "For we may be looking at something far more serious than you think," he added before sitting down, "If what you kids say is true, then we could be looking at a potential epidemic," he explained.

I sighed, knowing he was right despite how much I wanted to hope it was the contrary, "Yeah… I know…" I groaned.

"Pretty sure StockGen is taking care of that," said Donatello, "I doubt Stockman wants his precious mutagen to be strewn throughout New York," he pointed out.

However Splinter once more shook his head, "That may be, however we **all** know StockGen cannot be trusted with their mutagen" he explained. "Which is why I propose that starting tonight, we begin work to recover as much of the mutagen as we can," he said.

He was right of course, StockGen seemed to handle that mutagen with little care if any. Considering we were only mutants because StockGen can't be bothered to secure their stock during transport, yeah it was probably for the best we kept that stuff out of their hands. "But we'd have to search the whole city! Who knows how far spread those things are," I pointed out.

"Not necessarily," said Donatello, "They probably fell out of a truck, which means they'd be spread along a certain path, really we'd only have to search a few blocks surrounding where April found that canister," he explained.

Well that made things a little better I suppose, but we still had to search the city for mutagen, while probably dodging StockGen troopers on top of that. But again, we can't just **leave** the mutagen out there for some poor soul to get splashed on them. "We'll start at the spot we found Pete's canister and spread out from there," I said, "Hopefully, we can find them before more mutations happen," I added.

If anything good came out of this, at least we could do our part to prevent even more mutations from happening… hopefully...

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Streets of New York…**_

_**Alopex…**_

* * *

As an animal, I've always known to avoid the human and their cities, foxes that didn't usually wound up dead. But I wasn't just a fox anymore, I was a mutant, a Foot Ninja, free to explore the world of man with little fear. The sights, the smells, the sounds, they were so different from the still peace and quiet of the forest I once lived in. In the streets below I could see the humans going about their days, it always struck me how different they lived than us, never having to worry about predators, hunters, territory, they just mindlessly lived out their lives. One could accuse them of being lazy, even spoiled, but honestly, I kind of envied it. Being able to just roam around without a care in the world, not having to hunt for food, never having cold or starvation hanging over their heads… it must be nice…

But I wasn't here to ponder the nature of humanity, I was here to fulfill my first mission as a Foot Ninja, I was to hunt for mutagen canisters. Master Shredder had explained to me that a few canisters had fallen out of the back of the StockGen truck his ninja had stolen the mutagen from. I was tasked with finding as many as I could, bolster Shredder's supply, and take down **anyone **that got in my way.

I moved silently through the city, having regained my lost agility thanks to Shredder's instruction. My hook swords rattled in their scabbards as I moved. I had really taken to the weapons since my initiation, deciding to keep them as a reminder of my success, a trophy if you will. But my main weapon of choice would always be my claws and fangs, just like it had always been. I pray I don't have to use either, I didn't want to waste time on enemies when Shredder expected me to deliver him his mutagen.

Speaking of, I had familiarized myself with the mutagen's scent before striking out on my mission, and I just picked up it's familiar aroma. Finally, progress! I quickly began to sprint on all fours in it's direction. The scent lead me to a more simplistic, more run down part of the city, with smaller dens than the gigantic ones I kept seeing all over the place.

The scent was coming from one of those smaller dens, just outside out it. I silently let myself down from the den I stood on and onto the streets below, following the smell to one of the human's metal carriages, what were they called again? "Cars"? I peeked into it's window and lo and behold, one of the canisters was sitting in the back seat.

Problem was the doors wouldn't open and the windows were shut. But my claws would fix that problem, I began to cut a circle into the window, opening a small hole which I reached my body through, grabbing the canister. "Perfect," I said to myself.

However, suddenly a very **very** loud beeping sound began to blare, assaulting my sensitive hearing. I instinctively covered my ears, growling slightly in annoyance. This stupid thing was going to expose me! How do I shut it up?! I kicked it, but all **that** did was hurt my paw.

"HEY! Who the hell-"

I turned to see a human had discovered me, two in fact, both female, one in yellow with red hair, the other in darker clothing. They both looked stunned, the one in black more so. "What the hell is that thing?!" the one in dark colors asked.

The red headed one looked like she was about to say something, but for whatever reason decided against it. The one in black noticed the mutagen in my hands, "HEY! That's mine you furry bitch!" she protested before coming at me.

Out of instinct I quickly leaped back, flipping onto the top of her car. "This mutagen is for Master Shredder, if you don't wish to die, you'll back off human!" I warned her.

I noticed the red head's eyes widen when I mentioned Shredder's name, was she familiar with him? The other one however, "Don't know who this "Shredder" asshole is, but he's gonna pay up for the damage you did to my car!" she snapped before taking a swing at me.

I easily dodged it, flipping over her head and landing in front of the red head. I stood myself up, making myself tall to try to intimidate her, I had no time to deal with these two, I had mutagen to recover."Tell your friend to back off or I'll snap her neck!" I threatened her.

"HEY!" the other human called from behind me before locking me in a sleeper hold. "I don't know what kinda psycho you are or why you dress up like a fox, but you aren't touching me or April!" she threatened me.

She thought I was in a costume? "This is no costume human!" I snarled as I tossed her over my shoulder, forcing the human to the ground with a loud thud. "I am Alopex! Foot Ninja! Continue this fight and you **die!**" I exclaimed.

However the human simply got back up and began to take more swings at me, she had no technique, no form, just straight up brawling. "God, what is it about New York that attracts all the loonies?" she said. "I don't know what kind of weird ass role play you and your "Shredder" friend are into lady, but you're goin' back to him empty handed!" she said before she tried to wrench the mutagen out of my hands.

"Lisa don't!" I heard the red head say, the first words I've heard her utter since this encounter began. But "Lisa" refused to listen, continuing to try to pry the mutagen out of my paws. I was clearly stronger than her, as he couldn't seen to even make the mutagen budge.

However, I began to hear sirens in the distance, Shredder had warned me that if I heard sirens that I should flee, but the human wouldn't release the mutagen! I weighed my options and decided it wasn't worth it and let go.

The human fell on her rear, "You're lucky I have to leave human, but know this, you haven't seen the last of me," I said before using a smoke pellet and vanishing into the shadows…

* * *

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

What the hell was **that**?! She was clearly a mutant, that much was obvious, but the fact she claimed to be a part of the Foot Clan gave me pause. Were the Foot creating mutants? If so, that didn't bode well for the turtles. I quickly helped Lisa to her feet, "You okay?" I asked.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, the hell was up with that psycho? Dressing up like a fox and breaking into people's cars? Who does that?" she asked. I guess I should be thankful she was writing off the mutant fox as some loon in a costume, it meant I wouldn't have to explain the concept of mutants to her.

I needed to tell the turtles about this, if Shredder's making mutants, they needed to know about it! "Look, I hate to cut and run, but my dad kinda worries if I'm gone too long, and after… that… I doubt either of us are in any mood to do homework, pick it up again some time?" I asked.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, I don't blame you," she said. We both said our goodbyes and we parted ways. I knew **exactly** where I was going, I needed to tell the turtles about that fox.

* * *

_**Lisa Montez…**_

* * *

Well that was a thing that happened, always something in this city I swear, when I graduate, I'm **so** moving out of this crazy city. I walked back to my room with the tube thing in my hand, why did that psycho want this so badly? Who knows, who cares, she runs around in a stupid looking fox costume breaking, into people's cars, she's gotta have a few screws loose.

I placed the tube on my dresser next to my salamander Iggy, "This is why I prefer animals," I said under my breath as I lightly stroked Iggy's head. I then noticed something about the tube, "God dammit!" I cursed as I inspected it, the tube was **cracked**! It must have happened when I fell over! Now it was leaking everywhere! With an annoyed groan I left to go get a towel to clean it up.

Why does this crap always happen to me?

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh… looks like Lisa has bigger problems on her hands than her deadbeat dad! It also seems like Leonardo's hopes of preventing another mutation just went up in smoke! **


	26. An Unwanted Facelift

**Chapter 25: An Unwanted Facelift**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair...**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

"Okay guys, got your bags ready?"

It was just about time for us to go on our little mutagen hunt, Leo had us all grab a bunch of bags so we could carry as many canisters as we could find. I doubt we'd find that much to be honest, but hey… never hurt to be careful right?

"Okay, remember, we start from where April found Pete's canister, and spread out from there okay?" Leo instructed us. Yeah Leo, we get it, you don't need to remind us fifteen hundred times! I swear, Leo always gets like this, it's like he's **that** afraid of messing things up that he has to overcompensate and treat us like we're his kindergarten class who needs crap explained to us over and over again.

We were just about to set off on our little scavenger hunt when we saw April running up to us, funny… we weren't expecting her to come by today. "Guys! We need to talk! Now!" she said as she began to catch her breath.

Leo tilted his head, "Can it wait? We were just about to go on a mutagen hunt," Leo asked.

However April shook her head, "The Foot has mutants," she said, dropping it right on us like a bombshell. "I was over someone's house working on an assignment, we heard her car alarm go off so we went to investigate, only to find some… ninja fox trying to break into her car..." she explained.

The very notion of that psycho Shredder havin' his own mutants made me nervous, I guess we must have **really** got him worried if he's willin' to mutate his own guys just to keep up. However "You sure he was Foot? Coulda just been a random mutant," I asked.

"She, the fox was a girl," April corrected me, wow… I think that's the first **female** mutant we've ever discovered, you think we woulda ran into one before now. "And yeah, I'm pretty sure she was Foot Clan, she even mentioned Shredder by **name**," April explained.

Of course, news like this didn't sit well with the guys, Shredder was bad enough, but him having his own mutants made things so much worse, and you **know **the fox isn't going to be the only one he makes, knowin' Shredder he's probably gonna have a full army of the damn things. I noticed Donatello beginning to puzzle a bit, "What could have possibly been in your friend's car that would be of interest to the Foot Clan?" he asked.

April sighed, "That is **another** thing I need to tell you guys about," she explained, "It was a canister of mutagen, Lisa said she found it earlier that day," explained April, "Lisa managed to fight the fox off, but I don't like her having that mutagen canister floating around," she explained.

Well that figures, of course April's friend happened to find mutagen! "Well looks like we know where our first stop is," I said, "You think we can get it off her without her noticing?" I asked the guys.

Leo sighed, "I dunno," he shrugged, "But one thing's for sure, we need to get that canister before "Lisa" gets an unexpected makeover," Leo said before turning to April, "April, can you take us to her house? The sooner we get to that mutagen, the better," he asked.

April nodded, "Yeah… okay..." she said before we all left with her to find April's friend before she herself mutated… just as long as "Lisa" doesn't do nothin' stupid…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Montez Residence…**_

_**Lisa Montez…**_

* * *

Of course the cops had shown up to my door earlier, apparently that freak in the fox costume had caused such a ruckus back there that the neighbors called the police. I told them everything I could about what happened and they left shortly afterwards.

However, I noticed while I was talking with the cops that my body started to feel… for lack of a better term… "hot", like I had a small fire burning just underneath my skin. I tried my best not to let it get to me, not in front of the cops at least.

After I was certain they were gone, I went straight to the bathroom to check on myself, make sure I wasn't sick or anything. I looked myself over in the mirror and found nothing unusual, everything seemed to be in it's proper place, so why did I feel like I had just eaten a ghost pepper? I was **just** about to leave the bathroom when I noticed something on my hand.

At first I thought some dust or something got on it and tried to wipe it off, however when my palm slid across the back of my other hand, it felt… odd… like a salamander's hide. I brought the back of my hand closer to my face to investigate, the splotch on my hand was an alarmingly _black_ color, smooth but clearly not normal "skin". "What the hell?" I questioned.

The black splotch then suddenly began to grow! Spreading throughout my arm at almost terrifying speeds! I then felt my skull begin to rattle, like it was pulsating! I doubled over, almost hitting my head on the sink as I collapsed to my knees as a wave of horrible agony washed over me. What the hell was happening?!

I began to curse every swear I could think of as my body began to shift and convulse. It was like a scene out of a werewolf movie, but I knew I wasn't becoming a canine, I had no clue **what** I was becoming, or **why** for that matter, but I was changing into **something**.

This whole nightmare went on for what felt like an eternity, until eventually the pain stopped, I laid there for an additional minute or two before I finally willed myself to open my eyes and rise to my feet. I already felt weird, the dimensions of my body felt completely different. I was hesitant to look myself in the mirror… to afraid of the hideous monstrosity that would look back at me from the reflection.

Eventually, I mustered the courage to look at myself, what stared back at me was… alarming…

I was salamander, that much was obvious from the shape of my head and my black and orange coloration. I strangely still had my hair, which looked ridiculous on the head of an amphibian. My torso was rounded and was far more "salamander" than "human" if you caught my meaning.

I found myself in disbelief, there was no way this could be happening! This had to be some whacked out dream I'd wake up from any minute! But no matter how long I waited, no matter how hard I pinched myself, I never woke up… this was real…

I then began to wonder, how did this happen? Was it that vial thing? Was **that** why that chick in the fox suit was after it? God… was that **even **a suit? Considering I had just become Salamander girl, a real life fox woman wasn't so out there anymore.

God… my skin feels so… slimy! Ugh! It's making my tank top stick to my chest! Gross! I found myself backing into the wall and whimpering pathetically as I slid down to my ass, which now had a long, thick tail jutting out of it… god… if people thought I was a freak **before**? If salamanders weren't amphibians, I really **would** be "Lizard Girl"! Hell, those idiots would probably still think I was a "lizard".

What do I do now? I can't face my dad like this! As some kind of… of… **freak**! To my horror, I heard a knocking on my door. I cautiously peered out from the bathroom, "Hello?" sounded a voice from the other side of the front door, "Lisa? It's me, April! Could you open up?" asked April.

No way! No way can I let April O'Neil see me like this! I rushed to kitchen, there was a sliding back door I could slip out of. God the wet splats my new salamander feet made as I ran made me want to **vomit. **The second I reached the door I slid it open and ran right out. I had no idea where I was gonna go, but I sure as **hell** wasn't staying **here**!

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Out Front…**_

_**April O'Neil...**_

* * *

Lisa wasn't answering the door, that _wasn't_ a good sign! I heard one of the turtles land softly on the grass lawn, "Any luck?" asked Leonardo.

I shook my head, "Something's wrong, I can _feel_ it," I said.

Leonardo nodded before quickly grabbing the door knob and twisting it open, his three brothers dropped in and began to follow us in. "Man..." said Michelangelo, "And Sensei says **my** room is a dump," he commented as he stepped cautiously over Lisa's dad's stuff.

Donatello made a b-line for Lisa's room, "Guys! I found the mutagen!" he said before we suddenly heard him yelp. "Guys… we've got a problem!" he exclaimed. We all rushed into Lisa's room to find Donnie with his hands up as if someone were pointing a gun at him. "Guys… look at the canister… but **don't** touch it! Especially you April!" he said.

Before I could question why, I got my answer, I noticed the mutagen seeping out of the canister from a rather large crack running down it's length. "Oh god..." I said, it must have cracked during the scuffle with the fox mutant! But if that were the case… oh no…

The turtles seemed to arrive to the same conclusion, that Lisa Montez had gotten mutagen on her, that was probably why she wasn't in the house! The poor girl must have freaked out and bailed! "This is all my fault! I should have told her what it was," I said.

I felt one of the turtles put their hand on my shoulder, "This isn't **anyone's** fault April," said Leo, "She probably wouldn't have believed you anyway," he added before turning to the other turtles, "We have to find Lisa, who knows how much danger she could get into, we need to spread out and search the neighborhood, she couldn't have gotten far," he said.

The turtles all agreed, and in a flash they rushed out of the house to begin their search for the assumed mutated Lisa Montez. I left the room only to notice a breeze coming from the kitchen, curious, I went to investigate to find the sliding back door wide open.

One could assume one of the turtles chose to go out the back, but something in my gut told me that wasn't the case and I went through to begin my own search. "Lisa? You out here?" I called, but there was no response outside of the chirps of grasshoppers. Dammit all, I knew she was scared, having plausibly **just** mutated, she **had** to be. I couldn't imagine how **I'd** feel if I were horrifically altered by mutagen into some horrible animal monster.

I then suddenly heard what sounded like a board being moved, I quickly ran in the direction of the sound, "Lisa wait!" I shouted, but if it was Lisa and she heard me, she showed no signs of it as all I heard was the sound of my own foot steps. I soon came up to an old, worn, wooden fence with a loose board moved slightly to open a large enough hole to crawl through, I crawled myself through the opening and found myself in a back alley. One could argue running around a New York alley in the dead of night was a terrible idea, but I didn't care, Lisa needed my help! So I kept running, hoping to find any signs of her.

However my sprint ended when I felt something hook around my shin, taking my foot right out from under me and sending me to the ground. "What's the rush human?" asked an all too familiar voice. Sure enough, when I turned my head I found the fox mutant from earlier looming over me with a pair of hookswords in her hands, one of which she no doubt used to trip me earlier.

I so don't need this right now! "What's your problem? Don't you have a hen house to raid?" I said, the fox didn't take my snark too well, as she quickly kicked me across the face.

"Cute," she said with an audible growl, "I've been tailing you since you crossed Main Street, I **saw** you with a group of rather interesting mutants, turtles to be specific," she began, "Turtles that looked an **awful** lot like the ones Master Shredder told me where in league with Hamato Yoshi," she explained. She was tailing me?! What the hell?! Did this fox have nothing better to do with her time than stalk teenage girls all day? The fox then brought one of her hookswords up to my throat, "What are you and the turtles up to out here? You'd best talk human, I'm not known for my patience," she said before bringing the blade closer to my neck, "Or my mercy..." she added in a cool hiss.

This was becoming a far too frequent occurrence for my liking, having my life threatened by assholes with deadly weapons! "Look, I don't know **what** you're talking about! I didn't come here with any turtles!" I lied, hoping to god she bought it.

She didn't, snarling and pressing the blades so close to my neck blood began to trickle from the point of contact, "LIAR! I saw you with them! Do you think just because I'm an animal means I'm stupid?! What are you and the turtles up to?! TALK! Or I'll cut your lying head clean off your shoulders!" she snarled.

You wouldn't think a **fox** of all things would be terrifying, but man… was **she** a **very** frightening exception! But I couldn't tell her about Lisa! What if she tried to hunt her down? Tried to drag her to Shredder to be indoctrinated into his stupid mutant army?! However the fox was **clearly** not screwing around, I could tell just by the intensity in her golden eyes that she was ready to cut my head off any moment.

However, suddenly, "GET OFF HER FUZZBALL!" I heard Raph scream before a sai came careening towards the fox, who quickly deflected it with her hookswords. Raphael quickly approached the mutant fox, "So… you're The Shredder's new pet mutant huh? I don't know why, but I expected more," he said as the two mutant ninja began to circle one another.

"Shredder told me he wanted me to wait until his army was done to kill you all," said the fox, "But I doubt he'll be too upset when I bring him your heads!" she said before lunging at Raph like a lion on a kill, the two began to wrestle on the floor as I shuffled myself away. The two mutants kept struggling to get the upper hand on the other.

However, I suddenly felt a slimy hand wrap itself around my chest and slowly drag me into the shadows, "Shh… I'm getting you outta here," whispered the voice of none other than Lisa Montez. I **knew** that was her that slipped through that wood fence!

It was too dark to make out Lisa's form, but I could tell even from her eyes that she was indeed a mutant now, but of what I couldn't hope to pinpoint. "Lisa… why did you run from me?" I asked her.

Lisa's eyes narrowed, "Do I really need to answer that O'Neil?" she asked me in a dry tone. "I'm a **freak** April! Look at me!" she said before walking back into the illumination of a nearby street light, revealing her mutant form, a black and orange salamander from the looks of it, "Soak it in O'Neil! "Lizard Girl's" final form!" she said bitterly. "Look, I got you away from that crazy fox chick, so just go ahead and run away screaming from the freaky salamander girl!" she added.

I sighed, "Lisa… I'm so sorry this happened to you," I said as I approached her, "But you aren't alone, we can help you find a place to stay, you're not the only mutant in New York," I said, reaching out my hand towards her.

Before Lisa could respond, Raph came flying right into her, sending them both to the concrete, "OW! ASSHOLE!" Lisa protested as she forced herself up, causing Raph to roll of her back. Lisa's eyes widened when she saw Raph was a mutant like her, "April… what the hell is going on?" she asked me.

However I didn't get the chance to answer as the fox mutant flew in out of nowhere like a fuzzy ballistic missile, tackling Lisa to the ground. The fox took one look at Lisa's new form and began to laugh hysterically, "You actually _spilled_ the mutagen on yourself?!" she cackled, "I bet you **really** wish you just let me have that canister now huh?" she asked before Lisa suddenly clocked her across the face, knocking the mutant vixen right off her.

"Go ahead and laugh you furry bitch!" she snarled, but before she could continue, the fox, out of nowhere, locked her into a scissors headlock, slowly choking the life out of the salamander mutant with her legs.

Lisa wildly flailed her limbs around, desperately trying to get herself loose, "Don't worry human, you won't be a mutant for long," she said darkly, "One snap of your neck will end your little nightmare early!" she snarled as she tightened her scissors lock.

"Yo furball!" sounded Raph before he punted the fox's head like a football, "You forget about me?" he asked as the fox tumbled across the floor before finally righting herself and landing on all fours.

The fox was just about to launch into another attack when the other turtles suddenly appeared from the shadows, the turtles quickly surrounded the fox, "You're outnumbered," pointed out Leonardo, "I'd back off if I were you, or this could get **ugly**," he warned her.

The fox began to weigh her options, until ultimately deciding not to continue the fight, "Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me turtles!" she said before she dropped a smoke pellet onto the ground and vanished.

Lisa dusted herself off, "Okay, I have no clue what's going on, or who you turtles are, but I guess I owe you for the save back there," she said.

However, I noticed Raph grow a confused expression, "Wait a sec… I know that voice," he said, "Lisa?" he asked.

Lisa's eyes widened, "Hold sh**… Chris?" she asked.

Wait… these two know each other?

* * *

**A/N: Oh don't mind me, just putting this cliffhanger here… hope you don't mind… :)**

**I was planning to have Lisa and Raph know each other before their mutations since I decided to use the character, of course we'll learn more about their… erm… "relationship" later...**


	27. My Mutant Ex

**Chapter 26: My Mutant Ex**

* * *

_**Back Alley…**_

_**April O'Neil…**_

* * *

What are the odds? Seriously, what are the odds that Lisa and Raph would **know** each other? Especially since neither really came off as the social type. Maybe this meant getting Lisa help would be easier? Since there was someone among the turtles who knew her? May-

"Ugh! This was mutation thing was bad enough without **you** being involved!" yelled Lisa.

What? Oh no… "What? I thought you'd enjoy bein' a lizard given how obsessed with those things you are," fired back Raph.

"Salamanders aren't lizards dumbass, they're amphibians!" corrected Lisa.

Raph threw his hands up, "Look at all the f**ks I give!" Raph said.

"God you're such an ass! This is exactly why we broke up!" replied Lisa.

Oh god… they were ex's… this didn't bode well… I looked to the other turtles, they seemed just as flabbergasted as I was. All except Donnie for some reason, who seemed more uncomfortable than anything.

"We broke up because you're a toxic drama queen who makes big deals outta nothin'!" argued Raph.

Someone had to stop this before it got any worse! This yelling was going to attract all kinds of unwanted attention. "Guys! Come on! You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!" I said.

However my pleas seemed to only fan the flames, "Wouldn't be the first time Montez's mouth disturbed the peace!" Raph snarled.

"Oh go play your guitar you jackass!" snapped Lisa.

"GUYS!" suddenly roared Leonardo, "Look… I don't know what kind of history you two have, but you're gonna have to set it aside," he said. "We can't leave Lisa out here, especially with StockGen troops searching the streets, like it or not Raph, we're gonna have to bring her back to the lair until we can figure out what to do with her," he explained.

Raph did **not** like that plan at all given the pure rage in his eyes, "Like hell she is! Our lair ain't a bed and breakfast Leo! Besides, I'm sure Lizard Girl wouldn't mind getting hauled off to StockGen, she _does_ love attention," argued Raph.

Leo just shook his head, "Really Raph?" he questioned, "Well too bad, Master Splinter made **me** leader remember? That means what **I** say goes, and I say we're helping her, and your salty ass can get the hell over it!" he said.

"Hold on!" Lisa suddenly chimed in, "Do **I** get a say in this? I don't wanna be anywhere **near** this creep!" she argued.

Leo turned to Lisa, "Well it's either our safe lair or a future of being poked and prodded by scientists at StockGen," Leonardo explained.

Lisa groaned, knowing full well her options weren't as bountiful as she would have liked, "Fine!" she finally relented. We all decided to leave for the lair before Raph and Lisa's argument attracted any cops or worse, StockGen goons.

We walked until we found a manhole cover, Leo jimmying it open with his katana before climbing in. "Wait, you guys live in a… sewer?" Lisa commented.

Raph of course took the opening, "What? That not good enough for your highness?" Raph spat. I don't know exactly how these two's relationship went, but it must have ended in a pretty _nasty_ break up if they were being **this** hostile towards each other.

Lisa just rolled her eyes before hopping down the manhole, everyone else followed her down one by one before Leo began to lead us back to the lair. Donnie and I hung at the back while Lisa had made an obvious effort to put as much distance between her and Raph as she could. "Man, I had no idea Raph and Lisa actually **knew** each other," I said to Donnie, hoping to get some info out of him, he clearly knew about their relationship given the reactions he was having to their argument.

Donnie sighed, "They dated a few years back, in middle school," he explained, "I'm not entirely sure what caused them to break it off, but I do know it was pretty messy, Raph didn't come out of his room for an entire month after they broke up," he explained. "I wouldn't try to talk to Raph about it though, he gets pretty nasty when you bring up his past," Donnie warned me.

It was clear this was going to complicate things, Raph and Lisa's history with one another was clearly a sore spot for both of them, and now that they had to live together… well… it was going to cause a **few** issues, let's put it like that. "You think Raph's gonna be able to handle having her around?" I asked Donnie.

Donnie shook his head, "If he doesn't tear her head off within the hour, I'll be surprised," he said.

Eventually we reached the lair, Lisa took a look around, "An abandoned subway station? I guess it's a step up from a straight up sewer," commented Lisa. "So is it just you four here?" she then asked.

Almost as if on cue, "Hello Friend!" cried the voice of Leatherhead as he stomped over, arms spread. Lisa was **horrified** by the sight of a giant alligator barreling towards her to give her a big hug, but couldn't get away in time before Leatherhead embraced the salamander woman. "I Leatherhead! You new friend?" he introduced himself.

Lisa began to try to squirm free, "What the hell is this thing?!" she asked.

Michelangelo patted Leatherhead's head as the giant alligator finally released poor Lisa from his vice like grip, "Don't worry dude, Leatherhead's cool," explained Michelangelo. "He's just a friendly dude, he wasn't tryin' to hurt your or nothin'," he added.

Lisa dusted herself off, "Are there any **more** "friends" down here I should know about?" she asked.

"Hi! I'm Pete!"

Everyone turned to see Pigeon Pete standing off to the side, his shoulder wrapped in bandages, Pete cooed as he waddled over to the group, it was good to see Pete was not only recovering, but managed to maintain his upbeat and friendly attitude. "Hi April!" he greeted me.

I patted the bird's head, "Hey Pete, how's your shoulder?" I asked him.

Pete looked to his shoulder, as if he had forgotten it was even injured, "Better, Donnie says I should be able to fly again in a few days," he said with a happy chirp. He then turned his attention to Lisa, "Oh! Is this a new friend? Hi new friend! I'm Pete!" he greeted her with a friendly wave.

Lisa just cocked her head, "Hi," she said dryly, "So what is this? Some wayward house for lost mutants?" she asked.

"You got a problem with that Montez?" Raph asked. Oh no… not again, "Don't forget you're only here because Leo feels sorry for ya," he added with a nasty snarl. "Honestly, if it were up to me, we'd throw you out on your ass-" Raph began but never finished.

"RAPHAEL!"

Everyone froze in place as the booming voice of Master Splinter echoed through the abandoned subway station. The rodent ninja master emerging from the darkness as you'd expect from a ninja like him, "I do not know what this mutant has done to anger you, but there is **no** honor in casting away someone in need of help," he scolded Raph.

Splinter then approached Lisa, looking her over for a moment, "I apologize for my son's behavior, Raphael has always struggled with his aggression," he said, "I am Splinter, the turtle's Sensei and adoptive father," he introduced himself with a respectful bow.

Lisa simply folded her arms, "Trust me, I know all about "Raphael's" attitude problem," she growled. "Name's Lisa by the way, Lisa Montez," she introduced herself.

Splinter nodded his head, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Montez," he said, "I assume by your name that you were human before your mutation?" inquired the mutant rat.

"That's debatable," commented Raph. Splinter's only response was a glare and a slight hiss, causing Raph to back off.

Splinter then turned back to Lisa, "Despite Raphael's hostility, know that you are welcome to stay here until we can figure out what to do with you and the other mutants we seem to be collecting," said Splinter.

Lisa scoffed, "Fine by me, just as long as asshole over there doesn't bug me," she replied, Raph rolling his eyes at the comment.

There was an awkward silence after that, you could practically cut the tension in the room with a **knife**. "Okay!" said Leonardo awkwardly, "Let's get you settled in then," he said. Lisa said nothing, just simply following Leo to find out where she was going to be staying for the foreseeable future. Raphael also decided to wander off, no doubt to try to unwind himself after… whatever it was that just happened.

Donnie and Mikey both left without a word, I don't think **anyone** expected this little mission of ours to end quite like this. However, this had left me in the room alone with Splinter, who was probably really confused right now. "Miss O'Neil, do you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on with Raphael?" asked Splinter.

Yup, called it. I didn't really feel comfortable talking about Raph's… erm… "relationship issues" behind his back like this, especially to his Sensei. But still, he should know what's going on with his adoptive son, "He and Lisa apparently used to be an item," I explained. "Donnie says their break up was pretty bad, I guess he never really got over it for some reason," I continued.

Splinter began to do that thing I noticed he did every time he pondered something, looking downward and stroking his little beard thing. "I see," he said, "I will deal with Raphael later, right now I wish to discuss the matter of Lisa herself," he then said, obviously just trying to change the subject more than anything else. "More specifically, what **happened** to her, you obviously knew her, perhaps you can shed some light on how exactly she became a mutant," he clarified.

I just realized that I hadn't told Splinter… well… **anything** about what had just transpired tonight. "She and I were supposed to work on a school project together, she apparently found the mutagen canister that morning, she even showed it to me before we left for her house," I began to explain.

However, I noticed Splinter's expression change to a slightly judgmental glare, "And you did not warn her of what was inside it?" he asked me. Wow… I just realized now how bad that made me look, after all, I knew full well what happened when that stuff got on you.

"I couldn't, not without outing you guys, that was even if she would have believed me," I tried to explain. "I guess I was hoping she wouldn't spill it on herself, I mean… I did try to recruit the turtles to sneak it out of her house… but by the time we got there… it was cracked and well… she was… ya know… mutated?" I said.

Splinter noticed how guilty I looked, "April, I am not upset with you, you were put in an unenviable position, torn between helping a stranger or keeping a promise, I just want to be clear that we are trying to **prevent** mutations like this from occurring," said Splinter.

Speaking of mutants, "There's another thing that I should probably let you know about while you're here," I said. Splinter's ears perked up a bit in curiosity, "Before I had left her house, Lisa and I had found a mutant fox trying to break into her car to get the mutagen canister," I began, "While Lisa was trying to fight her off, the fox… she claimed to be Foot Clan," I revealed.

The shock on Splinter's face told the story, he looked like he had just heard he had a terminal illness, "Saki is creating mutants?" he questioned. "I thought Oroku Saki capable of many things, but inflicting StockGen's mutagen upon others and indoctrinating them into his clan? It is… monstrous..." he said.

Thinking about it… Splinter was kinda right, Shredder was basically kidnapping animals and people, and turning them into horrible abominations just to get a leg up on Splinter and the turtles. I wasn't sure the fox was human or animal before mutation, but I doubt she elected to be turned into a freak just to serve a psycho ninja who liked to wear kitchen appliances for armor. "You know that fox isn't going to be the only one he makes," I said.

Splinter nodded, "Knowing Saki? He will wish to make an army of them, convert The Foot into a horrible mutant force," he said, "If this fox was tasked with hunting the loose mutagen, that only makes it **more** urgent we find them, before he can exploit it's horrible capabilities any further," he explained.

"You really think Shredder is crazy enough to mutate the whole clan?" I asked him.

Splinter again nodded, "Saki is obsessed with my destruction, he would mutate the whole **world** if it meant my demise," he said. Wow… that was a lot of hate… I couldn't imagine hating someone enough to forsake several people's humanity just to destroy them. To be honest, it was kinda terrifying. "Which is also another reason for us to keep Lisa here," he added.

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned.

"Someone in such a delicate state of mind as Lisa is, she would be easily swayed by Shredder," he clarified, I wouldn't call Lisa's state of mind "delicate", she didn't seem to bothered by her mutation from what I could see. "She puts on a mask of contentment and snark, but her eyes betray her, I can tell she is quite rattled by her mutation, if Shredder had found her in that state of mind, all he would need to do is offer her purpose, and she would bend to his will," he explained.

"I can't see someone like Lisa being manipulated by Shredder," I commented, Lisa seemed like the kind of girl who didn't take crap from people. Very headstrong and independent.

However, "You underestimate the trauma mutation can have on a human's psyche April O'Neil, when I first mutated, I didn't even **attempt** to fight back when StockGen captured me, I had given up on life right then and there, for what life could a mutant _rat_ possibly aspire to? With time I managed to overcome those dark feelings, came to terms with what I had become," he explained. "Even the turtles suffered, Leonardo happened to be in the cell next to me back at StockGen, I could hear him crying and cursing, broken by his experience, honestly, I think some of that trauma still lingers within him, within **all** of them," he continued. "You never really think of how bad mutation is until you experience it, until it's consequences are laid bare, you do not just lose your humanity Miss O'Neil, you lose **everything** you had as a human, anything you **could** have had, you are basically forced to start over again… that is not something you can simply shrug off April," he said.

That was a lot to take in, I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if I became a mutant, having to abandon Dad, Irma, school, my future, everything, condemned to a life of hiding in the shadows from a world that hates and fears you. I don't think I would survive even a week of that. "Is that why you're letting these mutants stay here? Because they have nowhere else to go?" I asked.

Splinter nodded, "Yes," he answered, "I am in a unique position to help these wayward mutants find happiness, safety, and sometimes even purpose, things we as humans take for granted, perhaps one day we can restore these creatures to what they once were, and if not, we can at least find a way to allow them to live out their lives as best they can," he explained. "Shredder however, only sees them as weapons, things he can point at his enemies and destroy them with, I pity that fox… she has no idea the monster Shredder is, how he pulls her strings like a puppet, deprived of any life she could have," he said, his voice dripping with venomous hatred for his rival.

I never thought I'd feel **bad** for the fox that not even an hour ago tried to kill me, but Splinter was right, what life could she possibly make for herself under Shredder's thumb? I doubt he was the kind of boss that would give you time off or vacation days if you get my meaning. I wonder where she even is right now? Probably sitting in Shredder's evil lair, shining his boots or something equally demeaning…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**New York Rooftops…**_

_**Alopex…**_

* * *

I can't believe I ran like that, all four of Yoshi's turtles, right there for me to kill, juicy necks just begging to be pierced by my fangs, and I ran! Shredder would not be pleased, I wouldn't be either. In the wild, you either killed your prey, or you starved, there was little forgiveness in failure.

I was hoping if I could at least find a mutagen canister for Shredder he would be more forgiving, but I hadn't managed to find a single one yet, and it was getting quite late. I was beginning to think that I should just face the consequences of my failure and go back to the stronghold.

"You messed up big time Beebop!"

My ears perked up, the yelling sounded like it was coming from the next alley over. My curiosity getting the better of me, I softly moved towards the voices, I looked down to see two burly human males in black leather vests arguing, "Look Ace, I… I didn't know there were cops tailin' me I swear! It won't happen again!" one pleaded.

The pleading man was slightly pale in skin color, with an orange mohawk and dark sunglasses. The man yelling at him, Ace I presume, grabbed him by the jacket and pinned him to the wall, "You and Rock cost us the biggest take the Devil's Hand ever had! Half of my boys are in jail because of you two!" Ace continued to yell.

Ace was clearly the alpha of their pack, given how afraid the other human was of him, suddenly another human emerged from the building, he was significantly bigger than the other two, and had some kind of aviator helmet on, "Come on Ace! We just got unlucky! We'll be more careful next time!" he pleaded.

Ace turned to the other human, "There ain't gonna **be **a next time for you chumps," he said before pulling out one of those metal things humans use to kill things. My eyes fixated on the weapon, something deep inside me was **enraged** by it's very existence, some deep, repressed memory that was just out of my reach. Ace pointed the weapon right at the human with the mohawk's head, "I'm makin' damn sure you screw ups don't endanger my gang again," he said in a dark tone.

Without even thinking I leaped into action, some primal anger brought about by that weapon causing me to come to the rescue of these strangers. Ace was clearly not expecting me, as I easily pounced on him like I had so many rabbits before my mutation. The two other humans were in shock as I wrestled the weapon out of Ace's hands, "What the hell? What **are** you?!" Ace questioned.

I said nothing, chopping a nerve on his neck just as Shredder had taught me, knocking the thug unconscious. I looked at the weapon I now held in my paw, it still brought some deep seeded anger in me for some reason, I crushed it in my paw, mangling the object like tin foil. I was just about to leave when-

"H-hey..." one of the humans said, "Whatever you are, y-you really saved our asses back there," he thanked me. I turned to see the mohawked human standing behind me. The one in the aviator helmet approached me, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who's… ya know… hirin'? I don't think our gang's gonna be too thrilled with us no more," he asked me.

I was about to answer no, but then I thought about it, Master Shredder needed candidates for mutation, but I knew that they wouldn't accept if I outright **told** them they would be mutated, humans, from what I knew of them, were quite vain creatures, threaten their outward appearance and they would cut and run. "As a matter of fact," I said as I turned to face the two, "My clan is looking to bolster it's armies, I'm certain Master Shredder has an opening for rather large humans like you two," I said.

The two humans grew wide grins, the fools had no idea what my true intentions were, I almost felt **bad** for them, _almost_. "They can keep the Devil's Hand off our backs?" asked the one in the mohawk.

I nodded, "Your former pack is no threat to The Foot," I said. "When Master Shredder is done with you two, **they** will fear **you**," I said.

That really sold it to them, humans seemed to be no different than animals, offer them a means of power and survival and they'll jump into a raging river for you. "You've got a deal lady, Bebop and I will do whatever The Foot Clan needs," said the one in the aviator cap, revealing his friend's name to be Bebop.

I couldn't resist a sly smirk, we foxes prided ourselves on our wits, being able to play two humans into becoming Shredder's latest mutants was all too easy. "Of that… I have no doubt," I said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Lisa Montez…**_

* * *

I can't believe I'm agreeing to **live** down here, with Chris Naton no less! I thought I had left that asshole in the dust back in Freshman year, especially after I had heard he died in a car accident. But it seems I was stuck with that jerk again, at least the other turtles were at least tolerable.

Speaking of, Leonardo was currently setting up an air mattress for me, apparently one of the other turtles, Donatello I think, had found an old shipment of the things once and kept them around just in case. Once it was filled up to his liking he stood up, "There we go, I know it's not much, but in our current situation, you take what you can get," he said with an awkward laugh.

I just shook my head, "Isn't much worse than my old house," I said as I sat myself on the mattress, "Say Leo, can I ask you something?" I then said.

Leo tilted his head, "Sure?" he replied.

I steeled myself before asking my question, knowing full well that I might not like the answer I get, "Do you ever get used to it? Being a mutant I mean?" I asked him.

I noticed Leonardo's mood change the instant the question left my lips, growing more depressed looking, "Kinda," he said, "Sometimes I wish I could just wake up with everything the way it was before the accident, to be **normal** again, but… I know that's probably never going to happen…" he said.

It was obvious his mutation still bothered him, "It's been over a year since I mutated, and it still feels… wrong… ya know?" Leonardo said, "I still feel like I'm wearing a barrel around my chest," he added with a forced laugh.

"You think that's bad? At least **you're** not slimy," I said. "I feel like I've been dipped in gel or something," I added.

Leonardo sighed, "I keep holding out hope that someday we'll find a way to change ourselves back, but the longer this whole mutant thing goes on, the more I feel like it's a pipe dream at best," said Leo.

I turned to see Chris sitting across the subway tracks, playing his guitar, "How's Chris dealing with it?" I asked. I don't know why I cared, after what happened between us I shouldn't care about his feelings, but yet… I guess I was just curious.

"He never really talks about it, Raph's never been one to share his feelings with the group," explained Leonardo. Well good to see **that** hasn't changed, Chris was always the kind of guy who kept things to himself, it was honestly one of the more frustrating parts about dating him. "He's more interested in yelling at us than anything," said Leonardo.

"He wasn't always like that," I said.

Leonardo seemed surprised by this, I guess Chris hadn't told them much about his past, "He was always kind of an ass, but he used to be a lot more gentle," I explained. "It was part of what I found attractive about him, he was… **real** ya know? But not **so** real that he made you feel like crap every waking moment," I said.

"What changed?" Leo asked me.

"His parents divorced," I replied, "It was a nasty divorce, a lot of screaming, a lot of boozing, his dad became a wreck, and in a way… Chris became one too," I said. "It got to a point where it became too much for me to handle and I had to cut myself loose, he didn't take it well… and we never saw each other again… until now," I said.

"Raph never told us about any of that," Leo said.

I guess I shouldn't be shocked, it **was** in character for Chris, "It's probably why being a mutant doesn't bother him that much, his drunken dad managed to get custody of him because his mom was unemployed and his dad was, at the time, a respected business man, his father made damn sure Chris stayed with him, turning into a turtle was probably the only way he was ever gonna get away from his dad," I explained.

What happened to Chris was horrible, but that didn't justify him going nuts when I broke up with him. I had my own crappy life to deal with, I didn't need his drunken dad chucking beer bottles at me on top of that. "Look, don't tell Chris I told you any of this, his dad was an extremely sore subject for him and probably still is," I warned Leo.

Leonardo looked to his turtle step brother for a moment before looking back to me, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said, "I just… I never thought things were **that** bad for him… explains why he was so angry with me when I flipped out on Splinter a few weeks back," he said. "Splinter's probably the best dad he's had," he added.

Chris Naton was an asshole, but I still knew he was only **made** that way by the life he had, his drunken asshole of a father sapped all of the kindness he had… even after all that happened between us… it was hard not to feel sorry for him…

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a lot of baggage to unravel… but still… there's more to Raphael's story than what Lisa told Leonardo, which will be expanded upon… later.**

**Having Raph and Lisa have a relationship that didn't end well was a plan I had ever since I decided to use the Mona Lisa character, mainly because I wanted to expand on Raph's life, pre-mutation, which is something I still plan on doing for all four turtles… just give it time.**


	28. Before the Storm

**Chapter 27: Before the Storm**

* * *

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Alopex…**_

* * *

I still couldn't believe how easy it was for me to convince these two to join the Foot, they clearly weren't the brightest humans that was for certain. I did feel a **bit** guilty deceiving these two the way I was, I knew Shredder would want to mutate them, he had no other use for common street thugs like Bebop and Rocksteady, the two had no clue what waited for them in these halls. But my loyalty had to be to the Foot Clan first and foremost, Shredder had made that **abundantly** clear. So as guilty as I felt for doing this, I had no choice in the matter, it was either bring him mutation candidates, or face his wrath for not finding more mutagen.

"So… this boss of yours…" began Rocksteady, "What kinda operation does he run here? He run drugs? Guns? Or what?" he asked me.

My ears twitched a little, I had no clue what "drugs" or "guns" were, but I doubted The Shredder dealt in either or he would have told me as much. "Shredder will explain everything to you when we get there," I said, waving off the question in an attempt to hide my lack of a sufficient answer.

"As long as we get to bust heads I'm game for anything," said Bebop, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Oh trust me, you will," I said.

Soon we found the doors to Shredder's chambers, "Wait out here, I need to inform Shredder of your arrival," I said, the two nodded and I entered the room, closing the doors behind me.

"You come to me empty handed Alopex?" said Shredder, I turned to see him standing right behind me, as predicted, he did **not** look pleased. "I hope you know the Foot Clan does not tolerate failure," he warned me.

"I have something better than mutagen Master Shredder," I said, "In my search for mutagen, I stumbled upon two dim witted street thugs in desperate need of employment," I explained. "I believe they will make fine additions to your mutated armies," I said.

Shredder glared at me from under his helmet, "Do they know of your intentions Alopex?" he asked me.

"No… they don't seem too bright, but I doubt they would have come had I informed them of their soon to be lost humanity," I explained, I began to worry that I had made a fatal error in assuming two random thugs off the streets would satisfy Shredder's need for an army.

However, "Good, you have done well Alopex, weak minds mean strong subservience, they will make perfect candidates for my army," he said. I couldn't resist a sigh of relief, thankful I was able to satisfy my master after all. "Send them in, I wish to meet my future mutant soldiers," he ordered me.

I opened the doors, allowing Bebop and Rocksteady to enter, "Master Shredder, this is Bebop, and Rocksteady," I introduced the two.

The two bumbling thugs marveled at Master Shredder, "Whoa… you look like a guy who really likes to make an impression," commented Rocksteady.

"Alopex here says you could use some muscle," said Bebop, "Well me and Rock here have **plenty** of muscle," he boasted while flexing his arms. I repressed the urge to groan, hopefully mutation will humble them a bit.

Shredder seemed to be resisting similar urges, as I noticed his face twitch slightly. "Yes, The Foot Clan is attempting to grow an army that will shake the very foundations of New York City," he said, "And you two, have been elected by one of my most trusted ninja to join my ranks," he said.

The two thugs looked to each other, "Ninjas?" inquired Rocksteady, "Ya mean, like in those kung fu movies?" he asked.

I could see the pain in Shredder's face right now, he was losing his patience, I could tell, "Yes, ninjas," he practically groaned. "You need not fear being outclassed by my Foot Ninja, we have means of making you… useful," he said before motioning for them to follow him.

He lead them to the mutation lab I had awoken in earlier, just being in this room again sent a shiver down my spine. I felt uncomfortable here, almost **unclean**, not helped by the knowledge of what was about to happen to Bebop and Rocksteady, nor my hand in that coming event.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before one of these two began to ask questions, "What's up with the petting zoo? You guys deal in exotic pets or somethin'?" asked Bebop.

Shredder turned to them, "Something like that," he said, you could almost see his sly smirk from underneath his metal face mask. Suddenly the doors to the lab slammed shut, two ninja stood in front of the door, "I fear my associate had failed to mention my true intentions for you two," he said, "I do indeed need soldiers for my army, however it is **mutant** soldiers I desire," he said.

The two thugs quickly got skittish now that they knew what was really about to be done to them, "Wait! What? Hold on! Ya mean...we're gonna become somethin' like… her?" asked Rocksteady, pointing to me.

"No way! We didn't agree to become freaks!" protested Bebop.

"Are you certain?" asked Shredder, "I plan to make you two far more powerful than you could possibly dream of, to make you feared and respected throughout New York's criminal underground," he said. "For what is physical appearance in the face of ultimate power?" he said.

The two looked to each other again, "Y… you can do that?" asked Rocksteady.

"Yes," said Shredder, "I have in my possession two powerful animals, a rhinoceros and a warthog, think of what you two could **do** with their power? The gang you left would be powerless against you, little more than insects underneath your booted heels, you two would be onto **gods** by comparison," he continued to pitch to the two thugs, "Tell me, is **that** kind of power not worth sacrificing your humanity for?" he asked the two.

Once more the two looked to each other, "I… I dunno Rock… bowlin' over the Devil's Hand after what they did ta us sounds pretty temptin'," said Bebop.

Rocksteady couldn't seem to disagree, unable to find a convincing argument to counter Shredder's offer, "Is… is it gonna hurt?" Rocksteady asked.

Shredder slowly approached Rocksteady, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What is a little pain in the face of godhood?" he asked.

The two were hesitant to answer, seriously debating whether they wanted to stay human, or become forces of nature, the struggle clear in both of their eyes. Eventually, though, they came to their decision. "Alright… ya win… we'll do it," said Bebop, Rocksteady nodding in agreement.

Shredder sounded with a small, satisfied laugh, "Good… come this way my friends… and embrace your futures," said Shredder.

I was beginning to second guess my decision, I was sacrificing two humans to a life as freaks, all to bolster the army of the man who inflicted this same fate upon myself… was I really doing the right thing?

No… I owe Shredder my loyalty, he gave me a purpose, a reason to go on… I needed to set aside my morals and do what needs to be done to strengthen the Foot Clan… no matter the sacrifices…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

Thankfully, in spite of the still present tension between Raphael and Lisa, a quiet peace had finally filled the sewer lair, the fact that Lisa just so happened to be Raph's ex still got to me, of all the people in the world to get mutated, it had to be his ex girlfriend right? It felt like any moment the sewers would explode into an another screaming match. Which is why me and the guys have been doing our best to keep the two separated, which, considering the two wanted nothing to do with one another, wasn't that difficult.

However, in spite of the calm, there was still something plaguing my mind, something that just wouldn't go away, and that was the fact Shredder had a mutant now, and definitely had more on the way. That fox was definitely no push over either, as she seemed to hold her own pretty well against Raph, and only bailed because we outnumbered her four to one. The very thought of **more** Foot mutants like **that** sent a chill down my shell.

But the Foot wasn't the only thing I was worried about, StockGen was also out there, actively hunting for mutants and mutagen, which would make our current spat with the Foot Clan all the more dangerous. We could be fighting off Shredder's mutant army, then all of a sudden here comes Stockman's personal Storm Troopers to bag everyone involved! God, I never thought I'd miss the days where my only worry was what team I'd be playing that Friday night, at least football players didn't shoot you in the face or try to decapitate you with hook swords!

"You are doing it again,"

I was pulled from my metal panic by Splinter's voice, I turned to see the old rat sit in the recliner next to the couch I was currently laying on, "I can see it in your eyes Leonardo, you are stressing yourself out again, what is on your mind?" he asked me.

I didn't know if I wanted to tell him, I was still unsure about if I could trust Splinter or not, that little doubt I had before was still kinda there, although obviously cooled a bit since Shredder kidnapped mom. But yet, he was the only sympathetic ear within range so, "I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything, all our enemies seem to be going into overdrive, StockGen is out in the streets hunting for mutagen with orders to kill any mutant they see, Shredder's making a mutant army specifically to kick our asses, I kinda feel like we're fighting a losing battle is all," I explained.

Splinter sighed, "I understand your worry my son, it is one we both share," he explained, "However, a true ninja knows that if you allow your opponent to make a home inside your mind, you have already lost," he then said. Is this supposed to be helping me feel better Splinter? Because it's kinda doing the exact opposite! "My point is Leonardo, while our enemies recent movements are indeed troubling, we cannot allow ourselves to be intimidated, we will overcome them just as we have before," said Splinter.

I still found myself a bit doubtful to say the least, "You sure? We've never really **fought** other mutants before, I mean, Raph fought Shredder's fox but… he didn't exactly do very well, she only bailed because the rest of us showed up and outnumbered her, what if these new mutants are too much for us?" I asked.

Splinter just shook his head, "Again, you cannot allow an enemy to make it's home in your head Leonardo," Splinter repeated, "To the ninja, no enemy is unbeatable, the is always a path to victory, you just need to find it," he told me. Yet more cryptic fortune cookie wisdom courtesy of Master Splinter.

However, me and Splinter's little conversation found itself tabled when someone decided to pay us a visit, "Hey guys!" sounded the voice of Casey Jones. We haven't really **seen** Casey since the whole Pigeon Pete fiasco, so it was inevitable he would show up.

However, when he entered, I noticed he was wearing his hockey mask, usually when he was down below he out unmask, but for whatever reason he chose to keep it on, "Hey Casey, wassup?" I asked.

Casey shrugged, "What? A guy can't drop in on his favorite mutants and say "hi"?" he said with a strangely nervous sounding chuckle. To say Casey was acting odd would be a gross understatement, dude was hiding something, you could tell just from his body language.

Splinter also seemed to pick up on this, "Casey, is there a reason you are wearing your mask? You have no reason to hide your face among friends," Splinter said.

Casey instantly become uncomfortable, as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "What? M… Maybe I like to wear the mask? What's it to ya?" Casey said rather defensively. Yeah he was definitely hiding something. "So what's new with you guys huh? Pete's shoulder healin' up?" Casey suddenly added, desperately trying to change the subject.

Splinter suddenly stood up, "Casey Jones, you are remarkably bad at deceiving us, I can tell you are hiding something," he said, "Remove your mask please," he then asked rather sternly.

Casey began to fidget uncomfortably, he knew he had been caught, and Master Splinter **knew** how to be intimidating when he wanted to be, fully utilizing Casey's fear of rats against him. Eventually Splinter's piercing glare managed to break him down and he slowly removed the hockey mask, revealing he had a large shiner over his right eye, it was black and slightly swollen. "That is a pretty nasty black eye you have there Casey Jones, dare I ask where it came from?" Splinter asked.

Casey seemed quite reluctant to discuss the black eye, "I… got into a scuffle with some Purple Dragons, nothin' too serious, I handled it," he said. It was obvious from the way he said that that it was a bold faced lie. Dude was doing so many exaggerated facial expressions it was like he was trying to parody an LA Noir character.

I was just about to call him out on it when, "Very well, but remember, if there is anything going on you wish to share with us, do not be afraid to do so," Splinter suddenly said, "Why don't you go check in with Raphael? I'm certain he could use the company," he then suggested.

Casey of course took the easy out and left rather quickly, once Casey was out of earshot I turned to Splinter, "You didn't seriously buy that right?" I asked. Casey was being so obvious with his lying he might as well have had a neon sign around his neck that said "I'm lying to you you idiot". No way Splinter of all people was fooled by that performance.

Splinter turned to me, "I did not," he said simply, "But he is clearly not comfortable with sharing the truth with us yet," he told me, "Only when he is ready to tell us, can we learn the truth," he added. I kinda got what Splinter was getting at here, he didn't want to pressure Casey for the truth, instead electing to let him tell us when **he** was ready. "It is clear whatever happened to him was of a very personal nature, it is not our right to force him to involve us in his personal affairs, he must do so of his own volition," Splinter explained to me.

Although that did make me wonder what Casey could possibly be hiding from us, I remembered that Casey had told me he didn't exactly have a good home life, my mind instantly went to a **very** dark place, but if that were the case, Splinter had the right idea to wait until Casey himself was ready to tell us.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY IS THERE A LIZARD GIRL HERE?!"

Speaking of Casey, it seems he's discovered Lisa. "Amphibian dumb ass!" sounded Lisa, I quickly rushed over, hoping to calm this situation before Casey would up with **another** black eye!

When I arrived I found Casey backed up to a wall as Lisa sat on her air mattress, arms folded, and with a **very** dry look on her face. "Hey Casey, I… Uh… see you've met Lisa Montez?" I said awkwardly.

Casey slowly turned his head in my direction, "Wait… you mean… Lisa "Lizard Girl" Montez? When did **she** become a mutant?!" he asked me.

"A few hours ago," Answered Lisa, "Why are **you** down here Casey Jones?" she asked Casey, oh joy, they knew each other too, wonderful.

"Do we know each other?" asked Casey, well at least **Lisa** knew who **Casey** was.

"Freshman year you checked a guy so hard you shattered the glass," replied Lisa, "I happened to be sitting in the front row and got covered in ice shards and jock blood," she added. Man, Lisa just made all **kinds** of friends when she was human didn't she? "Not surprised you don't remember, considering you're a maniac with a violence streak a mile long," she said dryly.

Casey quickly went from confused to offended in a nanosecond, "I don't have a "violence streak"!" he said defensively.

No one was buying that, we **all** knew Casey loved beating people up a little **too** much, "Casey, when we first met, you only tagged along because you wanted to beat up ninjas," I pointed out.

Casey just rolled his eyes, "Whatever man," he said.

"Hey Casey! Mona Lisa!"

Everyone turned to see Michelangelo come onto the scene, "Mona Lisa?" I questioned.

Lisa groaned, "Michelangelo's been trying to "rename" me," said Lisa. "I already told you Mikey, I'm fine with my normal name, stop trying to name me after a stupid painting!" she barked at Mikey.

I turned back to Mikey, "Why "Mona Lisa"?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since we're all named after renaissance painters and stuff, I figured I'd name Lisa after a renaissance **painting,**" replied Michelangelo. "I know, I'm a genius right?" he added with a satisfied smile.

Lisa gave Michelangelo an annoyed look, "Not the word **I'd** use," she growled.

"Dude, all I'm sayin' is, all us mutants gotta have cool mutant names, "Leatherhead", "Pigeon Pete", Slash, and now "Mona Lisa"!" said Michelangelo.

Lisa just scoffed and rolled her eyes, "We're not superheroes Michelangelo, we're ungodly genetic abominations created by evil science goo, we don't need catchy nicknames," she said.

Michelangelo grew his own annoyed look, "Dude you are like, no fun at all, no wonder you and Raph dated," he said.

That comment **really** got under Lisa's skin, as she made a very audible growling sound, but ultimately decided to let it go for whatever reason.

I kinda got Michelangelo's mindset, it was going off similar logic Splinter used to justify us keeping our lab names. "New names for new lives", however I doubt Lisa wanted to go through life being named after a painting of the most forced smile ever committed to canvas.

I wonder if Shredder gives **his** mutant minions cringey nicknames too?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Alopex…**_

* * *

It had been an hour since Bebop and Rocksteady were taken to the back of the lab to undergo their mutations, every second that passed made me feel more and more uncomfortable with my actions here, but again, Shredder is the Alpha, and you **never** cross the Alpha.

I had elected to wait outside of the mutation lab, I couldn't stand being in that room, it reminded me too much of those horrible first moments after my mutation. The confusion, the fear, the awkward first couple of steps I had to take on altered legs… it was too much for me.

Eventually though, the doors opened, and Shredder emerged from the lab, I quickly went down to one knee in a show of allegiance, "Behold Alopex, the newest members of my mutant army!" he said before two mutants emerged from the same door, the new Bebop and Rocksteady.

Bebop had apparently elected to be the warthog, his build was at once both muscular, and portly, his fur was a dull copper color, his mohawk was still as red as it was when he was human, and he still wore his sunglasses. His hands were a grotesque hybrid of hand and hoof, with only three fingers counting his "thumb". He still wore that same leather vest he had as a human, but his white undershirt had torn away, exposing his belly and chest. He somehow maintained both his pants and biker boots in spite of the new shaping of his legs.

Rocksteady was the rhino, he still had his aviator cap over his head, but it now looked comically small for his rather large rhino head. His vest had vanished, only leaving his stained white wife beater, he too still had his jeans and combat boots. His musculature was so engorged it bordered on being cartoonish. He looked like he could tear through these concrete walls like nothing.

The two seemed to be enjoying their new forms, looking themselves over, flexing their horrific muscles, "Look at us Bebop! I feel like a walkin' **tank**!" said Rocksteady.

"Yeah!" snorted Bebop, "I bet I could bench press a truck!" he added before the two turned their attention to Shredder, "So boss, what's our first job huh? I wanna test out my new muscle!" said Bebop with the excitement of a pup about to be taken on their first hunt.

Shredder turned to the two, "In due time Bebop… you and Rocksteady **will** get your chance to test your new muscle…" said Shredder darkly. "Soon… all of New York will learn to fear the Foot Clan,"

* * *

**A/N: At long last, Bebop and Rocksteady join the fray! What insidious plan does Shredder have in store for his newest mutants? And what is it that Casey Jones is hiding from our heroes? Stay tuned!**


	29. Anger Issues

**Chapter 28: Anger Issues**

* * *

_**StockGen Offices…**_

_**Baxter Stockman…**_

* * *

"You're certain it was the Foot Clan?"

To say things had spiraled out of control would be an understatement, not only had our mutagen hunts been mostly unsuccessful, my security team had finally finished combing through the footage from the van robbery only to reveal that Karai has apparently gotten sick of waiting for mutagen and decided to have her ninjas help themselves to one of my shipments.

So now I had **two** enemy factions of ninja to deal with on top of the potential PR disaster that laid in wait as my mutagen littered the streets of New York. "The markings on their headbands took some time to clear up in the footage, but there's no doubt about it sir, The Foot Clan has betrayed you," my head of security informed me. Well this was just fantastic wasn't it? I spent most of my life trying to build up StockGen as the top robotics and genetics company on the planet, only to see it threatened by **ninjas** of all things.

Well I didn't get where I am now by laying down and taking it, no… if these ninjas wanted war? They'd get **war**! "Have we finished work on controlling the mutant we have in our labs?" I asked.

I had been having my genetics division working around the clock to see if we could bring that giant turtle under control, I'd figure after over a year they would have made **some** progress, last I checked things had looked promising. "The guys in genetics say that they've managed to give it some mental programming, however it's still prone to random fits of uncontrollable violence," the security head explained.

The risk was great, something that big would be hard to cover up, but the threat The Foot Clan and the turtles posed was too much of a risk for me not to bring out the big guns, "Send him out with a squad of my best mercs with orders to kill any ninja, turtle or otherwise, in the city… I'm ending this little game here and now," I said.

I've let this whole mess go on long enough, too long have I had to put up with that damn rat and his turtle friends throwing all of my work into disarray and The Foot Clan undermining my operations just to satisfy their own twisted ends.

Tonight… the ninjas die…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Stronghold…**_

_**Karai…**_

* * *

Father seemed to be quite pleased with his new mutant soldiers, especially the hulking behemoths that were Bebop and Rocksteady, I personally found the two a bit… stupid… for my liking, but I guess father was more interested in their raw power. He had set up a test for them, pitting them against a hoard of Foot Ninja, the ninja were obviously not strong enough to bring down the two beasts who easily battered them around with their sheer raw muscle alone.

"They certainly lack finesse," I commented as I watched the two toss the ninjas around like a child roughhousing with their toys.

"Yes, but their strength is unparalleled," said father, "Yoshi's mutants will be helpless before their might, and when they break those turtles, I will savor the moment Yoshi looks upon his dead students before I end his pitiful existence," father added with an almost manic glee.

"Are you sure they'll be able to take down the turtles?" I asked, "Bebop and Rocksteady have power, but are sorely lacking in… well… brains," I said. Bebop and Rocksteady were strong, but any ninja worth their salts would know how to work around their strength, well… supposedly, our own ninja seemed to be struggling with that a bit.

Father turned to me, "That is why I am sending Alopex with them, to keep these two in line and insure that the turtles are killed," he explained. I moved my eyes to the mutant fox that stood on the opposite side of father's throne from me, watching Bebop and Rocksteady with a flat expression. I wasn't sure how I felt about Alopex, it was kind of insulting how quickly she rose up the ranks of the Foot Clan, a little too close to my _own_ rank. Little more than an unproven mutt coasting off her mutation as opposed to earning her spot like the rest of us.

"Why can't **I** lead the assault, I am your Chunin aren't I?" I asked, I noticed Alopex shoot me a disgusted look after I said this, even going so far as to flash her fangs at me. But I wasn't about to surrender my shot at Yoshi to some mutt! It was too important to me!

However father's reaction was a bit more concerning, as he stood from his seat and glared at me, "Are you questioning my decision Karai?" he asked me in an accusatory tone. "Just because you are my daughter, does not mean you can undermine my authority! Is that understood?" he asked me.

I tried my best to hide how frightened I was, father could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, "Yes father," I said. I noticed Alopex smirk a little, probably enjoying seeing me put in my place.

Satisfied, father relaxed his glare, "Good, now if you will excuse me, preparations need to be made," he said before leaving.

I instantly sense Alopex approach me, "What's the matter? Is master's pup getting jealous of me?" she asked in a mocking tone. It took all of my self control not to whip around and sock her across her smug face.

Instead, I would settle for a put down of my own, "Don't forget I still outrank you mutant!" I barked at her, "And I'm not jealous of the mutant freak who's currently shedding all over her own uniform," I added.

Alopex looked over her black uniform, a hastily made attire crafted from a cut up hooded sweatshirt, black athletic tape, padded gloves and kick pads. "Don't mock me Karai," she growled before storming up to me, trying to glare into my eyes, but since she was a bit shorter than I was it didn't quite work. "Or you'll find out first hand why Shredder trusts me with this attack more than you," she threatened me, flashing her claws at me before walking off, "Bebop, Rocksteady, stop playing with the humans and come with me, we have an attack to prepare for," she ordered the two mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady quickly following the fox out without question.

God I wanted to just up and shove my Kodachi in her stupid, smug neck right now! But I knew father wouldn't want me killing one of his precious mutants. But regardless, I have done far too much for the Foot Clan to be undermined by some furball! Hell, she probably won't even **find** them, we still had no clue where Yoshi and his clan were hiding out, perhaps when she comes back empty handed Shredder will remember why **I'm** his Chunin!

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

I was hoping that when I mutated, it meant I'd leave my messed up human life behind me, stupid me never thought that my psycho ex would explode back into my life as a mutant salamander, meaning I was now stuck with her. My only solace was that this subway station was big enough for me to avoid her without much difficulty. But still, the very idea of her bein' down here was enough to drive me nuts!

Of course… because my life is just one big punchline… things always had to get **worse**. "Hey Raph," said Mikey. God dammit Mikey! I wanna be alone! Piss off! "You're lookin' pretty glum… well… more so than usual," he commented.

I took out one of my sai and pointed it in Mikey's direction, "You wanna sai in the brain skater boy? Piss off!" I threatened him. I was in **no** mood for Mikey's shenanigans right now!

However, because he's damaged in the brain or somethin', he didn't seem to take my threat seriously, "Come on Raph, talking about your feelings is a good way of dealing with them," he cooed. Michelangelo… I don't need someone to play therapist with me, especially not a knuckle head like you!

I turned myself around, specifically so that I wasn't facing him, "Don't need a therapist Mikey, get lost," I said.

"Come on dude, Mona Lisa ain't so bad," said Michelangelo, "Well, she **is** kinda grumpy, but so are you so it kinda works," Mikey added.

"No… not like me," I said, "You don't know Lisa like I do, she's a stone cold sad sack who'll stab ya in the back the first chance she gets," I said. I still wasn't keen on tellin' my step brothers about my past, they were **my** problems and I was gonna deal with 'em. "So lay offa' me already will ya?" I asked.

However, I knew Mikey too well to think he actually would, he was always like that, the hopelessly mooshy sort, so I wasn't surprised when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Dude, you've been mopin' around since we brought her here, it's kinda bumming me out dude," Michelangelo said, "Come on man, whatever happened between you two is like… ancient history right? Why let it get ya down?" he asked.

I tried my best not to explode on Michelangelo over that comment, he was just trying to help me out, he didn't understand how bad what happened was, how much that breakup hurt me in the long run. "It's not that simple Mikey," I said as I got to my feet, "You wouldn't understand," I added before walking off.

Thankfully, Mikey didn't follow, I think he got the message I didn't wanna talk about this.

"You sure have a funny way of treating your "brothers" Naton,"

Oh god dammit! Really? Here? Now? "Piss off Montez," I said, turning to see Lisa standing behind me.

However, true to form, she didn't listen to a word I said and instead approached me. "Look, I'm not thrilled to be down here with you either, but you're acting like a baby! Just like you **always** do!" she chastised me.

"You know what you did Lisa! You knew what damage it would do and you didn't give a rat's ass!" I argued back.

"Chris we were what? Thirteen? Let it go!" she argued back.

Let it go? Let it GO?! "Let it go?! Yeah, I'll try to forget that you broke up with me, via text message, during one of the WORST TIMES OF MY LIFE!" I roared, "The one thing I thought I could depend on as everyone else in my life turned on each other, and you stab me in the back too!" I snapped.

"Or maybe I was just a kid who had her own problems to deal with and didn't want yours on top of them?!" Lisa snapped back, "Was it selfish? Yes, I'll totally own that! But unlike you, I moved on from that while you just festered in your little pity party like you're the only one who's ever had it hard!" she snapped at me.

I felt my anger building, I wasn't the bad guy here! But yet she was actin' like she was the **real** victim that day, "This is exactly why I didn't want you down here! I knew you'd try to guilt **me** for **your** crime! You abandoned me when I need you the most! So your dad's a hoarder? Big whoop! At least you didn't watch him fall apart before your very eyes!" I snapped back.

This argument probably would have gone on forever if we were the only ones down here, but thankfully, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, we didn't. "Guys! Knock it off!" sounded Leonardo before he suddenly shoved his way between the two of us. "This is supposed to be a peaceful hideout! Not an episode of Doctor Phil!" he interjected.

I swatted Leo's hand away, "Back off Foutler!" I snapped at him, "This ain't got nothin' to do with you!" I growled.

However, of course, "Splinter made _me_ leader Raph, It's my job to look out for the team, so it **does** have something to do with me!" he argued. Ya know, for a guy who insisted he wasn't leader material, he sure did love to flaunt it when it suited him.

"Look out for us huh?" I asked, "Is that what ya did when you flipped out on Splinter and abandoned us to get your ass kicked by Shredder?" I asked.

That comment cut deep, I could tell just by the angry glare that Leo gave me, that stung him **good**. "Don't you **dare **make this about me Raphael, you and Lisa's little attitudes are the problem here, not me," he growled.

"F**k you man!" I snapped, god I hated how "above it all" Leo thought he was sometimes! "You don't get to play morally superior when you're the one who tore our sensei's heart out and stamped on it! You gave up the right to judge me when you threw a temper tantrum and ran off on us!" I lectured him.

"My mother was kidnapped Raph! Mikey was injured! I was stressed out and it got to me! Something you should be **very** familiar with since you flip out over **everything**!" Leo argued back. "You're acting like I had **no** right to question Splinter's motives! That me going out to save my only remaining family was somehow **wrong**?!" he argued back.

Oh get over yourself Leo! "Stabbin' the guy who did nothin' but help us in the back **was** wrong Leo!" I argued back, "You don't get to tell me I'm wrong for defending myself against psycho bitch over here when _you're_ the one who turned his back on us!" I snapped.

Leonardo sighed, "Raph it isn't like that, I just think that you guys need to get over this little grudge you have if this whole mutant situation is gonna work out," he said.

"Forget it Leonardo, you can't reason with Naton," said Lisa, "He's _never_ at fault!" she added sarcastically.

That does it! I don't need this crap! "Ya know what? F*** both of you! I'm **done**! I'm goin' out to clear my head!" I said before storming off.

"Raph! Wait!" I heard Leo plead but I wasn't listening, I don't need to be lectured by the asshole who bailed the second things got hard for him…

_**Leonardo…**_

Good to know Raph **still** hasn't forgiven me for the whole spat with Splinter thing. Part of me wanted to let Raph go out to blow off some steam, but with StockGen actively hunting for mutants, I didn't like letting him go out there by himself. If he got caught or killed, it would be partially **my** fault for yelling at him.

"I should go after him, it's too dangerous out there," I said before going to follow him but Lisa stopped me.

"It's too dangerous for **you** too Leo," she told me, "Trust me, it's better to just let him cool off, maybe beating up those StockGen goons will calm him down?" she suggested.

I know she was trying to make me feel better, but that actually kinda made things **worse**. Raph was probably out there, actively **looking** for a fight, StockGen's troops sucked at fighting off all four of us, but I doubt that would hold true for Raphael by himself. Raph was a good fighter, but even the best fighters succumbed to the numbers game eventually.

I hated that this whole thing with Lisa was doing this to Raphael, she seemed to be bringing out the **worst** in him, and her snide attitude about it wasn't helping matters. "I'd rather play it safe, I'll get the others and we'll go after him," I said before leaving to do just that.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**New York Rooftops…**_

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

This was just what I needed, a night out in the city by myself, no idiot brothers to annoy me, no asshole ex to piss me off, just me and the city. I already felt myself calming down, just being **away** from it all had done wonders for my mental well being.

I stopped to look down at the city below, before I had found my little sewer pipe hideout, I remembered I used to sneak up onto a rooftop to get away from all the BS back home, just watching the people below, envying them for having better lives than I did… I used to hate this city once, I wanted nothing more than to leave it in my dust and start over… I got the latter part down… mostly… I thought being a mutant would finally cut me off from my messed up past, but instead, it just up and found me again…

I sighed as I leaned myself against a billboard, "Man… what do I gotta do to leave my human life behind?" I asked myself. I wish I could just erase my past life and finally find some semblance of peace, instead… it just kept findin' me, I knew my drunken father was still out there somewhere, his drinking probably got even _worse _after I "died", either that or he got himself killed, neither would shock me really.

However, I was so lost in my own self pity I hadn't noticed somethin' sneaking up on me until I suddenly found two hook swords crossed against my throat, "I don't know about your "human life" turtle," said the unmistakable voice of Shredder's mutant fox, "But I know how to end your **current** life," she said before I quickly threw my head backward, headbutting her right in the snout, forcing her to let me go as she stumbled back.

"Ya know fuzzball, I'm kinda glad you're here," I said as I drew my sai, "I need somethin' to take my anger out on!" I said before flinging myself at her. However, she instantly flipped me over her shoulder the second I came within range, slamming me to the ground.

"You're going to be very disappointed little turtle," said the fox before she grabbed me by the neck and lead me to the ledge of the building, "Because I'm not the only one who's interested in killing you tonight," she said before she suddenly tossed me off the roof.

Thinking quickly, I righted myself in mid air and bounced between the building walls to slow my momentum before I finally landed softly into the alley. "You really thought you could kill me like that mutt? You forget I'm a ninja?" I asked.

"Nope, she just wanted to introduce you to **us**,"

I turned around to find two other mutants were in the alley with me, two… really… really **big** mutants, a rhino and a warthog to be specific, "Look at what we got here Bebop, a ninja turtle… ain't he precious?" the rhino asked the warthog.

"Yeah Rocksteady, he's really somethin' ain't he?" snorted the warthog. "Say Rock, what happens to a turtle when ya smash his shell?" he asked the Rhino… Rocksteady apparently.

Outta nowhere Rocksteady suddenly slammed his hands onto the back of my neck with an **insane** amount of force. I instantly fell to my knees, "I dunno Bebop, let's find out," laughed Rocksteady before the two began to wail on me. God these guys hit **hard**! It was like getting pounded by a wrecking ball!

I saw the fox land softly behind the two new mutants, "You made a **fatal** error coming out here alone turtle," she said, "Everyone knows the prey that strays from the herd always gets picked off first," she added with a sly grin.

I couldn't even move, these two were so damn strong! Their fists were practically drilling me into the ground! God… I shouldn't have stormed off after all… I think I actually **miss** arguing with Lisa, at least I wouldn't **die** there…

* * *

**A/N: Well crap, looks like Raph has met Shredder's latest mutants! Will the other turtles reach him in time? Or will Bebop and Rocksteady reduce Raphael to road pizza? And what about Baxter and Slash? Stay tuned!**


	30. A Declaration of War

**Chapter 29: A Declaration of War**

* * *

_**Streets of New York…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

"I'm telling you Leo, we should just let Raph cool off,"

Why did Donnie bother coming with me if he was just going to complain at me the whole time? He seemed to be of the mind that Raph was fine and that we should just leave him be, but I knew better, I knew that StockGen was out there hunting mutants and mutagen, and wouldn't hesitate to kill Raphael on sight.

Mikey on the other hand, seemed to be of the same mind that **I** was, that we should try to find Raphael before something bad happened. Hence why we were even out here, Donnie was outnumbered and knew arguing with either of us was pointless. Although, that didn't seem to keep him from mewling incessantly about it.

We all moved through the city, looking for any signs of our red clad friend, I wasn't sure how far Raph had gotten between him storming off and us coming out to search for him, but I doubt he's gotten **that** far ahead of us.

Just then we heard a very loud crashing sound coming from one of the alleys, without a word we all made our way to the source of the noise, the alley was dark, but not **so** dark that we couldn't make out the shape of an unconscious mutant turtle sprawled over a pile of trash bags. "RAPH!" I called as I rushed over, now that I was closer, I could see that he was covered in injuries, cuts, bruises, blood trickling from his mouth.

I checked his pulse, he was still alive, thank god, but was definitely in a bad way. "Whoa," said Michelangelo, "What happened?" he asked.

Raph began to stir, groaning slightly, "Rh...rhino," he mumbled.

Before any of us could even question what he could mean by that, "Hey Bebop! Look what we got here?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind us.

We all whipped around to see a mutant rhino and warthog standing behind us, "Man Rock, you sent that turtle flyin' pretty far," commented the warthog, "Far enough that we've found the rest of the little turtle gang too! Now we get to crush 'em all in one night!" he added.

Everyone instantly drew their weapons, it was obvious these guys weren't friendly, this point was made even **more** obvious when an all too familiar mutant fox soon joined their side, "I was wondering where the rest of you turtles were," she said "You should know better than to split your herd like that, makes your friends all too easy to pick off," she added with a slight grin.

The fox slowly sauntered over to us, far more pleased with herself than she probably should be. "You know, I don't think we've ever been properly introduced yet?" she stated, "I am Alopex, general of Shredder's mutant warriors," she introduced herself, "These two are the latest addition to the Foot Clan's mutant army, Bebop, and Rocksteady," she then introduced the warthog and rhino respectively.

At least they all had names now, however I began to think that maybe we should have brought more than just us mutant turtles out here, Bebop and Rocksteady alone looked like buildings with feet! Easily towering over the four of us. In contrast, Alopex was kinda short, but I already knew she made up for it in speed and skill. Fighting all three at once was a tall order, especially with Raph in **no** condition of fight, but we had to stand our ground here, we couldn't get Raph back to the lair with these three breathing down our necks, or worse, risk them following us to the lair!

I readied my katana, "If you think taking us down is going to be easy, you've got another thing coming furball!" I said. However I was instantly made to eat those words as Alopex didn't even wait for us to attack before thrust kicking me into a pile of trash bags.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, kill them," Alopex ordered the two hulking mutants. Bebop and Rocksteady quickly charged Donnie and Mikey, poor Mikey getting practically steamrolled by Rocksteady, instantly sending the poor turtle to the ground with a painful thud. Donnie managed to get out of the way in time, rolling himself to the side before Bebop could shoulder check him.

I tried to pick myself up to help my friends, but Alopex quickly pounced on top of me, pressing her hook swords against my throat, "I don't think so turtle," she said, "Wouldn't do much good anyway, even **with** your help your little friends are helpless against Bebop and Rocksteady's pure, raw power," she added.

I quickly threw her off with a hard shove, "Dude, two words, _breath mint_!" I said half jokingly. Alopex definitely had the signature "dog breath" going on that was for sure.

Alopex quickly righted herself, "Make all the jokes you like, turtle," she said as she readied her swords, "You're still going to **die** tonight!" she then roared before launching herself at me. I quickly blocked her hookswords with my katana, steel clashed against steel as I tried my hardest to keep pace with Alopex. She was clearly faster than me, making blocking her attacks quite difficult to say the least.

If this went on much longer, well… let's just say I might be a few inches shorter after this encounter. Suddenly things took a turn for the worse when Alopex managed to hook her hookswords around my katana and ripped them right out of my hands. She wasted no time before slashing at me, her blades scraping against my chest, my shell the only thing keeping me from having my insides ripped out! I guess that was one of the few perks of being a giant turtle man, I was extremely hard to kill with this shell protecting my vital bits. But sadly, my arms were another story entirely, as Alopex managed to score a few nasty slashes on them, stinging pain following each slice.

I needed to get my weapons back! But Alopex was making it a point to stand between me and my swords, she had an advantage right now and wasn't ready to let it go just yet. "Give up turtle! One slice across your throat is all I need to end this fight! Just resign yourself to death and I'll promise to make it painless," said Alopex.

I wasn't about to just roll over and die, thinking quickly, I spun myself around so the back of my shell was facing Alopex, I quickly backed into her, using my shell as a battering ram. Her skull bonked against the hard shell with a painful klunk. "Sorry fuzzy wuzzy, not ready to keel over and die just yet," I said before quickly making a grab for my swords.

However, the second I grabbed them, something **hard** hit my chin, sending me sailing into the side of a building. My shell offered me little protection from the blow, as pain rattled through my back as it hit the brick wall of the alley before I fell limply to the ground.

Somehow I had managed to maintain a grip on my katana through **all** of that, I looked up to see Rocksteady standing over me, laughing hysterically at me, "Ya see that Bebop?! Chump didn't even see me comin'!" he cackled.

Man… Alopex wasn't kidding about their strength, that felt like getting nailed by a freight train! No linebacker in the world even came **close** to hitting me that hard! My legs felt like jello, refusing to even allow me an _attempt_ at getting up. Rocksteady quickly took the opportunity to stomp his foot on the back of my shell, pain surged through my already hurting back like a shockwave, the pain was immense, almost unbearable.

Rocksteady just kept stomping away, each strike came with a threat to crack open my shell like an egg, hell I think it's already cracking! "HEY! GET OFF MY BRO!" cried Mikey before I saw him wrap the chain of his nunchaku around Rocksteady's throat, Rocksteady began to stagger around as Mikey attempted to choke the giant rhino out. Rocksteady making rather unsettling gurgling sounds as the metal chain tightened around his windpipe like a vice.

However this ended rather quickly, as Donatello was sent flying into Michelangelo, knocking the latter off Rocksteady's shoulders. The two turtles were sent crashing to the ground. "Stubborn ones, ain't they Rock?" Bebop asked.

Rocksteady took a moment to catch his breath before responding, "Yeah… that wasn't too pleasant Bebop, bein' choked by that jerk's nunchucks," he said as he grabbed Mikey by the back of the shell. "I'm gonna squeeze this one's neck until his head pops off," he said before wrapping his massive hand around Mikey's throat and squeezed.

I tried to force myself to my feet, but my legs refused to move, my back hurt like hell, all I could do was watch as Rocksteady tried to squeeze the life out of poor Michelangelo. But eventually, with enough effort and willpower, I was able to get back up. I wasted no time and quickly charged the rhino, my legs aching painfully with each step, but I refused to stop. I wasn't about to watch this stupid rhino kill Mikey!

The second I was within reach, I stabbed my katana right into his arm, he howled in pain and was forced to let Mikey go. "Why you little!" growled Rocksteady before he suddenly backhanded me, sending me tumbling painfully across the floor. "I'm gonna make you into a permanent part of the pavement ya little twerp!" he snarled as he stomped his way over to me.

However, out of nowhere, something appeared from the darkness and tackled Rocksteady to the ground. However I quickly learned that, despite the rescue, things had actually gotten **worse**, as a flood of StockGen troopers came funneling into the alley. "Eagle, this is Bravo Team, we've got eyes on the turtles and three other unknown mutants," said one of the soldiers.

I soon saw that the figure that had tackled and was currently wrestling with Rocksteady was none other than Slash! I guess I shouldn't be surprised Stockman had decided to turn Slash into his own personal weapon, but this was **bad.** Fighting Alopex and the safari bros was bad enough already, adding Stockman's goons on top of that was just too much.

I quickly got to my feet, "Guys! We need to get out of here! NOW!" I said, Donnie and Mikey staggered to their feet and quickly joined my side, Donnie making sure to hoist Raph over his shoulder as Stockman's troopers began to swarm the alley, surrounding us. We needed to get out of here before we found ourselves riddled with bullets! I quickly grabbed a smoke pellet and slammed it to the ground, covering the alley in a thick fog before me and the other turtles slipped out under it's cover.

We kept running until we were certain we were a good enough distance away, "Well, I don't think that could have gone any better," I said sarcastically. My body was a mess, I was covered in bruises, blood, and glistening sweat. Every inch of my body hurt like hell, but my back was in the worst shape of all, my shell felt like it was about to crumble into pieces any second.

We all found a manhole cover and quickly leaped down into it, we were all in horrible pain from our fight with Bebop and Rocksteady. Man those two were strong! Walking tanks that hit like them too. We all sorta just limped our way back to the lair, feeling like complete crap. All the while, I began to realize that things had become far worse than they were before, the idea of Shredder having mutants hadn't ever been a **comforting **prospect, but if there were more like Bebop and Rocksteady waiting for us, we were basically screwed.

That wasn't even getting into StockGen having Slash at their disposal, it seemed both of our enemies had decided to use mutants to bolster their forces… god this sucked…

"Holy crap!"

We were suddenly joined by Casey and Lisa, who were no doubt horrified by how beaten we must have looked, "What the hell happened out there?" asked Casey, "You guys pick a fight with a semi truck or something?" he asked as he quickly wrapped my arm over his shoulder to hold me up.

"Let's just say… Shredder added two new, very **large, **mutants to his army," I said as Casey lead us back to the lair.

Lisa moved herself over to Donnie, looking over Raphael, who laid limply over Donnie's shoulder, "Is… is Chris okay?" she asked, it was surprising that she was so concerned over Raph of all people considering the last interaction the two had was a rather heated argument.

"He's alive if that's what you're asking," said Donnie, "But just barely, hopefully after a little TLC he'll be fine," Donnie added.

Soon we found ourselves back at the lair, Donnie quickly brought Raph to the couch and laid him down gently before Donnie himself collapsed to his rear. I felt Casey's hand running down my shell, as if feeling for something, "Dude, I don't wanna freak you out or anything, but your shell's kinda cracked," Casey said.

Casey's prodding was only making it hurt more, to describe the pain as best I can, it was like my back was one giant bone and it was fractured, a constant stinging pain. "Casey, please stop touching it… please," I asked, Casey quickly removing his hand from the back of my shell.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt my head getting light, I couldn't keep myself on my feet and fell to the ground in a heap. "LEO!" I heard Casey call just before I suddenly konked out.

* * *

_**Casey Jones…**_

* * *

Crap! Leo just up and collapsed outta nowhere! I guess all the pain he was in had finally caught up with him. But now that he was on his back, I could see his shell more clearly, it was cracked pretty bad at the center, whatever hit him musta had some serious power behind it to make a crack **that** bad.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

I nearly jumped as Splinter's voice boomed from behind me, before I even knew it I found myself shoved to the side as Splinter looked over his beaten and broken student. The dude looked like he was about to straight up clobber somebody as he slowly turned to me, "Who did this?" he asked me through gritted teeth, his lips furled in a snarl.

My little rat phobia kinda kicked in a little, seeing Splinter **this** pissed off and all, "Th… they said somethin' about Shredder havin' new mutants, that's all I managed to get outta Leo before he passed out," I tried to explain.

Splinter looked like he was about to explode or somethin', I began to back myself up, I didn't wanna be in striking range whenever Splinter inevitably flew into a frenzy. "Why were they even **out** there?!" he snapped at me.

"It's my fault,"

We all turned to see Lisa standing off to the side, "Chris and I got into a heated argument, he… he stormed off and the turtles went to try to get him back…" she said, her voice slightly trembling.

For a split second, I thought Splinter was about to tear the salamander's head clean off, but instead, he began to try to calm himself down. "Get the medical supplies in Donatello's subway car, we must tend to their injuries before they get infected," he said in a shaky tone.

Lisa reluctantly went off to do as Splinter asked, probably wanting to get as far away from the rat as possible before he exploded into a blind fury. I could tell Splinter was still steaming mad, his ears were pinned to the back of his head, his fur standing on end, his body slightly shaking.

I knew this was probably a bad idea, but still, "You gonna be okay dude?" I asked him.

Splinter turned to me, giving me this… weird glare, "Go home Casey Jones," he told me. I just sat there… confused as hell, however Splinter suddenly stood up, lips furled once again, showing off his rather sharp looking rat teeth, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" he screamed, "LEAVE!" he barked. Not wanting to get my throat torn out, I did as he asked.

* * *

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

I watched as Casey Jones left in a hurry, I knew I should not have screamed at him, but I found myself overrun with anger, at Lisa for causing Raphael to leave the lair, at the rest of my sons for leaving without a word, but most of all… at Oroku Saki for birthing the abominations that did this to my students.

Rage quickly gave way to tears, as I collapsed to my knees and wept. Seeing these four young, bright, cheerful boys reduced to such a broken state was more than any man should ever bear. Why? Why can't Oroku Saki just leave us in peace? Why does he insist on destroying everything I have? Taking his anger out on four young boys who had **nothing** to do with his rage aside from being associated with me? Maybe I should just let Oroku Saki have his way and allow him to end my life? Spare the turtles his wrath? But then I would leave them without a master, without someone to care for them, I can't do that to them.

"Sensei?"

I turned to see Donatello sit himself next to me, "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I sighed, "No Donatello, I am not," I said, "This is the second time Oroku Saki's wrath has injured one of you, the second time **my** enemy has caused you all harm," I said.

I felt Donatello's hand on my shoulder, "Leo saved Mikey's life getting some of those injuries if it makes you feel any better," he told me. I found a small amount of comfort in the fact Leonardo fought so hard to protect his brothers, but it wasn't nearly enough to erase the sorrow I felt seeing him like this. "I think it's obvious we're going to need to take some time to heal up," he added.

I sighed, "Yes, we must allow your wounds to heal," I said, "And when they do… we are ending this," I added. Donatello seemed at once both surprised and confused by my words, "I will not sit here and watch Oroku Saki destroy you four, it isn't right," I said. I was through watching this, seeing my sons return to me injured and beaten, I was not about to allow that bastard to destroy yet another family. "Next time we confront the Foot Clan…" I said as I rose to my feet.

"…Oroku Saki will **die**,"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Splinter has had enough of Shredder's shenanigans! ****What does this mean for our heroes? Stay tuned!**

**I bet you're wondering what happened Wednesday? Well… I was starting to get a bit of burnout, I mean, this is already my longest story (the previous holder of that title only got up to 21 I think) and I've been at this thing for about three months now. (That's long for my stories, usually I get them done within a month or two)**

**I just needed a little break is what I'm trying to get at here. I'm thinking that from now on I'm going to limit my updates to once a week, give myself more time to think of ideas and allow for some breathing room. Maybe even start another story at some point to keep things fresh, who knows?**

**So expect updates every Sunday from now on, and don't worry, I have no plans to abandon this one, I've already done that enough and I wanna see this through to the end. **


	31. The Value Of Life

**Chapter 30:The Value of Life**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Michelangelo…**_

* * *

I still couldn't believe it when Donnie told me, that Master Splinter wanted to **kill** Shredder. I mean, I knew that Sensei didn't exactly **like** Shredder, but still… killing was wrong… wasn't it? Part of me was hoping it was just his stress talking and that after a while he'd cool down, but something in my gut told me that Splinter was completely serious about ending Saki.

That wasn't even getting into Shredder's new pet mutants Bebop and Rocksteady, I couldn't lie, they **terrified** me. They were so big and stupidly strong, Donnie and I were lucky to get out of that scrap uninjured, Raph and Leo on the other hand weren't so fortunate. Donnie basically had to patch up Leo's shell with duct tape, and Raph hadn't budged an inch since we got him back to the lair.

All I could do was just sit there and watch Donnie try his best to tend to the wounded, Donnie wasn't exactly a doctor, but he was the closest thing we had to one down here. I could tell even from here he was getting overwhelmed, and some of that stress was starting to rub off on me. I just wanted everything to be alright, for all the pain and violence to stop, I thought being a ninja would be fun, but it was starting to turn into a nightmare before my very eyes as we kept going down with horrible injuries and were being faced with death far more often than I'd like.

"It's weird seeing you stressed,"

I turned to see Lisa standing behind me, I guess she noticed how bummed I was and decided to talk to me about it, "Everything just happened so fast, now Raph and Leo are hurt, and Sensei is going all kill crazy on Shredder," I explained.

Lisa sat herself next to me, "Would him killing Shredder really be so bad? I mean… if he's doing stuff like **this** to you guys, it might be the **only** option," she said. No, no killing was **never** the answer! She didn't understand the situation, hell she barely knew anything **about** Shredder!

"Killing is wrong, no matter how bad the victim is," I said rather sternly.

Lisa just sorta gave me this look like I had said something totally stupid, "Mikey, after what that guy's cronies did to Chris and Leo, I don't think letting him live is a good idea, he could end up **killing** you guys if this keeps up," she told me.

I just shook my head, "There has to be another way! Can't we just turn him into the police or something?" I suggested.

Lisa just shook her head, "Please, you guys got flattened by those two giant mutants of his, you really think normal, non mutant cops are gonna be able to get passed them?" she pointed out. "Look, I know that murder isn't exactly a fun prospect, but sometimes… the real world doesn't give a rat's ass about your morals," she told me before getting up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Chris," she said before leaving.

This was the second time I've found myself outnumbered on a subject, everyone except me seemed to be perfectly fine with killing Shredder. I mean, I get it, he's a bad dude, a **really** bad dude. But he was still a human being, he had just as much right to live as anyone did… didn't he?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Splinter's Room…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

I could see Michelangelo from outside the windows of my room, I could tell even from here that he was conflicted. Michelangelo was a tender soul, always seeing the good in everyone, I had no doubts my decision to end Oroku Saki was bothering him. But he didn't understand what kind of man Saki was, how deranged and twisted his soul truly was.

I turned my attention to my old katana, the blade shimmered in the little light in the room, my reflection staring back at me. Perhaps my decision to end Oroku Saki was rash, but it was necessary, Oroku Saki had already taken one family from me, and he seemed intent on taking another. I had endured seeing my sons return to me gravely injured by him and his followers one too many times, I needed to put this old feud to bed before it took more innocents in it's path.

Saki's hatred had become a consuming fire, burning all those who stood in it's destructive path. If any of the turtles or their friends were to perish at Saki's hands, some of that blood would be on **my** hands as well, for none of this would be happening to them if it weren't for my involvement.

I sheathed the katana with a loud clack and rose to my feet, I had pondered our next move against Oroku Saki for a long time, but I was still unsure I wanted to go through with the plan I had in mind, I knew Saki had to die in order for my family to be safe, Saki himself had made that abundantly clear, but still…

I decided to check in on Leonardo and Raphael, it had been a while since Donatello had begun trying to heal the two, and I wanted to know if there had been any changes in regards to their health. I exited the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click, before making my way to where Leonardo and Raphael were being tended to.

There I found Leonardo laying on hi s belly on an old air mattress, his shell covered in duct tape to prevent it from falling to pieces, even looking at it made me ill to my stomach, seeing what that monster had done to Leonardo, but I steeled myself, I couldn't afford to allow sorrow to have it's way with me yet, I needed to be strong for the turtles.

My eyes moved to where Raphael was being laid, he just laid there on the couch, underneath an old blanket. His face was strangely peaceful looking, a stark contrast to what had happened to him mere hours before now. Donatello had said most of Raphael's injuries were internal ones, so he was not much better off than Leonardo was. It disheartened me to see either of these once strong boys reduced to such a vulnerable state like this… they will see justice however… I will ensure it.

"How are things coming along Donatello?" I asked. It was clear by Donatello's body language and face that he was at once both tired and miserable. His intellect had unfortunately saddled him with the job of "team medic", but it was clear he had only a rudimentary understanding of medicine, and was fearful he might lose either of his brothers due to his lack of knowledge. I wish I could spare him such a burden, but we had little in the ways of alternatives.

"About as well as it looks Master Splinter," he said, his voice was tired and soft, an unfortunate side effect of how much he was being worked right now. "Right now I'm just thankful we covered turtles in biology class before my mutation, otherwise I might not have been able to keep Leo's shell from getting infected," he explained.

"Donatello, you do not have to work yourself to the bone," I told Donatello, "If you need rest, then rest," I added. I did not wish to see a **third** son succumb to their own health.

However Donatello shook his head, "I… I'm good," he lied, "Someone has to keep an eye on these two to make sure they don't die," he added with a forced laugh.

I placed a hand on his shell, "Donatello… I appreciate your dedication, however, in caring for your brothers, you must remember to care for **yourself** as well," I told him.

Donatello sighed, "I know Sensei," he said, "It's just… I'm so stressed out, I mean… we've got Saki and his freakish mutant abominations, and then we have Stockman and his goons… two of us are already horrible injured, wh… what if we can't win?" he asked me.

I sighed, part of me feared Donatello might be right, our enemies only grew stronger as we diminished, it seemed the whole world was against us, however, "We need not win Donatello, merely survive," I said. "Once Saki is removed from the picture, surviving will become much easier for us," I added.

"About that," Donatello chimed in, "I kinda told Mikey about the… ya know… "kill Shredder" plan… he's not a fan," he explained. It seemed my earlier assumptions about Michelangelo had proven true after all. "He's been moping about it since I told him, I'm starting to get kinda worried," he added.

I looked to Michelangelo, who was still sitting off in the distance, silent and still as stone. "Michelangelo is a gentle soul, it is understandable he does not enjoy the idea of killing Oroku Saki, but it is a step we must take if we are to ensure our own survival," I explained.

Donatello sighed, "Yeah, I know," he said, "But still… we're talking about killing a human being, that's kind of a big deal," he explained. "I mean, it's a logical move, but it's not exactly something any of us are… well… jumping at the chance to do," he explained.

I understood the turtle's apprehension, they were still relatively new to the life of a ninja, they have never taken a life before, and death is never a subject one should take joy in. However, Saki had made it quite clear that if he is allowed to continue on, it will only make things more harrowing for us in the long run.

However, before the conversation could continue, Lisa approached us, she looked a bit uncomfortable, "H… hey Donnie," she said timidly, "How's Raph and Leo doing? Any changes?" she asked.

Donatello shook his head, "No Lisa, no changes," he said, "I've done all I can for Raph and Leo, the rest is up to them," he explained. Lisa seemed more bothered by Leonardo and Raphael's injuries than I expected, I knew that she and Raphael's had dated at one point, however I also understood their parting had been… less than ideal to put it kindly.

Lisa sighed a little, "Just figured I'd check," she said before excusing herself.

Donatello stood up, "I should be getting to bed," he said before leaving.

Now that I was alone, I had some more time to ponder my next course of action, it was clear that the turtles were not ready to face such a large decision as ending someone's life, it wouldn't be right for me to force such a thing onto them, even if it were necessary. Michelangelo was the one that worried me the most, his gentile nature would never allow him to take a life, even if it were absolutely necessary.

I had a bad feeling it would come to this... but in all fairness, it was how it should be... Oroku Saki is _my_ enemy,so it is only fitting that I be the one to end him. I cannot force my sons to kill, but I also cannot allow Saki to continue to torment my family. This war began with me and Oroku Saki... so too... shall it end.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Foot Clan Strong Hold…**_

_**Alopex…**_

* * *

"So you **didn't** kill the turtles?"

Shredder was clearly not pleased by our failure to end Yoshi's pack like he had asked. Injuring them was not enough, he wanted them **dead**. "We **would** have if Stockman's men hadn't interfered," I explained. "They attacked us out of nowhere, they even had their own feral mutant turtle at their command, he overwhelmed Bebop and Rocksteady, allowing the turtles to escape," I said.

Shredder turned to me, "Stockman?" he questioned, "I should have known that fool would make a move against us eventually," he said to himself. "Very well then, I believe it is time we broadened our focus Alopex," he said.

What did he mean by that? "Master Shredder?" I questioned.

The ninja then turned to me, "It is something I had been debating for a while, Yoshi's destruction is a very personal matter to me, however in my short time in New York I had debated expanding my empire," he explained. "Stockman's move against me has told me that killing Yoshi, while emotionally gratifying, will do little for the clan itself," he said. "Alopex… it is time we put Baxter Stockman, Hamato Yoshi, and any who oppose the Foot Clan in their places… show them who really has the power in this city," he said.

Shredder then lead me to a room full of Foot Clan soldiers, all lines up in neat rows, a sea of black and red. "We are going to wage war on New York City itself," Shredder said. "When we are done Alopex, every soul in New York will know and fear the name of the Foot Clan..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun, looks like Splinter isn't the only one interested in escalating things!**


	32. Delaying the Inevitable

**Chapter 31:Delaying the Inevitable**

* * *

_**Turtle Lair…**_

_**Leonardo…**_

* * *

God… my shell… that's all that I could run through my mind as I re-entered the waking world. I could barely even recall what had happened previously with the constant, throbbing pain that rippled through my back over and over and over again. I was laid on my stomach, I knew that much, I could feel the shifty air mattress I currently laid upon in what must have been a broken heap of turtle.

I managed to force my eyes open to see that I was back at the lair, my eyes slowly adjusted to the light after being shut in darkness for god knows how long. My other senses slowly began to overcome the horrible pain in my back, allowing me to feel that something was sticking to my shell, it felt like… tape? I slowly reached an arm to my back and sure enough, it felt a slick strip of what must have been duct tape. Really Donnie? Duct tape? What am I? A leaky pipe?

I tried to force myself to my feet, but one painful rattle from my barely held together shell stopped that plan dead in it's tracks. I cursed as I fell right back down like a sack of potatoes. It was only after a few seconds of agonizing pain that I realized I was alone. My eyes scanned around to try to find any sign of the other turtles, Splinter, or anyone.

I didn't like the idea of being alone, especially as dinged up as I was. Having someone to talk to or at least advise me against hurting myself would have been quite nice, to have someone, **anyone** to keep me company, hell I'd settle for Pigeon Pete! But no, it was just me, me and my horrendously injured back.

Funnily enough, this wasn't the first time I broke my back, I remember back in middle school I had gotten a nasty back injury taking a sack, ended my eighth grade season right then and there. But, as painful as **that** was, this was so much worse. I guess the best way I could describe it was that my shell was like one giant bone that I had managed to fracture. "God dammit… why does this always have to happen to me?" I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard soft footsteps, the sounds of tiny claws clicking against pavement told me it was Splinter. Of course **he** would still be around right? Dude was probably going _m__ental_ over my injury. However I also picked up another sound, a soft… metallic rattling, similar to the sounds my katana made whenever I ran with them. The sound grew ever closer, inch by inch, until I suddenly felt a hand on my shell.

I let out a soft whimper as his very touch had send another wave of agony across my shell. "It is good to see you are awake Dylan," he told me, he had gotten into the habit of alternating between my two names since the whole kidnapping incident, although he still clealry favored Leonardo. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

Splinter's tone was… odd, his voice was soft, slightly shaky, as if fearful of something. "My back feels like it's gonna crumble like a cookie any second," I told him.

"Do not worry my son, all you need to do now is rest," he told me. "I will be honest, I had only intended on checking on you before departing, I hadn't planned on you being awake," he said. Departing? What the hell did he mean by that? Was he leaving? For what?

I turned my head, being mindful not to accidentally roll onto my very tender shell. I saw Splinter's fuzzy rat face staring back at me, I could tell just from his eyes it was killing him seeing me like this. However, I managed to see he was holding something in his hand, a katana, it was in a mahogany colored scabbard with golden trim. It's hilt wrapped in red cloth, "Splinter… why do you have a sword?" I asked.

Splinter's eyes twitched a little, but he otherwise remained still as stone. "I guess there is no sense in trying to lie to you Leonardo," he said before taking a deep breath, "I'm going to kill Oroku Saki," he said point blank.

There was something chilling about the way he said it, there was not a single drop of emotion to be found in his voice. He sounded detached, almost hollow. However his face did not reflect this, as I could see his brows furrow in annoyance, "Do not look at me like that Leonardo," he scolded me, "For too long have I allowed that madman to hurt you and your brothers," he explained, his eyes began to water as he clutched the katana tightly in his trembling hands, "I can't go through it again… I can't watch him destroy another family, especially knowing your only "crimes" were being adopted by myself," he said in a slightly trembling voice.

Look, I'm not exactly Oroku Saki's number one fan, dude's a lunatic who kidnapped my mother and tried to kill me simply because the girl he liked didn't go out with him, so I wasn't exactly going to shed any tears at his funeral. But things were different now, it wasn't **just** Saki now, it would be Karai, Alopex, not to mention those two walking tanks Bebop and Rocksteady! The way those two manhandled us, Splinter stood no chance, not by himself!

"Are you out of your mind?! If Bebop and Rocksteady get their hands on you-" I began, but my little tirade had made me forget not to roll onto my back and ended my objection right then in there.

"I have to!" Splinter argued back, "Because of **this**! How much longer must you and your brothers suffer because **I** fail to take action? I promised your mother I would protect you Leonardo, and that is exactly what I intend on doing," he said before standing up. "I am not asking your permission Dylan, one way or another, the war between me and Oroku Saki ends tonight," he said before I heard his footsteps begin to move away from me.

I had to stop this! No way in hell am I letting him get killed like this! I forced myself to my feet, trying to ignore the screams of agony that ran down my shattered shell. "At least take one of us with you!" I pleaded, but the elderly rat just kept walking, acting as if he hadn't heard a single word I said. "God dammit Splinter!" I cursed as I finally collapsed to my knees, too banged up to even stop my sensei from going on a suicide mission, and make no mistake, it **was** a suicide mission.

Splinter wasn't a push over, that was for sure, dude could definitely hold his own in a fight. But given how easily Bebop and Rocksteady bowled through me and the turtles, I can't imagine him surviving taking them both on, and I knew that Shredder would make him go through them to get to him.

I knew I had to do _something_, Splinter and I have had our disagreements, but that didn't mean I wanted him to _die. _But what could I do? This busted shell wasn't even willing to let me **stand** up, let alone fight.

"Holy, what happened to **you**?"

I slowly turned my head to see Raph standing behind me, I noticed he was clutching his abdomen, but otherwise looked fine. "Your shell looks like it's barely held together," he commented.

I guess I should be thankful Raph was okay, but I kinda didn't appreciate him reminding me that my shell was literally being held together with duct tape. But there were also more **important** issues at hand right now. "Raph listen, we gotta stop Splinter," I said.

Raph was understandably confused by this, "Why?" he asked me as he helped me back to my feet.

"He's going after Shredder," I said, "I… I tried talking him out of it but he refused to listen, you saw how easily Bebop and Rocksteady flattened all four of us, taking out one rat would be a cakewalk for them," I said.

Raphael cursed under his breath, "_I'll_ go, you're not in any condition to fight Leo," he said as he sat me on the couch. As much as I wanted to object, I knew deep down Raph was right, with as much pain as I was currently in, I was pretty much useless.

"Take the others with you at least," I said, I still didn't like the idea of Raph going on his own, especially since he was still pretty dinged up himself.

Raph nodded, "Don't do nothin' stupid while I'm gone Foutler, ya got me?" he said. His tone was slightly threatening, but his eyes told me he was more concerned than anything. Raphael then left to hopefully get some backup before going after Splinter as I slowly tipped over onto my side… it always sucks being sidelined by injuries…

* * *

_**Raphael…**_

* * *

I shoulda known Splinter would try this at some point, ever since Shredder entered the picture it wasn't so much a matter of "if", but "when". Part of me just wanted to go after the old rat by myself, but I knew from experience that tryin' to take on the foot and it's freaks by myself was a bad idea, my first thought was to wake up Mikey and Donnie… but then I really got to thinkin' about it… about how easily Bebop and Rocksteady beat the four of us… I needed to fight fire with fire here.

I walked over to the usual corner of the station that Leatherhead liked to sleep in, and sure enough, there he was, curled up like a dog sleepin' away. Leatherhead may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he more than made up for it in raw muscle, if anyone could take the safari twins in a fight it was Leatherhead.

I lightly kicked Leatherhead in the side, his eyes instantly shot open and he sounded with a slight growl. "Yo Leatherhead, I need your help with somethin'," I said.

The alligator's face instantly lit up, "I like helping!" he said excitedly, his thick tail swishing back and forth. "How I help friend?" he asked.

"Splinter's goin' after Shredder, I need you to come with me to make sure he don't get hurt okay?" I explained.

Leatherhead began to growl, "Bad men who hurt friends there?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but let a sly grin cross my face, "Pretty sure they will be," I said.

Leatherhead slowly rose to his feet, I sometimes forgot just how much bigger he was than me. "Make bad men pay for hurting friends!" he snarled. Well at least he's motivated.

"Can I come?"

I slowly turned to see that stupid Pigeon Pete standing behind me with that stupid look on his face he **always** had. I noticed his wing was still done up in that bandage Donnie put it in. "I dunno Pete, you're still kinda dinged up," I pointed out.

Pete instantly grew an annoyed expression before waddling over to me and poking me in the arm, a sudden surge of pain rushed through my arm, forcing me to wince. "So are you," he said dryly.

Freakin' smartass… "Come on! I can help!" he said, "It doesn't even hurt that-" he said before he tried to spread his wings only to hurt himself in the process, whining like a baby as he did so. Dude was completely useless to me right now.

However, then I had an idea, "You wanna help Pete? Keep an eye on Leo for me, dude's bound to try somethin'," I said. I couldn't risk Pete's life in a fight with the foot, especially not with that injured wing of his.

Pete turned his head in Leo's direction, who was currently laid on his side on the couch, he then turned to me, "You can count on me!" he said proudly before saluting me with his good wing. Sometimes, him being dumber than a post really payed off.

All I needed now was to gather Mikey and Donnie, and we'll be set to give Sensei the back up he needed… and I'll get my chance to get back at those assholes Bebop and Rocksteady for what they did to me and Leo.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Streets of New York…**_

_**Splinter…**_

* * *

I was walking to my death, I knew that all too well. Even if I managed to kill Saki, I doubt the Foot would let me leave their stronghold alive. It kind of worried me how little that actually bothered me, I was by no means suicidal, even in spite of the dire turns my life had taken lately. I guess I found peace in the idea that while I would meet my end, the turtles would be safe from Saki's wrath.

I knew full well that even if Saki slew me, his interest in the turtles would fade, this had never been about **them**, it was **me** he hated, the turtles were merely means for him to get to me as far as Oroku Saki was concerned. Perhaps slaying me would finally give him peace? I didn't _want_ to die, but if I must die to end the bloodshed, then I will gladly do so.

But still, Leonardo's reaction was… heartbreaking… the desperation in his voice, his desperate calls for me to stop still echoed in my mind on endless repeat. But I knew that is was wrong to drag them into this any longer… I just hope that he can find it in himself to forgive me…

The night air was cold, the ground wet from rain earlier in the day, the streets glistened like marble as I continued to walk silently, keeping to back alleys, trying to keep from being seen. With all the madness currently surrounding us it was easy to forget that I was still a freak, a horrible rat like monster that would send anyone into a panic upon first sight.

I felt tired, it was late at night and in my advancing age, energy was in short supply. It was kind of amusing in a sick sort of way, I was marching to my potential death and all my body could think of is sleep. I even chuckled a little in spite of myself.

However that brief moment of humorous self reflection was interrupted by a sight I had not expected. "Splinter… long time no see," called the all too familiar voice of none other than Baxter Stockman.

I turned around to find the man standing in front of a collection of armed guards. I glared at him, lips furled into a slight snarl, "Begone with you Stockman, your blood is not the one I wish to spill tonight," I said.

Baxter of course did not do as I asked, instead arrogantly scoffing as he approached me, "Now is **that** any way to greet an old friend Mister Hamato?" he said with a slight chortle.

I drew my katana and pointed it in his direction, "We are not "friends" Stockman!" I growled, "For over a year now you have stalked and harassed me and my family, be thankful Oroku Saki is the only one I intend on killing tonight," I warned him.

Almost instantly, Stockman's goons pointed their rifles in my direction, until Stockman signaled with his hands for them to lower their weapons. "Now now, there's no need for this to get violent my furry friend," he said. "I'm certain we can handle our little, disagreement like civil adults," he said.

Who did this demon think he was fooling?! "Civil?" I questioned, "Is _that_ what sicking your mercenaries on me and my sons was? The only reason Saki even found me and the turtles is because **you** hired his clan!" I accused him. "Now stop with your false platitudes and tell me what you want," I said sternly.

Baxter adjusted his glasses, "Straight to the point! I like that," he commented, "Honestly, we were actually headed in the same direction, Saki's becoming a headache I don't need," he said. "But to be fair, so are **you**," he added.

I continued to glare at Stockman, "You are a twisted, selfish man Baxter Stockman, you stole our humanity! Robbed the turtles of their lives! Traumatized their families! And for what? Petty cash and a manufactured public image!" I chastised him. "If I survive my encounter with Saki, your head is the next I plan to take!" I growled.

Baxter shook his head before fishing a cigar from his coat pocket and lighting it, "You ninjas, always so graphic," he said. "Let me tell you something Splinter, there's far more at play here than money and public relations," he said, "I have a very specific investor attached to the mutagen project, one that doesn't have much more patience for you or your little ninja friend's antics," he said as he puffed smoke from his cigar. "And let me tell you Yoshi, **he** scares me a hell of a lot more than _you_ do, so why don't we just cut the crap and give the man what he wants eh?" he said.

"The very fact you even asked that of me shows how blinded by ambition you really are," I said simply, "You will get nothing from me or my sons, and you can tell that to your "investor" as well," I declared before turning to walk away, "We are done here, I have nothing more to say to you Stockman," I said before going to leave.

However, I soon found my path blocked by none other than Slash, who quickly locked me into a bear hug, me being to surprised by his sudden appearance to get out of the way in time. His mighty arms began to squeeze down on my arms and ribs, threatening to shatter them any second. "I really hoped we could have settled this without violence," sighed Baxter, "But it seems violence is the only thing you ninja types seem to understand," he added.

Dammit all! I should have known Baxter wouldn't let me go so easily, if this went on much longer, I would be in no condition to confront Oroku Saki! I'm sorry my sons... I'm so sorry...

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Splinter's gotten his final confrontation, but not with the enemy he was hoping for… can Rapheal and the others get to Stockman before he ends Splinter once and for all?**

**I'm sure some of you were wondering what happened last week, well I'm not dead so don't you worry about that my friend, it's more like I've said before, I'm staving off burnout after writing this thing for as long as I've been writing it, I just couldn't will myself to write last week and decided to give myself a week off to recharge.**


End file.
